Fate
by Fanlady
Summary: [Finished] Boboiboy dan Yaya menemukan sebuah batu aneh saat mereka tersesat di hutan. Mereka tidak menyadari, batu itu akan mengubah hidup mereka selamanya. Keduanya kini terikat oleh sebuah mantra kuno yang hanya bisa dipatahkan dengan pengorbanan dan cinta sejati. /Semi AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo lama tak jumpa~ ^^**

 **Adakah yang merindukan diriku? #plak**

 **Umm, jadi akhirnya aku berhasil mencoba buat fic baru**

 **Ide dari fic ini muncul setelah aku menonton ulang drama Korea yang judulnya Secret Garden. Ada yang pernah nonton?**

 **Bagi yang udah pernah nonton mungkin bakal bisa nebak fic ini ceritanya kayak apa, tapi aku nggak sepenuhnya ngikutin alur cerita di drama itu, aku Cuma ngambil "inti" ceritanya aja.**

 **Jadi silakan baca jika berkenan ;)**

 **Warning : Super gaje, OOC, typo bertebaran, dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Cerita ini Cuma fiktif belaka, jadi jangan dianggap terlalu serius dan juga jangan terlalu dipikirin dengan logika.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios, atau Monsta? Entahlah, yang jelas mereka bukan punyaku.**

 **Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi sedikit mengambil ide cerita Secret Garden.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

Boboiboy's POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri tanah yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering. Sesekali kakiku menginjak ranting-ranting pohon yang juga berserakan dimana-mana dan suara saat kakiku menginjak ranting-ranting itu seringkali membuatku terlonjak. Aku memandang langit gelap diatas. Tak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat. Namun aku bisa melihat sedikit cahaya bulan yang tertutup dibalik awan gelap. Aku mendesah dan pandanganku beralih ke depan, kea rah seorang gadis yang sedang menunduk menatap sesuatu di tangannya.

"Umm, Yaya? Kau yakin ini arah yang benar?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya … Tentu saja. Aku yakin ini arah yang benar," kata Yaya dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan, namun walaupun keadaan saat ini cukup gelap, aku bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

Saat ini aku dan Yaya sedang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Apa yang kami lakukan malam-malam di hutan? Sebenarnya kami sedang tersesat. Aku tau Yaya sedari tadi berusaha menyangkal bahwa kami tersesat, dan ia terus berusaha berjalan menembus hutan dengan mengandalkan kompas kecilnya yang untungnya bisa menyala dalam gelap. Tapi aku yakin kami memang tersesat.

Aku dan Yaya sedang mengikuti kemping bersama teman-teman sekelas kami di sebuah tempat di pinggir hutan ini. Dan kami berdua mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

Salahkan jiwa petualang yang dimiliki Yaya yang menyebabkan kami harus terjebak di tengah-tengah hutan belantara ini. Bukannya mencari kayu bakar, ia malah memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya menjelajahi hutan ini. Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Tersesat di tengah hutan belantara di malam yang gelap dan dingin ini. Untungnya aku membawa sebuah senter kecil, dan Yaya juga memiliki sebuah kompas di sakunya. Dengan hanya mengandalkan dua benda itu, kami pun mulai mencoba mencari jalan kembali ke perkemahan.

Angin dingin meniup helai-helai rambutku yang tidak tertutup oleh topi oranyeku. Aku menggigil kedinginan. Walau aku memakai jaket yang cukup tebal, namun udara malam ini tetap saja membuatku menggigil. Yaya yang berjalan di depanku terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh udara dingin ini. Ia masih sibuk menerka-nerka arah mana yang harus kami lalui sambil tetap memandangi kompasnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia melemparkan kompasnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput.

"Argh! Kompas ini benar-benar tidak berguna! Kita benar-benar tersesat!" gerutu Yaya kesal. Akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa kami memang tersesat. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat wajah cemberutnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang dari tadi, kita tersesat," kataku kalem. Aku menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya. Yaya menatapku dengan tatapan kesal, lalu tiba-tiba ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, Boboiboy. Ini semua salahku. Gara-gara aku kita jadi tersesat di hutan ini," gumam Yaya pelan. Aku jadi salah tingkah dengan perubahan sikapnya. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap keras kepala dan juga sifat garang yang dimiliki Yaya, karena itu aku tak tau harus berbuat apa jika ia sudah menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti ini padaku. Ia jadi terlihat seperti…seorang gadis biasa.

"Umm, tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Lagipula aku juga cukup menikmati petualangan kita tadi. Kecuali bagian tersesat ini," kataku berusaha tidak terdengar canggung.

Yaya tersenyum. Walaupun hanya dengan mengandalkan cahaya dari senter kecil milikku, aku bisa melihat betapa manisnya senyum gadis ini. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku segera bangkit berdiri agar Yaya tak bisa melihat perubahan ekspresiku.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan mencari jalan kembali ke perkemahan. Kali ini biar aku yang berjalan di depan," kataku. Yaya mengangguk dan ia pun ikut bangkit.

Maka kami pun kembali berjalan menembus hutan berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Kali ini aku berjalan di depan dan Yaya mengikutiku dari belakang. Sepanjang jalan aku berusaha menghilangkan bayangan senyum Yaya dari benakku. Namun otakku malah memainkan sebuah film mini yang berisi berbagai ekspresi Yaya sejak aku mulai mengenalnya. Setiap senyumnya, tawanya, dan juga ekspresi marahnya yang terlihat imut bagiku.

"Aaaaaargh!" aku berteriak frustasi sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri untuk menghentikan pikiranku yang mulai semakin tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya heran dari belakangku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku berusaha menjaga agar suaraku terdengar normal. Yaya hanya memandangku dengan tatapan heran, namun ia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Kali ini aku mencoba fokus dengan masalah yang tengah kami hadapi. Ya, hutan sialan ini. Kenapa sih hutan ini tidak segera berakhir? Rasanya kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh, tapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kami akan tiba di tepi hutan. Padahal seingatku tadi sore kami tidak memasuki hutan ini terlalu jauh. Apa jangan-jangan sekarang kami malah berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan?

Aku memandangi pohon-pohon besar di sekelilingku yang tertutup bayang-bayang gelap. Aku bergidik memikirkan apa apa yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi di balik bayang, mengincar kami, dan bersiap menyerang.

"Ummm, Yaya? Apa menurutmu di hutan ini ada hewan buas?" tanyaku pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari Yaya. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Yaya tidak ada di belakangku.

"Yaya? Kau dimana?" Tak ada jawaban. Hanya gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin yang terdengar. Kepanikan mulai melandaku. Dimana Yaya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"YAYA! Dimana kau? Jawab aku!" Aku mengeraskan suaraku dan berlari ke arah yang kami lalui tadi.

"Aku disini, Boboiboy!" seru Yaya dari balik pepohonan. Aku hampir terjatuh saking leganya mendengar suara Yaya. Aku pun bergegas menghampiri Yaya yang tengah berdiri di sebuah area lapang di tengah hutan.

"Yaya! Kau hampir membuatku mati kena serangan jantung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" seruku marah. Namun aku benar-benar lega sahabatku ini baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melihat ini. Karena penasaran, jadi aku menghampirinya," ujar Yaya dengan nada menyesal. Aku baru menyadari Yaya tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah batu besar yang aneh. Batu itu berwarna putih dan berkilau samar dengan cahaya keperakan. Dan di permukaannya terukir sesuatu yang kelihatannya adalah sebuah tulisan. Hanya saja itu tertulis dalam bahasa yang tidak kuketahui.

"Batu apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi batu ini indah kan? Lihatlah cahaya yang dikeluarkannya. Dan juga huruf-huruf Rune yang terukir di atasnya! Kurasa huruf-huruf itu memberitahukan sesuatu," kata Yaya antusias.

"Huruf Rune? Darimana kau tau itu huruf Rune? Mungkin saja itu bahasa alien kan?" Aku memandangi huruf-huruf itu sambil mengernyit.

"Itu bukan bahasa alien, Otak Jeruk. Aku yakin sekali itu huruf Rune. Dulu aku pernah mencoba mempelajarinya," ujar Yaya. Aku selalu merasa kesal jika ia memanggilku dengan sebutan Otak Jeruk, tapi disaat bersamaan aku juga menyukai julukan yang diberikannya untukku itu. Argh, aku benar-benar benci dengan diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau menurutmu begitu, Nona Pintar. Jadi, apa kau bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di batu itu?" kataku.

"Aku sudah lama tidak belajar Rune lagi. Jadi aku tidak terlalu bisa membaca ini. Tapi aku bisa menangkap beberapa kata." Yaya terus memandangi tulisan di batu itu dengan bantuan cahaya senterku dan juga cahaya aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh batu itu.

"Nah, apa yang bisa kau baca?"

"Sesuatu tentang pertukaran jiwa dan pengorbanan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Oke, apa maksudnya itu?" Aku mulai bergidik dan menatap sekeliling kami dengan gugup.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Mana aku tau, Otak Jeruk. Berhentilah bertanya yang tidak penting," kata Yaya.

"Hei, aku kan cuma ingin tau," kataku sambil cemberut. Angin dingin mulai bertiup dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini dan meneruskan mencari jalan kembali ke kemah Yaya," ucapku sambil menarik Yaya agar menjauh dari batu itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku bisa membaca kata lain lagi. Bulan purnama?" ucap Yaya.

"Bulan purnama? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Entahlah." Yaya terlihat merenungi kata-kata aneh yang terukir di batu itu..

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Aku kembali menarik Yaya, dan kali ini dia menurutiku. Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba tempat itu bersinar dengan cahaya keperakan aneh. Aku dan Yaya berbalik dan melihat batu itu kini menyala terang dengan cahaya yang agak menyilaukan. Aku ternganga memandangi cahaya itu. Yaya menarik-narik tanganku dan menunjuk ke atas. Awan gelap yang sedari tadi bergulung-gulung di langit, kini tersibak dan memperlihatkan bulan purnama yang bersinar indah dengan cahaya keperakan.

Yaya menarikku kembali ke arah batu yang kini bercahaya semakin terang.

"Lihatlah, Boboiboy! Batu ini cantik sekali!" kata Yaya sambil memandangi batu yang bersinar itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Cantik apanya? Batu ini mengerikan Yaya! Ayo, kita segera pergi dari sini!" ucapku ngeri.

Tiba-tiba batu di hadapan kami mengeluarkan cahaya emas yang sangat menyilaukan sehingga aku harus memejamkan mataku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat cahaya dari batu itu kini menyelubungi diriku dan Yaya. Kami seolah ditutupi oleh sebuah sangkar raksasa berwarna perak keemasan.

Yaya memandangku dengan tatapan ngeri, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kami seolah membeku dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku terus bertatapan dengan Yaya hingga cahaya itu perlahan meredup dan hutan kembali diselimuti kegelapan. Aku sempat mendengar Yaya membisikkan namaku sebelum aku terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dengan bingung aku menatap pepohonan di sekelilingku. Awalnya aku lupa sedang berada dimana, kemudian aku ingat tentang petualangan kecilku bersama Boboiboy yang menyebabkan kami tersesat di hutan ini.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa berat dan memposisikan diriku duduk. Terdengar suara erangan kecil di sebelahku dan kulihat Boboiboy tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sebelahku.

"Boboiboy!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Yaya? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kita?" tanya Boboiboy pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dan kita sepertinya masih di dalam hutan," ujarku. Aku membantu Boboiboy duduk. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang pasti terasa sakit seperti kepalaku.

"Kenapa kita ada disini? Bukankah tadi kita ada di batu aneh itu? Kemana batu itu?" Boboiboy kembali mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau, Boboiboy. Berhentilah bertanya. Lebih baik kita segera mencari jalan keluar dari sini." Aku segera bangkit dan menarik Boboiboy yang masih terlihat linglung.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus keluar dari hutan ini." Boboiboy meraba saku jaketnya dan ternyata senter kecilnya ada disana, syukurlah.

Kami kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menemukan kembali perkemahan. Aku melangkah terseok-seok di samping Boboiboy. Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit pusing, namun Boboiboy sepertinya sudah cukup pulih dari pusingnya. Matanya terlihat menyipit berusaha menembus kegelapan di sekeliling kami. Senter kecil yang dipegangnya hanya sedikit membantu, karena hutan ini benar-benar diselimuti kegelapan. Bulan purnama yang tadi bersinar terang pun telah ditutupi kembali oleh awan.

Aku memandangi sekelilingku dan aku mulai merasa takut. Aku sebenarnya bukanlah gadis yang penakut. Aku senang menjelajah dan selalu ingin tahu berbagai hal. Biasanya sifatku itu sering membawaku ke dalam masalah. Dan kali ini sepertinya aku ikut menyeret Boboiboy ke dalam masalah karena keingintahuanku yang berlebihan. Aku awalnya hanya berniat menyelidiki hutan ini, tapi pada akhirnya kami malah tersesat.

Kejadian di tanah lapang di tempat batu aneh tadi lah yang mulai membuatku takut dengan hutan ini. Rasanya hutan ini menyimpan banyak rahasia dan aku mungkin akan terlibat lebih banyak masalah jika mencoba mencari tahu rahasia itu.

Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangan Boboiboy yang berada tepat di sampingku. Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak dan aku takut dia akan menghilang dan meninggalkanku sendirian di hutan gelap ini. Namun aku bisa merasakan jari-jarinya yang hangat menggenggam balik jemariku dan aku merasa lega karena ia ada disini bersamaku.

Kami terus berjalan selama beberapa menit berikutnya (yang bagiku terasa berjam-jam) hingga akhirnya kami mendengar seruan beberapa orang yang memanggil namaku dan juga Boboiboy.

"Itu mereka! Kita berhasil, Yaya!" seru Boboiboy gembira. Ia menarik tanganku dan kamipun berlari menghampiri suara-suara itu.

"Hei! Kami disini!" teriak Boboiboy. Aku akhirnya bisa melihat beberapa orang yang kini berlari menghampiriku dan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Yaya!"

"Itu benar-benar mereka!"

"Boboiboy dan Yaya sudah kembali!"

"Cepat beritahu yang lain!"

Orang-orang itu terlihat saling berseru untuk mengabari kepulangan kami. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dari jarak ini karena suasana hutan yang masih cukup gelap, walaupun pepohonan sudah tidak terlalu rapat. Sebelum aku bisa memastikan siapa saja orang-orang itu, sesuatu (atau seseorang) menubrukku hingga aku hampir jatuh terjengkang jika saja Boboiboy tidak menahanku.

"Yaya!" seru Ying gembira. Aku mengenali suara dan logatnya walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Astaga, Yaya! Darimana saja kau? Aku hampir gila karena khawatir tau! Hei, Boboiboy! Kau apakan sahabatku, hah?" Ying terus berbicara dengan bertubi-tubi dan kini ia mulai menuduh Boboiboy.

"Ya ampun, Ying. Sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat? Masa kau tega menuduhku? Seharusnya kau tau kan siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini?" Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Boboiboy padaku dan aku hanya bisa nyengir malu.

Ying menghela nafas. "Maaf, Boboiboy. Aku tau ini semua pasti gara-gara si Nona Ingin-Tau-Segalanya ini." Ying menjitak kepalaku yang tertutup kerudung. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruk Boboiboy dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat kuat sehingga Boboiboy terlihat sesak nafas.

"Boboiboy! Aku khawatir sekali! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Gopal menghujani Boboiboy dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, membuat pria berdarah India itu terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Aku…tidak…apa…apa." Boboiboy berusaha menjawab di bawah tekanan pelukan maut Gopal.

"Sudahlah, Gopal. Kau bisa membuat Bobobioy mati sesak nafas," kata Ying sambil tertawa geli.

Aku ikut tertawa melihat penderitaan Boboiboy. Gopal pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan Boboiboy bisa bernafas lega.

"Maaf, Boboiboy," ujar Gopal sambil cengengesan. Boboiboy hanya menggerutu pelan sambil memijat dadanya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Beberapa orang masih di kemah. Pak Guru menyuruh yang lainnya untuk berpencar mencari kalian. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Fang untuk memberitahu mereka kalian sudah kembali," jelas Ying.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kemah. Aku lelah sekali," keluh Boboiboy. Aku mengangguk setuju. Kami berempat kemudian berjalan bersama-sama kembali ke kemah. Aku akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat cahaya api unggun yang berasal dari perkemahan kami. Aku menolehkan kepala ke samping dan bertatapan dengan Boboiboy yang juga terlihat lega. Aku dan Boboiboy tersenyum penuh syukur, namun senyuman itu langsung menghilang saat sesuatu mengantam kepalaku dan selanjutnya kepala Boboiboy.

"Bisa nggak sih kalian berdua berhenti nyusahin orang?" Itu suara Fang. Dan sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Fang berdiri di belakang kami sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada. Tangannya terlihat memegang sebuah senter besar yang pastilah digunakan untuk memukul kepalaku tadi.

"Fang! Kau bisa membuat kami gegar otak tau!"seru Boboiboy kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

"Sepertinya kalian harus dibuat gegar otak dulu baru bisa berhenti nyusahin orang," balas Fang kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Boboiboy terlihat siap memulai pertengkaran dengan Fang, namun aku menyela mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar berkelahi.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berkelahi lagi. Ayo kita segera kembali," kataku lelah.

Boboiboy dan Fang saling melempar tatapan kesal sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Ying, Gopal, dan aku kembali ke kemah.

Aku dan Boboiboy harus menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai hilangnya kami. Wali kelasku menuntut cerita detail tentang apa yang terjadi di hutan. Aku dan Boboiboy berusaha menceritakan sebaik mungkin mengenai semua hal yang kami alami, namun kami telah berkomunikasi dalam diam lewat tatapan mata untuk tidak memberitahu insiden batu-bercahaya-aneh itu. Entah kenapa aku menganggap memberitahu mereka semua mengenai hal itu merupakan ide buruk. Maka aku dan Bobobioy menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia kecil kami.

Hujan gerimis mulai turun saat aku dan Boboiboy menyelesaikan cerita kami. Wali kelas kami membubarkan kami smeua dan menuruh semuanya agar kembali ke tenda dan tidur. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke tenda dan beristirahat. Aku dan Ying segera masuk ke tenda kami. Ying langsung masuk ke dalam kantung tidurnya untuk menghangatkan diri sedangkan aku harus berganti baju dulu sebelum akhirnya aku ikut masuk ke kantung tidurku sendiri dan bergelung nyaman di dalamnya.

"Hei, Yaya. Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Boboiboy di hutan tadi?" tanya Ying pelan.

"Sesuatu apa?" aku berkata dengan suara mengantuk.

"Yaah, 'sesuatu' yang biasanya terjadi kalau ada sepasang remaja yang berdua-duaan di tengah hutan gelap," kata Ying sambil tertawa. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ya nggaklah. Nggak terjadi apa-apa kok. Jangan mikir yang macam-macam deh dasar otak mesum," kataku. Ying memanyunkan bibirnya saat aku mengatainya otak mesum. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya.

Setelah itu Ying memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang pelan dan teratur. Suara tetesan hujan diluar terdengar seperti nyanyian nina bobo untukku. Mataku yang sedari tadi sudah sangat berat, segera terpejam saat aku mulai memasuki alam mimpi dengan terus ditemani oleh suara lembut tetesan hujan di luar.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku menggeliat pelan dan akhirnya berhasil memaksa mataku untuk membuka. Namun pemandangan yang kusaksikan membuatku kembali memejamkan mataku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku membukanya kembali. Oke, sepertinya aku memang belum terbangun dan masih bermimpi, karena di hadapanku kini ada Ying yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat imut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang pelan dan teratur. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya dikuncir dua, dibiarkan tergerai dan terlihat agak kusut.

 _Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku malah memimpikan Ying_? Pikirku heran. _Padahal kan biasanya Yaya yang selalu setia hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indahku?_

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dengan bingung. Ying yang berada di hadapanku terlihat sangat nyata, tidak seperti berasal dari dunia mimpi. Aku mencoba menyentuh pipinya dengan jari-jariku. Terasa dingin. Ying sedikit mengigau dalam tidurnya, dan kemudian ia berbalik membelakangiku dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Aku langsung melompat keluar dari kantung tidurku dan hampir tersandung tas ransel yang berada di dekat kakiku. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan kepanikan melandaku.

 _Oh, tidak! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa tidur dengan Ying? Apa yang telah kuperbuat pada Ying?_ Kepanikan membuat pikiranku mulai ngawur.

Aku memegang kepalaku dan menyadari bahwa kepalaku tertutup sesuatu yang seperti kain. Sebuah kerudung. Aku menunduk dan memerhatikan penampilanku dari bawah. Aku memakai celana yang berbahan agak tebal berwarna merah. Tubuh bagian atasku tertutup oleh kaos lengan panjang yang berwarna merah muda. Dan kepalaku juga tertutup kerudung dengan warna yang sama dengan kaos yang kukenakan.

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Badanku terasa pegal-pegal karena petualanganku kemarin. Ditambah lagi kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing, membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja.

Sekarang, setelah aku membuka mataku, sepertinya aku masih berada di alam mimpi. Padahal aku yakin sekali aku sudah terbangun. Kenapa aku menganggap aku masih bermimpi? Karena sekarang aku sedang menatap wajah Fang yang sedang tertidur, padahal seharusnya Ying yang tidur di sebelahku.

 _Astaga, Yaya. Sejak kapan kau jadi gadis mesum yang suka memimpikan laki-laki yang sedang tidur? Apalagi ini Fang!_ Makiku pada diriku sendiri. _Ayolah, Yaya. Cepat bangun, kau tidak boleh memimpikan hal-hal seperti ini!_ Aku memejamkan mataku kembali dan mencubit-cubit pipiku sendiri.

"Enggh."Sebuah suara lain mengagetkanku, sebelum aku sempat melihat asal suara itu, sebuah kaki telah mendarat di atas perutku dan sebuah lengan memelukku dari belakang seolah aku ini sebuah bantal guling. Aku mencoba menyingkirkan tangan dan kaki itu dan membalikkan tubuhku. Ternyata yang memelukku adalah Gopal.

Aku memandangi Gopal yang sedang mendengkur di sebelahku kananku. Kakinya masih berada di atas perutku. Dan aku pun memandang Fang yang juga tengah tertidur dengan sedikit iler mengalir dari mulutnya di sisi kiriku.

Oke, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ini tidak terlihat seperti mimpi sama sekali. Kalau ini mimpi, kenapa rasanya tidak elit sekali? Tapi, kalau ini bukan mimpi berarti….

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bersambung dulu ya. Mwehehehe**

 **Umm sebenarnya fic iini semacam ide spontan yang muncul di kepala aku pas nonton Secret Garden, jadi aku masih belum yakin lanjutannya bakal kayak apa, jadi mungkin aja bakal discontinued.**

 **Tapi aku usahain nggak kok, jadi kalau kalian punya saran untuk lanjutannya, please let me know ;)**

 **Oiya, bagusnya Boboiboy dan kawan2 disini punya kekuatan atau nggak?**

 **Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haloo~**

 **Maaf ya updatenya lamaa, lagi sibuk soalnya #eleh**

 **Makasih banyak ya yang udah ngereview**

 **Terus yang soal discontinued itu, aku cuma bercanda kok, nggak serius, cuma pengen liat reaksi readers aja, mwahaha *evil laugh* #dibakarreaders**

 **Oke, jadi aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalau ini mungkin bakal agak membingungkan**

 **Soalnya kan Yaya sama Boboiboy nya tukeran tubuh, jadi kalo Boboiboy nya yang ngomong, kalian harus bayanginnya itu Yaya, kan Boboiboy nya ada di tubuh Yaya, begitu pula sebaliknya**

 **Ngerti kan? Mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu membingungkan, ya**

 **So, enjoy the second chapter ^^**

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, super OOC, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

 **Ide cerita ini berasal dari saya sendiri, tapi sedikit mengambil ide cerita Secret Garden.**

* * *

Boboiboy's POV

Teriakanku membangunkan Ying yang sedang tertidur pulas. Gadis itu terbangun kaget dan menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa Yaya?" tanya Ying dengan suara mengantuk.

Yaya? Kenapa Ying memanggilku Yaya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ying?" tanyaku panik.

Ying menatapku dengan bingung. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sedang tidur. Tadinya," kata Ying.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa tidur disini? Kenapa aku bisa tidur denganmu? Dan kenapa aku memakai kerudung?" Aku mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan Ying hanya menatapku seolah aku sudah gila.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Apa kau sedang mengigau? Cepat tidur lagi sana," ujar Ying bingung.

Otakku berputar cepat berusaha memproses semua ini. Oke, jadi aku terbangun di sebelah Ying, aku memakai baju pink dan juga kerudung. Dan Ying menyebutku 'Yaya'.

Sebuah pemahaman mulai muncul di pikiranku. _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_ pikirku panik.

"Ying," aku berusaha berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "Siapa aku?" tanyaku pada Ying. Ying menatapku khawatir dan terlihat semakin mempertanyakan kewarasanku.

"Ummm, kau Yaya." jawab Ying. Ying bangkit dan bergerak ke arahku. "Yaya kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ying cemas. Ia mendekat dan berusaha menyentuh keningku. Namun aku segera menjauh dengan panik. Aku menatap sekeliling mencari-cari sesuatu dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan benda yang kucari. Sebuah cermin. Aku segera mengambil cermin itu dan menatap wajah yang terpantul di permukaannya.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Tolong seseorang katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Itu wajah Yaya! Yang terpantul di cermin bukanlah wajahku, melainkan wajah Yaya. Aku menyentuh hidungku, dan bayangan Yaya yang ada di cermin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku kemudian mencubit pipiku keras-keras dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Oke, jadi ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar-benar terjadi.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Namun seluruh tubuhku rasanya ingin menjerit dan berlari. Maka itulah yang kulakukan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku kemudian berlari keluar tenda dan tidak menghiraukan Ying yang memanggilku dengan panik.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Fang terbangun kaget mendengar teriakanku. Ia langsung melompat keluar dari kantung tidurnya, namun kemudian ia jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah lebih dulu karena masih linglung setelah bangun tidur. Hal itu mungkin saja akan terlihat lucu jika aku sedang tidak dilanda rasa panik yang luar biasa.

Gopal juga ikut terbangun kaget, ia bergumam dengan setengah mengantuk.

"Apa? Dimana makanannya?" Gopal memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gopal heran saat melihat Fang yang berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.

Aku berdiri sambil memandang bolak-balik Fang dan Gopal dengan ngeri.

"Apa-apaan sih, Boboiboy? Ngapain kau teriak pagi-pagi buta gini?" kata Fang kesal ke arahku.

Aku ternganga. Fang memanggilku apa tadi? Boboiboy?

"Apa? Boboiboy? Dimana Boboiboy?" tanyaku linglung. Fang mengernyit menatapku.

"Berhentilah bercanda, Boboiboy. Nggak lucu," ucap Fang lagi. Aku semakin kebingungan. Kenapa Fang memanggilku Boboiboy?

Aku menatap pakaian yang kukenakan dan menyadari ini bukan baju yang kukenakan tadi malam sebelum tidur. Semalam aku mengenakan kaus merah mudaku dan juga celana berwarna merah. Tapi kini aku mengenakan celana kain berwarna coklat, dan juga kaos putih yang tertutup oleh jaket berwarna oranye.

Tunggu dulu. Bukankah ini jaket Boboiboy? Kenapa aku mengenakan jaket Boboiboy? Dan setelan ini juga sepertinya setelan yang biasa digunakan Boboiboy sehari-hari. Firasat buruk mulai menjalari diriku. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku yang mulai panik setengah mati saat mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, Fang. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Boboiboy," bisik Gopal pada Fang. Aku bisa mendengar suara Gopal yang tidak seperti orang berbisik sama sekali, namun aku terlalu panik untuk meresponnya.

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Apa menurutmu dia benar-benar gegar otak gara-gara kupukul semalam?" gumam Fang sambil mengernyit ke arahku.

"Apa?!" seru Gopal. Kini ia yang mulai terlihat panik dan memandangku dengan ngeri. "Apa kita harus memanggil guru?" tanya Gopal lagi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Sementara Fang dan Gopal saling berbisik-bisik, aku mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun aku terlalu bingung dan panik sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Akhirnya aku berkata pada Gopal.

"Hei, Gopal, kau punya cermin?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hah? Cermin untuk apa?" tanya Gopal heran.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu tau. Kau punya cermin nggak?" kataku tak sabaran.

"Nggak," jawab Gopal. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Kalau begitu pinjam hpmu," kataku lagi. Gopal menyerahkan hpnya padaku dengan sedikit takut.

Aku memandangi pantulan wajahku di layar smartphone Gopal. Tidak, itu bukan pantulan wajahku. Itu wajah Boboiboy. Dengan mata coklat lembut dan juga rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan, tapi lagi-lagi yang terpikir olehku adalah …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku melemparkan HP Gopal yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap oleh pemiliknya dan segera berlari keluar tenda.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku baru berlari beberapa meter sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menubrukku. Aku mengaduh kesakitan, tetapi saat aku melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku, aku hampir menjerit lagi.

Itu aku! Itu tubuhku! Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku memandangi 'diriku' yang ada dihadapanku ini dari atas ke bawah. Dan ia juga sedang memandangiku dengan cara yang sama. Hingga mata kami akhirnya saling bertatapan dan aku bisa melihat kepanikan di matanya.

"Boboiboy?" bisiknya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Yaya?" aku pun balas berbisik sambil membelalak menatapnya.

"Tidak mungkin … Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?"bisiknya lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kita jadi begini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal begini?" Nadanya mulai meninggi dan aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sebelum seseorang mendengar kami.

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada orang lain yang tau." Aku menyeretnya memasuki hutan, namun tidak terlalu jauh, karena aku takut kami akan tersesat lagi. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain di sekitar kami, aku melepaskan tangan Yaya. Aku memandang Yaya, atau lebih tepatnya memandang diriku sendiri, yang kini sedang cemberut ke arahku.

"Argh!" aku berteriak frustasi. "Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini sih?"

"Mana aku tau! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau jadi seperti ini terus!" Yaya terlihat seperti mau menangis. Aku tau ia bukan gadis yang cengeng, tapi situasi ini pasti bisa membuat siapa pun ingin menangis, bahkan diriku sendiri.

"Hei, hei, hei. Jangan pasang ekspresi begitu dengan wajahku! Kau merusak ketampananku." Yaya mendelik kesal.

"Bisa-bisanya kau malah mengkhawatirkan hal itu sekarang," katanya sewot. Aku hanya nyengir melihat tatapan kesalnya.

"Jadi Nona Pintar, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari tau dulu penyebab kita bisa menjadi seperti ini," ia terlihat berpikir keras. "Apa kau pernah melakukan kejahatan yang mengerikan, Boboiboy? Mungkin saja kau dikutuk dan aku malah ikut terkena imbasnya," ujar Yaya sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan mencela.

"Enak aja. Aku ini anak baik-baik tau! Mana mungkin aku dikutuk," kataku kesal.

"Jadi kenapa dong kita jadi kayak gini?"

"Mana aku tau."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba cari tau secara medis? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit," kata Yaya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Rumah sakit? Rumah sakit mana? Kemana kita bisa pergi dan berkata 'roh kami tertukar'? Yang ada kita malah dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa," ujarku.

"Iya juga ya."

Aku dan Yaya kemudian saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kita melupakan sesuatu," kata Yaya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang kita lewatkan." Aku berpikir keras namun pikiranku buntu. Rasanya ada kekosongan aneh di ingatanku yang seharusnya diisi oleh sesuatu yang penting.

Aku memandangi Yaya yang terlihat sibuk berpikir. Ia menyadari tatapanku dan mendelik kesal, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yaya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan ia melangkah mundur dengan gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Yaya panik.

Aku terus menatapnya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. "Ternyata wajahku memang benar-benar ganteng, ya. Wajar saja semua cewek tergila-gila padaku," kataku.

Yaya menendang tulang keringku dan aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan sih, Yaya?" ucapku kesal.

"Dasar Otak Jeruk narsis," katanya sewot. aku hanya tertawa sambil tetap meringis kesakitan.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara-suara yang memanggil namaku dan Yaya. Sepertinya kami harus segera kembali sebelum mereka mengira kami hilang lagi.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke kemah. Kalau tidak teman-teman bisa khawatir lagi," ucapku.

"Kembali? Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?" Yaya menunjuk tubuh kami yang tertukar.

"Ck, kita kan belum bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan ini. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah bersikap senormal mungkin dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Lagipula siang nanti kita akan pulang. Kita pikirkan lagi nanti setelah sampai di rumah," ujarku panjang lebar.

Aku mulai kagum dengan diriku sendiri. Biasanya di situasi genting, Yaya lebih bisa diandalkan dan lebih bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi kali ini, aku lebih bisa memegang kendali daripada Yaya. Mungkinkah karena tubuh kami tertukar, kemampuan otak kami juga tertukar?

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Yaya curiga.

"Eh?" Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sedang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok," ucapku kalem.

"Pasti kau sedang berpikir yang nggak-nggak. Awas ya kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhku," ucap Yaya galak.

"Kamu itu kenapa selalu curigaan sama aku sih? Aku ini anak baik Yaya, tenang aja," kataku santai. "Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kemah," lanjutku.

"Baiklah. Kurasa memang tidak ada pilihan lain," kata Yaya pasrah.

Yaya pun mengikutiku kembali ke perkemahan dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Ini bencana. Ini benar-benar bencana besar untukku. Apa yang telah kuperbuat sih sampai harus mendapat hukuman seperti ini? Kok bisa-bisanya aku bertukar tubuh dengan Boboiboy? Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali!

Aku memandangi Boboiboy yang berjalan di depanku. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat diriku sendiri berjalan di depanku. Namun Boboiboy yang kini berada di tubuhku, sepertinya terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Ia sepertinya tidak sepanik diriku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Oke, aku tidak boleh panik. Aku harus memikirkan semua ini dengan kepala dingin. Aku harus segera mencari solusi untuk masalah ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Kami tiba di perkemahan dan langsung disambut oleh omelan Ying dan Fang.

"Boboiboy! Kau dari mana saja sih?" tanya Fang padaku dengan wajah kesal.

"Yaya! Kau pergi kemana sih? Aku khawatir tau!" omel Ying pada Boboiboy yang dikiranya adalah diriku.

"Umm, kami cuma jalan-jalan sebentar di hutan kok," jawabku.

"Jalan-jalan di hutan? Kalau kalian tersesat lagi gimana? Yang ada nanti semuanya malah repot lagi," gerutu Fang.

"Kami kan bukan anak kecil, kami bisa jaga diri kok," kata Boboiboy ketus.

Fang terlihat sedikit tercengang mendengar jawaban ketus Boboiboy. Yah, ia kan mengira Boboiboy adalah aku, jadi wajar saja ia sedikit terkejut karena aku belum pernah berbicara seketus itu padanya.

Aku menyikut Boboiboy dan memberinya tatapan peringatan, namun ia hanya cemberut dan membuang muka.

"Umm, jadi … dimana Gopal?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan ketegangan.

"Ah, Gopal sedang memberitahu tahu Pak Guru tentang menghilangnya kalian tadi," jawab Ying.

Saat itu aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku dan Boboiboy.

"Yaya! Boboiboy! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pak Guru khawatir.

"Ya, kami tidak apa-apa, pak. Kami cuma jalan-jalan sebentar tadi," ujarku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang kalian kembalilah ke tenda dan bereskan barang-barang kalian. Setelah itu kita akan membongkar tenda-tenda dan membersihkan tempat ini."

Kami berlima mengangguk. Setelah itu kami pun melangkah kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Aku menarik tangan Boboiboy agar berjalan di belakang bersamaku.

"Hei, apa-apaan yang tadi itu?" bsisikku pada Boboiboy.

"Apanya?" Boboiboy balas berbisik.

"Kau dan Fang tadi."

"Oh, itu. Dia senang sekali mengatur-atur orang lain. Rasanya kalau di dekat dia bawaannya jadi emosi," gumam Boboiboy sambil cemberut.

"Hei, ingat ya, kau itu sekarang adalah Yaya. Kau harus bersikap lemah lembut pada semua orang," kataku memperingatkan.

"Lemah lembut? Tapi kau tidak pernah bersikap lemah lembut terhadapku," Boboiboy terlihat makin cemberut.

"Kalau denganmu sih lain urusannya. Nah, sekarang berusahalah jalankan peranmu sebagai diriku dengan baik. Kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus bersikap normal agar tidak menarik perhatian kan?"

"Cih, baiklah."

Aku memandangi Boboiboy yang melangkah masuk ke tenda bersama Ying.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Oh, ini pasti tidak akan mudah. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal aneh lain lagi, atau aku akan benar-benar jadi gila.

Aku bersiap-siap masuk tenda saat sesuatu terlintas di benakku. _Ying! Dia dalam bahaya!_ Aku tau Ying suka sembarangan ganti baju di dalam tenda. Dan kalau dia ganti baju sekarang dan Boboiboy ada bersamanya…

'Aku harus memperingatkan Ying!' pikirku panik.

Aku pun berlari kembali menuju tenda yang –tadinya– kutempati bersama Ying.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku ingin berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa aku dan Yaya bisa melewatkan hari terakhir kemping ini tanpa ada masalah apa pun. Tapi sayangnya semuanya tak berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan. Ada terlalu banyak masalah yang timbul karena 'pertukaran' tubuh ini. Dan masalah pertama yang harus kuhadapi adalah Ying.

Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku –atau lebih tepatnya barang-barang Yaya– dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas. Kemudian aku memandang sekelilingku untuk melihat apakah masih ada barang yang ketinggalan dan mataku membelalak saat menyaksikan 'pemandangan' di hadapanku sekarang. Ying, yang kini sedang memunggungiku, sedang membuka baju hangat yang dikenakannya saat tidur dan kini ia hanya mengenakan kaus dalam yang tipis.

"AAAA!" Entah kenapa reaksi pertamaku adalah berteriak. Aku buru-buru berbalik memunggunginya saat Ying yang terkejut mendengar teriakanku berbalik dan menatapku heran.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Ying.

"Kenapa kau ganti baju di sini?" ucapku panik. Aku tetap memunggungi Ying, walaupun naluri kelaki-lakianku berusaha menggodaku untuk berbalik menghadap Ying.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan emang biasanya gini," kata Ying heran.

Aku baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab, saat sebuah suara di luar mengagetkanku.

"Ying! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itu suaraku. Ah, maksudku suara Yaya. Ia pasti datang karena sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Boboiboy?"gumam Ying bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"seru Ying agar terdengar oleh 'Boboiboy' di luar.

"Ying, aku perlu bicara denganmu! Keluarlah, kumohon," seru Yaya. Ia terdengar panik.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" Ying kemudian meneruskan kegiatan ganti bajunya dan aku berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengintip.

"Menurutmu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Boboiboy?" tanya Ying padaku.

"Entahlah," ucapku. Yaya pasti ingin memperingatkan Ying. Dan ia akan menghajarku habis-habisan kalau ia tau aku melihat sahabatnya sedang berganti baju. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan meratapi nasibku yang malang.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di depan tenda. _Kenapa Ying lama sekali sih?_ pikirku gelisah. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu di dalam? Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk dulu. Boboiboy tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu pada Ying, kan?

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Ying melangkah keluar dari tenda. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega untuk sesaat, namun kemudian aku menyadari Ying sudah berganti baju.

"Ying! Kau ganti baju?!" seruku panik.

"Hah?" Ying menatap kaus putih dengan gambar penguin yang dipakainya dan mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau ganti baju di dalam? Di depan Bob, ah, maksudku, Yaya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya iyalah. Dimana lagi?"

Aku mendesah putus asa. Aku telah gagal melindungi Ying. Aku gagal melindungi sahabatku sendiri.

Aku memandangi Ying yang sedang menatapku dengan bingung. "Dengar, Ying. Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau menjauhi Yaya," ujarku pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Ying kaget.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang. Tapi Yaya mungkin akan bersikap sedikit aneh. Dan aku ingin kau menjauhi Yaya sampai ia mulai berhenti bersikap aneh. Oke?"

Ying mengerutkan keningnya, "Mana mungkin aku menjauhi Yaya. Dia sahabatku," kata Ying sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Ying, kumohon. Percayalah padaku. Aku cuma ingin melindungimu," ujarku. Ying hanya menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat. "Maaf, Boboiboy, aku harus kembali ke dalam dan membereskan barang-barangku." Ying kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian dan aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

Boboiboy keluar tak lama setelah Ying masuk. Ia memandangiku sambil mengernyit.

"Kau tau, kau sendiri yang bersikap aneh dengan menyuruh Ying menjauhiku," bisiknya pelan. "Tak bisakah kita bersikap normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kita tidak boleh menarik kecurigaan orang lain," lanjut Boboiboy lagi.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Ying?" tanyaku kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri bicara di sini," ucap Boboiboy datar.

Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi. Setelah memastikan tak ada siapa pun di sekeliling kami, aku melepaskan tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Melihat apa?" Boboiboy balik bertanya.

"Oh, ayolah, kau pasti tau apa maksudku." Aku terus menatapnya dan ia berusaha menghindari tatapanku.

"Yah, sedikit," gumam Boboiboy. "Tapi aku nggak sengaja, kok! Ying sendiri yang tiba-tiba membuka bajunya di depanku. Dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, aku tidak mengintip, sumpah!" Boboiboy mengacungkan tangannya dan menatapku ketakutan.

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan memberinya tatapan maut. "Kau tau aku pernah ikut klub karate, kan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Umm, ya," jawab Boboiboy takut-takut.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau pasti tau apa yang akan menimpamu jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Ying," ujarku dengan nada mengancam. Aku jadi merasa seperti pemeran tokoh antagonis di film-film bergenre thriller.

"Ba, baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam," ujar Boboiboy dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

Aku mengangguk puas dan berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy untuk membereskan barang-barangku.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Boboiboy dan Yaya akhirnya berhasil melewati pagi itu dengan selamat. Walau ada beberapa insiden kecil, seperti Yaya –yang adalah ketua kelas– lupa bahwa dirinya kini adalah Boboiboy dan tetap bertindak sebagai ketua kelas, membuat semua teman-temannya kebingungan, atau saat Ying tiba-tiba memeluk Boboiboy yang dikiranya adalah Yaya dan Yaya 'yang asli' langsung mengamuk dan menyuruh Boboiboy menjauh dari Ying. Tapi, semua itu akhirnya berhasil dilewati, dan kini mereka tengah duduk manis di dalam bus yang bergerak membawa mereka pulang.

Butuh waktu lebih dari 2 jam untuk kembali ke kota. Supir bus mengantar para murid satu persatu ke rumah masing-masing. Boboiboy dan Yaya –yang tinggal bersebelahan– menghembuskan nafas lega saat bus akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Dengan menyeret tas masing-masing, Boboiboy dan Yaya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman mereka dan melangkah turun dari bus.

Yaya menyandarkan diri di pagar rumah Boboiboy dan mendesah, "Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di rumah," gumam Yaya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy khawatir. Ia memandangi rumah Yaya dengan cemas.

"Kita harus menyimpan barang-barang kita dulu. Kau masuk ke rumahku dan menyimpan barang-barangku, dan aku akan masuk ke rumahmu. Jangan sentuh apa pun di kamarku tanpa seizinku, mengerti?" ujar Yaya tajam.

"Iya, iya," kata Boboiboy. "Kau terus-terusan menuduhku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk," lanjut Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku kan cuma memperingatkan saja, Boboiboy. Nggak usah sok-sok ngambek, deh," kata Yaya geli. Ia kemudian memandang rumah Boboiboy dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Apa menurutmu Tok Aba dan orangtuaku akan mencurigai kita?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Yah, mungkin saja. Tapi asalkan kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mereka pasti tidak akan menyadari ada yang aneh," ujar Boboiboy. Ia memandangi rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. "Lagipula Tok Aba sepertinya masih di kedai, jadi kau tidak harus mencemaskan tentang Atok dulu," lanjut Boboiboy lagi.

"Yah, kau benar," gumam Yaya.

"Jadi, aku harus bersikap seperti apa di depan orangtuamu?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Bersikaplah sewajarnya. Pasang wajah ceria dan ceritakan betapa menyenangkannya kemping ini," kata Yaya.

"Menyenangkan? Yeah, menyenangkan sekali kita bisa bertukar tubuh gara-gara ikut kemping ini," sindir Boboiboy.

"Yah, bagian itu memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi bagian lainnya kan memang seru," ujar Yaya.

"Iya juga, sih," gumam Boboiboy.

"Nah, sekarang mungkin ayahku belum pulang kerja, jadi di rumah hanya ada ibuku dan Totoitoy. Ibuku biasanya tidak terlalu banyak bertanya, jadi katakan saja kau lelah dan ingin beristirahat di kamar. Setelah itu berusahalah menyelinap keluar dan temui aku di taman," ujar Yaya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Kita kan harus membahas masalah tubuh kita yang tertukar ini, Otak Jeruk. Kita harus berpikir lagi tentang ini dan mencari solusi," kata Yaya tak sabar.

"Baiklah," ucap Boboiboy. Ia kemudian mengangkat tasnya dan melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah Yaya.

"Ingat, berusahalah bersikap normal," kata Yaya memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya," ucap Boboiboy. "Oh, iya, kalau pintu rumahku terkunci, kuncinya ada di bawah keset," kata Boboiboy lagi. Yaya mengangguk.

Yaya terus mengawasi Boboiboy hingga pemuda –atau gadis– itu menghilang ke dalam menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas rumput. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pagar dan melangkah masuk ke rumah Boboiboy.

Yaya mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan salam, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia kemudian memeriksa bagian bawah keset dan menemukan kunci di sana. Yaya memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan pintu pun terbuka dengan bunyi klik pelan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepi.

 _Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang di rumah_ , pikir Yaya. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga menuju kamar Boboiboy. Yaya kemudian masuk ke kamar Boboiboy dan langsung menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur. Kasur itu terasa sangat nyaman hingga membuatnya ingin terus berbaring. Yaya berbaring telentang dan memandangi langit-langit kamar Boboiboy yang dihiasi miniatur planet-planet tata surya. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan hampir saja tertidur, namun ia kemudian teringat masalah yang tengah dihadapinya dan akhirnya berhasil memaksakan dirinya bangun.

"Aku harus membahas ini dengan Boboiboy," gumam Yaya setengah mengantuk. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke jendela. Matahari mulai condong ke barat yang berarti sebentar lagi hari akan menjelang petang. Ia harus cepat-cepat berdiskusi dengan Boboiboy.

Yaya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke meja belajar Boboiboy. Tangannya meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak di meja yang tersusun rapi itu.

"Huh, kok bisa-bisanya aku dan Boboiboy sama-sama lupa membawa jam kuasa," gumam Yaya sambil memutar-mutar jam kuasa Boboiboy di jarinya. "Gara-gara lupa membawa jam ini kami jadi harus tersesat di hutan dan …" Mata Yaya membelalak saat ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu penting yang tidak seharusnya ia lupakan.

"Batu itu!" pekik Yaya. "Kok bisa-bisanya aku lupa tentang kejadian di batu di tengah hutan itu? Pasti batu itu yang menyebabkan aku dan Boboiboy jadi seperti ini!" gumam Yaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus segera memberitahu Boboiboy." Yaya pun segera berlari keluar setelah memasangkan jam kuasa Boboiboy di lengan kanannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Membingungkan, kah?**

 **Kalau ada yang buat kalian bingung, tanyain aja ya…**

 **Aku sebenarnya mau buat Boboiboy dkk di sini nggak punya kuasa, tapi akhirnya di detik-detik terakhir (?) aku mutusin mereka punya kuasa aja**

 **Aku juga udah bayangin beberapa adegan yang melibatkan mereka punya kuasa, makanya aku mutusin gitu**

 **Mudah-mudahan nggak ada yang kecewa ya**

 **Makasih atas saran-sarannya ;)**

 **Dan makasih lagi untuk yang udah menyempatkan untuk baca fic ini ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Gaje, super OOC, typo bertebaran, dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studios**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi nggak usah dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Selamat membaca ;)**

* * *

Boboiboy's POV

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam. Tidak ada orang di ruang tamu. Mungkin ibu Yaya sedang di dapur? Aku melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

"Assalamualaikum," ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Waalaikumsalam," terdengar balasan dari dalam. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dapur menuju ke ruang tamu. Tak lama, ibu Yaya muncul dan wajahnya terlihat gembira saat melihatku.

"Yaya! Kau sudah pulang!" serunya gembira. Ibu Yaya menghampiriku dan aku mencium tangannnya.

"Iya, bu. Yaya pulang," kataku.

"Bagaimana acara kempingnya?" tanya Nyonya Yah.

"Umm, menyenangkan," ujarku sambil memasang senyum.

"Ayo masuklah. Kau pasti lelah. Ibu baru saja membuatkan pudding kesukaanmu. Cepat ganti bajumu dan turun ke dapur. Kemudian kau bisa menceritakan tentang acara kempingmu sambil kita menikmati pudding," ujar ibu Yaya bersemangat.

Ganti baju?

"Umm, Yaya masih agak capek, bu. Yaya mau istirahat di kamar aja dulu," tolakku halus.

"Oh, begitu? Ya sudah, istirahatlah dulu. Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti kalau sudah tidak terlalu capek," kata ibu Yaya.

"Iya, bu," ucapku.

"Mau ibu buatkan teh hangat?" tanya Nyonya Yah lagi.

"Nggak usah deh, bu," tolakku.

Ibu Yaya menatapku heran, "Kok tumben? Biasanya kamu kalau capek minta dibuatkan teh hangat," kata ibu Yaya.

Ups. "Ah, mungkin teh hangatnya nanti aja. Sekarang Yaya mau tidur dulu," ucapku sambil tersenyum gugup.

Nyonya Yah menatapku sejenak kemudian berujar, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Naiklah ke kamarmu. Kalau perlu sesuatu, ibu ada di dapur."

"Oke, bu." Aku mendesah lega saat ibu Yaya berjalan kembali ke dapur. Aku kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yaya. Ruangan bernuansa merah muda menyambutku begitu aku membuka pintu kamar Yaya.

Aku belum pernah masuk ke kamar Yaya, dan aku tidak heran melihat kamarnya terlihat begitu rapi. Semua barang tertata rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Sebuah rak berisi buku diletakkan di sudut ruangan, di samping meja belajar yang tersusun rapi.

Aku mencampakkan tas di lantai dan menghempaskan diriku di _single bed_ milik Yaya. Mataku menelusuri setiap sudut kamar yang sebagian besar terdiri dari warna pink. Dinding yang bercat pink, karpet dengan warna senada, dan juga seprai yang berwarna pink pucat.

Kelopak mataku terasa berat dan aku ingin sekali memejamkannya dan tidur. Namun aku teringat perkataan Yaya yang menyuruhku menemuinya di taman. Ia pasti akan mengamuk kalau aku tidak muncul. Aku berguling-guling sebentar di tempat tidur dan akhirnya berhasil memaksa diriku bangun. Tubuhku rasanya gerah sekali. Aku ingin mandi dan berganti pakaian, namun Yaya pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku berani melakukan hal itu. Tapi kami tidak mungkin terus berpakaian seperti ini dan tidak mandi, kan?

Aku melangkah menuju cermin yang terletak di sebelah lemari baju besar milik Yaya. Cermin itu sedikit lebih tinggi dariku dan aku bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuhku di sana. Baju yang kupakai terlihat sedikit kusut dan jilbabku agak berantakan. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin merapikannya. Aku mengangguk puas setelah merasa penampilanku sudah lebih rapi.

Aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku hendak keluar kamar, saat mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di sebelah cermin. Sebuah jam berwarna pink. Jam kuasa Yaya.

Aku mengambil jam yang tergantung itu dan memandanginya sambil tersenyum. " Dasar Yaya. Ia selalu mengataiku pelupa, tapi dia sendiri juga bisa-bisanya melupakan hal sepenting ini," gumamku. Aku memakai jam itu di pergelangan tangan kananku.

Dengan perlahan aku menuruni tangga dan berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat ruang tamu di bawah kosong. Mungkin ibu Yaya masih di dapur. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu depan saat sesuatu menyentuh kakiku. Aku memekik kaget dan menyadari ternyata itu Totoitoy, adik Yaya.

"Ka-Ya!" pekiknya gembira. Aku berlutut dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Halo, Totoitoy," sapaku pelan.

"Ka-Ya! Ain yuk!" Totoitoy menarik-narik bajuku dengan bersemangat.

Aku memandang ke arah dapur dengan gelisah, takut ibu Yaya mendengar ini. "Ssst, Totoitoy, kakak nggak bisa main sama Totoitoy sekarang. Kakak harus pergi sebentar. Nanti waktu kakak pulang kita main, ya?" ujarku sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Totoitoy memandangiku dengan mata lebar. "Nanti?" tanyanya dengan suara lucu. Aku jadi tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Iya. Nanti kita main, oke?" kataku.

"O-kee." Aku mencubit pipinya gemas dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan sebelum ibu Yaya muncul. Totoitoy melambai padaku dan aku balas melambai sebelum menutup pintu sepelan mungkin.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Boboiboy segera berlari menuju taman dan mendapati Yaya sedang duduk menunggunya dengan wajah masam. Boboiboy hanya nyengir dan medudukkan diri di sebelah Yaya.

"Kok lama? Ada masalah?" tanya Yaya.

"Nggak, kok. Semuanya aman, tenang aja," ujar Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Boboiboy menatapnya heran. "Ingat apa?" tanyanya.

Yaya menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak ingat," ujarnya pelan.

"Ingat apa sih?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Ingat nggak, waktu kita tersesat di hutan, aku menemukan batu aneh. Kemudian batu itu tiba-tiba bercahaya, lalu tau-tau saja kita pingsan dan saat kita sadar batu itu sudah menghilang?" kata Yaya.

Boboiboy mengerutkan kening dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Memangnya ada kejadian seperti itu saat kami tersesat?_ pikirnya bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ingatan itu menghantam pikirannya.

"AH! BATU ITU!" seru Boboiboy keras. Yaya terlihat agak kaget mendengar seruan Boboiboy, namun ia berhasil menguasai diri dan berkata, "Baguslah kalau kau sudah ingat."

"Jadi gara-gara batu itu kita jadi bertukar tubuh?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu," ucapnya.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan batu itu," gumam Boboiboy. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera kembali ke hutan itu. Pasti di batu itu tertulis sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan kita seperti semula," ujar Boboiboy bersemangat. Ia sudah bersiap-siap bangkit, namun Yaya menariknya kembali duduk.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke sana?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya terbang, lah. Kita kan bisa terbang, Yaya," kata Boboiboy.

'Oh iya, ya," ucap Yaya, baru ingat bahwa ia dan Boboiboy sama-sama bisa terbang.

"Huh, kau selalu mengejekku karena aku pelupa, sekarang kau kena karma dan jadi pelupa juga!" kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa senang.

"Enak aja. Ini gara-gara aku berada di tubuhmu dan terpaksa harus menggunakan otakmu, tau!" balas Yaya sewot. Boboiboy hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan Yaya.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduk, namun lagi-lagi Yaya menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Boboiboy." ucap Yaya.

"Apa lagi, sih?" kata Boboiboy kesal.

"Kita kan belum tau apa kita bisa menggunakan jam kuasa kita atau tidak. Kau harus menggunakan jam kuasaku dan aku harus menggunakan punyamu. Setidaknya kita harus berlatih dulu, kan?" ujar Yaya.

"Kita nggak bisa tukaran jam aja? Aku pakai punyaku sendiri, dan kau juga pakai punyamu sendiri?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya mencoba berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa nggak bisa. Jam ini dirancang khusus untuk tubuh kita masing-masing, kan?" ujarnya.

"Bukannya ini dirancang menurut kepribadian kita? Mungkin saja kita tetap bisa memakai jam kuasa kita masing-masing walau tubuh kita tertukar," kata Boboiboy.

"Iya juga, sih," kata Yaya. "Ayo kita coba," lanjutnya lagi. Ia menyerahkan jam kuasa Boboiboy dan menggunakan jam kuasa milikinya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Kau dulu," kata Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia mengaktifkan jam kuasanya dan berseru, "Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

 _Krik, krik, krik._

Tidak terjadi apa pun. Boboiboy dan Yaya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan. "Giliranmu," kata Boboiboy.

Yaya mengaktifkan jamnya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada gaya gravitasi di bawah kakinya. Ia berusaha meringankan bobotnya agar bisa terbang, namun kakinya tetap menancap di tanah, menolak untuk terangkat. Yaya mendesah pelan, "Sepertinya memang tidak bisa," ujarnya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. "Berarti kita memang harus tukaran jam," katanya.

"Ya," gumam Yaya lesu.

Mereka kembali bertukar jam. Yaya kini mengenakan jam berwarna oranye cerah milik Boboiboy, dan Boboiboy pun mengenakan jam merah muda Yaya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy mengangguk gugup.

"Cobalah berkonsentrasi pada gaya gravitasi di bawahmu. Kau pasti akan bisa merasakannya jika sudah mengaktifkan jamnya. Coba kurangi tarikan gaya itu dari tubuhmu, agar kau bisa terbang," jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Oke, akan kucoba," katanya. Ia pun mengaktifkan jam Yaya dan berusaha melakukan apa yang diajarkan Yaya.

Kaki Boboiboy terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah dan mereka berdua bersorak gembira.

"Yes! Aku berha…" Baru saja ia merasa gembira karena keberhasilannya, tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy kehilangan kontrol jam kuasanya dan ia pun melayang kesana-kemari tanpa terkendali.

"GYAAAAAA!" Teriakan Boboiboy bergema di taman yang sepi itu sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangan Yaya.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya berseru putus asa saat ia menyaksikan sahabatnya terbang menghilang entah kemana.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir Yaya panik. Ia terlihat kalut dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Yaya kemudian ingat pada jam kuasa Bobobioy yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Oke, aku harus mencobanya," gumam Yaya. Ia berusaha memantapkan hati, dan akhirnya mengaktifkan jam kuasa Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy Taufan!" seru Yaya. Dalam sekejap, penampilannya berubah. Yaya mengira ia berhasil, namun kemudian ia menyadari tangannya kini tertutupi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sarung tangan yang terbuat dari batu.

"Lho, kok jadi Gempa?" serunya frustasi. Yaya memejamkan mata dan mencoba sekali lagi.

"Boboiboy Taufan!" Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati jaketnya kini berwarna merah dan hitam.

"AARGH!" Yaya kini benar-benar frustasi. Entah kenapa, temperamennya kini naik dan ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia ingin sekali memukul sesuatu, atau mungkin menghancurkan seisi taman ini juga bukan ide yang buruk.

Kemudian Yaya teringat Boboiboy yang sedang dalam kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Oke, Yaya, tenang, sabar, jangan emosi," gumam Yaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, sekali lagi," gumam Yaya lagi. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ia berkonsentrasi untuk berubah menjadi elemen Boboiboy yang bisa menguasai angin.

Usaha Yaya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kini penampilannya telah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan, dengan pakaian bernuansa biru putih.

"Yeeei, akhirnya aku berhasil!" Yaya menari kegirangan selama beberapa saat, dan lagi-lagi hampir melupakan Boboiboy yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Oh, iya, Boboiboy!" seru Yaya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Gimana caranya terbang, ya?" gumam Yaya bingung.

Yaya terdiam sejenak dan mencoba berpikir. Ia keudian menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru, "Aha! Aku tau!"

Ia kemudian berputar di tempat dan berseru, "Pusaran angin!"

Sebuah pusaran angin terbentuk dan mengangkat tubuh Yaya. Namun pusaran itu ternyata lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Bukannya membawanya terbang, pusaran angin yang terbentuk di sekeliling tubuhnya malah semakin membesar dan mulai menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Yaya mulai panik dan berusaha menghentikan pusaran angin yang diciptakannya, namun ia tidak tau caranya.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" seru Yaya panik. Namun sepertinya pusaran angin itu tidak peduli dengan seruan paniknya, dan dengan gembira melanjutkan aktivitasnya memporak-porandakan taman.

Yaya hanya bisa memandang tak berdaya saat pusaran angin itu membalikkan bangku-bangku taman dan mematahkan dahan-dahan pohon. Tiba-tiba Yaya bisa mendengar sebuah suara lain di tengah deru angin di sekelilingnya. Suara itu berseru memanggilnya,

"Boboiboy!" Yaya menyadari itu suara Ochobot dan ia hampir menangis saking leganya.

"OCHOBOT, TOLONG AKU! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKAN ANGIN INI!" Yaya berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Ochobot bisa mendengarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ochobot, namun angin di sekeliling Yaya perlahan mereda dan akhirnya ia terjatuh saat angin yang menahannya perlahan menghilang.

"Boboiboy!" Ochobot melayang menghampiri Yaya yang terduduk kelelahan. Sepertinya angin yang tidak sengaja diciptakannya itu menguras tenaganya. Ia kembali menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Ochobot.

"Kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Yaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ochobot khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau. Anginnya tiba-tiba lepas kendali dan …" Yaya memandangi taman di sekelilingnya yang porak-poranda dan mendesah. "… beginilah jadinya," Yaya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kok bisa? Setauku kau selalu bisa mengendalikan kuasamu, kecuali saat pertama kali kau mendapatkannya," kata Ochobot heran.

"Umm, itu …" Yaya tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia Akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ochobot?" tanya Yaya.

"Oh, aku tadi sedang membantu Atok menutup kedai. Lalu tiba-tiba ada angin kencang, dan aku melihat ada pusaran angin di sini, jadi aku kemari," ujar Ochobot.

Yaya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Ochobot, dan dalam hati berharap Ochobot sudah melupakan masalah tadi. Kemudian Yaya kembali teringat Boboiboy yang masih menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ochobot …" Baru saja Yaya hendak meminta bantuan Ochobot, Boboiboy tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah lebih dulu beberapa meter dari tempat Yaya berdiri.

"Boboiboy!" Tanpa sadar Yaya menyerukan nama Boboiboy, lupa bahwa kini ialah yang menjadi Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot bingung. "Kenapa kau memanggil Yaya dengan namamu sendiri?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Umm, maksudku Yaya," kata Yaya gugup.

Ochobot memandangi Yaya dengan tatapan curiga, namun Yaya sudah berlari menghampiri Boboiboy sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan Ochobot.

Boboiboy mengerang saat Yaya membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih terus tertelungkup. Wajahnya terlihat kotor, begitu pula seluruh pakaiannya. Bahkan di beberapa tempat, terlihat ranting-ranting pohon mencuat dari pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja terbang tak terkendali keliling kota, menabrak beberapa pohon, dikejar sekawanan burung gagak, dan jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter. Yep, aku _benar-benar_ tidak apa-apa," kata Boboiboy sarkastis.

"Karena kau masih bisa berbicara sarkastis begitu, berarti aku bisa menganggap keadaanmu tidak parah," ujar Yaya datar.

Boboiboy mendelik padanya, "Nggak parah apanya? Kau tidak lihat aku babak belur begini? Dan kenapa kau tidak datang menolongku?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku mencoba berubah jadi Boboiboy Taufan dan menggunakan angin untuk terbang mencarimu. Tapi lihat apa yang telah kulakukan," kata Yaya sambil menunjuk taman yang hancur berantakan.

Boboiboy memandang taman yang hancur itu dengan tercengang, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahahaha! Ternyata kau lebih payah dariku! Kau menghancurkan seisi taman! Ahahaha!"

"Berhenti tertawa, Otak Jeruk!" kata Yaya kesal. Boboiboy terus tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit, sedangkan Yaya hanya bisa menatapnya kesal.

"Kau membuat pusaran angin untuk terbang?" tanya Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk. "Kenapa nggak pakai _hoverboard_ aja sih? Kan lebih gampang," kata Boboiboy lagi.

Yaya menepuk jidat, "Oh iya, ya! Kok aku nggak kepikiran _hoverboard_ sih? Oh, tidak, kemampuan berpikirku benar-benar menurun karena aku harus menggunakan otakmu!" kata Yaya panik.

"Nggak usah nyalahin otakku bisa nggak, sih?" ucap Boboiboy sewot.

"AH!" Seruan Ochobot mengagetkan mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Yaya berbalik dengan kaget. Yaya bahkan hampir lupa Ochobot ada di sana.

Ochobot memandang Yaya dan Boboiboy dengan ngeri. Tangannya menunjuk mereka berdua bergantian, namun ia sepertinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa Ochobot?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Ka-kalian … kalian …" Ochobot sepertinya kesulitan menemukan kata-kata untuk diungkapkan. Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya menatapnya bingung. Robot bulat kuning itu akhirnya berhasil menemukan kembali kata-katanya dan berseru histeris, "Kenapa kalian bertukar tubuh?"

Boboiboy dan Yaya menatapnya kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku –aku meng- _scan_ tubuh kalian dan –dan …" Ochobot sepertinya dilanda shock hebat sampai ia terus-terusan kesulitan berkata-kata. "Dan cara kalian berbicara juga … Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuh kalian bisa tertukar?" Lagi-lagi Ochobot berseru histeris.

"Kami …" Yaya berusaha menjelaskan, namun Boboiboy menyelanya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bisa tau tubuh kami tertukar dengan hanya dengan meng- _scan_ tubuh kami? Berarti mata X-Ray-mu itu bisa melihat roh kami? Wuah, terbaik!" seru Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia kemudian mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Yaya.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak penting, Otak Jeruk!" kata Yaya kesal. Boboiboy merengut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Yaya.

Yaya berpaling kembali pada Ochobot dan mulai menjelaskan, "Jadi begini, Ochobot. Waktu acara kemping, kami tersesat di hutan dan …" Yaya berusaha menceritakan semuanya se-detail mungkin. Ia benar-benar berharap Ochobot bisa membantu mereka. Beberapa kali Boboiboy berusaha menyela, namun Yaya mendelik padanya dan Boboiboy langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Yaya mengakhiri ceritanya beberapa menit kemudian, "Nah, begitulah ceritanya Ochobot. Ochobot?" Yaya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Ochobot. Robot itu terlihat seperti sedang melamun, pandangan mata birunya terlihat tidak fokus, dan ia tersentak saat Yaya menyebut namanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini! Tubuh kalian benar-benar tertukar? Gara-gara batu aneh di hutan?" tanya Ochobot memastikan.

"Yep," jawab Yaya dan Boboiboy berbarengan.

Ochobot menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, "Kenapa kalian selalu bikin masalah, sih?" kata Ochobot lelah.

"Aku nggak pernah bikin masalah! Kalau Boboiboy sih memang tukang onar!" Yaya membela dirinya sendiri dan menunjuk Boboiboy.

"Aku? Kan kau yang membuat kita tersesat di hutan! Dan kau juga yang menemukan batu aneh itu! Kita jadi seperti ini gara-gara kau terlalu banyak ingin tau, Nona Pintar!" balas Boboiboy.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar Otak Jeruk!" balas Yaya lagi.

Mereka terus adu mulut selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Ochobot yang tidak sanggup lagi mendengar mereka, melayang pergi.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy dan Yaya berhenti bertengkar dan mengejar Ochobot dengan panik.

"Tunggu, Ochobot! Jangan pulang dulu! Tolong bantu kami kembali seperti semula," kata Yaya dengan wajah memohon.

"Iya, tolonglah kami Ochobot. Aku tidak mau kalau harus menjadi seperti ini selamanya," Boboiboy juga memohon pada Ochobot.

Ochobot menghela nafas, "Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan mencoba membantu kalian. Tapi berhentilah bertengkar, oke?"

"Oke," jawab Boboiboy dan Yaya serempak.

Ochobot kemudian menyuruh Boboiboy dan Yaya berdiri berdampingan sementara ia melakukan _scanning_ ulang pada tubuh mereka.

Robot kuning itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti. Seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh pada tubuh kalian. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali roh kalian yang tertukar," kata Ochobot. "Sepertinya ada semacam sihir atau mantra di batu itu yang menyebabkan kalian seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Yaya putus asa.

"Maafkan aku. Ini di luar kemampuanku," kata Ochobot penuh sesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyihir kami kembali seperti semula?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku ini robot, Boboiboy, bukan penyihir," ujar Ochobot.

Boboiboy dan Yaya mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Sepertinya kalian memang tidak punya pilihan. Kalian harus kembali ke hutan itu dan menemukan kembali batunya. Pasti ada sesuatu di batu itu yang bisa mengembalikan kalian seperti semula," kata Ochobot.

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Yaya lesu.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita ke sana?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Yah, kita terpaksa naik bus. Kita kan belum bisa mengendalikan jam kuasa ini," kata Yaya sambil menunjuk jam oranye di pergelangan tangannya.

"Iya juga, sih." Boboiboy memandang jam kuasa yang melingkar di lengannya. "Ochobot, tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada jam-jam kuasa ini agar aku dan Yaya bisa memakai punya kami masing-masing?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia menyerahkan jam kuasanya pada Ochobot.

Ochobot memandangi jam itu selama beberapa saat, "Aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu," katanya. "Tapi kalau nanti kalian sudah kembali seperti semula, masa aku harus mengutak-atik jamnya lagi? Nanti malah rusak," lanjut Ochobot.

Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Iya, ya," gumamnya.

"Jadi kami tidak bisa menggunakan jam ini dulu sampai kami kembali seperti semula?" tanya Yaya.

"Mungkin bisa kalau kalian berlatih menggunakannya," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy dan Yaya menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Jadi, kapan kita kembali ke hutan itu?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kita kan harus sekolah setiap hari, sampai sore lagi. Jadi sepertinya kita hanya bisa pergi hari Minggu," kata Yaya.

"Jadi kita harus seperti ini terus selama seminggu?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Yep," Yaya mengangguk pasrah.

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy dan Yaya menghela nafas. Ochobot memandangi mereka berdua dengan campuran antara geli dan kasihan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy dan Yaya mengangguk lesu dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai mengikuti Ochobot yang melayang di depan mereka.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Kayaknya karakter Boboiboy sama Yaya jadi makin OOC #sigh**

 **Tolong maafkan diri ini kalau ada yang nggak suka u.u**

 **Dan romancenya juga belum muncul-muncul**

 **Niatnya sih mau buat fanfic romance, tapi ternyata susah ya munculin adegan romance #nangispundung**

 **Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca fic ini, deh u.u**

 **See you in next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuhuuuu! I'm back!**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, soalnya aku lagi kehabisan stok ide #dilemparbeling**

 **Aku udah mencoba nonton ulang Secret Garden, buat nyari inspirasi, tapi tetap aja nggak ada ide yang muncul, malah kepikiran ide-ide lain yang nggak nyambung sama fic ini #sigh**

 **Tapi, aku akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini, jadi selamat membaca ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

Yaya's POV

"Assalamualaikum," ucapku saat memasuki rumah bersama Ochobot.

"Waalaikumsalam," terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Tok Aba muncul dari arah dapur dan ia terlihat geembira saat melihatku.

"Boboiboy! Kau baru pulang?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Nggak, kok, Tok. Boboiboy udah pulang dari tadi. Tapi tadi ada urusan bentar di taman," jawabku.

Tok Aba sedikit mengernyit menatapku, "Angin ribut di taman tadi itu ulahmu?" tanya Tok Aba.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali merasa bersalah, "Umm, iya, Tok. Ada kesalahan teknis dikit tadi," gumamku penuh sesal.

Aku menunduk, tidak berani memandang wajah Tok Aba. Apa Tok Aba akan memarahiku?

"Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Pertanyaan Tok Aba sedikit mengagetkanku, tapi aku menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Tok Aba. Lagi-lagi aku menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Pergilah mandi. Atok akan siapkan makan malam." Tok Aba pun berlalu kembali ke dapur.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Untunglah Tok Aba tidak memarahiku. Sekarang aku harus segera kembali ke kamar dan bersiap-siap mandi. Tapi tunggu dulu. _Mandi?_

Aku mendengar tawa tertahan dari sebelahku. Kemudian aku menyadari suara tawa itu berasal dari Ochobot. Robot kuning itu tengah memandangiku sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Pfftt. Hayooo, kau harus cepat-cepat mandi, _Boboiboy_ ," katanya sambil menekankan kata Boboiboy. "Nanti Tok Aba marah, lhoo," kata Ochobot lagi. Aku menjitak kepala bulatnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan robot yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu.

Di kamar Boboiboy, aku berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Sesekali aku berhenti dan mengacak-acak rambut dengan frustasi. Aku sudah melepas topi dan jaket oranye yang kupakai sejak tadi pagi. Tapi aku tidak sanggup melakukan lebih dari ini. Aku tidak siap! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ochobot melangkah masuk ke kamar dan memandangiku yang sedang uring-uringan.

"Ochobot! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku tidak sanggup! Aku tidak siap! Arrghh!" Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

"Tenanglah, Yaya. Nggak usah terlalu hiperbola, deh. Kan cuma mandi doang," kata Ochobot santai.

"Cuma mandi? Cuma mandi?!" kataku histeris. "Ini bukan cuma tentang mandi Ochobot! Ini tentang harga diri! Ini tentang masa depanku! Apa kata suamiku nanti kalau dia tau aku pernah … pernah…" Aku kehilangan kata-kataku dan memandang Ochobot dengan putus asa.

"Pernah 'memandikan' cowok lain?" Ochobot menyelesaikan kata-kataku dan menggunakan tangan robotnya untuk membuat tanda kutip.

"Argggh! Aku pati akan kena sial seumur hidup!" Aku mendesah putus asa dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal.

"Yah, nggak masalah dong, palingan juga suamimu nanti adalah Boboiboy. Jadi nggak apa-apa kan liat tubuh calon suami sendiri?" Aku melempar bantalku ke arah Ochobot, namun sayangnya ia berhasil menghindarinya. Robot bulat itu tertawa mengejek, kemudian ia melayang keluar kamar, meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Sekali lagi aku membenamkan wajah di bantal. Aku bergulingan di tempat tidur selama beberapa saat, sampai aku mendengar suara ringtone ponsel dari arah saku celanaku. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel itu dengan sedikit heran. Sejak kapan ponsel ini ada di saku celanaku? Aku sudah memakai celana ini sejak tadi pagi, sejak tubuh kami tertukar. Apa Boboiboy tidur dengan ponsel di saku celananya?

 _Yaya memanggil_ , kata itu tertera di layar smartphone itu dan aku memandangi wajahku sendiri yang muncul di layar yang berkedip pelan. Aku segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Boboiboy?" tanyaku.

" _Umm, itu … anu… aku…_ " Boboiboy terdengar salah tingkah dan tidak tau harus berkata apa, namun aku tau pasti apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Aku mendesah pelan, "Ya, aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama," gumamku.

" _Apa yang harus kita lakukan?_ " tanya Boboiboy pelan.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Kan nggak mungkin kita nggak mandi selama seminggu?" jawabku sambil memijat kepalaku yang mulai terasa sakit.

" _Kau tidak keberatan?_ " tanya Boboiboy takut-takut.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi …"

Boboiboy terdiam selama beberapa saat, " _Aku tidak akan melihat. Aku akan menutup mata selama mandi dan berpakaian. Aku tidak akan mengintip sedikit pun. Aku janji,_ " kata Boboiboy.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Dasar bodoh. Mana bisa mandi dan berganti baju sambil menutup mata?"

" _Bisa, kok, tenang aja. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Yaya_."

"Tapi walaupun tutup mata juga kan, sama aja, kita …"

" _Yah, aku tau. Tapi setidaknya sedikit membantu, kan?_ "

Aku menghela nafas, "Entahlah."

" _Maafkan aku_ ," gumam Boboiboy setelah keheningan yang agak canggung.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

" _Maaf karena kau harus mengalami ini_ ," gumamnya lagi.

"Ini kan bukan salahmu. Lagian kalau ada orang yang harus disalahkan, akulah orangnya kan?"

" _Tapi …_ "

"Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Tidak perlu membahas ini lagi. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini selama seminggu. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak timbul masalah lain," ujarku pasrah.

" _Ya, kau benar_."

"Mungkin kita harus segera, kau tau, _mandi_ ," gumamku. "Sebelum orangtua kita curiga," lanjutku lagi.

" _Yaah, baiklah kalau begitu_ ," balas Boboiboy.

"Segera hubungi aku kalau ada masalah," kataku lagi.

" _Oke._ "

Setelah itu aku menutup telepon dan menghela nafas. Aku berusaha memantapkan hati dan akhirnya aku berhasil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku mengambil handuk dan melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku membuka mata dengan kaget saat mendengar bunyi alarm. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk, aku berusaha mencari sumber bunyi alarm itu, dan akhirnya aku menemukan suara itu berasal dari handphone yang kuletakkan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Kupencet tombol off dan bersiap-siap melanjutkan kembali tidurku.

Saat hendak memejamkan mata kembali, aku baru menyadari aku tidak berada di kamarku sendiri. Karena seingatku dinding-dinding kamarku tidak berwarna pink cerah. Kemudian aku pun ingat aku berada di kamar Yaya, karena tubuh kami tertukar gara-gara batu sialan di hutan itu.

' _Ternyata itu bukan mimpi_ ,' pikirku. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan tiba-tiba saja aku menendang selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dengan kesal, dan melanjutkan dengan mengacak-acak tempat tidur dengan kakiku. Kubenamkan wajah di bantal dan berteriak frustasi. Untunglah bantal itu bisa meredam teriakanku. Namun aku masih belum puas. Kulampiaskan rasa frustasiku dengan memukul-mukul bantal, dan membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding di sebelah tempat tidur.

Aku baru berhenti bertingkah seperti orang gila saat kepalaku mulai nyut-nyutan akibat kubenturkan berulang kali ke dinding. Aku kembali menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan mengerang pelan. Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengagetkanku, dan aku buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku membuka pintu sedikit dan melongokkan kepala melalui celahnya. Nyonya Yah memandangiku dengan heran.

"Yaya, kau tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya ibu Yaya.

"Pergi kok, bu," jawabku. Aku berusaha menutupi kamar dengan tubuhku agar Nyonya Yah tidak melihat tempat tidur yang telah kuacak-acak.

"Kok belum siap-siap? Kamu udah mandi?" tanya Nyonya Yah lagi.

"Belum …" kataku dengan wajah meringis.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah," kata Ibu Yaya.

"Oke, bu." Nyonya Yah kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamarku dan aku menunggu sampai ia menghilang di bawah tangga sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Aku buru-buru membereskan tempat tidur yang acak-acakan. Setelah aku merasa tempat tidur itu sudah cukup rapi, aku segera mengambil handukku dan bergegas melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah gontai. Beberapa siswi yang tidak kukenal menyapaku sambil tersenyum malu-malu, namun aku tidak membalas satupun sapaan mereka. Boboiboy pasti akan marah padaku kalau ia sampai kehilangan penggemar karena sikapku ini, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kakiku akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kelasku, kelas 11-3. Aku menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan lesu aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku di deretan depan, kemudian aku ingat itu bukan lagi tempat dudukku, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku pun menghempaskan diri di kursi Boboiboy yang berada tepat di belakang tempat dudukku. Gopal, yang duduk di sebelahku, terlihat tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Mungkin lagi-lagi ia lupa membuat PR di rumah.

"Pagi, Boboiboy," sapa Gopal tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari PR yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Pagi," balasku tanpa semangat. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja dan mendesah pelan.

Gopal menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Boboiboy? Tumben kau lesu begini. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Gopal.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku cuma masih capek gara-gara kemping kemarin," gumamku.

Gopal mengangguk paham dan kembali mengerjakan PRnya. Kalau tubuhku tidak tertukar, aku mungkin akan memarahi Gopal dan memberinya hukuman karena mengerjakan PR di sekolah. Tapi sayangnya saat ini aku tidak bisa memberinya hukuman apa pun, dan aku sedang malas memarahi siapa pun.

"Pagi, Boboiboy, Gopal," sapa sebuah suara. Itu suaraku, atau mungkin suaraku dulu sebelum pertukaran tubuh ini. Aku mendongak dan melihat Boboiboy meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduk di depanku.

"Pagi, Yaya," balas Gopal. Boboiboy memandangku, dan kami saling bertukar pandang putus asa.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Gopal yang masih sibuk dengan PRnya sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapanku.

Boboiboy mengangguk dan ia pun mendudukkkan diri di kursinya. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi sepanjang sisa pagi itu. Satu persatu teman-teman sekelasku berdatangan. Fang muncul tak lama kemudian dan menyapa kami dengan suara datar. Sedangkan Ying baru muncul menjelang bel masuk berbunyi.

Bu Timi, guru Bahasa Inggris, muncul tak lama setelah bel masuk berdering. Semua murid segera duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Aku menopangkan dagu di tanganku dan memandang ke luar jendela. Lamunanku terhenti saat aku mendengar Ying berbisik pada Boboiboy di depanku.

"Psst, Yaya …" Aku menoleh dan melihat Boboiboy tengah melakukan hal yang sama denganku, bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Ia tersentak dan memandang Ying dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia menoleh dan melihat seisi kelas, dan juga Bu Timi, tengah memandanginya. Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke meja melihat wajah bingung Boboiboy. Ia pasti lupa bahwa dirinya kini adalah aku, Yaya. Itu berarti dirinya sekarang adalah ketua kelas dan harus memberi aba-aba pada seisi kelas untuk memberi salam pada guru yang masuk.

"Kau harus memberi aba- aba," bisik Ying.

"Aba-aba?" Boboiboy terlihat bingung, namun wajahnya kemudian mulai menunjukkan pemahaman. Ia melirik sedikit ke arahku, dan aku hanya memutar bola mata padanya.

Boboiboy bangkit dengan sedikit kikuk dan berseru, "Berdiri!" Semua murid berdiri mengikuti aba-abanya. "Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru!" seru seisi kelas kompak.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," balas Bu Timi dengan senyum hangatnya.

Semua siwa kembali duduk dengan manis, dan Bu Timi pun menyuruh kami membuka buku untuk memulai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini.

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Yaya, ayo kita ke ruang ganti," ajak Ying. Boboiboy yang baru saja selesai memasukkan kembali buku pelajaran sebelumnya ke dalam tas memandang Ying dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

Ying memutar bola matanya, "Sekarang kan pelajaran olahraga, Yaya," kata Ying.

Boboiboy memandang Ying dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yaya masih sibuk menyalin catatan dari papan tulis.

"Ayo, nanti Papa Zola ngamuk lagi kalau kita terlambat sampai di lapangan," Ying menarik tangan Boboiboy dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

Boboiboy melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan panik ke arah Yaya yang sepertinya baru menyadari kesulitan Boboiboy. Ia berusaha meminta pertolongan Yaya dengan menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Teman-teman sekelasnya menatap Boboiboy yang terlihat panik dengan heran. Ying, yang tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, terus menyeret Boboiboy menuju ke arah ruang ganti. Tepat sebelum mereka melewati pintu kelas, Yaya berhasil menyusul mereka dan segera menahan Ying dan Boboiboy.

"Tunggu, Ying," kata Yaya panik.

"Ada apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Ying heran.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Bo —uh, maksudku— Yaya," ujar Yaya gelagapan. "Jadi lebih baik kau duluan saja ke ruang ganti," kata Yaya lagi. Boboiboy mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

Ying memandang mereka berdua dengan curiga, "Tapi nanti kalian bisa terlambat tiba di pelajaran olahraga," katanya.

"Nggak, kok, tenang aja. Kita cuma sebentar, nggak lama. Ya, kan, Yaya?" Lagi-lagi Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, deh," kata Ying akhirnya. "Tapi jangan sampai terlambat, lho. Aku nggak sanggup kalau harus dengarin Papa Zola marah-marah lagi," lanjut Ying.

"Oke," sahut Boboiboy dan Yaya serempak. Yaya kemudian menarik tangan Boboiboy dan menyeretnya pergi diiringi tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Boboiboy dan Yaya tiba di koridor sepi di dekat gudang dan mereka akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Fuh, nyaris aja," kata Yaya lega.

Boboiboy menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding dan tertawa tak jelas, "Kita tadi keliatan mencurigakan banget. Aku bakal heran kalau ada yang nggak curiga sama sikap aneh kita," ujarnya.

Yaya mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi …." gumamnya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai ruang ganti kosong, baru bisa ganti baju," kata Yaya.

"Pasti Papa Zola ngamuk lagi karena kita bakal telat," ujar Boboiboy.

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau ganti baju di toilet?"

"Baju olahraga kita kan di loker di ruang ganti. Jadi sama aja kita tetap harus ke sana buat ngambilnya, kan?"

"Iya juga, sih …."

Mereka menghela nafas panjang. Boboiboy memandang dinding di hadapannya dan bergumam, "Kenapa nasib kita jadi sial begini, ya …"

"Entahlah. Kurasa kau memang punya bakat menarik kesialan, dan aku jadi ikut terseret bersamamu," keluh Yaya.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya kesal, "Kok aku lagi yang disalahin?" ujarnya sengit.

"Jadi aku harus nyalahin siapa, dong?" tanya Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Salahkan jiwa petualanganmu itu, yang bikin kita jadi kayak gini!" gerutu Boboiboy. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku sampai terperangkap di tubuhmu selamanya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang gitu! Kan aku yang paling dirugikan karena pertukaran tubuh ini!" tukas Yaya.

"Kenapa kau yang paling dirugikan? Aku juga merasa dirugikan tau!" balas Boboiboy.

"Karena aku perempuan, Boboiboy! Dan kau … kau pasti sudah … sudah …" Yaya tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau pasti sudah melihatnya, kan?" tanya Yaya setengah berbisik. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Boboiboy menyadari maksud Yaya dan wajahnya juga ikut memerah. "Enggak, kok! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melihatnya! Aku bukan cowok mesum!" kata Boboiboy membela diri.

"Bohong!"

"Aku nggak bohong!"

"Ehem." Sebuah suara di belakang mereka membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya terlonjak. Mereka berbalik dan melihat guru mereka yang paling absurd, dengan baju olahraga dan ikat pinggang berlogo P, berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini, wahai anak-anak muda?!" seru Papa Zola dengan suara menggelegar.

"Eh, Pak Guru Papa, kami cuma … cuma …" Boboiboy terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kami cuma sedang mengobrol sebentar, kok, Pak," Yaya melanjutkan perkataan Boboiboy.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian mengobrol di sini, hah?! Cepat pergi ke lapangan kalau kalian tidak mau terkena pukulan rotan keinsafan!" seru Papa Zola sambil mengeluarkan rotannya yang membuat Yaya dan Boboiboy ketakutan.

"O, oke, Pak Guru. Kami akan segera ke sana," ucap Yaya takut. Ia segera berlari terbirit-birit menuju ruang ganti, diikuti oleh Boboiboy.

"Dasar anak-anak muda zaman sekarang. Bukannya belajar malah mojok di tempat sepi kayak gini," gumam Papa Zola sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia pun kemudian bergegas menuju ke lapangan untuk memulai pelajarannya.

Boboiboy dan Yaya tiba di depan ruang ganti dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Mereka membungkuk sambi memegangi dada untuk mengatur kembali pernafasan mereka.

"Huh, kok bisa-bisanya kita kepergok Papa Zola, sih?" ujar Boboiboy setelah nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Kan sudah kubilang kau memang selalu menarik kesialan. Dan lagi-lagi aku ikut terkena imbasnya," gerutu Yaya. "Reputasiku sebagai murid teladan pasti akan hancur kalau kita seperti ini terus," keluh Yaya lagi.

"Di saat seperti ini kau malah memikirkan reputasimu?" tanya Boboiboy kesal.

"Tentu saja! Aku susah payah mendapatkan gelar murid teladan. Mana mau aku kehilangan itu begitu saja," kata Yaya.

"Terserah, deh," ujar Boboiboy mengalah. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu ruang ganti anak perempuan, dan mengehmebuskan nafas lega saat ia tidak mendengar suara apa pun di dalam. "Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai ganti baju. Ayo, kita juga harus ganti baju," kata Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk pasrah. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti anak laki-laki dan Boboiboy masuk ke ruang ganti anak perempuan.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagus, pikirku. Aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang, dan mulai menelusuri loker satu persatu, mencari loker Boboiboy.

Suara pintu loker yang terbuka membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Dengan gugup aku mengintip ke antara deretan loker, dan mataku membelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Itu Fang! Ia sedang berdiri membelakangiku, dan ia tidak memakai apa-apa di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"WAAA!" Aku sontak menjerit dan dengan panik aku berlari bersembunyi di balik loker.

"Siapa itu?" seru Fang. Aku berdiri gugup di tempatku, dan tiba-tiba saja Fang sudah berdiri di hadapanku, masih bertelanjang dada.

"KYAA!" Aku menjerit lagi dan menutupi mata dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fang heran. Ia melangkah mendekatiku dan aku melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan panik.

"Jangan mendekat!" seruku dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Boboiboy?" Fang terdengar sedikit kesal melihat tingkahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat pakai bajumu dan menjauh dariku," ujarku gugup.

Fang memandangiku selama beberapa saat, dan akhirnya berkata, "Kau juga sebaiknya cepat ganti baju, sebelum Papa Zola ngamuk." Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat, dan membiarkan mataku terus terpejam.

Aku membuka mataku sedikit saat mendengar langkah kaki Fang yang menjauh, dan aku pun menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihatnya tidak ada lagi di depanku. Namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara dari arah lokernya, yang berarti ia masih ada di sini, sedang berganti baju. Aku tetap berdiri di tempatku, dan setelah memastikan Fang sudah pergi, barulah aku kembali mencari loker Boboiboy.

Setelah menemukan lokernya, aku buru-buru mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan baju olahraga. Dan setelah memakai kembali jaket oranye Boboiboy dan juga topinya, aku pun berlari menuju lapangan sambil berharap aku belum terlambat.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku dan Yaya tiba bersamaan di lapangan. Teman-teman sekelas kami tengah melakukan pemanasan saat aku dan Yaya tiba. Aku memandang sekelilingku, mencari Papa Zola, namun guru nyentrik itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya di mana pun.

"Dimana Pak Guru Papa?" bisik Yaya.

"Entahlah. Ini kesempatan bagus. Kita langsung masuk saja ke barisan dan berpura-pura kita tidak terlambat," balasku, juga ikut berbisik. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena berpikir aku akan terhindar dari hukuman Papa Zola. Sayangnya perkataan Yaya sepertinya benar, aku punya bakat menarik kesialan.

"Kalian mencari saya, wahai anak-anak muda?" Sebuah suara di belakangku membuatku menelan ludah. Aku berbalik dan melihat Pak Guru Papa menyunggingkan senyum penuh ancaman.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat, hah?!" seru Papa Zola. Aku dan Yaya meringis mendengar suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Maaf, pak. Kami tadi …" Aku berusaha menjelaskan, namun Papa Zola memotong perkataanku.

"Sudahlah! Kalian tidak perlu memberikan alasan apa pun! Sepulang sekolah nanti kalian harus membersihkan lapangan ini sampai bersih! Kalian MENGERTI?!" sembur Papa Zola.

"Mengerti, Pak!" sahutku dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Sekarang cepat ikut BERBARIS!" Aku dan Yaya segera masuk ke barisan sebelum Papa Zola semakin mengamuk.

Gopal dan Fang terlihat menahan tawa melihat kami dimarahi. Sedangkan Ying memandangi kami dengan prihatin. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku penuh simpati, saat aku masuk ke barisan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Papa Zola menyuruh kami melakukan pemanasan selama lima belas menit. Kemudian ia menyuruh kami membentuk tim untuk bermain bola voli. Dan beberapa menit berikutnya kedua tim saling berdiri berhadapan, dan permainan pun dimulai.

Permainannya berlangsung cukup menyenangkan. Aku dan Ying berada satu tim dengan Gopal, sedangkan Yaya berada di tim lainnya dengan Fang. Sudah 20 menit kami bermain, dan sejauh ini tidak terjadi masalah apa pun.

Bola melayang ke arah timku, hasil lemparan Fang. Aku yang berada di barisan depan, bersiap menyambut bola itu, namun aku tidak menyadari Ying yang juga berlari menghampiri bolanya. Alhasil, Ying pun menabrakku dengan cukup keras dan aku jatuh terpental. Aku mengerang sambil mengusap kepalaku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat wajah Ying, yang juga ikut terjatuh bersamaku, berada tepat di atasku dan ia juga sedang mengerang pelan.

"Yaya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ying menyingkir dari atas tubuhku dan menatapku khawatir.

"Ti … tidak. Aku … aku baik-baik saja," jawabku gugup, karena wajah Ying hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam bagian belakang kepalaku dan aku mengaduh kesakitan. Aku berbalik dan melihat bola voli yang menggelinding pelan di dekatku, dan si pelaku yang melemparku —Yaya— sedang menatapku garang.

"Oh, maaf, Yaya, aku _tidak sengaja_ ," katanya sinis. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Boboiboy? Kok kamu lemparin bola ke Yaya?" kata Ying marah.

"Kan aku udah bilang aku nggak sengaja," ujar Yaya kalem.

"Udahlah, Ying. Aku nggak apa-apa." Aku bangkit dari rumput dan menepuk-nepuk baju olahragaku untuk menyingkirkan debu. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan permainannya," ujarku lagi.

Semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Aku kembali berdiri di depan net. Yaya memelototiku dari balik net dan aku hanya menjulurkan lidah. Kami pun melanjutkan kembali permainan voli sampai jam pelajaran olahraga berakhir.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Boboiboy melempar sapu lidi yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan lapangan, dan menghempaskan dirinya di tribun yang mengelilingi lapangan olahraga. Yaya mengikuti Boboiboy dan juga menghempaskan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di bangku semen itu.

"Gila, capek banget," keluh Boboiboy.

"Kenapa lapangan ini kotor banget, sih? Apa nggak ada yang bersihin tiap hari?" Yaya juga ikut mengeluh sambil memijat tangannya yang pegal.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Boboiboy. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memandangi langit biru di atasnya.

"Ternyata memang tidak mudah, ya. Kita baru bertukar tubuh sehari, dan udah kena banyak masalah" gumam Boboiboy. Yaya tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Boboiboy menghela nafas pelan, "Gimana kalau kita ketahuan?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya memandang Boboiboy dengan ngeri. "Jangan sampai, deh. Aku pasti akan menanggung malu seumur hidup kalau orang lain tau aku bertukar tubuh denganmu," ujar Yaya sambil bergidik.

Boboiboy mendelik kesal pada Yaya, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Yaya membenamkan wajah ke lutut dan meratapi nasibnya "Aaaah, kenapa aku harus bertukar tubuh denganmu, sih? Kenapa tidak dengan Emma Watson? Atau Jennifer Lawrence? Aku kan bisa jadi cantik dan terkenal kalau bertukar tubuh dengan mereka," kata Yaya dengan suara teredam.

"Jangan banyak mimpi, deh. Mana mungkin bisa tukaran tubuh dengan mereka?" kata Boboiboy mencibir.

"Biarin. Suka-suka aku dong mau bermimpi kayak apa," ucap Yaya.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa menit berikutnya. Mereka berdua hanya duduk di sana dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang lain yang bisa kita lakukan?" gumam Boboiboy.

Yaya menengadah dan menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan aneh. "Sebenarnya aku kepikiran sebuah ide," kata Yaya.

"Oh, ya? Ide apa?" tanya Boboiboy bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melompat dari tebing tinggi? Siapa tau kalau terkejut kita bisa kembali seperti semula," kata Yaya dengan nada polos.

Boboiboy ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke bangku mendengar saran konyol Yaya. "Mendengar itu saja aku sudah terkejut," kata Boboiboy kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman?" Boboiboy terbelalak mendengar itu, dan Yaya segera menutup mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy tak percaya.

Yaya terlihat gelagapan saat ia berusaha menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, "Ah, itu, di cerita-cerita dongeng kan biasanya ada kejadian seperti itu. Seperti _Beauty and The Beast_ , _The Frog Prince_ , mereka mendapat ciuman dan kembali menjadi manusia. Sesuatu yang konyol terjadi pada kita, jadi kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang konyol juga untuk menemukan solusinya …" suara Yaya semakin pelan dan akhirnya menghilang.

Boboiboy masih membelalak tak percaya mendengar usul Yaya. "Kau yakin ini bisa berhasil?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak," gumam Yaya. "Tapi mungkin kita harus mencobanya," gumam Yaya lagi.

"Baiklah. Jangan bergerak." Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya, dan gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Boboiboy merasa sedikit aneh karena harus melihat wajahnya sendiri, maka ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata juga. Saat jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi, terdengar suara kelontangan keras diiringi suara makian dan gerutuan kesal.

"Aduh!"

"Dasar Gopal bodoh!"

"Kau merusak suasananya!"

Boboiboy dan Yaya terlonjak dan segera menarik diri menjauh. Mereka mencari asal suara dan menemukan ketiga sahabat mereka yang bersembunyi di balik dinding tribun dengan sebuah tong sampah yang terguling di dekat mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Yaya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Umm, kami cuma numpang lewat, kok," kata Ying gugup.

"Iya, jangan pedulikan kami, silakan lanjutkan urusan kalian!" seru Gopal. Ia kemudian segera melarikan diri dengan diikuti oleh Ying dan Fang.

Boboiboy dan Yaya menatap kepergian teman-teman mereka dengan wajah tercengang. Mereka kemudian segera tersadar dan suasana pun menjadi sangat canggung. Keduanya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

"Kurasa ciuman itu ide yang benar-benar konyol," gumam Yaya setelah keheningan yang canggung.

"Yah, kau benar," balas Boboiboy. Ia mengambil sapu yang tadi dilemparnya. "Ayo, kita beres-beres dan pulang," kata Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk. Mereka membereskan peralatan kebersihan yang mereka gunakan, dan menyimpannya kembali di gudang peralatan. Setelah itu mereka mengambil tas masing-masing dan berjalan pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bersambung lagi, deh.**

 **Aku bakal usahain nggak terlalu lama update chapter depan.**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya makin absurd, yah mau bagaimana lagi, ide-ide yang kepikiran di kepalaku memang absurd semua u.u**

 **Genrenya juga makin nggak nyambung, ya?**

 **Ada yang punya saran ini cocoknya genre apa?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf telat update lagi.**

 **Langsung aja deh. Ini dia chapter limanya. Selamat membaca ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

Author's POV

Bel istirahat siang baru saja berbunyi. Murid-murid menghembuskan nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri sejenak dari kejenuhan belajar. Mereka segera berlari menuju ke kantin sesaat setelah para guru keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Boboiboy menutup buku catatannya dan menguap. Pelajaran Sejarah memang selalu terasa membosankan baginya. Bayangkan saja, harus duduk selama lebih dari dua jam dan mendengarkan celotehan guru mereka —yang memiliki suara paling membosankan di seluruh dunia— tentang Perang Saudara.

Boboiboy melirik Ying yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi pagi gadis berkacamata itu bersikap sedikit aneh. Ia tidak seceria dan secerewet biasanya. Dan sekarang Ying tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan lengannya di atas meja.

"Ying, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Boboiboy khawatir. Ia menyentuh lengan Ying, terasa hangat. Boboiboy segera memeriksa dahi Ying dan menyadari sahabatnya itu sedang demam. "Ya ampun, Ying. Kau demam!" kata Boboiboy cemas.

"Aku nggak apa-apa," gumam Ying lemah.

"Nggak apa-apa gimana? Badanmu panas seka …" Belum lagi Boboiboy menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang telah berdiri di sebelah Ying, dan juga memeriksa keningnya.

"Ying, kau benar-benar demam!" seru Yaya panik. "Ayo kuantar kau ke UKS," lanjutnya lagi.

Ying menggeleng pelan, "Nggak usah. Aku mau di sini aja," gumam Ying.

"Kau harus ke UKS, Ying. Nanti sakitmu tambah parah." Fang juga ikut berdiri di dekat Ying dan berusaha membujuknya ke UKS.

"Iya, Ying. Kau harus ke UKS. Kami antarkan, ya?" tawar Gopal.

Ying kembali menggeleng. Ia benci harus berada di UKS. Baunya seperti rumah sakit, dan ia benci rumah sakit.

"Tapi, Ying …" Lagi-lagi ucapan Boboiboy terputus, karena Yaya tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya ternganga.

Yaya mengangkat Ying dan membopongnya ala _bridal style_. Gopal, dan Fang juga ternganga tak percaya melihat tindakan Yaya. Beberapa murid kelas 11-3 yang belum pergi ke kantin juga terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Yaya —yang mereka kira adalah Boboiboy— dengan mudah menggendong Ying keluar dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Boboiboy, turunkan aku!" seru Ying panik. Suaranya terdengar lemah, namun ia juga terlihat sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Yaya. Ying berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yaya, namun karena tenaganya sedang lemah, maka ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Yaya menggendongnya ke UKS.

Terdengar beberapa suara pekikan dari arah koridor, dan juga suara-suara ribut. Pasti banyak orang yang kaget melihat "Boboiboy" yang tengah menggendong Ying ala _bridal style_ seperti itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan tersebar gossip tentang mereka berdua.

Boboiboy menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. _Dasar Yaya, dia mikir apaan, sih?_ keluh Boboiboy dalam hati. _Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu di depan semuanya. Apa ia lupa kami sedang bertukar tubuh?_ Sifat protektifnya terhadap Ying memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Ya— Yaya, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Itu tadi Boboiboy, kan? Dan dia menggendong Ying?" tanya Gopal tak percaya. Fang masih berdiri tercengang di sebelahnya, ia sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bukan, dia bukan Boboiboy," gumam Boboiboy.

"Hah?" Gopal terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan Boboiboy.

"Maksudku, ya, itu Boboiboy. Mungkin dia sedang kerasukan atau apa," jawab Boboiboy asal.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan itu," kata Gopal, terdengar sedikit kagum. Boboiboy hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Buat apa aku cemburu?" tanya Boboiboy tak percaya.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Boboiboy?" tanya Fang santai.

"Hah? Siapa bilang aku menyukai Boboiboy?" Boboiboy terlihat sedikit terkejut. Apa benar Yaya menyukainya?

"Aku cuma nebak. Lagian melihat sikapmu dan Boboiboy aja semua orang juga tau," kata Fang.

Boboiboy tercengang menatap Fang. _Benarkah itu?_ pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Fang. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya dan melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Boboiboy gimana?" tanya Gopal. Ia berjalan mengikuti Fang, dan akhirnya Boboiboy juga bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Nanti juga dia nyusul," jawab Fang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor yang cukup ramai. Beberapa murid terlihat berkasak-kusuk dengan seru. Boboiboy hanya mendesah pasrah, _pasti mereka sedang membuat gossip tentangku dan Ying_ , pikirnya.

 _Sudahlah. Terserah mereka mau membuat gossip apa, aku nggak peduli,_ gumam Boboiboy dalam hati. Ia terus melangkah bersama Fang dan gopal menuju kantin sekolah mereka tanpa menghiraukan lagi bisik-bisik di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku menutup buku jurnal kelas yang baru saja selesai kuisi. Boboiboy, yang sedari tadi menungguku sambil tidur-tiduran di mejanya, mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku sedang membereskan barang-barangku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Ia menguap pelan dan menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Sudah. Ayo, pulang," kataku. Aku menyampirkan tas di bahuku dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Boboiboy juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Nih, bawa ke ruang guru. Aku tunggu di depan," ujarku lagi sambil menyerahkan jurnal itu pada Boboiboy.

"Oke," Boboiboy mengambil jurnal itu dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Huh, ini kan seharusnya tugasmu. Sekarang kan kau yang jadi ketua kelasnya," gerutuku.

"Aku kan masih belum terbiasa. Lagian kalau nanti aku melakukan kesalahan, reputasimu sebagai ketua kelas teladan bisa tercoreng," kata Boboiboy santai. Aku jadi ingin menjitak kepalanya, namun aku berhasil menahan diri.

Kami berpisah di persimpangan koridor berikutnya. Boboiboy berjalan ke arah ruang guru, dan aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hari ini kami tidak pulang berlima seperti biasanya. Ying, yang terkena demam, tentu saja sudah pulang sejak pertengahan hari, dengan dijemput oleh ayahnya. Fang berkata ia harus segera pulang untuk menonton pertandingan basket di TV, dan Gopal juga harus pulang lebih dulu karena sudah berjanji akan membereskan gudang bersama ayahnya. Dan karena aku —sebagai ketua kelas— punya kewajiban untuk mengisi jurnal harian kelas, maka aku dan Boboiboy pun terpaksa pulang sedikit terlambat.

Aku bersandar di tembok di dekat gerbang dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakuku. Kucolokkan _earphone_ ke _smartphone_ Boboiboy itu dan memasangkannya di telingaku. Aku melihat-lihat _playlist_ -nya dan menemukan beberapa lagu kesukaanku. Selera musik Boboiboy memang tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Saat aku tengah ayik mendengarkan lagu, seorang gadis menghampiriku dengan malu-malu. Sepertinya ia murid kelas satu. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Aku melepaskan _earphone_ dari telingaku dan menatapnya heran. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Ini kue kering. Aku buat khusus untuk Kak Boboiboy," katanya gugup.

Aku menerima bungkusan berpita itu dan bingung harus berkata apa. "Oh, umm, terima kasih," gumamku akhirnya.

"Sama-sama," kata gadis itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa aku juga terlihat seperti itu jika sedang malu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, kak," ucapnya lagi. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkanku yang sedikit tercengang.

Aku memandangi bungkusan kue kering di tanganku dengan murung. _Apa Boboiboy sering menerima hadiah seperti ini, ya?_ pikirku sedih. Lamunanku terputus saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang," kata Boboiboy. Ia melihat bungkusan di tanganku, "Apa itu?" tanyanya heran.

Aku tersentak dan memberikan bungkusan itu padanya, "Ini, hadiah dari penggemarmu," kataku.

"Oh, ya?" Boboiboy menerimanya dengan gembira. "Apa isinya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kue kering," ucapku.

Boboiboy membuka pita yang melilit di bungkusan kue kering itu dan mengintip isinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kue kering berbentuk hati dan melahapnya. "Mmm, enak," ucap Boboiboy.

Ia mulai melangkah pelan sambil terus menikmati kue keringnya. Aku merasa sedikit iri pada anak kelas satu tadi. Boboiboy tidak pernah sesenang itu saat makan biskuitku. Pasti kue kering buatan gadis itu jauh lebih enak dari biskuitku.

"Kau sering menerima hadiah seperti ini dari penggemarmu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Cukup sering," jawab Boboiboy. "Biasanya mereka memberiku kue, tapi kadang-kadang ada juga yang membuatkan bekal untukku." Boboiboy mengambil satu kue lagi dan memasukkannya dalam mulut.

"Jadi bekal yang biasanya kau makan itu bukan kau bawa sendiri?" tanyaku, sedikit terkejut.

Boboiboy tertawa pelan, "Bukan. Aku nggak pernah sempat nyiapin bekal sendiri. Tok Aba juga biasanya terlalu sibuk siap-siap untuk buka kedai, jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal untukku. Jadi aku merasa bersyukur kalau ada yang membuatkan bekal, kan lumayan bisa hemat uang jajan," ujar Boboiboy.

"Oh, begitu," gumamku. Aku berjalan sambil menunduk menatap sepatuku. _Jadi Boboiboy sering menerima hadiah dari para fansnya?_ pikirku sedih. _Apa ada yang ia sukai di antara mereka? Pasti ada, penggemarnya kan banyak yang cantik-cantik. Anak tadi juga lumayan manis._

"Mau?" tawar Boboiboy.

"Enggak, makasih," balasku pelan. Ia menatapku sedikit heran, mungkin ia sadar dengan perubahan suasana hatiku, aku memang bukan orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," jawabku. Aku memandangi bungkusan kue kering di tangannya. "Lain kali aku akan membuatkanmu bekal,"gumamku pelan sekali.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan? Nggak kedengaran," kata Boboiboy.

"Nggak, kok. Aku nggak bilang apa-apa," ujarku santai. Boboiboy menatapku, ia terlihat sedikit penasaran, namun tidak bertanya lagi.

"Oh iya, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu dari tadi. Tapi kelupaan terus," kata Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aksimu tadi siang benar-benar bikin kacau. Kenapa sih kau melakukan itu?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia terlihat kesal, namun aku hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Aksi apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau menggendong Ying ke UKS," jawab Boboiboy.

"Oh, itu. Memangnya kenapa aku menggendong Ying? Dia kan sahabatku. Lagian dia juga sedang sakit," ujarku.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, ya?" tanya Boboiboy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Enak aja. Aku selalu berpikir dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Aku bukan pembuat onar sepertimu," kataku kesal.

"Kok jadi aku lagi yang kena?" balas Boboiboy tak kalah kesal.

"Udahlah nggak penting. Jadi kenapa kalau aku menggendong Ying?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yaya, sadar dong. Kau itu sekarang Boboiboy. Jangan asal menggendong cewek mana pun yang ada di depanmu," kata Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak asal menggendong cewek. Itu kan cuma Ying. Dia kan sahabat kita," ujarku membela diri.

"Iya aku tau. Tapi coba liat dari sudut pandang orang, dong. Sekarang aku dan Ying sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah." Boboiboy menghela nafas pelan.

Aku terdiam. Benar juga sih, aku memang mendengar beberapa gossip tadi. Sejujurnya aku memang tidak berpikir panjang saat memutuskan untuk membawa Ying ke UKS. Aku hanya tidak mau Ying jadi tambah sakit karena ia tidak mau ke UKS. Aku tidak memikirkan posisiku sekarang sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, dan Ying adalah seorang perempuan.

"Maaf. Aku … aku memang tidak berpikir panjang tadi," gumamku malu.

Boboiboy mendesah, "Sudahlah. Toh, sudah terjadi. Gosipnya juga paling nantinya akan menghilang dengan sendirinya kalau mereka sudah capek," kata Boboiboy.

Aku kembali menunduk dan merasa bersalah. Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku kacau sekali. Semenjak tubuh kami tertukar, aku mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mungkin karena kau terlalu kalut dan belum bisa menerima situasi ini sepenuhnya. Aku harus berusaha membiasakan diri dengan semua ini, kalau tidak nanti akan timbul masalah-masalah lain yang lebih merepotkan.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

"Enggh …"

Aku berguling-guling di tempat tidur, tak tau harus melakukan apa-apa. Biasanya kalau sedang bosan seperti ini aku akan mengajak Gopal bermain bola. Tapi dalam wujud seperti ini, tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya bermain, kan?

 _Ying mau nggak ya, kalau kuajak bermain bola?_ pikirku. _Oh iya, Ying kan lagi sakit,_ pikirku lagi, teringat kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Lamunanku terputus oleh suara ketukan di pintu. Aku bangkit dengan malas dan membuka pintu perlahan. Terlihat ibu Yaya, dengan celemek berenda, menatapku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kok kamu malah malas-malasan di kamar, sih?" tanya Nyonya Yah saat melihat penampilanku yang acak-acakan, dengan rambut dan baju kusut.

"Umm, nggak malas-malasan kok, bu. Tadi Yaya lagi … ummm … belajar buat ulangan matematika besok," dustaku.

Ibu Yaya menatapku curiga, namun kemudian ia terlihat sedikit melunak. "Udah selesai belajarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ummm, udah. Kayaknya …" Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Cepat turun dan bantu ibu memasak," kata Nyonya Yah.

Aku ternganga, "Apa, memasak?" tanyaku kaget.

"Iya, kenapa? Kan biasanya kamu selalu bantuin ibu masak," kata ibu Yaya. Aku masih ternganga menatapnya tak percaya. "Nah, cepat turun ya. Ibu tunggu di dapur." Setelah itu Nyonya Yah pun menghilang ke bawah tangga.

Aku masih berdiri dengan mulut ternganga di depan pintu. Memasak? Bagaimana caranya aku harus membantu memasak? Di rumah saja Tok Aba selalu melarangku dekat-dekat dengan dapur, karena aku pernah hampir membuat rumah kebakaran saat mencoba menggoreng telur mata sapi.

Yah, aku memang cukup ahli dalam membuat cokelat panas seenak buatan Tok Aba. Tapi itu kan beda. Membuat cokelat panas kan tidak ribet, cuma memanaskan air dan mencampurnya dengan bubuk cokelat. Tapi kalau memasak makanan sungguhan? Aku benar-benar buruk dalam hal itu.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ pikirku panik.

"Yaya! Cepat turun dan bantu ibu!" seru Nyonya Yah dari arah dapur. Aku terlonjak dan segera menutup pintu kamarku. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, kurapikan pakaian dan juga rambut sebahku. Setelah itu aku segera berlari ke dapur, sebelum Nyonya Yah mulai marah padaku. Sepertinya ibu Yaya memiliki kepribadian yang sama dengan putrinya, dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya mengamuk.

Sambil melangkah ke arah dapur, dalam hati aku berdoa, mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak akan membuat rumah Yaya terbakar. Karena aku tau, ia pasti akan membunuhku.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku mengubek-ngubek isi kulkas, mencari bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak. Tok Aba dan Ochobot belum kembali dari kedai, jadi aku berpikir untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tak ada banyak bahan makanan yang tersisa. Namun aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa jenis sayuran, jadi aku berpikir untuk membuat sup dengan bahan-bahan yang ada.

Segera kucuci sayur-sayuran yang kutemukan di kulkas, dan memotong sayuran itu kecil-kecil. Kunyalakan kompor untuk memanaskan air. Setelah air mendidih, aku memasukkan potongan-potongan sayur tadi beserta garam dan beberapa bumbu lainnya. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu supnya matang.

Sekali lagi aku membuka kulkas dan menelaah isinya yang hampir kosong. _Mungkin aku harus pergi berbelanja_ , pikirku. Kasihan Tok Aba kalau harus pergi berbelanja sendirian.

Aku menemukan beberapa ikan sarden kalengan dan memutuskan untuk memanaskan itu juga. Baru saja aku hendak membuka penutup kalengnya, terdengar suara gedoran di pintu depan. Aku sedikit mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang. _Apa mungkin Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah pulang? Tapi mereka tidak mungkin menggedor-gedor pintu seperti itu._

Aku membuka ikatan celemekku dan meletakkannya di kursi meja makan. Kemudian aku berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukakannya. Mataku membelalak saat melihat Boboiboy berdiri di depanku, dengan wajah penuh keringat, dan juga celemek yang sedikit gosong.

"Boboiboy, ada apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Yaya, sembunyikan aku, ibumu sedang mengamuk!" seru Boboiboy panik.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku bingung. Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan segera menerobos masuk. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Boboiboy, ceritakan padaku ada apa," desakku. Aku menutup pintu depan, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan membiarkan ia menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab.

"Tadi … tadi ibumu memintaku membantunya memasak. Kau kan tau aku tidak bisa memasak! Jadi, saat ibumu menyuruhku menggoreng ikan, aku tak sengaja menyalakan apinya terlalu besar dan hampir menyebabkan seisi dapur terbakar. Bahkan aku hampir membakar diriku sendiri. Lihat celemek ini!" Boboiboy menunjuk bagian celemeknya yang gosong. "Dan sekarang ibumu sedang mengamuk di rumah," lanjut Boboiboy.

Aku memijat kepalaku yang terasa sakit. _Dasar Boboiboy, kenapa dia selalu membuat ulah, sih?_ pikirku kesal. Sekarang ibuku pasti sedang mengamuk hebat. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Boboiboy … Kok bisa-bisanya kau membuat masalah seperti ini, sih? Kau tidak tau sudah berapa banyak masalah yang harus kita hadapi?" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan maut andalanku.

Boboiboy terlihat mengkerut ketakutan di bawah pandanganku. "Aku— aku tidak sengaja. Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa memasak," ujar Boboiboy takut.

"Tapi itu kan cuma menggoreng ikan. Apa susahnya, sih?" kataku kesal.

"Bagiku itu susah! Aku kan anak laki-laki, wajar dong kalau nggak bisa masak," bela Boboiboy.

"Jadi mentang-mentang kau anak laki-laki, kau tidak bisa mencoba belajar memasak? Setidaknya kau kan harus membantu Tok Aba, belajar dikit, kek. Lagipula sekarang kau kan anak perempuan, bukan laki-laki," gerutuku.

"Iya, deh, iya. Memang aku yang selalu salah," kata Boboiboy. Ia bangkit dengan marah dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Pulang!" ucap Boboiboy ketus.

"Jangan dulu. Tunggu amarah ibuku reda. Kalau tidak kau bisa kena semprot habis-habisan," kataku. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah marah-marah padanya.

Boboiboy menatapku sambil cemberut dan kembali menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Aku memandanginya dan baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai jilbab?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan harus lari buru-buru ke sini. Mana sempat pakai jilbab," jawab Boboiboy sedikit kesal.

Aku menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Boboiboy, kau kan tau aku harus memakai jilbab kalau ke luar rumah," kataku sabar.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi ibumu mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak sempat memikirkan apa pun selain melarikan diri," gumam Boboiboy. "Sekarang aku tau darimana kau mewariskan sifat itu," gumamnya lagi.

Aku tertawa pelan, namun kemudian aku menjadi khawatir. "Apa ibuku tidak apa-apa? Ia tidak terluka? Dan dapurnya juga gimana?" tanyaku.

"Ibumu tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sempat memadamkan apinya, sebelum ibumu mengamuk dan aku harus menyelamatkan diri ke sini," jawab Boboiboy.

"Bagus, deh. Kau sendiri? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sedikit," gumam Boboiboy. Ia memperlihatkan luka bakar di lengannya padaku. Tidak parah, tapi aku yakin itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil obat," ucapku. Aku bangkit dan berniat mengambil kotak P3K, namun tiba-tiba aku mencium bau aneh. Boboiboy sepertinya juga menciumnya, dan ia mengernyit bingung.

"Bau gosong apa ini?" tanya Boboiboy.

Aku terkesiap, "Supnya!" seruku panik.

Aku segera berlari ke dapur, diikuti oleh Boboiboy. Dan aku melihat asap hitam mengepul dari panci di atas kompor. Aku buru-buru mematikan api dan menatap panci yang telah gosong. Airnya yang tadinya hampir penuh, kini telah kering, meninggalkan gumpalan-gumpalan hitam yang tadinya adalah sayuran.

"Oh, tidak. Supnya gosong," keluhku.

"Itu sup?" tanya Boboiboy, menunjuk isi panci yang kini terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tadinya," gumamku pasrah.

"Tok Aba pasti marah kalau tau aku mencoba memasak," kata Boboiboy, tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku coba memasak ikan sarden aja," gumamku sambil menatap ikan sarden kaleng di atas meja.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau menunggu Tok Aba pulang aja," saran Boboiboy. Aku menatapnya dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Assalamualaikum." Suara salam dari arah depan membuat kami berdua terlonjak. Boboiboy dan aku menoleh dan melihat Tok Aba dan Ochobot muncul di pintu dapur. Aku refleks memeluk Boboiboy, berusaha menutupi rambutnya agar tidak dilihat Tok Aba. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah tubuhku, dan rambutku. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain melihat rambutku seperti itu.

Tok Aba dan Ochobot tercengang melihat kami berdua. Boboiboy berontak melepaskan diri dariku, dan aku buru-buru melepaskannya saat menyadari tindakanku.

"Boboiboy, Yaya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Tok Aba, terlihat kaget setengah mati.

"Tok Aba, jangan salah sangka! Ini bukan seperti yang atok pikirkan," kataku panik.

Boboiboy segera melepaskan celemek setengah gosong yang dipakainya, dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Iya, tok. Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok," ucap Boboiboy. Menurutku kata-katanya malah semakin menambah kecurigaan Tok Aba.

"Bau gosong apa ini?" tanya Ochobot tiba-tiba. Aku baru tau kalau Ochobot juga bisa mencium bau, mungkin dia punya hidung imajiner. Barulah kemudian aku teringat kembali dengan sup gosong di atas kompor.

"Itu, anu, tadi Boboiboy mau coba masak sup. Tapi malah jadi gosong," ucapku takut-takut sambil menunjukkan panci yang terlihat menggenaskan itu.

Tok Aba menghela nafas, "Boboiboy … Kan atok sudah melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan kompor. Kau lupa tentang kejadian waktu itu?" ujar Tok Aba lelah.

"Maaf, Tok. Boboiboy nggak sengaja," gumamku. Boboiboy hanya berdiri diam di sebelahku, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak terluka, kan?" tanya Tok Aba. Aku menggeleng, kemudian aku teringat luka bakar di lengan Boboiboy.

"Ah, tapi Yaya kena luka bakar," kataku sambil menatap Boboiboy.

"Kau terluka Yaya?" tanya Tok Aba khawatir.

"Umm, iya, tok. Tapi ini masalah lain kok. Yaya kena luka bakar di rumah tadi. Ada semacam, umm, kecelakaan kecil di dapur. Dan Yaya datang ke sini untuk minta diobati sama Boboiboy," jawab Boboiboy sekenanya. Jawaban macam apa itu?

Tok Aba terlihat sedikit bingung, namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin Tok Aba sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah aneh bin ajaib kami. "Kalau begitu pergilah obati luka Yaya, Boboiboy. Biar Atok yang bereskan dapur," kata Tok Aba.

Aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Boboiboy mencuci lukanya di air dingin. Kemudian aku pergi mengambil kotak obat, diiringi suara cekikikan tertahan dari Ochobot. Mungkin nanti aku harus memberi pelajaran pada robot bulat itu.

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Yaya.

Boboiboy menatap perban yang dibalutkan Yaya di lengan kirinya. Memang agak sedikit berlebihan sih, tapi rasanya memang lebih baik, lengannya sudah tidak terasa perih lagi.

"Makasih," ucap Boboiboy.

"Sama-sama," balas Yaya. Ia menutup kotak P3K dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ochobot datang menghampiri mereka di ruang tamu. Robot itu masih terlihat sedikit geli melihat wajah putus asa Boboiboy dan Yaya, namun ia tidak tega jika harus menertawakan mereka lagi.

"Ochobot, kumohon lakukanlah sesuatu untuk mengembalikan kami seperti semula," kata Yaya memelas.

Boboiboy melirik gugup ke arah dapur, takut Tok Aba mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan keras-keras. Nanti ketahuan Tok Aba," bisiknya.

Ochobot memandang mereka berdua, "Kan sudah kubilang, aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa," katanya.

"Setidaknya lakukanlah sesuatu untuk membantu kami," pinta Boboiboy dengan suara pelan.

Bola kuasa itu terlihat sibuk berpikir selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Mungkin aku bisa membantu dengan mengotak-atik jam kuasa kalian, supaya kalian bisa menggunakan kuasa kalian sendiri."

"Sungguh? Kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Yaya antusias.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi akan kuusahakan," kata Ochobot.

"Terima kasih, Ochobot. Kau memang robot terbaik kesayanganku," ujar Boboiboy gembira. Ochobot hanya memutar bola mata robotnya.

"Berikan jam kuasa kalian padaku," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy dan Yaya melepaskan jam kuasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan mereka. Walaupun mereka tak bisa menggunakannya, tapi mereka tetap memakainya kemana-mana, hanya untuk berjaga jaga.

"Aku akan mencari tau apa yang bisa kuperbuat dengan ini," kata Ochobot. "Aku tidak tau kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Jadi berusahalah menjalankan peran kalian dengan lebih baik. Sepertinya kalian sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah," lanjut Ochobot.

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

"Melihat sikap kalian yang serampangan seperti ini saja, aku sudah bisa menebaknya," ujar Ochobot.

Boboiboy dan Yaya tidak menyangkal perkataan Ochobot. Memang mereka telah bersikap terlalu ceroboh, dan tidak berhati-hati. Kalau seperti ini terus, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai seseorang menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka.

"Lebih baik aku segera kembali. Ibumu pasti khawatir kalau aku tidak cepat pulang," kata Boboiboy akhirnya.

"Berdoalah semoga ibuku tidak membunuhmu," ujar Yaya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia pun bangkit dari sofa. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ucapnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu," kata Yaya tiba-tiba. Ia berlari ke atas menuju kamar Boboiboy dan tak lama kemudian turun dengan membawa jaket oranye milik Boboiboy.

"Untuk apa kau membawa jaketku?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

Yaya menyuruh Boboiboy memakainya, dan kemudian menggunakan penutup kepala jaket itu untuk menutupi rambut sebahunya, menggantikan celemek compang-camping yang sedari tadi digunakan Boboiboy.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa pulang," kata Yaya sambil mengangguk puas.

"Buat apa sih? Lagian rumahmu kan di sebelah, dekat, kok," ujar Boboiboy.

"Walaupun dekat tetap aja rambutku nggak boleh kelihatan sama laki-laki yang bukan muhrim," kata Yaya tegas.

"Tapi kan Boboiboy sudah melihatnya? Berarti kalian udah muhrim?" tanya Ochobot polos.

Yaya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menggetok kepala bulat bola kuasa itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menenangkan diri. "Nah, sudah cepatlah pulang," kata Yaya.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu," ucap Boboiboy.

"Cobalah untuk tidak membuat masalah lagi," kata Yaya.

"Akan kuusahakan," balas Boboiboy. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah Tok Aba dan melangkah menuju rumah Yaya yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku membuat sedikit kehebohan keesokan harinya dengan datang ke sekolah menggunakan jaket yang diberikan Yaya kemarin. Mau bagaimana lagi, memang baru beberapa hari, tapi rasanya aku benar-benar merindukan jaket ini. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk memakainya ke sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada kasak-kusuk lagi mengenai hal ini.

 _Memangnya mereka tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan selain menggosipkan orang lain, ya?_ pikirku kesal.

Namun aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan omongan orang lain. Aku masuk ke kelasku dengan santai dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasku tercengang melihatku. Dan yang paling heboh tentu saja Gopal.

"Yaya! Kenapa kau memakai jaket Boboiboy?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit berlebihan. Ia kemudian memandang Yaya yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan terlihat tidak peduli. "Kupikir kenapa kau tidak memakai jaket hari ini, Boboiboy. Ternyata kau memberikannya pada Yaya? Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian, sih?" tanya Gopal, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Berisik, ah, Gopal," ucapku kesal sambil meletakkan tasku di meja dan menghempaskan diriku di kursi. "Kalau kau berani berkomentar lagi, aku akan mencatat namamu dan mmeberikannya pada guru BP," ancamku.

Ancamanku berhasil membungkam mulut Gopal. Ia terlihat ketakutan dan segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ternyata menyenangkan juga memiliki kekuasaan dan bisa mengancam siapa pun yang aku mau.

Ying muncul tak lama kemudian, diikuti oleh Fang. Ia terlihat sedikit aneh, wajahnya tertunduk dan ia tidak menatap siapa pun sampai ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Ying, kau sudah sembuh?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Ying sambil tersenyum.

Aku melirik Yaya di belakangku. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ying, namun mengurungkan kembali niatnya. Ying juga tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang, dan ia terlihat sedikit gugup.

 _Sepertinya mulai ada yang tidak beres_ , pikirku.

Gopal memandangiku, Yaya, dan Ying bergantian. Ia terlihat berusaha keras untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan aku bersyukur ancamanku ternyata cukup ampuh. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus mendengar celotehannya lagi.

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan lebih baik dari pada perkiraanku. Ying sudah bersikap normal kembali pada Yaya, dan kasak-kusuk tentang diriku juga sudah mulai menghilang.

Namun aku merasa sedikit tidak tenang, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa terkena masalah, sehingga aku malah jadi gelisah kalau hidupku terlalu damai seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir, masalah selalu berhasil menemukanku tanpa aku perlu mencarinya. Dan kali ini masalah itu datang dari guru pelajaran terakhir hari ini, Matematika.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini ibu akan membuat ulangan dadakan," kata Bu Ris —seorang guru wanita tua yang galak dan sering dipanggil nenek sihir— tiba-tiba.

Sontak seisi kelas protes karena pemberitahuan ulangan yang begitu mendadak. Kebanyakan berkata mereka belum siap dan belum sempat belajar untuk ulangan ini.

"Namanya juga ulangan mendadak, ya wajar dong kalau tidak diberitahukan sebelumnya," kata Bu Ris tenang.

 _Dasar nenek-nenek tua_ , pikirku kesal. Rasanya aku jadi ingin menghantamnya dengan Golem Tanahku.

"Lagipula bukankah seharusnya kalian belajar setiap malam? Jangan hanya belajar saat ada ujian atau ulangan saja. Tapi kalian harus menyiapkan diri setiap hari dengan mengulang setiap pelajaran yang diberikan sekolah di rumah," kata Bu Ris lagi.

 _Oke, kalau nanti aku sudah bisa menggunakan kuasaku lagi, hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah menusukkan pedang halilintarku ke dalam mulutnya._

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Kemarin aku berbohong pada ibu Yaya bahwa aku sedang belajar untuk ulangan matematika. Dan hari ini ternyata benar-benar ada ulangan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa jangan-jangan ini hukuman untukku karena berbohong pada orang tua? Mungkin lain kali aku akan berpikir dulu sebelum berbohong, apalagi dengan orang tua.

Bulu-bulu di tengkukku tiba-tiba meremang. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat Yaya tengah menatapku dengan tatapan maut supernya.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai dapat nilai jelek," bisiknya penuh ancaman.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "O—oke," balasku.

Gawat, lagi-lagi hidupku terancam bahaya. Mungkin seharusnya aku lebih menikmati kehidupan damaiku, Bukannya malah mengharapkan masalah seperti ini.

Soal ulangan dan juga lembar jawaban akhirnya dibagikan. Bu Ris memberi kami waktu enam puluh menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Namun saat melihat soal-soalnya, aku langsung yakin, walaupun aku diberikan waktu seumur hidup untuk menjawab soal-soal ini, aku tetap tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya. Dan ini berarti aku harus menyiapkan diri, karena Yaya tidak akan pernah memaafkanku bila aku membuatnya mendapat nilai jelek.

Waktu enam puluh menit yang diberikan Bu Ris, berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa terasa tibalah waktu untuk mengumpulkan jawabannya ke depan. Bu Ris menerima lembar jawabanku sambil tersenyum, pasti ia mengira aku bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Sayang sekali, walaupun aku sudah berusaha semampuku, tapi aku yakin nilaiku tidak akan sebagus nilai Yaya yang asli.

Bu Ris menghabiskan sisa pelajaran Matematika hari itu dengan mengoreksi jawaban-jawaban ulangan kami. Sementara semua murid 11-3 terlihat berharap-harap cemas menunggu hasilnya. Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Bu Ris membagikan kembali hasil ulangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan mengembalikan hasil ulangan kalian," kata Bu Ris. "Jujur saja, saya sedikit kecewa melihat hasilnya. Padahal saya memberikan kalian soal yang cukup mudah," lanjutnya lagi.

 _Mudah apanya,_ gerutuku dalam hati. Mungkin baginya, soal-soal tadi hanyalah hitung-hitungan anak SD, tapi bagiku itu seperti soal-soal yang datang dari neraka.

Hujan mulai turun saat Bu Ris mulai membagi-bagikan hasil ulangannya. Aku memandangi langit kelabu di luar. Memang sudah saatnya. Beberapa hari ini cuaca terlalu panas, tanpa tanda-tanda akan turun hujan sedikitpun. Karena itu aku sangat bersyukur akhirnya langit sedikit berbaik hati dan bersedia menurunkan hujan.

"Yaya Yah," panggil Bu Ris. Aku tersentak saat namaku —nama Yaya— dipanggil. Aku menggeser kursi kebelakang dan bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat menerima lembar jawabanku dari Bu Ris.

"Nilaimu menurun Yaya. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Bu Ris. Yaya pastilah salah satu murid kesayangannya, karena ia terlihat sangat perhatian padaku.

"Umm, iya bu. Saya memang lagi ada sedikit masalah," gumamku.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja pada ibu," kata Bu Ris lagi. Aku mengangguk dan menerima hasil ulanganku. Nilai 65, yang ditulis dengan tinta merah, melingkar di bagian atas kertas ulanganku. Aku mendesah pasrah. Ternyata kemampuanku di pelajaran Matematika tidak berkembang sedikit pun.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan wajah murung, dan sebisa mungkin mencoba menghindari tatapan Yaya. Ying, yang menyadari kemurunganku, menepuk-nepuk bahuku penuh simpati dan mencoba menghiburku. Aku hanya menunduk sedih, tak berani melirik ke belakang. Yaya pasti akan sangat kecewa melihat hasil ulanganku.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid pun bergegas membereskan barang masing-masing dan bersiap pulang. Tak terkecuali lima sekawan penghuni kelas 11-3.

Ying, Fang, dan Gopal menyadari ada aura ketegangan antara Boboiboy dan Yaya, namun mereka tidak berani menanyakan apa-apa. Setelah selesai mengemas barang mereka, ketiga sahabat ini pun mengajak kedua teman mereka pulang.

"Ayo, Yaya, Boboiboy, kita pulang," ajak Ying.

"Aku lupa bawa payung," keluh Boboiboy setelah mengubek-ngubek isi tasnya dan menyadari tidak ada payung.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku bawa," kata Ying. Ia mengeluarkan payung biru dari dalam tasnya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang," katanya lagi.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku perlu berbicara sebentar dengan Yaya," kata Yaya tiba-tiba. Ia memandangi Boboiboy yang sedari tadi terus menghindari tatapannya.

"Oh, oke. Kami akan tunggu di luar," kata Ying. Ia saling berpandangan dengan Fang dan Gopal, dan akhirnya mereka pun berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Yaya berdua.

"Oke. Jadi seberapa buruk hasil ulanganmu?" tanya Yaya, langsung ke inti permasalahan, setelah teman-teman mereka menutup pintu kelas.

Boboiboy mengeluarkan lembar jawabannya dari tas. Yaya membelalak tak percaya melihat nilai 65 yang tertera di bagian atas.

"65? Kok bisa sih dapat nilai 65?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku kan memang tidak pintar Matematika," gumam Boboiboy.

"Itu bukan alasan, Boboiboy. Kau seharusnya bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik," ujar Yaya, mulai emosi.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Tapi memang dasarnya kemampuan otakku sudah seperti ini, kan?" balas Boboiboy. Ia mulai merasa sakit hati dengan perkataan Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras lagi! Kau kan tau aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah 90. Aku punya reputasi yang harus dipertahankan, Boboiboy!" kata Yaya marah.

"Oke, cukup! Aku sudah muak mendengar semua pemikiranmu itu! Aku sudah berusaha keras agar bisa menjaga nama baikmu. Tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Yang kau pikirkan cuma reputasimu sabagai siswi teladan. Aku juga manusia, Yaya. Aku juga punya perasaan!" seru Boboiboy marah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yaya yang berdiri tercengang.

"Boboiboy, tunggu!" Yaya berusaha mengejar Boboiboy, namun Boboiboy membuka pintu dengan kasar dan kemudian membanting pintu itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia membuka kembali pintu kelasnya dan melihat Boboiboy telah menghilang. Yang ada hanyalah Ying, Fang, dan Gopal yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Boboiboy, ada apa? Kenapa Yaya terlihat sangat marah saat ia keluar?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku—aku bertengkar dengannya. Aku tak sengaja membentaknya, dan ia marah padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Rasanya Yaya ingin menangis, namun ia tau ia tidak boleh melakukannya dalam wujud seperti ini.

"Dasar. Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" ucap Ying sambil geleng-gelng kepala. Ia kemudian segera berlari menyusul Boboiboy.

Fang dan Gopal menatap Yaya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia kelihatannya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kalian— kalian nggak menguping, kan?" tanya Yaya gugup. Ia takut teman-temannya mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Boboiboy, karena itu berarti mereka akan ketahuan sedang bertukar tubuh.

"Ya, nggaklah. Kami cuma sempat dengar suara-suara marah, sebelum Yaya tiba-tiba keluar dan membanting pintu," jawab Fang.

"Kalian bertengkar tentang apa lagi, sih? Kok Yaya sampai marah banget gitu?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

Yaya tak tau harus menjawab apa, "Umm, itu …"

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus masuk. Sebuah sensasi aneh tiba-tiba mendorong Yaya ke belakang, membuatnya oleng dan hampir jatuh. Untunglah Fang dan Gopal berhasil menangkapnya. Namun kemudian, Yaya merasakan ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Ia merasa sesak nafas, dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Saat sensasi aneh itu akhirnya menghilang, Yaya membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah berlutut di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan tubuh basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Yaya!" Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuat Yaya menoleh. Ia melihat Ying tengah berlari menghampirinya sambil membawa payung birunya.

Ying tiba di hadapan Yaya dan segera menutupi tubuh Yaya dengan payungnya. Ia menatap Yaya dengan cemas, "Yaya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Senang banget akhirnya bisa nulis chapter yang lumayan panjang.**

 **Di chapter ini kayaknya ada terlalu banyak masalah, ya? Agak kasian juga sih sama Boboiboy Yayanya, tapi nggak apa-apa deh, nistain OTP kesayangan ternyata memang menyenangkan xD #dihajarBoboiboyYaya**

 **Oh, iya, makasih atas saran tentang genrenya, tapi kok aku ngerasa nggak ada yang pas, ya?**

 **Sejujurnya aku juga nggak berani kalau ngubah fic ini jadi genre humor, soalnya takut nantinya malah jadi garing.**

 **Aku kalau emang dari awal niat mau buat humor, biasanya gagal dan jadinya garing banget, dan humor-humor di chapter-chapter sebelum ini juga nggak terlalu aku niatin, aku biarin mengalir aja gitu pas ngetik, dan syukurlah kalau reader merasa terhibur sama humornya.**

 **Maaf A/N nya kepanjangan u.u**

 **Jadi, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, akhirnya bisa update juga fic ini.**

 **Maaf karena terlalu lama menunggu, itupun kalau masih ada yang nunggu.**

 **Tanpa banyak ocehan lagi, ini dia kelanjutannya, selamat membaca ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Boboiboy's POV

Aku membanting pintu kelas dengan marah. Ketiga sahabatku, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal, yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kelas kami, menatapku dengan kaget.

"Yaya, ada a …" Aku tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan, maupun tatapan bingung dari mereka, dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang sedikit tercengang. Kaki-kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya, dipicu oleh amarah. Dan tanpa kusadari aku telah tiba di bagian depan sekolah.

Aku menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang turun cukup deras. Beberapa murid yang tidak membawa payung masih berdiri di sepanjang koridor, berharap hujan akan segera reda. Namun aku merasa sangat marah dan sakit hati, sehingga tidak peduli lagi bila harus pulang di tengah guyuran hujan. Aku menaikkan tudung jaketku menutupi kepala, dan berjalan menerobos hujan.

Air hujan yang dingin langsung menerpaku sesaat setelah aku melangkah melintasi halaman sekolah menuju ke gerbang. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, berusaha tidak mempedulikan tubuhku yang mulai kedinginan, padahal aku baru sebentar berjalan di bawah hujan.

Aku baru saja hendak melangkah melintasi gerbang sekolah, saat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku dengan paksa, sesuatu yang tak kelihatan. Aku jatuh berlutut di depan gerbang, dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadaku. Kupejamkan mata, sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja —seperti saat datangnya— rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Aku tidak langsung membuka mataku, tapi berusaha mengatur nafasku yang sedikit memburu, barulah kemudian aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak lagi merasakan air hujan membasahi tubuhku, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar samar, seolah dari kejauhan. Aku mulai panik, berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu padaku. Namun saat aku membuka mata, pemandangan yang kusaksikan malah membuatku lebih kaget lagi.

Gopal dan Fang, tengah memandangiku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku baru menyadari bahwa mereka tengah memegangiku, seolah aku baru saja jatuh tepat di depan mata mereka. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku dan mendapati diriku berada di dalam gedung sekolah, di koridor tepat di depan kelasku.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gopal cemas.

 _Boboiboy?_

Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Gopal dan Fang pun melepaskan pegangan mereka dariku setelah yakin aku tidak akan jatuh lagi. Aku memandangi tubuhku dari atas ke bawah. Pakaianku terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang kupakai tadi pagi. Ini adalah seragam untuk murid laki-laki SMA Pulau Rintis, lengkap dengan sepatu kets oranye yang biasa kupakai.

Jantungku mulai berdebar, dan aku mulai berharap, namun merasa sedikit takut dengan harapanku sendiri. Aku meraba-raba wajahku sendiri, dan tanganku menyentuh topi yang bertengger di kepalaku. Topi dinosaurus kesayanganku.

Aku masih meraba-raba wajahku dengan perasaan tak percaya. Sayang sekali di sini tidak ada cermin, jadi aku tidak bisa segera memastikannya. Gopal dan Fang menatapku dengan bingung, pasti aku terlihat sangat aneh di mata mereka sekarang.

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki cepat yang datang menghampiri kami bertiga. Aku mendongak dan melihat Yaya —dengan tubuh basah kuyup— tengah berlari ke arahku. Ying juga ikut berlari di belakang Yaya, sambil membawa payungnya yang basah terkena hujan.

Yaya tiba di depanku, sedikit membungkuk karena kelelahan berlari. Aku menatapnya tak percaya, dan ia juga balas menatapku. Mata cokelatnya berbinar, dan ia juga terlihat sangat senang. Aku yakin ekspresiku tak berbeda jauh dengannya.

 _Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_ pikirku. _Aku akhirnya kembali ke tubuhku semula!_

.

.

.

Author's POV

Yaya menjerit senang dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Boboiboy tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk ikut melompat bersama Yaya. Mereka menari berputar-putar seperti orang kesurupan, merayakan kembalinya tubuh mereka.

"Akhirnya kita kembali seperti semula," bisik Yaya senang.

"Ya, kita telah kembali," balas Boboiboy tak kalah senang.

Ying, Fang, dan Gopal terlihat sangat bingung melihat tingkah kedua sahabat mereka. Namun Boboiboy dan Yaya terlalu sibuk bergembira, sehingga tidak terlalu mempedulikan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" bisik Gopal, mulai mengkhawatirkan kesehatan jiwa dua sahabatnya itu.

Fang mengernyit menatap dua manusia yang masih terus menari kegirangan di hadapannya. "Entahlah. Kurasa mereka akhirnya benar-benar kehilangan kewarasan mereka," balasnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka kesurupan hantu penghuni sekolah ini?" tanya Gopal sambil menggigil ketakutan.

"Jangan ngaco, ah," kata Ying. "Mereka lebih terlihat seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu," lanjut gadis berkacamata itu. Ia terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat situasi ini.

"Benar juga. Padahal tadi mereka baru saja bertengkar …" Gopal menghentikan kata-katanya, karena tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy dan Yaya berhenti menari.

Ekspresi Boboiboy mengeras saat ia mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Yaya tadi. Sedangkan Yaya terlihat ketakutan sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Boboiboy, aku …" Yaya ingin meminta maaf atas kata-katanya yang telah membuat Boboiboy sakit hati, namun pemuda itu berbalik dan tanpa berkata apa pun pergi meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya.

"Boboiboy, tunggu!" seru Ying, namun sahabatnya itu telah menghilang di belokan. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Wajah Yaya tertunduk, menatap air yang menetes dari pakaiannya yang basah. Fang dan Gopal saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Ying terlihat cemas, namun ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Yaya …" Ying berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun segera dipotong oleh Yaya.

"Maaf, Ying. Aku pulang duluan," gumam Yaya. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih terlihat bingung luar biasa.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Pintu kamar berdebam pelan saat aku mendorongnya menggunakan punggungku. Aku kemudian menyenderkan diri di pintu, sebelum akhirnya merosot dan terduduk di karpet.

Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan menenggelamkan wajah di sana. Kubiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir keluar. Aku bukan gadis yang cengeng, malah sebenarnya aku hampir tidak pernah menangis. Ibuku selalu mengajariku untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat, dan aku selalu bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Namun terkadang ada hal-hal yang membuatku ingin menangis, walau hanya sebentar, tapi aku sangat ingin menumpahkan semua perasaanku.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku selalu merasa ingin menangis. Banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan, dan semuanya berawal dari tertukarnya tubuhku dan Boboiboy. Aku terus bertanya-tanya apakah ada seseorang yang dendam padaku dan kemudian mengutukku hingga semuanya jadi seperti ini.

Walau aku dan Boboiboy menganggap ini semua karena batu di hutan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah kutukan yang mengerikan. Karena, gadis mana yang akan merasa senang saat tubuhnya tertukar dengan seorang laki-laki? Dan lagi, laki-laki itu adalah Boboiboy, sahabatku sendiri. Aku percaya ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuhku, tapi tetap saja …

"Argh!" Aku mengerang putus asa dan menjedukkan bagian belakang kepalaku ke pintu.

Aku seharusnya merasa senang karena akhirnya semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tubuhku sudah kembali, dan aku tidak harus menghabiskan hari-hariku di tubuh Boboiboy lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa merasa gembira sedikit pun. Bagaimana mungkin aku merayakan kembalinya tubuhku, saat aku tau bahwa kini Boboiboy membenciku?

Ya, aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan padanya tadi siang. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku mengatakan itu, tapi aku berharap aku bisa menariknya kembali.

"Aku harus minta maaf," gumamku pelan. "Ya, aku harus minta maaf. Aku tidak mau Boboiboy membenciku," ucapku lagi. Dengan sedikit kasar, aku menyeka air mata di wajahku.

Aku bangkit dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung dan menyambar ponselku di atas meja. Mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi yang dijepit di bawah tumpukan buku. Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan, dan membaca isinya. Ternyata itu semacam petunjuk penggunaaan cara memakai jilbab dengan benar, lengkap dengan gambar sebagai penjelasan tambahan.

Pasti Boboiboy yang menyimpannya di sini, entah darimana ia mendapatkannya. Aku semakin merasa bersalah pada Boboiboy. Setiap hari aku sellau melihatnya mengenakan jilbab dengan cukup rapi, tapi aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mengerti cara mengenakan jilbab, padahal seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah memakai jilbab. Ternyata ia berusaha mencari tutorialnya. Pasti Boboiboy tidak ingin aku tampil memalukan di depan umum.

Aku rasanya jadi ingin menangis lagi. Ia telah berbuat banyak untukku, namun aku selalu saja melemparkan kesalahan padanya dan menyakitinya dengan kata-kataku. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Aku segera menyingkirkan pikiran untuk menangis, karena saat ini ada hal yang harus aku lakukan.

Ya, aku harus segera menemui Boboiboy dan meminta maaf. Ia mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi aku tetap ingin berbicara dengannya. Maka dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, aku pun mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Boboiboy.

Setelah memakai kerusung merah jambuku dengan sedikit terburu-buru, aku pun mengambil jaket Boboiboy yang kuletakkan di atas tempat tidur, dan berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan perasaan kacau. Rasanya semua ini masih seperti mimpi karena aku akhirnya bisa kembali ke tubuhku semula. Aku tidak menyadari betapa aku merindukan kamar yang telah kutempati sejak umurku 10 tahun ini, sampai aku benar-benar bisa kembali tidur di sini.

Namun pikiranku terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain sehingga tidak sempat merasa senang terlalu lama. Aku memikirkan pertengkaranku dengan Yaya tadi siang. Ia memang mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku sakit hati, tapi mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu semarah itu padanya. Masih terbayang di benakku, ekspresinya yang merasa bersalah saat aku tanpa sadar membentaknya. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan frustasi. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku meminta maaf padanya?_ pikirku.

Nada dering dari handphoneku membuatku tersentak. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Yaya. Dengan sedikit gugup aku segera membuka dan membacanya.

 _Maukah kau menemuiku, sebentar saja? Aku akan menunggu di luar._

Aku memandangi pesan itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melompat bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung berderap menuruni tangga. Udara malam yang sejuk langsung menyergapku begitu aku membuka pintu depan. Aku melihat sosok Yaya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Tok Aba.

"Hai," sapaku canggung saat aku berjalan menghampirinya. Ia mendongak dan terlihat lega saat melihatku.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau tidak mau keluar menemuiku," kata Yaya.

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tidak mau menemuimu." Aku ingin menjedukkan kepalaku ke pagar rumah Yaya sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. _Bodoh sekali, untuk apa aku mengucapkan itu?_

Yaya menunduk menatap kakinya. Suasana terasa semakin canggung di antara kami, dan aku berharap bisa segera menghilang dari sini.

Aku terkejut saat Yaya tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Jaketku. Oh iya, aku masih mengenakan jaket itu sebelum kami bertukar tubuh kembali, tentu saja kini jaket itu ada padanya.

"Aku sudah mencucinya dan mengeringkannya di mesin cuci," gumam Yaya. Aku menerima jaket itu darinya.

"Terima kasih," balasku.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menggelayut di atas kepala kami, membuatku merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik, seolah mengejekku yang tidak berani memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan ini.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi siang." Yaya kembali menjadi orang yang berhasil memecah keheningan. Aku merasa benar-benar menjadi laki-laki yang tidak berguna. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati. Seharusnya aku memang lebih memikirkan perasaanmu, bukan hanya reputasiku saja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Yaya dengan suara pelan.

Aku benar-benar benci suasana seperti ini. Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan melihat Yaya marah-marah padaku, atau bahkan mengejekku dan mengataiku Otak Jeruk, daripada harus melihatnya seperti ini. Ini jelas bukan suasana yang kuinginkan saat aku bisa berduaan dengan Yaya.

"Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf." _Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan? Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, Boboiboy._

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang tidak marah padamu, aku hanya merasa sedikit emosi tadi siang. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku benar-benar takut kau akan membenciku," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum lega.

 _Gadis ini memang hebat sekali, ia bisa membuat jantungku berdetak kencang hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Mungkin lebih baik aku menjaga jarak darinya, karena senyumannya itu benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungku._

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kenapa pula aku harus menjaga jarak dari Yaya? Bukankah aku justru selalu ingin berada di dekatnya?_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku yang mulai tak terkendali. Sepertinya aku harus mulai belajar mengontrol diri, terutama isi pikiranku.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yaya memandangku dengan sedikit cemas.

Aku langsung memasang senyum terbaikku agar ia tidak curiga. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit melamun," jawabku. Yaya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau masuk dulu. Ibu pasti khawatir kalau aku terlalu lama di luar," kata Yaya.

"Benar. Jangan sampai ibumu mengira aku menculikmu. Aku sudah cukup jera mendapat amukannya kemarin," candaku.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Boboiboy," ucapnya.

"Selamat malam, Yaya," balasku.

Aku hendak berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, saat Yaya tiba-tiba memanggilku lagi.

"Boboiboy …" panggil Yaya pelan. Ia telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, namun aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan sedikit heran. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yaya. Setelah itu gadis itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Boboiboy berjalan dengan langkah santai menyusuri koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa orang yang ditemuinya. Ia terlihat sangat gembira bisa berada di tubuhnya sendiri lagi.

 _Tubuh sendiri memang jauh lebih menyenangkan_ , gumam Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Pagi, Boboiboy!" sapa sebuah suara. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu berbalik dan melihat sahabatnya yang bertubuh gempal telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Pagi, Gopal!" balas Boboiboy riang.

Gopal menatap sahabatnya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan pandnagan penuh selidik, membuat pemuda yang ia pandangi jadi sedikit heran.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Boboiboy. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy, pemuda berdarah India itu justru menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Boboiboy.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Perlu kutemani ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Gopal dengan wajah serius.

"Memangnya aku sakit apa? Aku baik-baik saja, kok," kata Boboiboy heran.

"Sikapmu aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini. Aku khawatir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otakmu. Tenang saja, aku akan membantu merawatmu sampai kau sembuh," kata Gopal, masih dengan nada serius yang sama.

Boboiboy mau tidak mau akhirnya tertawa melihat ekspresi Gopal, namun tawanya justru semakin meyakinkan Gopal bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Jangan berlebihan, Gopal. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Boboiboy santai. Ia melirik ke sebelah Gopal dan tersenyum, "Pagi, Fang!" sapa Boboiboy.

Gopal terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Fang yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Fang! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sebelahku?" tanya Gopal sambil mengurut dadanya.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Fang datar. Ia melirik ke arah Boboiboy. "Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum padaku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Siapa yang senyum-senyum padamu? Nggak usah ke ge-eran," balas Boboiboy kesal. Fang hanya mendengus, namun ia masih memandangi Boboiboy dengan curiga.

"Apa liat-liat? Ngajak berantem?" tanya Boboiboy yang merasa risih dengan pandangan curiga Fang.

"Memangnya kau berani melawanku?" kata Fang angkuh.

"Oh, jadi kau menantangku?" Boboiboy mengeluarkan keris petirnya yang berkilat-kilat mengerikan.

Fang juga mengeluarkan kekuatan bayangnya. "Siapa takut?" ucapnya dingin.

Gopal berdiri ketakutan di antara kedua sahabatnya yang hendak bertengkar. Ia tidak berusaha melerai mereka berdua, karena tau itu akan berakibat dirinya juga ikut terkena amukan dua siswa paling populer ini.

"Stop. Dilarang bertengkar di sekolah." Yaya tiba bersama Ying tepat sebelum Boboiboy dan Fang saling serang dengan kekuatan mereka. Gopal menghembuskan nafas lega karena kemunculan ketua kelasnya itu.

Boboiboy mendesah kecewa perkelahiannya dengan Fang diinterupsi oleh Yaya. Keris petir di tangannya pun lenyap bersamaan dengan menghilangnya bayangan gelap di sekeliling Fang. Yaya kemudian memrintahkan mereka untuk segera masuk ke kelas karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi.

Ying berjalan di sebelah Yaya sambil Sesekali memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ying?" tanya Yaya yang menyadari tatapan aneh Ying.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Boboiboy?" bisik Ying penasaran.

"Nggak. Kami sudah baikan, kok," ujar Yaya.

"Oh, bagus deh kalau gitu," kata Ying. Gadis berkacamata itu melirik gugup ke arah depan, di mana ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya tengah berjalan bersisian. "Yaya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," gumam Ying.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya.

Baru saja Ying hendak membuka mulutnya, suara bel masuk berdering nyaring di atas kepala mereka. Murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran di koridor bergegas melangkah ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mau bertanya apa, Ying?" tanya Yaya lagi setelah suara bel berhenti berbunyi.

"Nanti aja, deh," ujar Ying akhirnya. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Yaya dan menyeretnya memasuki kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Bagiku semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tak ada lagi yang namanya pertukaran tubuh. Walau aku sempat merasa sedikit was-was bahwa tubuhku dan Yaya akan bertukar lagi saat bangun pagi, namun ternyata ketakutanku itu tak terbukti. Semuanya benar-benar sudah kembali normal.

Namun aku emnyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Yaya bersikap lain dari biasanya. Ia memang tetap menaypaku dan mengobrol seperti biasa, tapi aku merasa bahwa ia seperti tengah menjaga jarak denganku. Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Apa ia merasa sakit hati atas sikapku kemarin, dan kini berbalik marah padaku? Tapi aku yakin kami sudah berbaikan tadi malam. Jadi sebenanrnya ada apa dengan Yaya?

Aku bersorak gembira dalam hati saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Aku bukanlah murid yang gila belajar seperti Ying dan Yaya, jadi tentu saja waktu berakhirnya pelajaran meruapkan saat-saat yang paling kutunggu sepanjang hari. Aku membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukkan dengan asal ke dalam tas.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seruku gembira, mengajak keempat sahabatku untuk pulang bersama. Ying, Fang, dan Gopal hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bosan, namun Yaya sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan menghindari tatapanku.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku tetap mengobrol santai sperti biasa. Yaya juga sekali-sekali menanggapi ucapanku dan berbicara padaku, tapi aku tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikapnya.

Aku berpisah dengan Fang, Gopal, dan Ying, di perempatan jalan, karena rumah kami memang berlainan arah. Kini hanya tinggal aku berdua dengan Yaya, dan suasana di antara kami menjadi sedikit canggung.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara kami berdua. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan sikap Yaya, dan gadis itu juga sepertinya tidak berniat mengajakku mengobrol. Keheningan yang menyesakkan ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya aku tiba di depan rumah Tok Aba.

"Sampai jumpa, Boboiboy," ucap Yaya pelan. IA melangkah menuju rumahnya yang terletak persis di sebelah rumah Tok Aba.

"Tunggu dulu, Yaya," ujarku akhirnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana aneh ini, aku harus segera menanyakannya pada Yaya.

Yaya berbalik dan memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aku tidak menghindar," sahutnya datar.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tau kau menjaga jarak denganku seharian ini. Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku, sedikit takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

Yaya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menunduk menatap sepatunya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gadis yang telah kukenal sejak aku pindah ke Pulau Rintis itu menghela nafas pelan. "Menurutku mulai sekarang lebih baik kau dan aku mulai menjaga jarak," ucapnya pelan.

Aku terkejut mendnegar perkataannya. Untuk sesaat, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil membuka mulut dan bertanya dengan terbata-bata, "Ta-tapi, kenapa?" Suaraku terdengar sedikit putus asa dan juga kecewa.

Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang indah. "Kita sudah tidak mungkin bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, Boboiboy. Kau dan aku … kita sudah mengetahui mengenai satu sama lain melebihi apa yang seharusnya kita ketahui gara-gara pertukaran tubuh konyol itu. Aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu denganmu," ujar Yaya.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yaya, barulah beberapa detik kemudian aku akhirnya paham. "Tapi Yaya, aku bersumpah aku tidak …"

"Aku tau, Boboiboy," kata Yaya, memotong ucapanku. "Aku percaya padamu, dan aku tau kau pasti menjaga janjimu untuk tidak melihat apa pun. Tapi tetap saja, kita bertukar tubuh selama empat hari, walau tidak melihat apa pun kita tetap … Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tercekat.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ya, aku memang memahami maksud Yaya. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yaya mengenai pertukaran tubuh kami. Ia seorang gadis, dan tubuhnya tertukar dengan seorang laki-laki. Pastilah perasaannya sangat berkecamuk. Aku harus menghormati keputusannya untuk menjauh dariku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucapku akhirnya. "Jadi mulai sekarang kau ingin memutuskan hubungan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Kau sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku masih harus mengatur kembali pikiranku, dan kurasa kita harus saling menjaga jarak selama beberapa waktu," gumam Yaya.

"Sampai kapan?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tau," balasnya pelan.

Keheningan kembali merambat pelan di antara kami, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Jadi beginilah semuanya akan berakhir. Pupus sudah semua angan-anganku untuk bisa selalu bersama Yaya. Mulai sekarang akan ada jarak di antara kami. Dan siapa yang tau bahwa jarak itu tidak akan melebar? Mungkin nantinya malah aku dan Yaya benar-benar akan berpisah, dan semua ikatan yang kami miliki selama bertahun-tahun akan menghilang.

"Aku mau masuk dulu," gumam Yaya akhirnya. Aku mengangguk kaku, membiarkannya melangkah pelan meninggalakanku yang masih mematung.

Ia menoleh padaku sebelum memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. "Terima kasih karena telah menghargai keputusanku, Otak Jeruk," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk ke rumahnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kenapa malah jadi penuh drama gini, ya?**

 **Tapi karena ini juga terinspirasi dari drama Korea, jadi nggak apa-apa kan kalau banyak dramanya? /plakk**

 **Humornya juga hampir atau emang sama sekali nggak ada di chapter ini, soalnya aku lagi kekurangan asupan (?) humor.**

 **Sekali lagi aku mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan update.**

 **Sebenarnya aku sempat kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, plot cerita yang udah kususun di awal tiba-tiba jadi buyar, dan aku sempat sedikit bingung dan frustasi gimana harus ngelanjutinnya.**

 **Tapi tenang aja, aku sama sekali nggak punya niat untuk discontinue fanfic ini, cuma mungkin updetannya bakal sedikit lama. Jadi harap bersabar ya ^^**

 **Dan aku juga mau minta maaf kalau ada yang kecewa sama kelanjutan cerita ini, aku cuma menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran aku aja kok.**

 **Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang udah mau baca dan memberikan review untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^**

 **p.s. karena ada yang nanya di review aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan, jawabannya aku perempuan. Pen nameku aja Fanlady, so I'm a lady ^^ /apasih**

 **p.p.s di sini ada yang udah beli coki-coki yang dapat hadiah game card Boboiboy? Entah kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum liat iklannya di TV u.u, tapi pengen banget punya card itu .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Karena mood nulis lagi bagus-bagusnya, akhirnya jadi bisa ngelanjutin fic ini deh.**

 **Di chapter ini bakal ada lebih banyak drama, dan lebih sedikit humor, jadi yang nggak kuat (?) sama drama-dramaan, lebih baik segera mundur sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan (?)**

 **Langsung aja, ini dia chapter barunya, selamat membaca ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Yaya's POV

 _Aku … sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat, kan? Tapi kenapa air mataku justru tidak bisa berhenti mengalir?_

Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Setelah lelah menangis, aku akhirnya hanya berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurku sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku. Aku berguling-guling gelisah mencoba mencari cara agar bisa tertidur, namun tetap saja rasa kantuk itu tidak kunjung datang. Pikiranku yang dipenuhi berbagai macam hal membuat otakku menolak untuk beristirahat.

Kenapa aku harus merasa segelisah ini sih? Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak tadi malam. Dan aku yakin keputusanku untuk menjauh dari Boboiboy adalah keputusan yang tepat. Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang benar, tapi aku yakin gadis manapun yang berada di posisiku akan memutuskan hal yang sama. Tapi kenapa aku justru tidak merasa lega sama sekali? Aku justru merasa menyesal, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi kecewa dan terpukul dari Boboiboy tadi. Aku tau aku sudah bersikap tidak adil padanya, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak salah. Bukan salahnya kami tiba-tiba bertukar tubuh.

"Ini semua gara-gara batu sialan itu! Kalau aku bisa menemukan batu itu lagi, aku kan menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping dengan kekuatanku," gumamku kesal. _Kenapa aku jadi suka mengumpat begini, sih?_

"Argh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" gumamku lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan novel yang tadi berusaha kubaca untuk mendatangkan kantuk.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa nyut-nyutan, membuatku harus menekan kedua pelipisku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, dan berhenti memukulkan novel ke kepala.

Sepertinya rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menghindariku akhirnya mulai berbaik hati untuk datang. Mataku mulai terasa berat, dan aku pun memejamkannya. Butuh waktu lama sebelum aku akhirnya benar-benar tertidur, tapi setidaknya aku akhirnya bisa mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Ochobot malayang pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Boboiboy di lantai dua. Robot itu tidak mau bersusah payah mengetuk dan langsung melayang masuk ke dalam begitu membuka pintu.

"Boboiboy, Tok Aba menyuruhmu turun untuk makan malam," kata robot berbentuk bola itu.

Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya yang ia benamkan ke dalam bantal dan menatap robot kuning kesayangannya. "Ochobot …" panggilnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ochobot. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda di hadapannya, robot itu pun melayang mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Boboiboy.

"Ochobot, aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku!" kata Boboiboy sambil memeluk robotnya erat.

Ochobot memberontak habis-habisan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Boboiboy. "Ih, jijik! Jangan peluk-peluk aku seperti ini, Boboiboy!" seru Ochobot kesal.

Boboiboy akhirnya melepaskan robot kuning itu dan memandnagnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Bahkan kau juga membenciku. Hidupku benar-benar sudah hancur," gumam Boboiboy sedih. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Robot bola itu menatap Boboiboy dengan bingung. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Siapa bilang aku membencimu?" tanyanya heran.

"Tadi kau menolak saat aku memelukmu," ucap Boboiboy dengan suara teredam.

"Itu karena kau memintaku jaid pacarmu dan tiba-tiba memelukku. Ya jelas aku tolak, lah," ujar Ochobot, masih bingung dengan sikap aneh Boboiboy.

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan tetap tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya pada Ochobot.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ochobot bingung, namun yang ditanya hanya diam seribu bahasa. "Sudahlah. Cepat turun makan malam sana," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau makan," kata Boboiboy.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang patah hati."

"Kau ditolak Yaya?"

Boboiboy akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Ochobot. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku cuma menebak," kata Ochobot datar. "Jadi kau benar-benar ditolak Yaya?"

"Begitulah. Yaya bilang ia ingin menjaga jarak denganku," kata Boboiboy muram.

"Kenapa Yaya tiba-tiba memintamu untuk menjaga jarak? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah berbuat sesuatu padanya?" tanya Ochobot sambil memandang Boboiboy dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kenapa semua orang terus menganggap aku orang jahat, sih?" kata Boboiboy kesal. "Aku ini anak baik-baik tau. Aku bahkan bersedia menjadi superhero dan membantu banyak orang. Kurang baik apa coba aku ini?"

"Nggak usah berlebihan, deh. Jadi apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yaya?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Yaya bilang dia tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu denganku karena kami sudah mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kami ketahui gara-gara pertukaran tubuh itu," kata Boboiboy.

"Mengetahui apa?" tanya sang bola kuasa bingung.

"Oh, ayolah, masa kau tidak mengerti?" kata Boboiboy kesal.

Ochobot memasang pose berpikir selama beberapa saat. Mata biru elektriknya akhirnya menunjukkan pemahaman, dan robot bulat itu mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, aku mengerti," ujarnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," kata Boboiboy masih dengan nada kesal.

"Ah, tapi sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak kau dan Yaya bertukar tubuh," kata Ochobot.

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah melihat 'itu'? Kau pasti sudah melihatnya kan? Kau sudah tau ukuran tubuh Yaya?" tanya Ochobot dengan suara berbisik.

Boboiboy melempar bantal ke arah Ochobot dengan kesal. "Dasar robot mesum! Berani-beraninya kau menanyakan hal itu padaku! Tentu saja aku tidak tau! Aku bahkan tidak melihat apa-apa!" katanya marah.

"Yah, nggak asyik," cibir Ochobot sambil terbang menghindar dari lemparan Boboiboy.

Setelah kehabisan bantal untuk dilempar, Boboiboy melirik ke arah buku-buku tebal yang ada di meja belajarnya. Melihat Boboiboy yang tengah bersiap untuk melemparinya dengan kamus yang lebih tebal dari bantal tidur, dan pastinya akan lebih menyakitkan kalau terkena lemparan kamus itu. "Eits, cukup, cukup. Aku cuma bercanda, Boboiboy. Tak perlu semarah itu," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy baru membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun terdengar suara Tok Aba dari bawah yang memanggil mereka untuk segera turun.

"Boboiboy, Ochobot, cepat turun dan makan malam!" seru Tok Aba.

"Iya, tok! Ini Boboiboy mau turun!" balas Boboiboy. Ia melemparkan tatapan kesal terakhir pada Ochobot, sebelum akhrinya melangkah turun untuk makan malam dengan atoknya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku memeluk bantal guling dan tidur dengan menghadap ke dinding, menolak untuk berbicara dengan Ochobot. Robot kuning itu tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sama sekali padahal ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dikatakan. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan tentang 'itu' padaku? Dasar bola kuasa mesum.

"Boboiboy ayolah, mau sampai kapan kau marah padaku?" kata Ochobot sedikit lelah. Ia sudah sedari tadi berusaha membujukku untuk berbicara lagi padanya, tapi aku masih merasa sedikit marah padanya.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau berbicara padaku, aku kan jadi tidak bisa memberikan solusi untuk mengatasi masalahmu dengan Yaya," kata robot itu lagi.

Aku langsung bangkit duduk dan menatap Ochobot dengan mata berbinar. "Kau bisa membantuku?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Begini-begini aku ini kan bola kuasa, aku bisa melakukan segalanya, termasuk membantumu mendapatkan Yaya," kata Ochobot sedikit angkuh. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku melihat tingkahnya. Sejak kapan robotku ini jadi menyebalkan begini?

"Nah, jadi apa saran darimu bola kuasaku tersayang?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

Robot itu lagi-lagi memasang pose berpikir. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ia benar-benar bisa berpikir seperti manusia? Kira-kira dimana letak otaknya? Haruskah aku membedahnya untuk mencari tahu?

"Hmm, menurutku kau harus menjauh dulu dari Yaya untuk sementara," kata Ochobot akhirnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku menjauhinya? Itu sih namanya bukan memberi solusi," kataku sebal.

"Dengarkan dulu kata-kataku sampai habis, jangan menyela," cibir Ochobot. Aku pun langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi begini, pertama-tama kau harus …"

Aku menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk mendengar berbagai saran dan nasehat dari robot kuning berbentuk bola itu. Ternyata walaupun sebuah robot, Ochobot juga memiliki pikiran yang cukup bijaksana. Pasti ia bisa seperti itu karena hidup bersamaku selama ini. Aku memang bisa menjadi contoh yang baik, bahkan untuk robot seperti Ochobot.

Akhirnya malam itu kau bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan Yaya. Selama ini mungkin aku hanya bisa menahan diri, tapi kalau sudah seperti ini aku harus mulai beraksi, kalau tidak aku akan kehilangan satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku bangun dengan wajah sembab penuh bekas air mata. Kepalaku terasa pusing, dan leherku juga sedikit kaku. Aku bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Penglihatanku rasanya sedikit mengabur, tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya karena aku masih dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

Ibuku menatapku dengan sedikit heran saat aku melewatinya di dapur dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah terlihat sekacau ini. Bahkan saat aku harus menghadapi ujian masuk SMA yang susahnya minta ampun dan bisa membuat teman-temanku frustasi sampai berhari-hari, aku masih bisa terlihat santai dan tenang. Dan kali ini justru karena masalah sepele —yah mungkin tidak terlalu sepele juga— aku sampai terlihat kacau seperti ini.

"Yaya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibuku, antara bingung dan juga khawatir.

"Ya, bu. Yaya cuma sedikit capek," jawabku pelan. Aku kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

Setelah mandi, aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Untunglah air dingin ternyata bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikiranku yang kusut sejak semalam. Dan lagi, walaupun hampir semalaman aku menangis, mataku tidak terlihat bengkak sama sekali. Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang harus kusyukuri. Bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan menangis oleh teman-temanku. Bisa-bisa aku diinterogasi seharian oleh mereka, terutama Ying dan Gopal.

"Bu, Yaya berangkat dulu. Assalamualaikum," pamitku sambil menyalami tangan ibuku.

"Walaikumsalam. Hati-hati di jalan," balas ibuku. Aku mengangguk dan langsung melangkah ke pintu depan.

Baru saja aku melangkah menyeberangi pekarangan rumahku, aku melihat Boboiboy yang baru saja keluar dari rumah atoknya dan melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu pagar.

 _Oh, tidak. Aku harus segera bersembunyi sebelum Boboiboy melihatku_ , pikirku panik. Namun tepat saat itu, seolah menyadari kehadiranku, Boboiboy menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku sejenak. Ia kemudian mengangguk singkat dan langsung berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku berdiri mematung memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

Benar juga, akulah yang memintanya untuk menjauh dariku, jadi aku tidak boleh mengeluh saat ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Aku melangkah gontai menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolah. Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini, sih? Haruskah hubunganku dengan Boboiboy berakhir dengan menyedihkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku berjalan masuk ke kelas dan menyapa teman-temanku dengan riang. Sahabat-sahabatku sepertinya belum datang. Yaya juga pasti masih berada di belakangku. Setelah meletakkan tas di meja, aku pun menghempaskan diri ke kursi dan menatap ke luar jendela sambil termenung.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan saat melihat Yaya seperti tadi dan tidak bisa menyapanya seperti biasa. Yaya memang menintaku untuk menjaga jarak darinya, tapi sepertinya hal itu akan mustahil untuk kulakukan. Ya, aku tidak bisa tidak melihat wajahnya sehari saja, bagaimana bisa aku menjauh darinya? Tapi aku harus melakukan ini, hanya untuk sehari ini saja. Aku kembali mengingat kata-kata Ochobot tadi malam.

" _Kau harus menjauh darinya. Tidak perlu lama-lama, cukup sehari saja. Biarkan Yaya merasa kehilangan karena kau benar-benar menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku yakin sekali Yaya pasti akan merasa bersalah, dan pada akhirnya dia akan memutuskan bahwa ia tidak ingin menjauh darimu," kata Ochobot dengan nada sok bijak._

" _Tapi apa sehari tidak terlalu singkat? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa kehilangan kalau cuma sehari aku menjauh darinya?" tanyaku bingung._

" _Jadi kau mau lebih dari sehari? Itu terserah padamu saja, sih. Kalau kau tahan untuk berjauhan dengannya selama beberapa hari, ya silakan saja," kata Ochobot enteng._

" _Eits, tidak, tidak. Sehari sudah lebih dari cukup untukku," ujarku cepat. "Lalu setelah itu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

" _Setelah itu kau harus mulai menyerangnya," kata Ochobot lagi._

" _Menyerang bagaimana? Aku harus menyerangnya dengan kuasaku?" tanyaku tak mengerti._

" _Kau ini benar-benar tidak paham tentang masalah cinta, ya. Karena itulah kau tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan Yaya," cibir Ochobot, membuatku sedikit kesal._

" _Biarin. Aku kan memang masih anak polos, jadi wajar dong kalau aku tidak menegrti masalah seperti itu," kataku membela diri._

" _Sejak kapan kau jadi anak polos?" tanya Ochobot._

" _Sejak dulu," jawabku santai. Melihatnya membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataanku, aku buru-buru memotongnya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu membahas itu. Jadi apa maksudmu 'menyerang'?"_

" _Kau harus mulai aktif mendekati Yaya," kata Ochobot._

" _Maksudnya?"_

" _Selama ini kau kan hanya dekat dengannya sebagai sebatas sahabat. Tapi mulai sekarang, kau harus bersikap lebih dari itu. Cobalah menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukainya. Misalnya dengan memuji penampilannya, atau juga mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti yang ada di film-film," kata Ochobot._

 _Aku memandang robot bulat itu dengan sedikit melongo. "Darimana kau tau tentang semua ini?" tanyaku heran._

" _Tentu saja dari drama yang kutonton," jawab Ochobot bangga._

 _Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Pantas saja. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Ochobot. Apa kerjaanmu setiap hari cuma nonton TV?"_

" _Ya nggaklah. Aku kan setiap hari membantu Tok Aba, tapi terkadang aku juga menyempatkan diri untuk menonton TV," kata Ochobot sambil cengengesan. Aku hanya mendengus pelan._

" _Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanyaku was-was._

" _Tentu saja. Percayalah padaku."_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau suruh."_

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat seseorang menepuk bahuku sedikit keras. "Selamat pagi, Boboiboy!" sapa Gopal.

"Pagi, Gopal!" balasku ceria.

Aku melirik ke belakang Gopal dan melihat Ying dan Yaya masuk ke kelas sambil bercakap-cakap. Yaya menagkap pandangan mataku dan buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Gopal, Boboiboy," sapa Ying.

"Pagi, Ying," balasku dan Gopal berbarengan.

Yaya meletakkan tasnya di kursi di depanku tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Aku harus berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya!" ucap Gopal sambil menepuk bahu Yaya.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga, Gopal," balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tumban sekali kau tidak menyapa duluan," kata Gopal heran.

Aku melihat sedikit ekspresi gelisah di wajah Yaya. "Oh, itu, maaf aku sedikit capek pagi ini," kata Yaya.

"Kau sakit, Yaya?" tanya Ying cemas, menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Yaya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," gumam Yaya. Ia melirik sedikit ke arahku dan aku buru-buru membuang muka. Ya, aku harus membuatnya merasa bersalah karena memintaku menjauh darinya. Walau aku sejujurnya tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya, tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Yaya, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa terus bersamanya.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Yaya menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur _single bed_ miliknya. Pikirannya dipenuhi bermacam-macam hal, dan terutama tentang perubahan sikap yang drastis dari Boboiboy. Seingat Yaya ia meminta Boboiboy untuk menjauh darinya secara perlahan bukan secara langsung seperti ini. Sepanjang hari ini pemuda itu terus-terusan menghindar darinya. Ia bahkan bisa menemukan alasan untuk tidak pulang bersama mereka.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Boboiboy? Apa ia marah padaku?_ pikir Yaya.

Gara-gara perubahan sikap Boboiboy, Yaya hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya. Ia berkali-kali tertangkap basah sedang melamun oleh gurunya. Namun karena ia selalu dicap sebagai murid teladan, tak ada guru yang benar-benar memarahinya, hanya menegurnya secara halus.

Yaya mengerang pelan dan mengacak-acak kerudung di kepalanya. Ia tak percaya Boboiboy bisa membuatnya merasa sefrustasi ini. Padahal ia sendiri yang meminta Boboiboy untuk menjaga jarak darinya, tapi kenapa Yaya justru merasa sangat kehilangan sikap menyebalkan Boboiboy selama ini padanya? Ini baru satu hari, dan Yaya benar-benar kehilangan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan seperti ini selamanya? Haruskah ia meminta Boboiboy untuk tidak menjauh darinya?

 _Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena hal sperti ini. Akulah yang telah memutuskan untuk menjauh, karena itu aku tidak boleh mundur lagi,_ batin Yaya.

Tapi sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan sikap Boboiboy yang seperti itu?

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan was-was. Aku benci sekali merasa seperti ini, biasanya aku bisa menghadapi situasi apa pun dengan tenang, tapi kenapa sekarang aku terus-terusan merasa kalut dan gelisah?

 _Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah mulai gila?_ pikirku panik. _Tidak, tidak, tidak, masa cuma gara-gara Boboiboy aku jadi gila?_

Seseorang menepuk bahuku, dan aku terlonjak kaget. Jantungku berhenti berdetak saat melihat Boboiboy berdiri di belakangku. "Selamat pagi, Yaya," sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku tidak menjawab sapaannya dan hanya menatapnya dengan mulut melongo. Boboiboy kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuatku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Umm, y-ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sedikit gugup.

Boboiboy menatapku sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Ia mengajakku berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama, dan aku langsung mengiyakan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Aku membiarkan Boboiboy berjalan sedikit di depanku agar ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresiku yang berubah-ubah, mulai dari kalut, gugup, dan juga bingung. Diam-diam aku mencoba melirik ke arah pemuda di depanku ini, mencoba membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat santai dan tenang, berbeda sekali denganku.

Ada apa dengan sikapnya hari ini? Kenapa berbeda sekali dengan kemarin? Kemarin jangankan menyapaku, melirikku saja sepertinya ia tidak sudi. Dan hari ini dia justru bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Apa Boboiboy tengah merencanakan sesuatu?

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Boboiboy. Karena terlalu sibuk melamun, aku jadi tidak sadar bahwa Boboiboy kini juga tengah balik memandang ke arahku.

"Ah, ti-tidak," gumamku gugup. _Kenapa aku jadi terus-terusan gugup seperti ini, sih?_

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang terpesona dengan wajah tampanku, ya?" goda Boboiboy.

Aku melirik kesal ke arah pemuda yang terkadang suka tiba-tiba narsis ini, dan menendang tulang keringnya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Nggak usah kege-eran deh, dasar Otak Jeruk narsis!" kataku kesal.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berjalan mendahului Boboiboy, yang masih mengerang kesakitan dan berjalan terpincang-pincang di belakangku.

Terserah kalau dia memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadapku, yang jelas saat ini aku harus fokus untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan tindakan-tindakannya.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Sejujurnya Boboiboy tidak terlalu yakin pada strategi yang diberikan Ochobot padanya. Robot bulat itu menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Yaya selama sehari, setelah itu ia harus mulai bersikap kembali seperti biasa kan?

Mungkin bagian 'menjauh' dari Yaya itu cukup berhasil, Boboiboy memang melihat ekspresi bersalah di wajah Yaya kemarin. Tapi pemuda yang suka memakai topi terbalik itu mulai sangsi, benarkah ia bisa langsung kembali bersikap seperti biasa hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Karena menurutnya Yaya sama sekali tidak senang dengan semua ini.

"Yaya, ajari aku tentang materi persamaan linear yang tadi, dong," ujar Boboiboy saat jam istirahat tiba. Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna jingga itu berlutut di depan meja Yaya sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memberi gadis itu tatapan _puppy eyes_.

"Minta ajarin sama Ying aja sana," kata Yaya dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi aku maunya diajari olehmu, Yaya," kata Boboiboy dengan suara sedikit merengek.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Yaya malas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku nangis nih," kata Boboiboy sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Yaya memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ya udah, nangis aja sana Otak Jeruk!" katanya sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Boboiboy pun buru-buru mengejar Yaya yang melangkah ke luar kelas dengan marah. "Yaya! Oh, ayolah jangan marah, dong, aku cuma bercanda. Yaya!"

Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya bisa tercengang melihat keduanya yang saling kejar-kejaran ke luar kelas. Bahkan dari dalam pun, suara Boboiboy yang terus merengek pada Yaya, dan juga suara-suara marah dari gadis berkerudung itu bisa terdengar oleh seisi kelas.

"Mereka kenapa lagi, sih?" gerutu Fang, kesal melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Biasalah. Itu namanya romansa anak muda," kata Gopal dengan nada sok bijak.

"Romansa apaan," komentar pemuda berkacamata itu. "Kenapa mereka tidak bisa berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan begitu, sih?" ucap Fang lelah.

"Tapi bukannya bagus mereka sering bertengkar seperti itu? Jadi perasaan di antara mereka bisa jadi semakin kuat," kata Gopal lagi, masih dengan nada sok bijaksana.

"Nggak usah ngomong ngelantur," kata Fang, lagi-lagi dibuat kesal oleh sahabatnya yang bertubuh gempal ini.

"Aku nggak ngelantur, kok. Emang kenyataannya kayak gitu, kan?," kata Gopal membela diri, sementara Fang hanya mendengus sebal. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Fang, kau dan Boboiboy juga sering bertengkar, kan? Jadi sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu pada Boboiboy? Apa juga semakin kuat?" tanya pemuda berdarah India itu.

"Kauuuuuu!" Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Fang, membuat Gopal langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ampun, Fang!" seru Gopal sambil lari terbirit-birit berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sang pengendali bayang.

"Kemari kau!" seru Fang marah sambil mengejar Gopal yang telah lebih dulu melarikan diri.

Ying yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menghela nafas pelan. Ia hanya menatap kepergian Fang dan Gopal sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Gadis berkacamata itu sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah _absurd_ sahabat-sahabatnya, bahkan terkadang ia pun ikut andil dalam pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu. Namun sekarang perasaannya sedang gundah, ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya, dan Ying sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk ikut membuat ulah bersama para sahabatnya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu bangkit perlahan dari kursinya. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai ia pun akhirnya berjalan ke luar kelas untuk menyusul teman-temannya dan mengajak mereka ke kantin bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku menyantap makan siangku yang terdiri dari nasi lemak dan ayam goreng dengan lahap. Kantin sekolah seperti biasa selalu penuh di jam-jam istirahat, dan untunglah aku dan sahabat-sahabatku selalu bisa menemukan tempat duduk. Kuraih gelas berisi teh dingin di sebelahku dan kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

Mataku melirik ke arah gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang duduk di depanku. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yaya. Gadis itu terlihat sibuk menyantap makan siangnya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal. Tentu saja akulah yang menyebabkan ia memasang wajah seperti itu. Hampir sepanjang hari ini aku terus-terusan mengganggu dan menggoda Yaya, namun akhirnya terpaksa berhenti saat ia mulai mengancamku dengan notes dan pulpen berkepala domba andalannya.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, sambil terus memandangi Yaya. Sejujurnya aku senang dengan situasi seperti ini. Aku dan Yaya akhirnya bisa kembali seperti semula, seperti keadaan sebelum peristiwa pertukaran tubuh itu terjadi. Dengan aku terus mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal, mungkin secara perlahan kami akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu, dan Yaya juga akan lupa bahwa ia pernah memintaku untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

"Hoi, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila?" tanya Fang sambil menepuk kepalaku keras, membuat wajahku hampir saja mendarat di piring makananku.

"Apa-apaan sih Fang?!" bentakku kesal. Aku mengelus-ngelus kepalaku yang tertutup topi kesayanganku.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sampai tersenyum nggak jelas gitu?" tanya Fang lagi dengan nada curiga.

"Suka-suka aku dong mau mikir apa! Bukan urusanmu!" kataku jengkel kepada rivalku yang suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang ini.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terbersit di kepalaku. Aku pun berdeham pelan dan kembali menatap Yaya yang terlihat sibuk menghabiskan makannanya tanpa mengacuhkanku sedikit pun. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mengagumi kecantikanmu, Yaya," kataku santai, sambil terus menatap gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

Yaya tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya dan ia terbatuk-batuk hebat. Ying —yang duduk di sebelahnya— buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Yaya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak mengalihkan pandanganku sedikit pun dari gadis itu. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, Yaya pun balas menatapku dengan garang.

"Nggak usah ngomong yang aneh-aneh, deh, dasar Otak Jeruk," ucap Yaya. Pipinya terlihat sedikit bersemu merah, membuat ia jadi terlihat semakin menggemaskan bagiku.

"Aku nggak ngomong aneh, kok. Itu kan fakta. Sejak kapan sih kau jadi secantik ini, Nona Pintar?" ucapku sambil memasang senyum manis.

Wajah Yaya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara itu Gopal akhirnya menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan sibuk bersuit-suit heboh. Aku hanya mengulum senyum, memperhatikan mulut Yaya yang terbuka dan tertutup tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Oke, adegan dramanya cukup sampai di sini. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," kata Fang, benar-benar merusak suasana. Aku menatapnya dengan jengkel, dan ia balas menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

Akhirnya aku pun mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makananku. Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami, dan barulah saat bel masuk berbunyi, aku dan keempat sahabatku berjalalan masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Yaya berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi dengan penjelasan guru Fisikanya mengenai Hukum Newton, tapi pikirannya terus saja memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi.

" _Sejak kapan sih kau jadi secantik ini, Nona Pintar?"_

Kata-kata itu bergaung di dalam benak Yaya, membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih kencang tiap kali ia mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Boboiboy saat makan siang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu sampai ia berani-beraninya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada Yaya.

Gadis berkerudung itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap plin-plan Boboiboy. Kemarin pemuda itu bersikap sangat dingin padanya, tapi kenapa hari ini justru jadi kebalikannya? _Ia bahkan berani merayuku, dasar Otak Jeruk tak tau malu!_ maki Yaya dalam hati.

Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat bingung dengan situasi ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan Boboiboy? Apakah penyakit lupa Boboiboy sudah semakin kronis dan pemuda itu benar-benar melupakan perjanjiannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Yaya? Ataukah jangan-jangan Boboiboy justru tengah mempermainkannya?

 _Apa pun yang sedang direncanakan oleh Boboiboy_ , pikir Yaya, _aku tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Aku harus tetap teguh dengan keputusanku, dan tidak peduli apa pun yang ia lakukan, aku kan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga jarak darinya._

Yaya mendesah pelan dan mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada pelajaran Fisika yang tengah diterangkan oleh gurunya. Di dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir. Ia sudah lelah harus terus-terusan merasa gelisah dan was-was. Dan semoga saja Boboiboy tidak membuatnya perasaannya semakin kacau lagi.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak aku kembali ke tubuhku semula. Dan selama itu juga Boboiboy masih terus mengejar-ngejarku. Yah, 'mengejar' mungkin bukan kata yang tepat, karena sejujurnya ia memang tidak seagresif itu. Hanya saja aku mulai merasa jengkel dengan kelakuannya.

Hampir setiap hari Boboiboy selalu mendekatiku, mengajakku mengobrol dan bertanya berbagai hal tidak penting padaku. Ia bahkan masih terus melanjutkan aksinya menggoda dan merayuku. Tak peduli sekeras apa pun usahaku untuk menjauh darinya, ia tetap saja tidak peduli dan malah bersikap tak acuh dengan segala penolakanku.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya? Apa ia sedang menginaku? Ia dengan mudahnya mengabaikan permintaanku, dan malah semakin berusaha untuk mendekatiku. Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Padahal aku mengira ia benar-benar ingin menghargai keputusanku untuk menjaga jarak selama beberapa waktu, tapi yang dilakukannya justru kebalikan dari apa yang aku harapkan. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Kerena jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan itu bukanlah hal kecil.

"Boboiboy, aku mau bicara saat istirahat nanti. Temui aku di atap," kataku dingin pada Boboiboy yang tengah sibuk menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Aku sengaja merendahkan suaraku agar tidak di dengar orang lain. Untunglah Gopal yang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy juga sedang sibuk dengan catatannya, jaid ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku.

"Oh, baiklah," ucap Boboiboy sedikit bingung. Aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke depan tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

 _Ya, aku harus segera mengakhiri semua ini._

.

.

.

Author's POV

Boboiboy melangkah pelan melewati pintu menuju ke atap. Ia melihat Yaya yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas. Angin kencang menerbangkan helai-helai rambut Boboiboy yang tak tertutup topi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap awan mendung yang bergulung-gulung di atas. Dengan sedikit gugup, Boboiboy pun melangkah perlahan ke tempat Yaya berdiri.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya pemuda bertopi jingga itu.

Yaya berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandang Boboiboy dengan tatapan dingin, membuat pemuda itu semakin gugup.

Aneh sekali rasanya berdiri diam seperti ini tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun. Padahal sudah hampir seminggu ia berhasil terus mendekati Yaya dan mengganggu gadis itu, namun sekarang justru lidahnya terasa kelu saat ia melihat gadis yang disukainya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara di sini, kerena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," kata Boboiboy berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Boboiboy." Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Yaya itu langsung membuat Boboiboy terhenyak. Ia menatap mata cokelat Yaya yang jelas-jelas menujukkan kekecewaan.

"Kecewa … kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy pelan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mengerti dengan keputusan yang sudah kubuat? Aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaga jarak denganku, Boboiboy. Kupikir kau mengerti, kupikir kau mau menghormati keputusanku," kata Yaya.

"Kau pikir mudah bagiku untuk menjauh darimu begitu saja?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk langsung menjauh. Itu memang tidak mungkin. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau menjaga jarak dariku, secara perlahan. Aku butuh ruang untuk berpikir, tanpa kehadiranmu. Tapi kau malah mengabaikan semuanya, dan justru bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Sudah jelas ada sesuatu di antara kita, tapi kau memilih untuk melupakan semuanya dan memintaku untuk menjauh darimu. Kau pikir itu mudah?"

"Aku—aku memang ingin melupakan semuanya. Aku ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi pada kita minggu lalu. Aku benar-benar berharap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku? Setiap kali melihatmu, aku jadi ingat bahwa kita pernah bertukar tubuh. Apa kau tau betapa malunya aku setiap kali mengingat itu?"

"Kau tidak harus merasa malu atau apa pun, Yaya. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Oh, ya. Mudah bagimu menagtakan seperti itu. Kau seorang laki-laki. Aku ini perempuan, Boboiboy. Dan bagiku peristiwa itu benar-benar telah menghancurkan harga diriku."

Boboiboy terdiam. Ia menatap iris cokelat Yaya yang berkaca-kaca. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak pernah ingin melihat Yaya menangis.

"Tidak bisakah kita melupakan semua yang telah terjadi? Tak adakah cara lain selain harus saling menjauh?" pinta Boboiboy putus asa.

"Bagiku itulah satu-satunya cara, Boboiboy. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi," kata Yaya dengan suara bergetar. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di sini. Tidak di depan Boboiboy._ "Kumohon Boboiboy, menjauhlah dariku," pintanya lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Boboiboy balik bertanya. Yaya menggeleng pelan, membuat pemuda di hadapannya mendesah pelan. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Yaya. Aku mencintaimu."

Yaya tercengang, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengranya. Ia menatap iris cokelat Boboiboy, berharap dapat menemukan kebohongan di sana. Ia mengira pemuda itu lagi-lagi sedang mempermainkannya, namun wajahnya terlihat serius, dan Boboiboy sama skeali tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda.

Setetes air jatuh di pipi Yaya. Gadis itu sedikit panik karena mengira air matanya lah yang jatuh ke pipinya. Namun tetes-tetes berikutnya jatuh dan mulai membasahi wajahnya, dan juga tubuhnya.

Boboiboy dan Yaya mendongak ke atas dan melihat titik-titik air hujan mulai jatuh perlahan dari langit. Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan selama beberapa waktu, dan saat itulah sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Tubuh keduanya terdorong ke belakang oleh suatu kekuatan tak kasat mata. Untuk sesaat Boboiboy dan Yaya saling memejamkan mata masing-masing saat sensasi aneh yang terkesan familiar menjalar di tubuh mereka. Dan saat membuka mata, keduanya terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Boboiboy memandang seseorang di hadapannya, yang seharusnya adalah Yaya. Namun yang ia lihat justru dirinya sendiri. Ya, setelah hampir seminggu tidak mengalaminya lagi, Boboiboy kini menatap tak percaya ke arah 'dirinya' yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Yaya sama terkejut dan tak percayanya dengan Boboiboy. Ia berpikir semuanya telah berakhir, bahwa kejadian itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi. Tapi apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang —yaitu dirinya sendiri yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata membelalak— membuktikan bahwa lagi-lagi takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin …" bisik Yaya tak percaya.

"Ini pasti mimpi …" kata Boboiboy, juga dengan suara berbisik.

"Kita bertukar tubuh lagi?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Senang banget karena mood untuk ngelanjutin fic ini bener-bener udah balik, jadi samangat deh untuk ngetik kelanjutannya.**

 **Siapa tau ada yang bertanya-tanya, fic ini emang aku fokusin ke Boboiboy sama Yaya nya aja, jadi karakter-karakter lain munculnya cuma sedikit banget, walaupun nanti juga ada sedikit konflik dengan salah satu karakter lain sih, tapi ini tetap fokus ke mereka berdua.**

 **Dan karena ada yang nanya di review, yap cerita ini masih bakal terus berlanjut, dan kemungkinan masih agak panjang, karena sebenarnya aku juga masih nggak tau endingnya bakal gimana /plakk**

 **Aku juga mau bilang, aku sebenarnya lebih suka balas review lewat PM, tapi buat yang ngereview tanpa akun, aku jadi bingung harus balasnya gimana, soalnya takut bikin A/N jadi agak nyemak (?) kalau balasnya di sini.**

 **Jadi bisakah readers memberikan saran?**

 **Terakhir, aku mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakannya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuhuuu, aku kembali lagi dengan chapter baru.**

 **Oh iya, sebelum membaca chapter ini, aku cuma mau mengingatkan kembali, di sini kan Boboiboy sama Yaya nya udah bertukar lagi, jadi nanti waktu Yaya yang ngomong bayangin kalau itu Boboiboy, dan kalau Boboiboy yang ngomong bayangin kalau yang ngomong itu Yaya, ngerti kan? Cuma sekadar mengingatkan aja, siapa tau nanti ada yang lupa terus jadi bingung.**

 **Kalau begitu langsung aja, selamat membaca ;)**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

* * *

Boboiboy's POV

Aku membuka dan menutup mataku sampai berulang kali, berharap apa yang kulihat saat ini hanyalah halusinasiku saja. Namun pemandangan di hadapanku tetap tidak berubah. Aku masih tetap menyaksikan diriku sendiri —atau Yaya— yang masih terus ternganga tak percaya. Ia mencubit-cubit pipinya, dan bahkan beberapa kali menampar dirinya sendiri, tapi melihat ekspresi di wajahnya, aku yakin ia masih tak percaya semua ini nyata.

"Hei, sudahlah. Berhenti menampar-nampar wajahku," kataku akhirnya, menahan tangannya yang lagi-lagi melayang ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Ini … ini bukan mimpi? Ini benar-benar nyata? Kau dan aku … kita …" Yaya terlihat sangat kalut hingga ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ini bukan mimpi. Kita benar-benar tertukar lagi," ujarku pasrah.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Aku memang sudah menduga sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi lagi, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh kami akan tertukar _lagi_.

Aku menengadah dan melihat tetes-tetes hujan yang turun perlahan, namun cukup untuk membuat tubuhku dan Yaya basah kuyup.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu. Baju kita udah basah kuyup," kataku, menarik Yaya yang masih berdiri bengong di bawah hujan.

Dengan sedikit usaha, aku akhirnya berhasil menyeret Yaya masuk melalui pintu atap. Setelahnya aku masih harus memaksa Yaya untuk bergerak menuruni tangga, karena ia kelihatan seperti berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan bergumam _tidak, tidak, tidak_ , sementara aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan terus memaksanya berjalan.

Barulah setelah tiba di bawah tangga aku dan Yaya akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Aku melipat kedua lenganku di depan dada dan memandang Yaya dengan sedikit mengernyit. "Oh, ayolah, Yaya. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu? Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan?" ujarku tak sabar.

Yaya mendelik ke arahku. Syukurlah, sepertinya ia akhirnya sadar juga. " _Bukan pertama kalinya?_ Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kali! Tapi kenapa kita harus bertukar tubuh lagi?" kata Yaya sedikit histeris.

"Ya, mana aku tau! Kau pikir aku menginginkan ini? Aku juga tidak meminta kita jadi seperti ini!" balasku kesal.

Gadis itu terdiam dan menatapku dengan sedikit menyesal. Aku menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Walau pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sangat aneh harus melihat diriku sendiri berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa kita kan terus bertukar-tukar tubuh seperti ini? Selamanya?" tanya Yaya pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tau," gumamku sambil menggeleng sedih.

Cukup lama kami terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai Yaya tiba-tiba bersin dan aku langsung menoleh kembali padanya. Ia terlihat menggigil kedinginan karena angin yang berhembus masuk melalui jendela di koridor di depan kami.

"Pakaianmu basah semua, bahkan jaketnya juga," kataku sambil menyentuh jaket jingga kesayanganku. "Lebih baik kau segera ganti baju, nanti masuk angin. Di loker ada baju olahraga, kan?" lanjtuku lagi. Yaya mengangguk.

"Bajumu juga basah, kau juga harus ganti baju," kata Yaya dengan suara gemetar menahan dingin.

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku, berusaha mencari kehangatan, sementara Yaya tengah memeriksa jilbab yang kupakai. "Ah, jilbabnya juga basah. Aku tidak bawa jilbab ganti …" Kata-katanya terputus saat aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku yang sudah cukup hangat ke wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini cukup hangat?" tanyaku, masih terus menempelkan tanganku di pipinya. Yaya tercengang selama beberapa saat, lalu ia buru-buru mengangguk dan menundukkan pandangannya. Aku tersenyum saat melihat rona merah menyebar di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya ia terasa sangat aneh dan sedikit menggelikan. Aku seolah tengah bersikap romantis pada diriku sendiri, karena yang kulihat sekarang adalah wajahku sendiri yang tengah merona, bukan wajah Yaya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku hanya tinggal membayangkan itu adalah Yaya, dan semuanya akan beres, kan?

"Nah, ayo kita ganti baju, sebelum bel masuk bunyi," kataku akhirnya, menurunkan tanganku dari wajah Yaya.

"Y-ya, ayo," ucap Yaya gugup. Aku melangkah mendahului Yaya dan ia pun buru-buru mengikutiku. "Ah, tapi aku tidak bawa jilbab ganti untukmu," kata Yaya lagi.

Aku memegangi kerudung merah muda yang kukenakan —yang memang sangat basah— dan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengeringkannya sebentar dan lalu mengenakan jilbab ini lagi," ujarku tak peduli.

"Tapi …"

"Sudahlah Yaya, kita harus buru-buru. Kalau tidak nanti kita bisa terlambat di pelajaran berikutnya," ujarku.

Yaya pun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikutiku berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil baju olahraga. Kami akhirnya tiba di koridor kelas yang dipenuhi murid-murid yang masih sibuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Beberapa terlihat memandangi pakaian kami yang basah kuyup dan mulai saling berbisik-bisik. Aku hanya memutar bola mata dan tidak mengacuhkan tatapan penuh tanya dari mereka.

"Hei, sepertinya kita jadi bahan pembicaraan lagi," bisik Yaya di dekat telingaku.

"Biar saja. Aku kan memang terkenal, jadi wajar saja aku sering jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang," balasku santai.

"Dasar Otak Jeruk narsis," gumam Yaya sebal. Aku hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yaya," bisikku padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ganti baju sama-sama?"

Yaya menendang tulang keringku dan aku menjerit tertahan. Ia kemudian berjalan di depanku sambil menggerutu kesal, dan aku terpaksa berlari sambil terpincang-pincang untuk mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku memandangi pantulan wajahku —wajah Boboiboy— di cermin yang berada di balik pintu loker. Jari-jariku bergerak perlahan menyusuri pipiku yang sedikit pucat karena udara dingin. Wajahku kembali merona saat mengingat sentuhan hangat telapak tangan Boboiboy di pipiku.

"Tidak boleh, Yaya, kau tidak boleh mengingat-ingat itu terus, nanti dosa!" kataku menegur diriku sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha melenyapkan ingatan tentang kejadian itu.

Mataku kembali menatap cermin dan aku mendesah pelan. Kenapa aku dan Boboiboy harus mengalami hal aneh seperti ini, sih? Sebenarnya takdir apa yang sedang direncanakan untukku dan Boboiboy?

"… _aku menyukaimu, Yaya. Aku mencintaimu."_

Aku tersentak saat ingatan mengenai kata-kata Boboiboy di atap tadi menyusup masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Benar juga, aku hampir saja melupakan kejadian itu karena pertukaran tubuh ini.

 _Tapi, apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Ia —Boboiboy— menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?_

Kupikir selama ini Boboiboy hanya menganggapku sahabat, sama seperti anggapanku terhadapnya. Aku dan dia sudah saling mengenal sejak di Sekolah Dasar, begitu juga dengan Ying, Gopal, dan Fang. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa Boboiboy akan menyimpan rasa terhadapku, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya.

 _Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?_ tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Itu mungkin bukan pertanyaan yang tepat, yang seharusnya kutanyakan pada diriku adalah, _bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Boboiboy?_

"Kau sedang apa sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut dan melihat Boboiboy sedang berdiri di belakangku dan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku datang untuk mengecekmu karena kau tidak juga keluar padahal bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi," katanya datar.

"Tapi kenapa kau langsung masuk? Bagaimana kalau aku sedang berganti baju?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada jengkel.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula itu kan tubuhku," jawab Boboiboy santai.

"Benar juga," gumamku. Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Eh, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh. Sekarang ini kan tubuhku!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menganggap tubuhku itu milikmu? Kau menginginkan tubuh itu?" tanya Boboiboy menggoda.

Wajahku memerah, dan aku kembali menendang kakinya untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku, tapi sayangnya tendanganku meleset.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menendang orang, sih? Mungkin seharusnya kau masuk klub sepak bola, bukan klub karate," kata Boboiboy sebal sambil menjauh beberapa meter dariku.

"Biarin," kataku cuek.

Saat itu bel masuk berdering nyaring di atas kepalaku dan Boboiboy. Kami sama-sama mendongak, kemudian saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajaknya. Boboiboy berbalik dan mulai melangkah ke luar dari ruang ganti. Aku bergegas menyusul, dan sebelum ia mencapai pintu aku buru-buru menarik lengan bajunya.

"Tunggu dulu, Boboiboy …" gumamku pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku … tidak ingin masuk ke kelas," gumamku lagi.

Boboiboy menatapku selama beberapa detik. "Jadi, kau mau bolos?" tanya Boboiboy. Aku mengangguk pelan. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, kemudian Boboiboy tertawa lepas. "Aku tak menyangka akan tiba hari di mana seorang Yaya Yah ingin membolos dari pelajaran," ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita bolos," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. Setelah itu kami pun meninggalkan ruang ganti bersama-sama dan mencoba memutuskan apa yang akan kami lakukan selama acara membolos ini.

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Hmm, enaknya kita ke mana ya?" gumam Boboiboy sambil menatap koridor sepi di depannya.

Yaya bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya, sementara Boboiboy masih sibuk memutuskan di mana tempat yang pas untuk mereka membolos tanpa ketahuan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yaya —seorang murid teladan kesayangan para guru— membolos dari pelajaran. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena keadaan mereka sekarang, Yaya takut nanti mereka akan terkena masalah lagi dan berujung dengan semua orang tahu bahwa tubuh mereka tertukar. Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ada orang lain yang tau tentang keadaan mereka saja membuat Yaya bergidik ngeri.

"Cepatlah, Boboiboy. Putuskan kita mau ke mana," bisik Yaya tak sabar.

"Sabar dong, aku kan juga sedang berusaha memikirkannya," ujar Boboiboy mencela. Ia kembali memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin aja?"

"Jangan, nanti ketahuan guru," Yaya langsung menolak usulan itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film di ruangan klub penggemar film?" usul Boboiboy lagi.

"Memangnya ada klub seperti itu di sekolah kita?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Ya ada dong. Aku sempat berpikir untuk bergabung di klub itu dulu, tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk klub sepak bola," kata Boboiboy.

"Oh, aku baru tau," ucap Yaya.

"Jadi gimana? Mau nonton?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Boleh, deh," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menonton film!" kata Boboiboy bersemangat.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar," bisik Yaya sambil menjitak kepala Boboiboy, membuat pemuda itu meringis.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap melewati deretan kelas yang cukup sunyi karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Saat tiba di ujung koridor, mata Boboiboy membelalak ketika melihat salah seorang gurunya yang berpakaian ketat ala superhero tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ada Papa Zola! Cepat sembunyi!" ucap Boboiboy panik, mendorong Yaya agar mundur dan mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Boboiboy dan Yaya buru-buru melompat ke balik tong sampah besar di dekat mereka, dan keduanya bertengkar berusaha memperebutkan tempat. Karena tak menemukan tempat persembunyian lain, mereka berdua pun terpaksa berhimpitan di balik tong sampah yang tidak sepenuhnya bisa menutupi tubuh dua orang.

"Kau menginjak kakiku!" kata Yaya jengkel pada Boboiboy yang berjongkok di depannya. Boboiboy buru-buru membungkam mulut Yaya.

"Ssst, jangan berisik!" ucapnya pelan.

Mereka berdua menahan nafas saat guru eksentrik mereka berjalan santai melewati tempat persembunyian mereka tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Setelah Papa Zola melewati mereka, Boboiboy dan Yaya segera keluar dari balik tong sampah dan buru-buru berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari guru mereka itu. Tanpa sengaja, kaki Yaya menyenggol tong sampah dan dengan suara lumayan berisik, tong sampah itu pun terguling.

Papa Zola berbalik kaget saat mendengar keributan di belakangnya, untunglah Boboiboy dan Yaya telah lebih dulu menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Demi kebenaran, kenapa tong sampah itu bisa terguling sendiri?" tanya Papa Zola bingung dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit aneh. Pria yang menjabat sebagai guru olahraga itu kemudian melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan gugup. "Jangan-jangan sekolah ini berhantu," gumam mantan superhero di sebuah game terkenal itu.

Kemudian tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, dan bahkan tanpa mengembalikan tong sampah itu ke tempatnya semula, Papa Zola segera berlalu meninggalkan koridor itu dengan sambil menggigil ketakutan.

Sementara itu Boboiboy dan Yaya akhirnya berhenti berlari setelah berada cukup jauh dari guru mereka. Keduanya terduduk kelelahan sambil bersandar di dinding dan berusaha mengatur kembali nafas mereka.

"Nyaris saja," kata Boboiboy sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya tadi itu cukup menyenangkan," kata Yaya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, jadi sekarang si Nona Pintar mulai menyukai kegiatan membolos ini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak bilang suka, tapi itu memang lumayan menyenangkan," gumam Yaya.

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau kau menikmatinya," ujarnya. "Nah sekarang bagaimana? Kita jadi menonton film?" tanya Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk, namun perutnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Oh, benar juga, tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan. Dan kita juga tidak makan apa-apa saat istirahat tadi," kata Boboiboy, menyadari bahwa yang berbunyi itu adalah perutnya.

"Dasar, lain kali jangan lupa makan pagi dong. Sarapan itu kan penting," kata Yaya. Ia tetap saja merasa malu, walau yang berbunyi tadi bukan perutnya sendiri, tapi tetap saja kini dirinyalah yang berada di tubuh Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin," usul Boboiboy.

"Tapi kalau ketahuan guru gimana?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Tenang aja, nggak bakal ketahuan, kok," jawab Boboiboy enteng.

Boboiboy memberi isyarat pada Yaya agar mengikutinya, maka dengan sedikit cemas gadis itu pun mengikuti Boboiboy ke kantin. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, seseorang menarik telinga mereka, membuat keduanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini wahai anak-anak muda?!" seru Papa Zola dengan suara menggelegar.

"Adududuh, ampun Pak Guru, kami baru mau masuk ke kelas, kok," elak Boboiboy.

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong pada kebenaran. Kelas kalian kan tidak mengarah ke sana," kata Papa Zola sambil menunjuk arah yang hendak dituju Boboiboy dan Yaya.

Guru dengan pakaian super hero itu kemudian melepaskan telinga kedua muridnya, membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa saya selalu menemukan kalian sedang berdua-duaan, hah?! Apa kalian tidak tau berduaan dengan lawan jenis itu dosa?! Apa perlu saya langsung menikahkan kalian sekarang juga?!" ujar Papa Zola dengan ludah berhamburan.

Boboiboy dan Yaya langsung menggeleng-geleng panik. "Kami nggak berdua-duaan dengan sengaja kok, pak. Tadi cuma kebetulan bertemu dan sepakat untuk kembali ke kelas bersama-sama. Iya kan Ya— um, maksudku, Boboiboy?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melirik Yaya panik.

"Iya, pak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Bo— eh, Yaya," sahut Yaya cepat.

Papa Zola menatap kedua muridnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Kalau kalian memang berniat kembali ke kelas, kenapa kalian berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas kalian? Jawab!" serunya.

"Tadi cuma salah jalan, pak. Baru aja mau balik, tapi Pak Guru Papa udah muncul duluan," dusta Yaya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai semakin mahir berbohong.

Keduanya kemudian memasang tampang memelas, dengan tambahan sedikit efek _puppy eyes._

"Hmmm," Papa Zola mengusap-usap dagunya sambil sibuk berpikir. "Baiklah, karena mata kalian penuh dengan cahaya kebenaran, maka Papa tidak akan menghukum kalian. Sekarang, CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN!"

Boboiboy dan Yaya langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju ke kelas mereka. Sementara Papa Zola hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan koridor itu.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku berhenti berlari dan memegangi perutku yang terasa kram. Yaya juga berdiri di sebelahku sambil sedikit membungkuk, berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang memburu.

"Jadi sekarang gimana? Kita kembali ke kelas?" tanyaku, sedikit terengah-engah.

Yaya menggeleng panik. "Jangan! Nanti kita malah ditanya-tanyai sama guru dan juga teman-teman. Kalau sudah berniat membolos, lebih baik jangan setengah-setengah," ujarnya.

Mau tak mau aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. "Aku tak percaya bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu, Nona Pintar," kataku.

"Bukan mulutku yang mengatakan hal ini, tapi mulutmu," balas Yaya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tapi tetap saja yang mengatakan itu adalah dirimu," kataku lagi.

"Bukan!" ucap Yaya ngotot.

"Iya, iya, terserah deh," ujarku mengalah. "Gimana kalau kita balik ke atap aja? Di sana kan nggak ada siapa-siapa," usulku.

"Tapi sekarang kan masih hujan, Otak Jeruk," kata Yaya sambil menunjuk jendela.

Aku memandang tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi kaca. "Benar juga," gumamku. "Kalau begitu kita duduk di tangga yang menuju ke atap saja. Guru juga jarang lewat situ, kan?"

"Baiklah, ayo," kata Yaya setelah berpikir sejenak.

Aku kemudian berjalan bersisian dengannya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sedari tadi kutahan. Ini momen yang sangat langka, di mana aku bisa berada cukup lama bersama Yaya, hanya berdua. Mungkin pertukaran tubuh ini memang takdir yang dirancang untukku dan Yaya, dan sejujurnya aku tidak benar-benar menyesali semua kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku merapatkan kedua lenganku di depan dada, berusaha melindungi diri dari terpaan udara dingin. Mataku terus menatap ke luar jendela, di mana rintik-rintik hujan masih terus berjatuhan, tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sesekali gigiku bergemeletuk karena kedinginan. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Boboiboy untuk bolos, karena kami sekarang justru terjebak di tempat ini, kedinginan dan juga kelaparan.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Boboiboy. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Baju olahraga lengan panjang yang kukenakan sebenarnya sudah cukup tebal, tapi tetap saja tak mampu menghalau udara dingin yang menyusup ke pori-pori kulitku.

Sepasang tangan hangat kembali diletakkan di pipiku, membuatku menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut. Boboiboy tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terus menempel di wajahku.

"Maaf," ucap Boboiboy.

"Maaf kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dan kembali meletakkannya di pipiku, membuat wajahku terasa hangat.

"Seharusnya di saat-saat seperti ini, seorang laki-laki sejati akan meminjamkan jaket kepada gadis yang sedang kedinginan. Tapi sayangnya sekarang ini aku tidak punya jaket," kata Boboiboy.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Otak Jeruk," kataku.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti di film-film romantis itu? Pasti banyak anak perempuan yang ingin mendapatkan momen seperti itu," kata Boboiboy sambil terus berusaha menghangatkan pipiku.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis lain," kataku.

"Benar, kau memang tidak sama dengan gadis biasa. Bagiku kau itu gadis yang istimewa," ujar Boboiboy. Aku merasa wajahku kembali merona, dan rasa hangat menjalar di pipiku, padahal tangan Boboiboy sudah tidak menempel lagi di sana.

Saat Boboiboy hendak menghangatkan pipiku lagi, aku buru-buru menolaknya. "Sudah cukup, aku sudah merasa lebih hangat sekarang," kataku.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Perlu kuhangatkan juga?" Aku bersiap-siap hendak menendang lututnya, namun ia segera menghindar sambil tertawa. "Maaf, maaf, aku cuma bercanda," ucap Boboiboy. Aku hanya mendengus pelan.

Boboiboy kembali menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya, tapi kali ini ia meletakkannya di pipinya sendiri. Aku terus memandanginya selama beberapa saat, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Menurutmu kenapa tubuh kita tertukar lagi?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

Aku mencoba berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau," kataku.

"Pertama kali kita bertukar tubuh gara-gara batu di hutan itu, kan? Apa berarti ini juga ada hubungannya dengan batu itu?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi kita kan sama sekali tidak menyentuh batu itu lagi. Jangankah menyentuh batu itu, kita bahkan tak pernah pergi ke hutan itu lagi," ujarku sambil merenung berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Aku yakin sekali batu itu lah sumber masalah kita," kata Boboiboy, juga sambil merenung.

"Berarti kita benar-benar harus kembali ke sana," kataku.

"Ya. Kau bilang ada kata-kata yang tertulis di batu itu, kan? Mungkin itu semacam mantra atau kutukan, yang membuat kita jadi seperti ini," kata Boboiboy.

"Yah, sepertinya kau benar," ucapku sambil mendesah pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus secepatnya kembali ke hutan itu. Bagaimana kalau lusa?" usul Boboiboy.

"Lusa? Hari Sabtu?" tanyaku.

"Yep, kita bisa langsung pergi sepulang sekolah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ada sedikit perasaan lega, sekaligus juga was-was, karena setidaknya kami masih bisa berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahan kalau hanya berdiam diri tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan rencana untuk kembali ke hutan itu, membuatku sedikit berharap bahwa pada akhirnya semua keanehan ini akan berakhir.

Aku kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Hujan kelihatannya turun semakin deras, seolah langit tengah menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Terakhir kali, saat aku kembali ke tubuhku sendiri, hujan juga turun cukup deras. Aku ingat pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh basah kuyup, untung saja aku tidak sampai terserang demam.

 _Hujan …_

Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai sebuah pencerahan terlintas di benakku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy, heran melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Hujan, Boboiboy!" pekikku gembira.

"Hah? Kenapa dengan hujan? Memang dari tadi hujan turun, kan?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Hujan adalah jawabannya! Tubuh kita tertukar saat hujan turun!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter ini penuh adegan nggak penting ya? Maaf, soalnya di chapter-chapter kemarin udah terlalu serius dan suram, jadi aku pengen sedikit meringankan (?) alur ceritanya. Dan juga supaya ff ini nggak semakin lari (?) dari genrenya.**

 **Yah, semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini ;)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf menunggu lama! Ini dia chapter barunya, selamat membaca! ;)**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Author's POV

Mata Boboiboy membelalak. Ia ikut bangkit dan berdiri di sebelah Yaya sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Darimana kau tau kalau tubuh kita tertukar saat hujan?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menempelkan tangannya ke jendela.

"Saat terakhir kali tubuh kita kembali, saat kita bertengkar, waktu itu juga hujan seperti sekarang, kan?" ujar Yaya bersemangat.

Boboiboy mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian saat terakhir kali ia mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali. Saat itu ia marah besar pada Yaya, dan memutuskan untuk pulang di tengah guyuran hujan. Dan tepat setelah tubuhnya terkena hujan, ia akhirnya kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

"Kau benar, Yaya! Waktu itu memang turun hujan!" seru Boboiboy, ikut bersemangat. "Tapi bagaimana dengan saat pertama kali kita tertukar? Di acara kemping? Memangnya waktu itu hujan?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, coba kuingat-ingat dulu," gumam Yaya. Ia mencoba berpikir sejenak, dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. "Ya, waktu itu memang turun hujan. Setelah kita kembali dari hutan, dan saat kita masuk ke tenda untuk tidur, hujan mulai turun, ingat?"

"Ya, aku ingat!" seru Boboiboy, langsung mengingat kejadian itu setelah penjelasan dari Yaya.

"Akhirnya kita menemukan jawabannya!" seru Yaya, benar-benar gembira.

"Berarti kita tinggal menunggu hujan berikutnya untuk bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?" tanay Boboiboy memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita cari tahu kapan hujan akan turun lagi," kata Yaya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Boboiboy. "Nih, HPmu. Coba cari tau tentang perkiraan cuaca untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Yaya kemudian merogoh ke dalam saku Boboiboy untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Jangan meraba-raba tubuhku," kata Boboiboy sedikit mencela.

"Aku tidak meraba-raba! Aku cuma mau ambil HP kok!" balas Yaya dengan wajah merona. "Lagipula itu kan tubuhku sendiri," lanjutnya lagi.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, sekarang tubuhku itu adalah milikmu, dan tubuhmu ini adalah milikku?" kata Boboiboy.

"Jangan ngomong hal yang bisa bikin orang lain salah paham!" kata Yaya kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ucapanku? Lagian nggak ada yang mendengar kita di sini," cibir Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah. Kalau berdebat dengan orang sepertimu tak akan ada habisnya," ujar Yaya akhirnya. "Sekarang cepat periksa ramalan cuaca!" perintahnya tegas.

Boboiboy memanyunkan mulutnya kesal, namun ia tetap mengikuti perintah Yaya. Ia mengutak-atik _smartphone_ nya selama beberapa saat, dan dalam sekejap ekspresinya langsung berubah muram.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dua minggu ke depan hujan tidak turun sama sekali?" pekik Yaya tak percaya.

"Mungkin langitnya udah kehabisan stok hujan untuk beberapa hari karena udah ditumpahin semua hari ini," ujar Boboiboy.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh semula selama dua minggu?" ucap Yaya.

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam Boboiboy pasrah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus sampai dua minggu ke depan!" protes Yaya.

"Aku juga tidak mau, Yaya. Tapi kita bisa apa lagi?"

"Pokoknya kita harus tetap kembali ke hutan itu! Pasti ada suatu cara kita bisa kembali ke tubuh semula tanpa harus menunggu hujan turun."

"Yah, kau be- _hachim_!" Ucapan Boboiboy terputus oleh suara bersinnya.

Yaya memandang Boboiboy yang mulai bersin-bersin. Tangannya menyentuh kerudung merah mudanya yang dipakai Boboiboy, masih terasa sangat basah.

"Sepertinya kau masuk angin gara-gara memakai jilbab basah ini," gumam Yaya, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kurasa juga begitu," balas Boboiboy sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Ayo kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih hangat," ajak Yaya.

"Tapi kema … Ah, kita ke ruang klub film aja. Di sana pasti cukup hangat," usul Boboiboy.

"Tapi gimana kalau ketahuan guru?" ujar Yaya cemas.

"Tidak akan. Ruang itu jarang digunakan, jadi guru juga tidak pernah mengecek ke sana," kata Boboiboy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke sana," ujar Yaya.

Keduanya pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergerak menuju ruang klub film yang terletak satu lantai di bawah mereka.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku berusaha keras menahan sengatan udara dingin yang sedari tadi membuat tubuhku menggigil tak terkendali. Yaya berhasil menemukan sebuah pemanas, dan ia tengah berusaha menyalakannya, sementara aku sibuk membongkar lemari tempat penyimpanan kaset untuk mencari film yang akan kami tonton.

"Kau mau nonton film apa, Yaya?" tanyaku, berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Yaya sambil terus sibuk mengutak-atik pemanas.

"Bagaimana kalau film horror?" usulku sambil mengacungkan sebuah DVD dengan cover yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Ditolak," ucap Yaya tegas.

"Lho, kenapa? Tadi katanya terserah aku?" kataku.

"Aku benci film horror. Nanti malam aku bisa mimpi buruk kalau menonton itu," kata Yaya sambil sedikit bergidik karena melihat cover DVD itu.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau takut menonton film horror," ujarku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukan takut, cuma benci," gumam Yaya.

"Sama aja," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Beda, ah," balasnya.

"Iya, deh, terserah," gumamku mengalah.

Yaya terus sibuk berkutat dengan alat pemanas, hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ah, akhirnya nyala juga," gumamnya puas.

Aku segera merangkak ke sebelah Yaya dan mendesah lega saat merasakan udara hangat yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhku.

"Syukurlah. Kukira aku akan mati kedinginan," ujarku.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar dingin," kata Yaya sambil menyentuh pipiku, membuatku sedikit merona. "Kau duduk saja di sini, biar aku yang memilih kasetnya," lanjutnya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

Sementara Yaya mulai memilih-milih film yang akan kami tonton, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menghangatkan tubuhku yang hampir membeku karena udara dingin. _Baru turun hujan aja udah sedingin ini, gimana kalau turun salju?_ gumamku dalam hati.

Seingatku aku bukan orang yang mudah merasa kedinginan, apa mungkin karena aku sedang berada di tubuh Yaya jadi aku lebih mudah merasa dingin? Kalau begitu aku harus mengingat ini untuk ke depannya, aku tidak boleh membiarkan Yaya terlalu lama di tempat dingin karena tubuhnya mudah kedinginan.

Lamunanku terputus saat Yaya memanggil namaku. "Boboiboy, ayo kita nonton, aku sudah memilih filmnya," ujarnya.

Aku beringsut mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk bersila di depan layar TV. Aku meraih kotak DVD yang diletakkan Yaya di atas karpet dan membaca judul yang tertera di covernya.

" _The Last Song_?" gumamku.

"Yep, kelihatanya film ini lumayan bagus," kata Yaya. "Dan lagi pemeran tokoh utama prianya Liam Hemsworth!" lanjutnya antusias.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Liam Hemsworth?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia kan ganteng banget!" ujar Yaya dengan mata berbinar.

"Eleh, masih gantengan aku, kok," cibirku sambil memandang pria yang ada di cover DVD itu.

Yaya hanya memandangku dengan tatapan mencela namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar TV. Aku pun ikut menatap ke layar, dan mulai memfokuskan diri ke film yang sedang di putar.

Selama lebih dari satu setengah jam aku dan Yaya menonton film pilihannya itu. Ceritanya lumayan menarik, tapi aku tetap saja merasa bosan karena tidak ada adegan _action_ sedikit pun. Aku sudah berulang kali menguap karena bosan, tapi Yaya terlihat sangat focus dan ikut terhanyut ke dalam film yang tengah ditontonnya. Saat film berakhir, wajah Yaya telah sembab karena bersimbah air mata.

"Film ini menyedihkan sekali," kata Yaya, sedikit terisak.

"Kau benar-benar merusak wajah tampanku, Yaya. Kenapa harus nangis segala, sih?" kataku sambil meyerahkan sekotak tisu padanya.

"Ceritanya mengharukan, Boboiboy. Masa kau tidak merasa sedih sama sekali?" ujar Yaya sambil mengelap air mata di wajahnya.

"Aku nggak ngerasa sedih, tuh, biasa aja," kataku santai.

"Berarti kau tidak punya perasaan," cibir Yaya.

"Enak aja, aku ini manusia paling berperasaan tau," balasku.

"Terserah, deh, Otak Jeruk," kata Yaya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, sekarang kita mau ngapain, nih?" tanyaku.

Yaya memandang jam yang menempel di dinding, "Waktu pulang masih lama, dan kita nggak mungkin berkeliaran di luar karena bisa tertangkap guru. Jadi, lebih baik kita nonton film lain aja," ujarnya.

"Jadi kita beneran bolos sampai jam pulang, nih?" tanyaku.

"Yep," ucap Yaya tanpa ragu.

"Aku benar-benar bangga dengan perubahanmu, Nona Pintar," kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yaya.

"Cuma sekali ini aja, kok! Lain kali aku nggak bakalan bolos lagi," kata Yaya membela diri.

"Iya, iya," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang biar aku yang milih filmnya."

Aku memilih sebuah film dengan genre _action-comedy_ , dan memasukkan kasetnya ke pemutar DVD. Kali ini aku bisa focus menonton filmnya tanpa merasa bosan, dan Yaya juga terlihat cukup menikmatinya. Beberapa kali kami tertawa bersama saat ada adegan lucu yang ditampilkan.

Di pertengahan film, perutku mulai terasa lapar. Cuaca dingin, ditambah perut yang belum menerima makanan sejak istirahat tadi, pastilah membuat siapapun merasa kelaparan. Aku kemudian teringat Yaya, yang juga telah merasa lapar sejak tadi. Aku menoleh ke arah Yaya untuk mengajaknya mencari makanan sebagai pengganjal perut.

"Hei, Yaya, bagaimana kalau kita …"

Ucapanku terhenti saat kepala Yaya terkulai ke bahuku. Ternyata ia sudah tertidur. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang pelan dan teratur di dekat telingaku. Dengan perlahan aku membenarkan posisiku agar Yaya bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum sambil terus mendengarkan deru nafasnya.

"Aku berharap bisa menghentikan waktu, agar kau dan aku bisa terus seperti ini selamanya," bisikku pelan.

Aku kembali melanjutkan menonton film, dengan Yaya yang masih terus tertidur di bahuku, dan bibirku yang tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan dan aku mengerjap-ngerjap bingung selama beberapa saat. Aku memandang langit-langit putih bersih di atasku dan mencoba mengingat di mana gerangan aku berada. Ruangan yang sedikit gelap, dengan cahaya biru aneh yang berasal dari TV layar lebar di sebelah kananku, membuatku ingat bahwa aku sedang berada di ruang klub film.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan langsung melompat bangun saat menyadari aku tengah tertidur di pangkuan Boboiboy. Pemuda itu kelihatannya tengah tertidur, dengan kepala direbahkan ke sofa di belakangnya, dan kedua kakinya —yang tadi menjadi bantal tidurku—diluruskan ke depan. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemberut, _pose tidur macam apa itu?_ Mau tak mau aku tertawa melihat gaya tidur Boboiboy yang sedikit aneh, dan tawaku sepertinya membuatnya terbangun.

"Oh, Yaya, kau sudah bangun?" gumamnya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Umm, ya, begitulah," balasku gugup. Aku berusaha memandang ke tempat lain dan menghindari tatapannya. "Sejak kapan aku tertidur?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kapan, ya? Kalau tidak salah di pertengahan film yang kita tonton tadi," kata Boboiboy sambil menguap lebar.

"Oh, maaf, aku malah tertidur saat lagi nonton," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula cuaca seperti ini memang bikin ngantuk," kata Boboiboy. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sudah hampir jam pulang. Kita kembali ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy.

Aku memandangi jam di dinding. "Jangan dulu. Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai semuanya pulang. Aku tidak mau kita jadi bahan pembicaraan lagi," kataku.

"Benar juga. Tapi kurasa teman-teman di kelas sudah membuat gossip tentang aksi membolos kita," kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa.

"Yah, kuharap mereka tidak menyebarkannya ke kelas lain," ujarku sambil menghela nafas.

"Pasti akan tersebar cepat atau lambat. Apalagi dengan adanya Gopal, si tukang gossip," kata Boboiboy.

"Kalau Gopal sih aku tinggal mengancamnya saja, kan? Dia pasti tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku," kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar menyalahgunakan kekuasaanmu, Nona Pintar," ujar Boboiboy mengejek.

"Biarin. Lagipula itu untuk kepentingan kita berdua juga, kan?" balasku.

"Kau benar," ucap Boboiboy, lagi-lagi tertawa. "Aku beruntung sekali karena kau ada di pihakku," lanjutnya.

"Huh, nikmatilah selagi bisa," kataku angkuh.

"Ya, pasti," ucap Boboiboy.

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa sedikit pegal. Pertuku kembali terasa keroncongan dan aku menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"Hei, Boboiboy, di sini ada makanan nggak? Aku udah lapar berat nih," keluhku.

"Ah, benar juga, aku hampir lupa kita sedang mengalami krisis kelaparan," kata Boboiboy, membuatku kembali memutar bola mata dengan bosan. "Ayo kita obrak-abrik ruangan ini dan mencari makanan."

"Jangan seenaknya membuat ruangan orang lain berantakan, Otak Jeruk," kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau mau kita kelaparan sampai mati?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi kujitak. Aku menggeleng. "Ya udah, kalau gitu kita nggak punya pilihan lain selain nyari makanan di sini," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya mengikuti saran dari Boboiboy. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, kami berdua mulai menelusuri ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu dan mulai mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengganjal perut kami yang lapar.

"Aku menemukan dua bungkus keripik kentang!" terdengar seruan gembira Boboiboy dari arah belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan melangkah ke arahnya, "Sungguh?" ucapku tak kalah gembira. Ia mengacungkan bungkusan keripik yang ditemukannya dan aku langsung memekik senang. "Yei! Kau memang hebat, Otak Jeruk!"

Boboiboy tersenyum angkuh, "Aku kan memang selalu hebat," ucapnya sombong.

"Iya deh, iya. Sekarang ayo kita makan!" seruku.

Boboiboy menyerahkan satu bungkusan kepadaku, sedangkan ia langsung membuka yang satunya lagi. Aku menghempaskan diri di sofa dan mulai menikmati keripik kentang yang saat ini terasa jauh lebih nikmat dari makanan apa pun yang pernah kumakan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kalau kita makan ini berarti kita mencuri, dong?" mulutku berhenti mengunyah saat menyadari bahwa kami memakan makanan milik orang lain.

"Yep," ucap Boboiboy tak peduli.

"Hei, mencuri kan dosa!" seruku panik. Aku buru-buru mengambil bungkusan di tangan Boboiboy, membuatnya mendelik kesal ke arahku.

"Ya ampun, Yaya, kita kan sedang dalam keadaan darurat, jadi nggak apa-apa, kan?" kata Boboiboy, berusaha mengambil kembali keripik kentangnya.

"Darurat apanya? Memangnya kita sedang terjebak di antah-berantah dan hampir mati kelaparan sehingga tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencuri?" tuntutku.

"Memang, kan? Kita sedang terjebak di sini, dan kita —aku— hampir mati kelaparan. Kembalikan makananku!" kata Boboiboy kesal, berusaha meraih keripik kentangnya. Untunglah saat ini aku lebih tinggi dari Boboiboy, jadi ia hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karena tidak berhasil menjangkau makanannya yang kuangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak boleh. Situasi kita saat ini tidak bisa dianggap darurat, jadi kita tidak diperbolehkan mencuri makanan milik orang lain," kataku tegas.

"Tidak usah bersikap berlebihan, Yaya. Itu cuma keripik kentang, lagian kita bisa menggantinya nanti kan?" ujar Boboiboy.

"Hmm, benar juga," kataku, setelah merenung selama beberapa saat. Aku kemudian mengembalikan bungkusan keripik kentang Boboiboy.

"Dasar, kenapa kau harus bersikap berlebihan cuma karena keripik kentang, sih?" gerutunya sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut.

"Yah, aku cuma berusaha menghindarkan kita dari tindakan tak terpuji, kan?" kataku sambil nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah. Boboiboy hanya mendengus.

Kami melanjutkan makan tanpa berbicara apa pun lagi. Aku diam-diam melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia terlihat sedikit terlalu bersemangat menghabiskan makanannya, pasti ia benar-benar lapar, yah aku juga sih.

Tak butuh waktu lama, dua bungkusan keripik kentang itu akhirnya habis tak bersisa. Sejujurnya aku masih merasa sangat lapar, karena makanan ringan itu hanya bisa sedikit mengganjal perutku yang kosong, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Aku menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dan melihat sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau makan kayak anak kecil, sih? Sampai belepotan gini," ujarku sambil mengelap bibirnya. Wajah Boboiboy merona, dan aku berusaha menahan tawaku. _Yap, satu sama untuk kita, Boboiboy._

Suara bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, dan entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit sedih. Boboiboy bangkit lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo kita kembali," ujarnya.

"Sebentar lagi," gumamku. _Kumohon, biarkan kita seperti ini beberapa menit lagi._

"Baiklah," ucap Boboiboy. Ia kembali menghempaskan diri di sofa. Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat, dan ia juga balas menatapku. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menikmati acara membolos pertamamu?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sangat," kataku sambil mengangguk. "Ini pengalaman pertama bagiku, dan aku tidak menyangka akan seasyik ini."

"Jadi lain kali kita membolos lagi?" ucap Boboiboy.

Aku tertawa, "Mungkin tidak, Otak Jeruk. Aku ini si Nona Pintar, ingat? Aku tidak boleh sering-sering membolos," kataku.

"Yah, nggak asyik," cibir Boboiboy.

Aku kembali tertawa. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi," ucapku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu," balas Boboiboy.

Kami kembali terdiam, dan aku tidak berusaha memecahkan keheningan ini, karena rasanya sangat nyaman. Aku memang sedih karena hari ini akan berakhir, tapi aku akhirya mulai menyadari satu hal. Dan ternyata butuh waktu seharian bersama Boboiboy untuk membuatku menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

 _Bahwa aku juga menyukai Boboiboy…_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf, lagi-lagi aku buat chapter tanpa konflik. Tanganku cuma gatal aja sih pengen nulis sweet moments Boboiboy sama Yaya (memangnya ini sweet?)**

 **Kalau ada yang kecewa aku benar-benar minta maaf, chapter depan bakal kuusahain untuk munculin konflik lagi. Jadi ditunggu aja ya ;)**

 **Chapter ini juga pendek banget ya? Sebenarnya ini kutulis agak sedikit terburu-buru, mumpung lagi ada ide dan juga lagi semangat buat nulis.**

 **Yah, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **p.s. Oh iya, karena ada permintaan (?) di review, aku kepikiran untuk buat side story tentang pertama kali Boboiboy dan Yaya tukar tubuh, yah ceritanya mungkin tentang yang nggak kutulis di sini, kayak adegan mandi (xD) dan lain-lain, nggak nyampe rate M kok, tenang aja xD. Menurut kalian gimana? Ada yang bisa ngasih pendapat?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Author's POV

Ying berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelasnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi kekhawatiran tentang menghilangnya kedua sahabatnya, Boboiboy dan Yaya. Sejak istirahat pertama mereka berdua sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Gadis berkacamata itu sudah mencari kedua sahabatnya ke mana-mana, mulai dari kantin, UKS, dan juga toilet. Namun mereka tetap tak ditemukan di mana pun.

"Sudahlah, Ying. Mau sampai kapan kau mengkhawatirkan mereka?" tanya Fang sambil menguap. Ia sebenarnya ingin segera pulang, tapi Ying memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal sampai mereka menemukan Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka. Masa kau tidak khawatir sedikit pun sih dengan sahabatmu sendiri?" ujar Ying sedikit kesal dengan ketidakpedulian Fang.

"Buat apa khawatir? Boboiboy kan memang kerjaannya cuma nyari-nyari masalah, Yaya aja yang kena sial karena mau dekat-dekat dengannya," balas Fang dengan nada bosan.

Ying mendelik kesal ke arah si pengendali bayang. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mencekik pemuda itu agar ekspresi datar dan dinginnya itu bisa sedikit berubah. Gadis berkuncir dua itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Gopal, yang tengah sibuk menghabiskan beberapa bungkus camilan.

"Menurutmu mereka ada di mana, Gopal?" tanya Ying.

"Entah? Mungkin mereka diculik Adu Du?" jawab Gopal asal.

Gadis yang memiliki kuasa manipulasi waktu itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kenapa ia harus punya sahabat-sahabat yang menyusahkan seperti mereka, sih? Apa cuma dirinya di sini yang normal?

Suara pintu yang digeser perlahan membuat ketiga superhero muda itu menoleh. Kedua sosok yang sedari tadi mereka cari-cari akhirnya menampakkan diri, dengan sedikit cengiran penuh rasa bersalah.

"Yaya, Boboiboy, kalian dari mana aja?" seru Ying penuh kelegaan saat melihat kedua sahabatnya akhirnya kembali.

"Umm, kami dari …" ucapan Boboiboy terpotong saat Ying tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, Yaya! Tidak biasanya kau menghilang saat jam pelajaran. Kupikir terjadi apa-apa denganmu," ujar Ying sambil terus memeluk Boboiboy —yang dikiranya adalah Yaya.

Boboiboy benar-benar salah tingkah saat Ying tetap tidak melepaskan dekapannya. Ia tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ying, karena takut gadis itu justru merasa curiga. Barulah saat Yaya berdeham pelan di sebelahnya, dan aura membunuh terpancar kuat dari gadis itu, Boboiboy buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Ying.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Ying. Aku tadi cuma …" Boboiboy tak tau harus memberikan alasan apa kepada teman-temannya. Ia melirik ke arah Yaya memohon bantuan.

"Kami tadi memang sengaja membolos pelajaran," jawab Yaya santai.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengajak Yaya membolos, Boboiboy?" tanya Ying histeris.

"Bukan aku yang mengajak, kok. Yaya yang ngusulin duluan," ujar Boboiboy membela diri, lalu ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya setelah sadar bukan dia yang seharusnya berkata begitu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Yaya? Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah kau bukan … Yaya?" tanya Gopal bingung.

Kalau saja sedang tidak di depan ketiga sahabat mereka, Boboiboy pasti sudah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Yaya sekarang.

"Maaf, maaf, aku salah ngomong. Maksudku tadi, bukan Boboiboy yang mengajakku membolos, tapi justru aku yang mengajaknya," kata Boboiboy buru-buru.

"Yap, Yaya benar, bukan aku yang mengajak, kok," kata Yaya sambil memasang senyum gugup.

Gopal menerima begitu saja kebohongan mereka berdua, tapi Fang dan Ying mulai merasa curiga.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini …" kata Fang sambil memandangi Boboiboy dan Yaya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya, kalian berdua bertingkah aneh. Apa … terjadi sesuatu saat kalian membolos tadi?" tanya Ying.

"Nggak, kok, nggak terjadi apa-apa!" kata Boboiboy dan Yaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan panik.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian membolos? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ying lagi.

"Umm, itu …" Boboiboy menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan bingung. Ia melirik Yaya untuk meminta bantuan, tapi gadis itu juga terlihat sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Fang tiba-tiba. Pemuda berkacamata itu memandangi Boboiboy dan Yaya bergantian. "Kenapa kalian memakai baju olahraga? Kalian ganti baju?" tanyanya.

"Benar juga. Kenapa kalian ganti baju?" Ying ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Gopal, yang akhirnya juga ikut penasaran, menatap wajah panik Boboiboy dan Yaya. "Apa jangan-jangan kalian berdua …" Gopal sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun ia membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya dan memasang seringai lebar.

"Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok!" seru Boboiboy dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Sumpah!" Boboiboy mengacungkan tangan kanannya agar teman-temannya mau percaya.

"Seragam kami basah karena hujan, makanya kami ganti baju," kata Yaya.

"Oh, yaa?" Gopal terlihat senang bisa menggoda kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini minta dihajar, ya?" ucap Yaya geram, dan berhasil membuat Gopal langsung bungkam.

"Boboiboy galak amat, sih. Aku kan cuma bercanda," kata Gopal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku masih tetap curiga dengan kalian berdua," kata Fang sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa lagi yang harus dicurigai, sih? Nggak usah berlebihan deh dasar kepala landak!" seru Boboiboy kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Fang mengepalkan tangannya kesal, namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi heran saat menyadari yang berbicara barusan adalah Yaya, padahal biasanya Boboiboy lah yang sering mengajak ribut dengannya.

Yaya yang menyadari situasi yang semakin gawat, buru-buru menengahi. "Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, udah sore, nih," ujarnya.

"Tapi …" Ying mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Yaya buru-buru menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita pulang," kata Yaya. Ia mengambil tas Boboiboy dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Setelah itu ia pun menyeret Ying ke luar kelas.

Fang memandang Boboiboy —atau yang dikiranya adalah Yaya— selama beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menyusul Ying dan Yaya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil tas Yaya dan kemudian mengajak Gopal menyusul ketiga sahabat mereka yang telah lebih dulu pergi.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

"Ochoboooot!" Aku langsung memeluk robot kuning itu begitu ia membukakan pintu rumah Tok Aba. Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya melihatku, sementara Ochobot terlihat bingung.

"Eh Yaya, ada apa?" tanya Ochobot sambil menatapku tak mengerti.

Aku memandang Ochobot dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini aku, Ochobot. Aku Boboiboy."

Ochobot menatapku selama beberapa detik. "EHH?!" serunya kaget.

"Ochobot, ada apa?" Tok Aba muncul dari arah dapur dan menatap kami bertiga heran. "Lho, Yaya. Tumben mampir kemari, ada apa?" tanya atok sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Eh, nggak ada apa-apa, tok. Yaya cuma mampir sebentar mau—mau …" Aku mencoba mencari alasan namun bingung harus memakai alasan apa.

"Mau ambil buku catatannya yang Boboiboy pinjam kemarin," sambung Yaya.

"Ya, mau ambil buku catatan!" ulangku sambil tersenyum pada Tok Aba.

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah silakan masuk dulu," kata Tok Aba. Aku baru sadar bahwa kami masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Atok buatin minum dulu, ya," lanjut atok lagi.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, tok," ucapku sopan.

"Nggak repot, kok," balas Tok Aba, sebelum kemudian berpaling ke arah Yaya. "Boboiboy, kau cepat ganti baju dulu sana," kata Tok Aba sambil melirik seragam olahraga yang masih dipakai Yaya.

"Baik, tok," kata Yaya.

Setelah Tok Aba pergi, aku dan Yaya kembali menatap Ochobot dengan pandangan memelas.

"Jadi kalian bertukar tubuh lagi? Kok bisa?" tanya Ochobot dengan suara berbisik.

"Kami juga masih belum yakin, tapi sepertinya penyebab kami bertukar tubuh adalah hujan," kata Yaya, juga dengan berbisik.

"Hujan?" tanya Ochobot bingung.

"He-eh," ucapku sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana …?" Ochobot terlihat masih tidak mengerti. Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti, sih.

"Waktu pertama kali kami bertukar …" Saat Yaya hendak menjelaskan pada Ochobot, aku buru-buru menahannya.

"Jangan di sini, nanti Tok Aba dengar," bisikku sambil melirik gugup ke arah dapur.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik ke kamarmu," kata Ochobot. Aku dan Yaya mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Ochobot kembali memandangi kami, menunggu penjelasan.

"Nah, jadi coba ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," kata robot kuning itu.

Yaya pun mengulang semua ceritanya, mulai dari saat kami pertama kali bertukar tubuh dan teorinya mengenai hujan yang menyebabkan kami bertukar.

"Hmm, jadi hujan ya? Tapi bagaimana bisa hujan membuat kalian bertukar tubuh?" tanya sang bola kuasa bingung.

"Ya mana kami tau, kami juga masih bingung," kataku sambil berbaring malas di tempat tidur.

Ochobot hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu kalian tinggal menunggu hujan saja untuk kembali lagi, kan?" tanyanya.

"Masalahnya, kami sudah mengecek ramalan cuaca, tapi hujan tidak akan turun setidaknya untuk dua minggu ke depan," kata Yaya sambil mengacak rambut dengan frustasi.

"Jadi sekarang apa rencana kalian?" tanya Ochobot.

"Kami berencana untuk kembali ke hutan itu. Di sana pasti ada petunjuk untuk mengembalikan tubuh kami," jawabku.

"Dan apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Tumben sekali kau menawarkan diri membantu," kataku, masih meringkuk nyaman di tempat tidur.

"Kalau tidak butuh bantuanku ya sudah," ucap Ochobot santai dan mulai melayang pergi.

"Eh, tunggu Ochobot, jangan pergi!" seru Yaya panik sambil menahan robot bulat itu. Ia melirik kesal ke arahku. "Kami butuh bantuanmu," ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

Ochobot menatapku dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Iya, bantulah kami Ochobotku tersayang," ucapku dengan nada manis.

"Aku harus membantu apa?" tanya Ochobot akhirnya.

"Kau harus mengutak-atik jam kuasa kami, supaya aku dan Boboiboy bisa memakai kuasa kami masing-masing," kata Yaya sambil menyerahkan jam kuasaku yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya pada Ochobot. "Boboiboy, cepat berikan jam kuasaku pada Ochobot," perintahnya.

Aku pun dengan sedikit malas membuka jam kuasa merah muda di pergelangan tangan kananku dan menyerahkannya pada robot bulat itu. Ohocot menerima jam kuasa kami dan memandanginya selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Ochobot," ujar Yaya senang.

"Sama-sama," balas Ochobot.

Saat itu pintu kamar terbuka, aku buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan hampir saja terjatuh sebelum akhirnya berhasil menyeimbangkan diri.

"Oh, ternyata kalian di sini," kata Tok Aba sambil membawa masuk dua cangkir yang mengepulkan asap. "Ini _hot chocolate_ untuk kalian."

"Wah, makasih, tok! Atok memang terbaik!" ujarku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Tok Aba memandangiku dengan heran selama beberapa saat, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu atok turun dulu, ya," ucapnya. Aku dan Yaya mengangguk.

Selepas kepergian Tok Aba, Yaya dan Ochobot menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku cukup lama.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput cokelat panas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Yaya sambil menggeleng dan memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Kau harus banyak bersabar kalau berurusan dengannya, Yaya," kata Ochobot, sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Aku tau," balas Yaya.

Aku tidak memedulikan mereka dan terus menikmati cokelat hangatku dengan santai.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku menutup buku catatan yang sedari tadi kupelajari dan menghela nafas pelan. Mataku menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah pemandangan kota kecil tempat tinggalku yang berkilauan di malam hari.

 _Pemandangan dari kamar Boboiboy memang indah_ , gumamku dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan Boboiboy. _Kira-kira apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang? Apa ia membuat masalah lagi di rumah, dan membuat ibu marah?_ pikirku sambil terus tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Hayoo, kenapa kau tersnyum-senyum sendiri?" Ochobot muncul dari arah belakang dan mengagetkanku.

"Ochobot! Kau mau membuatku kena serangan jantung?" omelku sambil mengelus-elus dada. Bola kuasa itu hanya cengengesan.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Boboiboy?" selidik Ochobot.

"Nggak, kok! Kata siapa?" elakku.

"Udahlah, ayo ngaku," goda Ochobot sambil mencolek pipiku.

"Emang nggak, kok. Ngapain juga aku mikirin si Otak Jeruk," kataku sambil mendengus.

"Iya deh, terserah kau aja," ujar Ochobot mengalah. Robot itu melayang perlahan ke arah tempat tidurnya di dekat kasur Boboiboy.

"Hei, Ochobot, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Ya mana aku taulah, aku kan robot mana bisa jatuh cinta," kata Ochobot.

"Benar juga ya," ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Ochobot.

"Kurasa begitu," gumamku pelan.

"Sama siapa? Boboiboy?" Lagi-lagi robot bulat itu bertanya.

"Sama siapa lagi?" Aku balas bertanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Ochobot mendesah kecewa, "Yah, kupikir kau akan berpikir lebih cerdas dan mencari cowok yang lebih baik," ucapnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, ah," kataku sambil menguap. Aku pun bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah ke tempat tidur.

"Kalau Boboiboy tau kau juga menyukainya, dia pasti akan girang setengah mati," kata Ochobot.

"Kau benar," kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku membaringkan diri di tempat tidur dan menatap planet-planet mini yang tergantung di langit-langit. "Tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku," gumamku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ohcobot dengan suara mengantuk.

"Entahlah. Selama ini aku hanya menganggap Boboiboy sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Tapi saat Boboiboy bilang ia menyukaiku, entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit berdebar-debar. Apalagi setelah aku menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengannya sepanjang hari ini, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa mungkin aku juga menyukainya. Bersamanya terasa sangat menyenangkan, dan aku juga merasa nyaman saat berada di sampingnya. Tapi aku takut kalau rasa suka ini akan merusak persahabatan yang selama ini kami jalin. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, Ochobot?"

Tak ada tanggapan dari si bola kuasa. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat robot bulat itu tengah mendnegkur pelan di tempat tidurnya. "Huh, dasar. Aku lagi curhat, dia malah tidur," gerutuku kesal. Aku kemudian menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan menyusul Ochobot ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Yaya meletakkan dua piring di atas meja dan menyendokkan nasi goreng yang baru matang ke setiap piring. Setelah itu ia mengambil dua kotak bekal dan mengisinya dengan nasi goreng yang masih tersisa. Gadis itu mengatur lauk pauknya, telur dadar dan ayam goreng, sedemikian rupa agar terlihat cantik.

"Nah, selesai," ucap Yaya puas sambil memandangi dua bekal hasil karyanya. Ia kemudian beralih ke kompor untuk memanaskan air dan membuat teh.

"Lho, Boboiboy? Tumben jam segini kau sudah bangun," suara Tok Aba dari balik punggungnya membuat Yaya menoleh.

"Eh, atok, selamat pagi," ucap Yaya riang. Ia kembali berbalik dan mengaduk-aduk lemari tempat penyimpanan barang, mencari teh. "Sekali-kali kan Boboiboy pengen bangun cepat juga, tok," ujarnya.

Tok Aba hanya mengangguk-angguk. Pria itu memandangi piring-piring berisi nasi goreng di meja makan. "Ini kau yang masak, Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba takjub.

"Eh, iya tok," ujar Yaya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. " Kan kasihan kalau atok terus yang nyiapin sarapan. Jadi kali ini Boboiboy yang buatin sarapannya."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" tanya Tok Aba heran.

"Umm, sejak … diajari Yaya," kata Yaya berbohong.

"Oh, diajari Yaya," Tok Aba mengangguk paham. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan meja makan. "Gadis itu memang baik. Ia bahkan mau mengajarimu memasak," ujar Tok Aba.

Yaya hanya nyengir saat dirinya dipuji Tok Aba. "Ya, Yaya memang teman yang baik," katanya membenarkan.

Tok Aba kembali mengangguk dan mulai menyantap sarapannya, sementara Yaya kembali sibuk menyiapkan teh. "Kau membuat bekal juga?" tanya Tok Aba saat melihat dua kotak bekal di atas dapur.

"Ya, hitung-hitung buat hemat uang jajan," kata Yaya.

"Kenapa bekalnya ada dua?"

"Yang satunya untuk Yaya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengajari Boboiboy memasak," lagi-lagi Yaya berbohong.

Setelah itu Tok Aba tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Yaya akhirnya selesai menyeduh teh dan menyajikannya di gelas untuk dirinya dan Tok Aba. Keduanya kemudian menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

"Yaya berangkat dulu, bu. Assalamualaikum," ucapku sambil menyalami tangan Nyonya Yah.

"Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati di jalan," balas ibu Yaya. Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari ke luar.

Udara pagi yang sejuk langsung menyambutku begitu aku membuka pintu. Aku sedikit menggigil dan merapatkan lenganku di depan dada untuk menghangatkan diri. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak badan sejak semalam, tapi karena takut dibunuh Yaya kalau aku sampai ketinggalan pelajaran, maka aku memutuskan untuk tetap masuk ke sekolah. Aku melangkah ke arah pagar dan mataku menangkap sosok bertopi jingga yang tengah berdiri bersender di depan pagar rumah Tok Aba.

"Yaya!" panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. _Ternyata senyumku memang menawan, bahkan aku sendiri hampir jatuh cinta dengan diriku_ ,pikirku sedikit narsis. "Kau menungguku?" tanyaku saat telah berdiri di sebelah Yaya.

"Ya, aku ingin pergi ke sekolah sama-sama," kata Yaya.

"Tumben, ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku cuma pengen pergi bareng aja," jawabnya santai.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku gara-gara kemarin, ya? Karena itu kau sekarang ingin selalu bersamaku?" godaku.

"Nggak usah kege-eran deh," ucap Yaya sambil mendelik kesal.

"Udahlah ngaku aja. Kau jatuh cinta padaku, kan?" godaku lagi.

"Nggak usah terlalu berharap, Otak Jeruk," kata Yaya, menjitak kepalaku.

Aku mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil meliriknya kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku, sih?" gerutuku.

"Karena kau pantas dikasari," ucapnya kalem. Ia kemudain mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. "Nih, untukmu."

Mataku langsung berbinar saat menerima bekal pemberian Yaya. "Serius ini buatku?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang.

"Ya iyalah," kata Yaya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku sambil mengintip isinya. Nasi goreng dan juga berbagai lauk yang ditata rapi.

"Siapa lagi?" Yaya balik bertanya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Nona Pintar. Kau memang calon istri idaman."

"Apa?" tanya Yaya, sepertinya tak mendengarkan perkataanku yang terakhir, syukurlah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku cepat. Aku memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tas. "Nah, ayo kita pergi ke sekolah," ujarku riang.

Aku melangkah mendahului Yaya sambil melompat-lompat gembira. Sedangkan gadis itu mengikutiku dari belakang sambil seseklai berdecak kesal melihat tingkahku yang kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai Boboiboy dan Yaya untuk saat ini, karena mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang 'tidak biasa'. Keduanya terpaksa harus menunggu ruang ganti sepi sebelum bisa menukar seragam sekolah mereka dengan pakaian olahraga. Untunglah kali ini mereka bisa tiba tepat waktu, tanpa harus kena omelan dari Papa Zola.

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga diadakan di ruang _gymnasium_ , karena kondisi lapangan yang sedikit becek setelah hujan deras kemarin. Setelah melakukan pemanasan, Papa Zola menyuruh murid-muridnya berpasangan untuk melakukan _sit-up_. Salah satu dari mereka harus memegangi kaki temannya, sementara yang satu lagi melakukan _sit-up_.

Entah karena kesialan atau mungkin juga keberuntungan, Yaya harus berpasangan dengan Boboiboy. Dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut, ia pun membaringkan diri di lantai, sementara Boboiboy memegangi kakinya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh, ya?" bisik Boboiboy.

Kalau saja tidak ada Papa Zola yang berdiri di dekat mereka, mungkin Yaya telah menendang wajah Boboiboy. "Nggak usah ngomong yang aneh-aneh, Otak Jeruk," ujarnya kesal. Boboiboy hanya nyengir.

Papa Zola meniup peluit, dan murid-muridnya mulai melakukan _sit-up_. Yaya melipat lengannya di belakang kepala dan langsung menaikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara peluit. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak begitu menyadari bahwa wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari Boboiboy yang tengah berlutut memegangi kakinya.

Yaya buru-buru menurunkan kembali tubuhnya dan berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan sekali lagi berhadapan dengan Boboiboy.

 _Tidak boleh, Yaya, kau harus menahan diri. Jangan sampai perasaanmu terbaca oleh Boboiboy_ , batin Yaya sedikit panik.

Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, dan setelah itu ia pun berhasil menyelesaikan _sit-up_ nya tanpa harus terus merasa berdebar-debar. Sekarang giliran Boboiboy untuk melakukan _sit-up_ , dan Yaya gantian berlutut untuk memegangi kaki pemuda itu.

Suara peluit kembali terdengar dan Boboiboy mulai bangkit perlahan dan melakukan _sit-up_. Lagi-lagi jantung Yaya berdegup kecang saat wajah Boboiboy berada tepat di hadapannya.

 _Tenanglah Yaya, itu kan wajahmu sendiri, kau tidak perlu merasa gugup_ , gumam Yaya berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Ia memilih untuk menutup matanya lagi sebelum perasaanya semakin tidak karuan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Boboiboy telah berhenti melakukan sit up. Yaya merasakan nafas hangat pemuda itu di wajahnya, dengan perlahan dan sedikit takut ia pun membuka matanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Nona Pintar?" tanya Boboiboy sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yaya sedikit tergagap dan berusaha menghindari tatapn pemuda itu. "A-aku …"

"HOI!" Terdengar suara seruan yang membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya terlonjak kaget. Sebelum mereka sempat menoleh, kepala mereka telah diantukkan oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan guru eksentrik mereka, Papa Zola.

"Bapak menyuruh kalian _sit-up_! Bukan tatap-tatapan! Memangnya kalian pikir ini permainan adu tatap, ha?!" seru Papa Zola dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ma-maaf, pak guru," ucap Boboiboy dan Yaya sambil meringis dan mengelus jidat mereka yang terantuk.

"Sekarang cepat selesaikan _sit-up_ kalian kalau tidak mau mendapat pukulan rotan keinsyafan!" seru Papa Zola sambil mengacungkan rotan mematikan miliknya.

"Ba-baik, pak!"

Yaya buru-buru memegangi kaki Boboiboy, sementara pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan _sit-up_ nya. Hilang sudah momen yang membuat jantung Yaya berdebar-debar. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menunduk malu di bawah tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

 _Kenapa harus di depan teman-teman, sih? Pasti sekarang mereka akan membuat gossip lagi_ , keluh Yaya dalam hati. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap Boboiboy yang masih sibuk melakukan _sit-up_. Kali ini jantungnya tidak berulah lagi, dan ia bisa memandang pemuda itu tanpa merasa gugup.

 _Eh, tunggu dulu, kayaknya aku ngerasain sesuatu waktu kepalaku terantuk dengan Boboiboy_ , pikir Yaya. _Kenapa dahi Boboiboy terasa panas?_

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku mengeluarkan bekal yang diberikan Yaya padaku tadi pagi dengan riang. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, dan aku sedang bersiap-siap ke kantin bersama keempat sahabatku.

"Lho, Yaya, kau bawa bekal?" tanya Ying.

"Yep," ucapku bangga.

"Wah, Boboiboy juga bawa bekal yang sama!" seru Gopal begitu Yaya mengeluarkan bekalnya dari tas. "Kalian janjian?"

"Begitulah," jawabku santai.

"Siapa yang menyiapkannya?" tanya Gopal antusias.

"Tentu saja aku, kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum angkuh. _Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau Yaya yang menyiapkannya kan?_ Mereka kan mengira Yaya adalah diriku.

Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkahku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat kilatan cemas di matanya.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin mencurigakan. Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran tanpa memberitahu kami?" tuduh Fang sambil memandangku dan Yaya dengan tatapan tajam.

"APA?! BENARKAH ITU?! KALIAN PACARAN?!" seru Gopal heboh, membuat beberapa orang yang masih ada di kelas menoleh kaget.

"Nggak, kok! Siapa juga yang pacaran?" ujar Yaya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya panik.

"Belum," gumamku pelan, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yaya. Gadis itu melirikku dengan jengkel.

"Jadi kalau bukan pacaran, seperti apa hubungan kalian sekarang? Teman Tapi Mesra?" goda Gopal.

"Kami …" Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, Yaya buru-buru membungkam mulutku.

"Kami cuma teman, kok, nggak lebih," ujar Yaya.

"Lho, kok teman? Bukannya kita sahabat?" protesku.

"Iya deh iya, sahabat. Puas?" balas Yaya galak. Aku hanya cengengesan.

Aku melihat Ying —yang sedari tadi hanya diam— tengah memegangi kepalanya dan menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ying?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau cuma aku yang masih normal di sini?" keluh Ying.

"Hei, aku juga masih normal!" protes Fang tak terima.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak gadis berkacamata itu. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Ying. Namun langkahku sedikit oleng saat kepalaku mendadak pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yaya?" tanya Ying khawatir sambil memegangi lenganku.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku, berusaha memasang wajah seceria mungkin. Sepertinya aku terserang demam, kepalaku pusing terus sejak tadi, dan aku juga merasa sedikit meriang. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan diri ke sekolah hari ini. "Ayo kita ke kantin!" kataku riang.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Kelima sahabat itu duduk di salah satu meja di kantin dan mulai menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Boboiboy membuka kotak bekalnya dengan gembira. Aroma sedap nasi goreng langsung membuat perutnya keroncongan minta diisi.

"Selamat makan!" ujar Boboiboy riang. Ia segera memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Mungkin karena ia sedang merasa tidak enak badan, makanan itu jadi terasa sedikit hambar di mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja pemuda itu merasa gembira luar biasa karena bisa memakan bekal buatan Yaya.

Yaya, yang diam-diam mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy, terus menatap wajah pemuda itu saat makan. Memang wajah Boboiboy terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi pemuda itu tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang sakit. Ia memakan bekal buatan Yaya dengan sangat lahap. Karena terus memeprhatikan Boboiboy, Yaya tidak sadar kalau Gopal mengambil sedikit jatah bekalnya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berlima tetap duduk di kantin selama beberapa menit. Boboiboy, yang merasa semakin tidak enak badan, muali merasa sedikit mual karena ia tadi makan terlalu bersemangat. Ia berusaha menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap tenang, karena takut teman-temannya tau ia sedang sakit.

"Sepertinya kau agak terlalu bersemangat makan hari ini, Yaya," komentar Gopal pada Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja, itu kan makanan buatan Ya—buatanku sendiri. Jadi ya harus semangat dong makannya," kata Boboiboy sedikit gugup karena hampir salah bicara.

"Yah, nasi goreng buatanmu memang enak sih," kata Gopal yang telah puas mencicipi bekal milik Yaya tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

"Makasih," ucap Boboiboy pelan. Sepertinya energinya sudah mulai habis untuk terus berpura-pura ceria. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing dan matanya juga mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Fang. Keempat sahabatnya mengangguk, termasuk Boboiboy. Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dengan sedikit goyah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan hal terkahir yang dilihatnya adalah ekspresi panik teman-temannya sbeelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku mau menanggapi salah satu review dari guest.**

 **Jadi gini, sebenarnya aku juga udah mikirin tentang apa aja yang dilakuin Boboiboy dan Yaya waktu tukeran tubuh, mulai dari gimana mereka mandi, ganti baju, make daleman, dan sebagainya. Aku bahkan udah mikirin tentang 'tubuh' Yaya yang kena siklus bulanan. Aku udah pernah coba nulis tentang semua itu, tapi di tengah jalan aku akhirnya mutusin untuk nggak masukin hal-hal itu di cerita ini, soalnya aku sedikit paranoid, takutnya nanti malah pada salah focus, dan takut nanti malah terpaksa naikin ratingnya, karena aku sama sekali nggak berniat naikin ff ini jadi rating M. Makanya sekarang aku berniat untuk bikin side story, karena mungkin ada pembaca yang penasaran tentang hal-hal yang nggak kumasukin ke sini itu. Jadi buat yang penasaran, ditunggu aja side storynya, walau aku nggak janji bisa selesai dalam waktu dekat, karena aku mau focus ke cerita utamanya dulu.**

 **Makasih atas segala perhatian kalian, maaf karena A/N nya kepanjangan u.u**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

* * *

Yaya's POV

Bel masuk berdering nyaring di sepanjang koridor. Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu UKS, sebelum berpaling kepada ketiga sahabatku.

"Kalian kembali saja duluan ke kelas. Aku akan menjaga Yaya di sini," kataku pada mereka.

"Kau yakin, Boboiboy? Kemarin kau sudah bolos, kalau kau sekarang tidak masuk juga, kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran," kata Ying.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa meminjam catatan kalian nanti," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa menjaga Yaya sendirian?" tanya Gopal.

"Ya, lagipula aku tidak sendirian. Kan ada dokter," kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah bilik kecil di sudut yang menjadi ruangan dokter UKS.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami kembali ke kelas dulu," kata Gopal. Aku mengangguk. Mereka kemudian melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Aku menghela nafas dan berpaling kepada sosok Boboiboy yang tengah terlelap.

Tanganku tanpa sadar bergerak menyentuh keningnya yang ditempeli kompres, terasa hangat. Dengan lembut aku merapikan jilbabnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah itu aku hanya bisa memandanginya, sambil berharap bahwa ia akan segera terbangun.

Aku sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisinya sejak pelajaran olahraga tadi. Dahinya yang terasa panas, juga sikap cerianya yang terlihat dipaksakan saat istirahat tadi. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tak menyangka ia bisa sampai pingsan. Padahal aku sendiri saja belum pernah pingsan saat berada di tubuh itu. Mungkin seharusnya aku membawa Boboiboy ke UKS lebih cepat.

Kelopak mata Boboiboy bergerak perlahan sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Aku memandanginya dengan gembira.

"Boboiboy, kau sudah sadar?" ucapku sedikit berbisik.

Boboiboy menatapku dengan tatapan bingung selama beberapa saat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau pingsan di kantin tadi," ujarku.

"Hah, yang benar? Aku pingsan? Kok bisa?" tanya Boboiboy kaget.

"Ya, bisalah," kataku sedikit kesal, sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepalanya. "Kau kan sedang sakit, kenapa malah memaksakan diri dan sok kuat, sih?"

Boboiboy hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Yah, kupikir aku masih sanggup menahannya sampai jam pulang nanti," ucapnya.

"Makanya nggak usah sok kuat. Kalau sakit, ya bilang sakit. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir tau," kataku sebal.

"Maaf, maaf, lain kali aku bilang deh kalau sakit," kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir. Aku hanya mendengus pelan.

Boboiboy mencoba untuk bangkit, namun kembali berbaring sambil sedikit meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Kepalaku pusing," keluhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggil dokter," kataku.

Aku berlari ke ruangan dokter dan kembali tak lama kemudian bersama seorang wanita yang mengenakan jas putih. Dokter itu segera memeriksa Boboiboy yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya sang dokter sambil menempelkan stetoskopnya di tubuh Boboiboy.

"Tidak terlalu baik," gumam Boboiboy dengan mata terpejam.

Dokter itu kemudian menyentuh dahi Boboiboy. "Demammu masih belum turun, sebaiknya kau minum obat penurun panas," katanya.

Ia kemudian melangkah ke lemari persediaan obat dan kembali dengan sebotol obat sirup dan beberapa pil. "Kau sudah makan, kan?" Boboiboy mengangguk lemah. "Sekarang minumlah obat ini. Dokter akan menghubungi orangtuamu untuk menjemputmu," ujar sang dokter lembut.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan beristirahat di sini saja sampai waktu pulang nanti," kata Boboiboy.

"Kau yakin?" Boboiboy kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Boboiboy, tolong bantu Yaya minum obat, ya," ujar dokter itu kepadaku.

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi mereka, sedikit tersentak dan buru-buru mengangguk. "Baik, dokter," ucapku.

Sang dokter kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami dan kembali ke ruangannya. Aku mengambil obat yang diletakkan di atas meja dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat Boboiboy berbaring.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus minum obat," kataku sambil menuangkan obat sirup ke sendok.

Boboiboy meringis menatap sendok di tanganku, "Aku tidak mau minum obat," katanya.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku benci minum obat," kata Boboiboy sambil memalingkan muka.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Cepat buka mulutmu," kataku sedikit memaksa. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menutup rapat mulutnya. "Boboiboy kalau kau tidak minum obat, nanti panasmu tidak turun-turun," kataku berusaha membujuk.

"Nggak perlu minum obat nanti juga sembuh sendiri, kok," kata Boboiboy keras kepala sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku menghela nafas. _Kenapa Boboiboy harus bertingkah seperti adikku yang masih berumur 4 tahun sih?_

"Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu?" gumamku pelan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kataku cepat. Aku kembali menyodorkan sendok obat ke arah Boboiboy. "Nah, ayo buka mulutmu," ucapku dengan nada galak.

"Nggak mauu," rengek Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, ayolah."

"Tidak ma …" Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika Boboiboy membuka mulutnya dan langsung memasukkan sesendok penuh obat ke mulutnya.

Wajah Boboiboy langsung berubah horror. Aku menatapnya galak saat ia terlihat hendak memuntahkan obat itu, dan akhirnya kulihat ia berhasil menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Air … air …" ucap Boboiboy dengan suara panik. Aku menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung diminumnya sampai habis.

"Sekarang obat yang ini," kataku riang sambil menyodorkan beberapa butir pil. Boboiboy terlihat ingin menolak lagi, namun aku memberinya tatapan membunuh, dan ia langsung menerima obat dariku dengan patuh.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Boboiboy setelah menelan obat-obat itu. Ia kembali meneguk segelas air yang kusodorkan padanya. "Nah, ini baru namanya anak baik," kataku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Boboiboy hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Aku membantu Boboiboy berbaring dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke dada. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucapku pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy sambil memandangku penasaran.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri masuk ke sekolah hari ini padahal tau bahwa kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku.

"Oh, itu," ucap Boboiboy. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku hanya berpikir untuk menjaga reputasimu. Karena kemarin kita sudah bolos, jadi kupikir hari ini aku harus masuk agar para guru tidak berpikir bahwa kau telah berubah menjadi anak nakal tukang bolos sekolah," katanya sambil bercanda.

"Tapi kan sama saja kalau ujung-ujungnya kau malah pingsan seperti ini dan harus berakhir di UKS," kataku.

"Yah, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Gara-gara aku namamu jadi sedikit tercoreng," ujar Boboiboy memohon maaf.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan reputasi itu. Biar saja kalau guru-guru tidak menganggapku murid teladan lagi. Tapi aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri karena aku lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Boboiboy," kataku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dan aku juga tidak masalah jika harus mengorbankan diri untukmu."

"Tak usah berlebihan, Otak Jeruk. Kau memang suka sekali mendramatisir suasana," ujarku setelah mendengar perkataannya yang terdengar seperti acara drama yang sering ditonton ibuku.

"Ah, padahal aku tadi mencoba bersikap romantis, dan kupikir kau akan luluh. Tapi ternyata kau memang tidak mudah ditaklukkan, Nona Pintar," kata Boboiboy dengan nada kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang jangan samakan aku dengan gadis lain. Aku tidak mudah luluh dengan rayuan gombalmu," kataku sedikit angkuh.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," ucap Boboiboy dengan suara mengantuk. Aku melihat matanya mulai terpejam, pertanda khasiat obat yang diminumnya telah mulai bekerja.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu," kataku sambil merapikan selimutnya.

Baru saja aku hendak berbalik, Boboiboy menahan tanganku. "Jangan pergi," gumamnya pelan. "Tetaplah di sini."

Aku memandang matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Boboiboy tersenyum saat aku kembali duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Boboiboy pun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Assalamualaikum," ucap Yaya begitu memasuki rumah.

Suara Ochobot terdengar dari arah dapur, membalas salamnya. "Waalaikumsalam. Oh Yaya, kau sudah pulang?" kata robot itu sambil melayang ke arah Yaya dengan memeluk beberapa kaleng cokelat.

Yaya mengangguk. "Kau tidak membantu atok di kedai?" tanyanya.

"Aku disuruh atok mengambil persediaan cokelat di rumah. Sekarang aku mau kembali ke sana," kata Ochobot.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi," kata Yaya.

Ochobot mengangguk dan mulai melayang ke arah pintu depan. Tapi ia kemudian berbalik karena teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Yaya, aku ada berita bagus. Jam kuasa kalian sudah selesai kusetel ulang. Sekarang kalian bisa menggunakan kuasa kalian masing-masing," kata sang bola kuasa.

"Benarkah?" ucap Yaya dengan mata berbinar.

"He-eh. Nanti ajaklah Boboiboy ke kedai Tok Aba supaya kalian bisa mencobanya," kata Ochobot.

"Tapi Boboiboy sedang sakit," kata Yaya sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Eh?! Sakit apa?" tanya Ochobot kaget.

"Demam."

"Ternyata anak itu bisa sakit juga, ya."

"Yah, ternyata dia juga manusia biasa," kata Yaya, mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau pergilah bantu Tok Aba di kedai."

"Oke." Ochobot kemudian melayang meninggalkan rumah, sementara Yaya bergerak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku memandang pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik ke samping, sementara jari-jariku bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipiku yang sedikit merona. _Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa Boboiboy setampan ini?_

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila," gumamku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Ayolah Yaya, kendalikan dirimu. Jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan. Belum tentu juga kau benar-benar menyukai Boboiboy, kan? Mungkin itu cuma perasaan sesaat saja." Aku sibuk bermonolog sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Suara dering ponsel akhirnya menghentikan ocehan tak jelasku. Aku mengambil _smartphone_ Boboiboy yang kuletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Dahiku sedikit mengernyit saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Boboiboy? Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah mengangkat telepon.

" _Aku merindukanmu_ ," kata Boboiboy tanpa basa-basi. Wajahku perlahan merona merah, untung saja Boboiboy tidak sedang berada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Otak Jeruk. Sudah kubilang rayuanmu tidak akan mempan terhadapku," balasku dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

" _Aku tidak menggodamu, Nona Pintar. Aku memang sedang merindukan dirimu_ ," kata Boboiboy lagi.

"Terserah kau saja," kataku, masih berusaha agar suaraku tidak terdengar gugup. "Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang istirahat? Bagaimana dengan demammu?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

Aku memang menelepon orangtuaku untuk menjemput Boboiboy saat ia tertidur di UKS tadi. Walaupun ia bilang tidak ingin pulang dulu, tapi kurasa Boboiboy bisa beristirahat lebih baik kalau di rumah. lagipula ia tidak mungkin pulang berjalan kaki bersama kami dengan keadaan seperti itu, kan?

" _Aku sudah baikan, kok. Berkat perawatan luar biasa dari ibumu. Wah, masakan ibumu memang luar biasa,_ " kata Boboiboy, suaranya memang terdengar lebih ceria, tidak lagi terdengar seperti orang yang sedang sakit.

"Dasar, kau ini memang bermental baja, ya? Baru sakit sebentar udah langsung sembuh aja," kataku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

" _Tentu saja. Aku kan Boboiboy, si superhero terganteng sepanjang masa, jadi jangan remehkan kekuatan hatiku dan juga fisikku_ ," ujar Boboiboy. Aku memutar bola mata dengan bosan, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihatku.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku mendengarkan ocehan super _absurd_ -mu itu," kataku. "Aku mau pergi ke kedai dulu untuk membantu Tok Aba."

" _Ke kedai tok Aba? Aku ikut, ya?_ " pinta Boboiboy.

"Tidak boleh!" kataku tegas. "Kau masih harus beristirahat sampai benar-benar sembuh."

" _Tapi aku bosan tiduran terus_ ," rengek Boboiboy.

"Kau kan memang suka tidur," kataku cuek.

" _Yang suka tidur itu Air, bukan aku_."

"Tapi Air itu kau juga, kan?"

" _Oh iya, ya_."

"Pokoknya kau harus istirahat. Awas saja kalau kau nekat pergi ke luar rumah, aku akan mencincangmu dan kemudian memberikan potongan-potongan tubuhmu sebagai makanan kucingku," ujarku mengancam.

" _O-oke, oke. Baiklah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana_ ," kata Boboiboy dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Bagus," ucapku puas. "Nah, selamat beristirahat, Boboiboy," lanjutku dengan suara lebih lembut.

Aku menutup telepon dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Kuambil topi jingga dia tas meja dan memasangnya dengan posisi terbalik di kepalaku. Setelah cukup puas dengan penampilanku, aku pun beranjak menuju pintu kamar, namun tiba-tiba aku etringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu Boboiboy kalau Ochobot sudah selesai menyetel ulang jam kuasa," gumamku pada diri sendiri. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananku dan memandangi layarnya sejenak. _Haruskah aku memberitahunya sekarang?_

 _Tidak, tidak_ , batinku sambil menggelnegkan kepala. _Kalau aku memebritahunya, ia mungkin akan langsung berlari ke luar rumah saking senangnya._

"Nanti aja, deh," gumamku akhrinya.

Aku pun memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku dan bergegas pergi ke kedai Tok Aba.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

" _Nah, selamat beristirahat, Boboiboy_."

Aku masih memegangi _smartphone_ Yaya —yang untuk sementara menjadi milikku— di dekat telingaku beberapa saat setelah ia memutuskan sambungan telepon. Sebenarnya perasaanku sedikit campur aduk saat ini. Mungkin itu efek dari demamku, entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas sekarang ini benakku dipenuhi oleh gadis pecinta warna merah muda itu.

Yaya memang gadis yang tidak bisa ditebak. Terkadang ia bisa menjadi segarang singa, tapi di lain waktu ia menjadi gadis yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Seperti tadi misalnya, Yaya baru saja mengancam akan mencincang-cincang tubuhku dan memberikannya pada kucingnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia dengan lembutnya mengucapkan selamat beristirahat padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu? Tidak cukupkah ia menjeratku selama ini dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? Sekarang apa ia ingin membunuhku dengan sikap perhatiannya itu?

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Sepertinya demam memang membuat otakku jadi korslet. Atau mungkin obat-obat sialan yang terpaksa kuminum itu yang membuat pikiranku menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatku tersentak. Aku meletakkan ponsel di atas meja dan buru-buru membenarkan posisi tidurku. Pintu terbuka dan ibu Yaya muncul tepat setelah aku selesai menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku hingga ke bawah dagu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang?" tanya ibu Yaya sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Sudah agak baikan, bu," balasku.

"Ibu membuat pudding vanilla kesukaanmu," kata Nyonya Yah sambil meletakkan piring berisi pudding di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Ia kemudian membantuku duduk dan meletakkan bantal di belakang tubuhku agar aku bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

"Ibu, suapin dong," pintaku, sedikit merengek.

Nyonya Yah tertawa kecil dan mengambil piring di atas meja. "Dasar manja," ucapnya sambil menyuapkan sepotong pudding ke mulutku. Aku ikut tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan sosok seorang ibu. Sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Tok Aba, aku memang telah berusaha menjadi seorang anak yang mandiri. Aku tinggal berjauhan dengan orang tuaku, jadi tentu saja aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi anak manja yang bergantung pada orang tua. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku untuk tinggal bersama Tok Aba, hanya saja terkadang aku tetap merindukan orang tuaku, terutama sosok ibuku. Karena itulah, lagi-lagi aku merasa bersyukur bisa bertukar tubuh dengan Yaya. Walau hanya untuk sementara, tapi aku bisa kembali merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

Potongan demi potongan pudding terus disuapkan ibu Yaya ke mulutku, hingg akhirnya piring itu kosong. Nyonya Yah kembali meletakkan piringnya di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku beringsut mendekat ke arahnya dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu ibu Yaya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Nyonya Yah sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nggak apa-apa. Yaya cuma ingin dekat-dekat dengan ibu," kataku sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Dasar." Nyonya Yah mengusap kepalaku dengan gemas. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Yaya. "Kenapa?" tanya ibu Yaya heran. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, dan kembali menyenderkan kepalku di bahu Nyonya Yah.

"Ibu mau turun ke dapur dulu ya, mau masak makan malam. Kau tidur saja lagi, nanti ibu bangunkan kalau makan malam sudah siap," kata ibu Yaya.

"Oke, bu," kataku. Nyonya Yah meletakkan bantal di bawah kepalaku dan membantuku berbaring.

"Nah, selamat beristirahat, sayang," ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut keningku. _Like mother, like daughter_. Bahkan kata-katanya sama dengan yang diucapkan oleh Yaya tadi, tapi sayangnya Yaya tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

Setelah Nyonya Yah menutup pintu, aku pun menarik selimutku hingga mencapai bagian bawah dagu. Aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Ochobot, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Boboiboy ragu sambil memandang jam berwarna jingga di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin seratus persen," kata Ochobot meyakinkan.

Saat itu hampir tengah hari, di suatu hari Minggu yang cerah. Boboiboy dan Yaya, dengan ditemani oleh Ochobot sedang melakukan uji coba untuk jam kuasa mereka yang baru selesai diutak-atik oleh si bola kuasa. Kalau percobaan Ochobot berhasil, berarti mereka kini bisa menggunakan kuasa masing-masing walaupun masih dalam keadaan bertukar tubuh.

Boboiboy melirik Yaya yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau siap?" tanyanya. Yaya mengangguk, sedikit gugup. "Baiklah, kau duluan," kata Boboiboy.

Yaya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia pun akhrnya mengaktifkan jam kuasa merah muda di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Yaya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan tanah yang ada di bawah kakinya. Ia mencoba mengurangi gaya gravitasi yang menahan bobotnya, dan dalam sekejap Yaya bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"Aku berhasil!" pekiknya gembira saat membuka mata dan melihat dirinya melayang beberapa meter di atas tanah. Ia mencoba memperluas jangkauan kekuataan manipulasi gravitasinya, dan kini Boboiboy ikut melayang-layang bersamanya.

"Woah, kau benar-benar berhasil," gumam Boboiboy ikut gembira.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini pasti berhasil," kata Ochobot yang melayang beberapa meter di bawah mereka.

"Kau memang terbaik, Ochobot!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Yaya mengembalikan gravitasi di bawah kaki mereka seperti semula, dan ia pun melayang turun perlahan bersama Boboiboy. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu," ujarnya. Boboiboy mengangguk.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Boboiboy pun berseru, "Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

Sebuah lingkaran muncul di atas kepala Boboiboy dan ia langsung melompat ke atas tanpa ragu. Kini di hadapan Yaya dan Ochobot, berdirilah ketiga pecahan Boboiboy, yang tentu saja berada dalam wujud mereka sebagai Yaya.

"Uwooh, kita jadi cewek!" seru Taufan girang sambil memperhatikan kerudung biru yang dipakainya.

Halilintar ikut memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai ke bawah, dan langsung ingin meminta Gempa agar mengubur dirinya di bawah tanah. Gempa terlihat lebih tenang daripada kedua pecahannya yang lain, namun ia juga memeriksa penampilannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sementara itu Yaya hanya bisa ternganga melihat ketiga 'sosok' dirinya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ketiga elemental Boboiboy —yang kini berada dalam wujud dirinya— mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang ia pakai sehari-hari, hanya saja warnanya telah berubah seperti sosok mereka selama ini. Halilintar dengan kerudung hitam bercorak merah, baju terusan selutut berwarna senada, dan juga celana hitam. Taufan juga berpakain sama, hanya saja pakaian si pengendali elemen angin itu berwarna biru dan putih, seperti setelannya selama ini. Dan Gempa juga sama, dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam berpadu dengan kuning keemasan.

Aneh sekali melihat ketiga pecahan Boboiboy dalam wujud seperti itu. Yaya sudah terbiasa melihat Boboiboy berpecah tiga, bahkan pemuda itu juga pernah berpecah lima. Tapi Yaya tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat 'sosoknya' yang juga berpecah tiga.

"Wah, Halilintar, ternyata kau cantik juga kalau dalam versi Yaya. Tapi kurasa masih lebih cantik aku, sih," kata Taufan. Ia langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dari si pengendali elemen petir.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Halilintar sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia akhirnya pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Kita harus mencoba kekuatan masing-masing dulu, supaya yakin kalau ini benar-benar berhasil," saran Gempa.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan," kata Halilintar. Ia memposisikan diri seperti orang yang siap berlari. "Gerakan kilat!"

Dalam sekejap, sosok sang pengendali petir berubah menjadi siluet samar berwarna merah dan hitam yang bergerak cepat mengelilingi taman. Beberapa detik kemudian Halilintar telah berdiri kembali di sebelah Gempa dengan wajah puas.

"Sekarang giliranku," kata Taufan. "Pusaran angin!"

Yaya sedikit bergidik ngeri saat mengingat pengalamannya menggunakan kekuatan angin milik Boboiboy. Bagaimana ia tidak bis amengendalikan pusaran angin itu dan berakhir dengan memporak-porandakan seisi taman. Tapi untunglah hal yang sama tidak terjadi dengan Taufan versi dirinya. Pemuda —atau gadis— berkerudung biru itu tertawa senang di atas pusaran angin ciptaannya. Jilbab biru bercorak putih yang dikenakannya berkibar di sekitar wajahnya.

Setelah Taufan, kini giliran Gempa untuk mengetes kekuatannya. Pecahan Boboiboy yang bisa mengendalikan elemen tanah itu menumbuk tanah di bahwa kakinya berkali-kali, meciptakan berbagai gundukan tanah yang berbeda ukuran di sekitar mereka.

"Golem tanah!" Terakhir Gempa mengeluarkan raksasa batu andalannya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, sosok sang raksasa telah berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka.

"Kok Golem Tanahmu nggak pakai kerudung juga, Gempa? Kan curang, masa kita bertiga jadi perempuan, tapi dia nggak," kata Taufan.

Kedua pecahannya yang lain, juga Yaya dan Ochobot hanya memutar bola mata dengan bosan, sementara si raksasa batu menggeram ke arah si pengendali elemen angin.

"Ehehe, aku cuma bercanda, jangan marah," kata Taufan lagi sambil membuat lambang _peace_ dengan jarinya ke arah si Golem Tanah.

Gempa kembali menghilangkan Golem Tanah miliknya.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ayo kita bergabung kembali," kata Gempa. Halilintar mengangguk setuju, namun Taufan sedikit protes.

"Eeeh, kok cepat banget bersatu? Aku masih ingin menikmati berada di tubuh ini," kata Taufan. "Ngomong-ngomong Yaya, ternyata kau punya tubuh yang bagus," ujarnya lagi sambil menyeringai dan menunduk ke arah dadanya.

Wajah Yaya memerah karena malu, "Beraninya kau, dasar mesum!" geramnya marah. "Tumbukan padu!"

"GYAA, AMPUUN!"

Halilintar, Gempa, dan Ochobot hanya bisa bergidik ketakutan saat melihat Taufan dihajar oleh Yaya. Mereka tidak berusaha mencegah gadis itu, karen atakut malah akan terkena sasaran amukannya. Yaya akhirnya tersenyum puas setelah Taufan terkapar tak berdaya di depannya dengan tubuh babak belur.

"Ka-kalau begitu ayo kita bersatu sekarang," kata Gempa sambil menatap Taufan dengan prihatin, sementara Halilintar terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya.

Taufan bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah dua pecahannya dan juga Ochobot yang sama sekali tidak berusaha membantunya. Elemental Boboiboy yang bisa mengendalikan angin itu kemudian melangkah ke sisi dua pecahannya yang lain sambil bersungut-sungut kesal.

Ketiganya kemudian bersatu kembali menjadi sosok Boboiboy yang mengenakan baju merah muda dan juga jilbab berwarna sama. Pemuda itu menggosok-gosok pipinya yang masih terasa sedikit ngilu, hasil amukan Yaya pada Taufan.

"Nah, berarti sekarang satu masalah sudah terselesaikan, kan? Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ochobot.

Yaya dan Boboiboy saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhrinya mengangguk seolah menyetujui sesuatu.

"Kami akan kembali ke hutan itu," kata Yaya.

"Kapan?" tanya robot kuning itu lagi.

"Ya sekarang, dong. Mau kapan lagi?" ujar Boboiboy.

"Eh?! Sekarang? Serius?" tanya Ochobot kaget.

"Tentu saja. Lebih cepat kami kembali ke sana lebih baik," kata Yaya.

"Ya, lagipula kami seharusnya sudah kembali ke sana kemarin," kata Boboiboy. Mereka memang telah merencanakan untuk pergi ke hutan itu kemarin, hari Sabtu. Tapi karena Boboiboy masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari demam, dan juga karena ibu Yaya melarangnya pergi ke luar rumah, maka mereka terpaksa menundanya sampai hari ini.

"Tapi hutan itu kan cukup jauh, dan sekarang sudah tengah hari. Kalau kalian berangkat sekarang memangnya masih sempat?" tanya Ochobot ragu.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang aku dan Boboiboy sudah bisa menggunakan kuasa kami masing-masing, jadi kurasa ini akan jadi lebih mudah. Kami akan kembali sebelum malam," kata Yaya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tok Aba dan orang tua Yaya? Kalian mau memberikan alasan apa pada mereka supaya bisa pergi?"

"Itu gampang, tinggal bilang aja kami mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman sekelas dan baru akan kembali nanti sore," kata Boboiboy.

"Tapi kau kan baru sembuh, memangnya ibu Yaya akan mengizinkanmu pergi?" tanya Ochobot.

"Ya, aku yakin Nyonya Yah akan mengizinkan," ujar Boboiboy. Saat melihat Ochobot masih sedikit khawatir, ia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala sang robot. "Sudahlah Ochobot, kau tidak perlu cemas. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Ochobot akhirnya.

"Terima kasih telah membantu kami, Ochobot," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," balas Ochobot. "Lebih baik kalian cepat bersiap-siap kalau memang mau kembali sebelum malam," sarannya.

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Boboiboy. "Kalau begitu kita berkumpul di sini tiga puluh menit lagi," kata Boboiboy, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Yaya.

Sebelum kembali ke rumah Tok Aba, Yaya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Boboiboy, jangan lupa bawa buku tentang Rune Kuno milikku," ujarnya.

"Di mana kau menyimpannya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Di rak buku paling atas," kata Yaya.

"Oke, baiklah."

Keduanya kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap, sementara Ochobot kembali ke kedai cokelat untuk membantu Tok Aba.

Tepat tiga puluh menit kemudian, Boboiboy dan Yaya telah berkumpul kembali di taman. Mereka sengaja berdiri agak jauh dari kedai Tok Aba agar sang kakek tidak melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Ochobot tidak ikut menemani merkea karena masih harus membantu Tok Aba, alhasil kini hanya Boboiboy dan Yaya yang berdiri di sana sambil masing-maisng membawa ransel berisi perlengkapan mereka.

"Boboiboy Taufan!" seru Boboiboy. Ia kemudian berubah menjadi pecahan dirinya yang bisa mengendalikan elemen angin, dan juga memunculkan hoverboard miliknya.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita naik hoverboard ini bersama-sama, supaya tidak berpencar," saran Taufan.

Yaya memandang ragu hoverboard milik Taufan. Ia sebenarnya lebih suka kalau terbang dengan kekuatannya sendiri, tapi yang dikatakan si pengendali angin ada benarnya juga. Kalau mereka terbang sendiri-sendiri, mereka mungkin saja bisa terpisah di tengah perjalanan.

"Baiklah," ucap Yaya akhirnya. Ia pun melangkah menaiki hoverboard Taufan dengan sedikit gugup.

"Nah, kau siap?" tanya Taufan.

Yaya mengangguk, "Aku siap."

Hoverboard melayang naik perlahan, dan Yaya memegang kuat-kuat lengan Boboiboy. Dalam sekejap, keduanya kemudian melesat ke atas, menembus awan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya (lagi).**

 **Sebenarnya aku agak depresi akhir-akhir ini, dan aku sampai nggak bisa nulis berhari-hari, makanya aku juga nggak bisa lanjutin ff ini.**

 **Jadi aku minta maaf untuk karena kalian harus nunggu update ff ini agak lama, mungkin aku juga nggak bisa update kilat untuk chapter depan, jadi harap sabar menunggu.**

 **Terakhir, adakah yang mau berbaik hati ngasih review supaya aku juga bisa semangat lagi? :'D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aku nggak akan bosan ngucapin ini, maaf karena lagi-lagi nggak bisa update cepat.**

 **Langsung aja, silakan dinikmati chapter 12 ini ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

* * *

Boboiboy's POV

Aku memanyunkan bibirku sambil menatap sosok pemuda berjaket jingga yang berjalan di depanku. Bukan, aku bukannya ingin menciumnya. Tenang saja, aku masih cukup normal untuk tidak ingin mencium seorang laki-laki. Lagipula itu kan diriku sendiri, ah bukan, itu Yaya yang sedang berada di tubuhku.

Sudahlah, abaikan saja ocehan tak jelasku itu.

"Yaya," panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyit heran melihat wajahku yang bersungut-sungut.

"Apa?" ucapnya datar.

"Mau sampai kapan kita jalan kaki begini?" keluhku, menatap kasihan ke arah kakiku yang mulai terasa pegal.

"Ya sampai kita tiba di batunya lah," kata Yaya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau-ini-bodoh-ya?'.

"Tapi kan kita punya jam kuasa, Yaya. Jadi untuk apa kita meminta Ochobot mengeset ulang jam kita?" tanyaku sebal.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang tadi kalau kau capek terbang dan minta istirahat," ujar Yaya tenang sambil terus melangkah menelusuri hutan.

Aku melangkah tepat di belakangnya sambil terus mengasihani kaki-kakiku. "Aku kan bilang kita istirahat sebentar di tepi hutan, baru setelah itu kita lanjut terbang untuk mencari batu itu," ucapku dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Tapi aku ingin jalan kaki. Lagian kan jauh lebih sehat kalau kita berjalan kaki, sekalian bisa menghemat baterai jam kuasa," kata Yaya kalem.

"Eh? Memang jam kuasa kita pakai baterai?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mana kutahu," balas Yaya cuek.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Ternyata aku memang memilih gadis yang menyebalkan untuk kucintai. "Yah, terserah kau saja deh," ucapku pasrah. Yaya hanya menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum manis, membuat wajahku langsung merona. Dasar gadis licik, ia tahu aku selalu lemah dengan senyumannya.

 _Bodoh, itu kan senyumanmu sendiri. Kenapa kau harus terpesona?_ batinku kesal pada diriku sendiri, sambil menjitak kepalaku yang tertutup kerudung merah muda. Apa jangan-jangan aku malah jatuh cinta dengan diriku sendiri?

"Hei, Boboiboy …" Suara Yaya yang memanggil namaku menyentakku dari pikiranku yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas. Aku mendongak dan melihatnya telah berhenti melangkah dan tengah menatap ke arah dedaunan lebat di atas kepalanya. "Menurutmu kenapa kita bertukar tubuh?" tanya Yaya.

"Eh? Karena batu itu, kan?" jawabku bingung. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal yang sudah kami ketahui?

Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, apakah menurutmu cuma kebetulan kita menemukan batu itu dan bertukar tubuh, atau semua ini memang takdir yang direncanakan untuk kita?"

"Tak … dir?" ucapku tak mengerti.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semuanya sudah ditentukan oleh takdir masing-masing. Jadi mungkinkah dengan pertukaran tubuh ini, takdir sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk kau dan aku?"

Aku menatap Yaya dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Sejujurnya kau tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu. Selama ini aku hanya menganggap pertukaran ini sebagi bentuk kesialan —sekaligus juga keberuntungan— yang memang sering menimpaku. Tapi kalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yaya, bahwa semua ini memang telah ditentukan, takdir apa yang menanti kami ke depannya?

"Ah, itu dia tempatnya!" seru Yaya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak saat Yaya menunjuk sebuah tempat di sebelah kiriku. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat sebuah tanah lapang yang terletak ditengah-tengah hutan. Ya, itu dia tempatnya. Di tanah lapang itu ada batu aneh yang telah membuatku dan Yaya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ayo, Boboiboy!" ujar Yaya gembira. Ia berlari mendahuluiku dan aku buru-buru menyusulnya.

Ternyata itu memang tempat yang sama. Aku melihat batu terkutuk itu masih berdiri di sana, walau ia terlihat sedikit berbeda di bawah cahaya matahari. Yaya menatapku dengan alis terangkat, dan aku mengangguk pelan. Dengan sedikit ragu, kami pun melangkah mendekati batu yang mungkin saja merupakan penentu takdirku dan Yaya.

"Hmm, batu ini terlihat biasa saja kalau di siang hari seperti ini. Kenapa saat malam terlihat mengerikan?" gumamku sambil mengelus permukaan batu itu.

"Mungkin karena di malam hari batu ini bersinar, makanya terlihat aneh dan mengerikan," kata Yaya. Ia menengadahkan tangannya ke arahku. "Keluarkan buku Runenya. Kau bawa, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan menurunkan tas ranselku dari bahu. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul cokelat itu dan menyerahkannya pada Yaya. "Huh, pantas saja dari tadi bahuku terasa pegal. Aku lupa kalau aku membawa buku itu di tas," gerutuku sambil memijat bahuku bergantian.

"Cuma segini aja apanya yang berat? Dasar cowok lemah," ucap Yaya meremehkan.

"Aku nggak lemah!" ujarku kesal. Yaya hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil memasang wajah mengejek. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan gadis menyebalkan seperti ini?

Yaya mulai membuka-buka kamus bahasa alien —menurutku— itu. Ia mulai tenggelam ke dalam kesibukan menerjemahkan setiap kata yang terukir di batu, sementara aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena bosan, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat hutan. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, hanya di sekitar tana lapang ini saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin tersesat sendirian di hutan ini.

"Yaya, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar," kataku.

"Oke," balas Yaya tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat dahinya yang mengerut dan wajah seriusnya saat sedang sibuk berusaha menerjemahkan huruf-huruf rune itu.

"Kalau sudah selesai panggil aku ya!" ujarku lagi. Yaya hanya mengangguk. Aku pun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke bawah teduhnya pepohonan di sekitar tanah lapang itu.

Kakiku menapak tanah lembut yang tertutup dedaunan kering. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai pipiku, membuatku memejamkan mata agar bisa lebih menikmatinya. Kelopak mataku terasa berat saat aku membukanya kembali. Tubuhku juga kembali terasa lelah. Mungkin aku belum benar-benar pulih dari sakit.

Aku memilih untuk beristirahat di bawah salah satu pohon. Aku menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan menyenderkan kepalaku di batang pohon yang keras. Kupejamkam mataku yang terasa berat sambil berharap bisa mengusir rasa lelah yang mendera.

"Halo, anak muda." Sebuah suara hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Apalagi saat melihat pemilik suara itu, yang membuatku melompat bangun dengan kaget dan hampir terjatuh tersandung akar pohon.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku takut-takut pada seorang kakek yang berdiri di hadapanku. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana, aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya mendekat.

"Jangan takut, kakek tidak akan menyakitimu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kakek itu terlihat cukup tua, namun entah kenapa aku yakin ia bisa saja menjatuhkanku dalam sekali pukul.

"A-apa yang kakek lakukan di sini?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar sopan. Aku memang tidak mengenal orang tua ini, tapi aku yakin ia bukan orang yang ingin kupancing amarahnya dengan bersikap kasar.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan," ucapnya masih dengan senyum terpasang di wajah tuanya.

Aku mulai merasa sedikit rileks setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa kakek itu tidak berniat menyerangku. "Kakek sendirian? Tidak takut tersesat?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Hutan ini adalah rumah kakek. Kakek tidak akan tersesat di rumah sendiri."

"O-oh," aku hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku dengan sedikit canggung. _Mungkin lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat Yaya_ , pikirku.

"Ma-maaf, kek. Aku harus kembali ke tempat temanku menunggu," ujarku sambil tersenyum gugup.

Kakek itu hanya menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Karena tidak mendapat balasan, aku pun membungkuk singkat dan melangkah meninggalkan sang kakek. Saat aku telah berjalan beberapa langkah, aku mendengar kakek itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _Berdirilah di dekat batu saat bulan purnama mulai bersinar_."

Aku berbalik dan menatap sang kakek dengan bingung. "Eh?"

" _Cahayanya akan menyatukan dua takdir yang saling bertentangan_."

"Maksud kakek apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Namun kakek itu tidak menjawabku dan kembali melanjutkan monolognya.

" _Langit akan menangisi sepasang jiwa yang tertukar._

 _Kutukan ataupun anugerah, cinta sejati dan pengorbananlah yang akan membuktikan_."

Aku terpana menatap sang kakek begitu ia selsai mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti itu. "A-apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku.

"Itu takdirmu, anak muda," jawab sang kakek.

"Takdirku?"

"Takdirmu dan gadis yang kau cintai."

Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri tegak. Entah bagaimana, kakek ini sepertinya tau bahwa aku bukan seorang gadis. Dan ia juga mengetahui siapa orang yang kucintai.

"Si-siapa kakek sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Kakek itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. "Kau harus menyadarinya sebelum terlambat, anak muda. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu." Setelah itu sosok sang kakek menghilang ditelan lebatnya pepohonan.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku menghempaskan diriku di antara akar-akar pohon yang saling terjalin. Mataku menyipit menatap matahari yang perlahan semakin condong ke barat. Sudah sore, aku dan Boboiboy harus segera pulang sebelum orangtua kami khawatir. Aku memandangi buku catatan yang telah penuh dengan coretan yang kubuat selama dua jam terakhir. Setelah berulang kali membolak-balik buku Rune-ku, dan juga memeras otak, aku akhirnya berhasil mengartikan seluruh kata-kata yang terukir di batu itu.

"Kelihatannya ini sebuah sajak," gumamku sambil memandangi coretanku sendiri. Aku membacanya berulang-ulang dan mendesah kecewa. Sajak yang dengan susah payah kuterjemahkankan ini tidak memberikan petunjuk apa pun mengenai bagaimana aku dan Boboiboy bisa kembali seperti semula. Kalau begini untuk apa kami bersusah-susah kembali ke sini?

"Kau sudah selesai mengartikan tulisan itu?" Suara Boboiboy dari arah belakangku membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya tengah mengintip ke arah coretan di bukuku.

"Ya, aku berhasil menerjemahkan semuanya," ujarku. Aku mengernyit menatap wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ya, aku hanya sedikit lelah setelah berjalan-jalan," ujar Boboiboy. Ia menghempaskan diri di sebelahku. "Jadi apa yang tertulis di batu itu?"

"Sebuah sajak. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa artinya," jawabku, menghela nafas pelan.

"Coba bacakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya," pinta Boboiboy. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membacakan hasil jerih payahku selama dua jam.

" _Berdirilah di dekat batu saat bulan purnama bersinar._

 _Cahayanya akan menyatukan dua takdir yang saling bertentangan._

 _Langit akan menangisi sepsang jiwa yang tertukar._

 _Kutukan ataupun anugerah …_ "

"… _cinta sejati dan pengorbananlah yang akan membuktikan_."

Aku menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dengan terkejut saat ia melanjutkan kata-kata yang kuucapkan. "Kau tau sajak ini?" tanyaku.

"Eh, ti-tidak, aku … umm, aku mendengarnya dari seseorang," gumam Boboiboy gugup.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aneh sekali Boboiboy pernah mendengar sajak ini.

"Dari … seorang kakek yang kutemui tadi," ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Kakek? Kakek siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku dan aku mendengarnya mengucapkan sajak itu."

"Apa kau menanyakan maksudnya?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Tidak, kakek itu sudah menghilang sebelum aku sempat bertanya," jawab Boboiboy.

"Eh? Hilang? Jangan-jangan kakek itu hantu?" tanyaku, entah kenapa mulai merinding.

"Yah, bukan menghilang seperti itu. Ia berjalan pergi begitu saja dan aku tidak sempat mengejarnya," ujar Boboiboy.

"Oh, begitu," ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Sayang sekali, padahal kalau kau sempat bertanya kita bisa tau apa maksud dari kata-kata ini," ujarku, mendesah kecewa.

Boboiboy bergerak gelisah dan ia terlihat berusaha menghindari mataku. "Yaya, aku …" Boboiboy berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu dan aku menunggu ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ya?" ucapku karena Boboiboy tidak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya. Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas dan semakin bingung dengan sikap anehnya.

Jam kuasa Boboiboy tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat kami berdua terlonjak kaget.

"Ya, ada apa Ochobot?" ucap Boboiboy begitu ia menekan tombol kecil di jamnya dan hologram sang bola kuasa muncul.

"Kalian di mana?" tanya Ochobot.

"Kami masih di hutan," jawab Boboiboy.

"Eh? Kalian belum selesai menerjemahkan kata-kata di batu itu?"

"Sudah, kok," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Atok mulai menanyakan tentang kalian."

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera pulang," kata Boboiboy. Ia kemudian memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dengan Ochobot dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisku. Setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, aku pun berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy Taufan!" serunya, dan seluruh pakaiannya berubah menjadi warna biru tua dengan sedikit corak putih.

Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum melangkah menaiki hoverboard milik Taufan. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka terbang dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak tega menolak tawaran Boboiboy. Maka setelah aku dan Boboiboy berdiri di atasnya, _hoverboard_ itu pun melayang ke atas dan melesat membawa kami kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Boboiboy berbaring gelisah di atas kasurnya. Sesekali ia berguling ke kedua sisi tubuhnya, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman agar bisa tertidur, namun pikirannya menolak untuk beristirahat walaupun ia merasa sangat lelah. Iris cokelatnya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar, mengingat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh si kakek misterius yang ia temui di hutan.

" _Kau harus menyadarinya sebelum terlambat, anak muda. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu_."

 _Apa maksud kata-kata itu?_ batin Boboiboy.

Siapa yang harus ia selamatkan? Yaya? Tapi kenapa ia harus menyelamatkan Yaya? Memangnya gadis itu kenapa?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuat pemuda penyuka sepakbola itu mendesah frustasi. "Aaargh!"

Boboiboy mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Sajak yang terukir di batu itu … juga kata-kata dari si kakek misterius, entah kenapa membuat Boboiboy mulai merasa cemas, dan juga takut.

"… _apakah menurutmu cuma kebetulan kita menemukan batu itu dan bertukar tubuh, atau semua ini memang takdir yang direncanakan untuk kita?_ "

Boboiboy kembali berbaring terlentang dan menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Yaya … sebenarnya takdir apa yang menanti kita?"

.

.

.

Yaya mengikat tali sepatunya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia kemudian langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Atok, Boboiboy berangkat dulu, assalamualaikum!" serunya.

"Waalaikumsalam, hati-hati di jalan!" balas Tok Aba dari arah dapur.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu rumah, Yaya segera berlari menuju ke sekolah. Sesekali ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, yang memberitahunya bahwa ia hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Semalam Yaya berusaha mencari tahu arti sajak yang telah susah payah ia terjemahkan. Ia tidur sangat larut, karena itulah pagi ini Yaya terlambat bangun. Untung saja ia sempat melaksanakan shalat Subuh, walau sedikit terlambat.

"Yaya!"

Yaya berbalik dan melihat Boboiboy tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Boboiboy! Kau juga belum berangkat ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Aku … terlambat bangun," ujar Boboiboy terengah-engah, begitu tiba di sebelah Yaya.

"Kau bergadang tadi malam?" tanya Yaya, yang kini melangkah lebih pelan bersama Boboiboy.

"Ya. Kau juga?"

Yaya mengangguk. "He-eh. Aku berusaha mencari tau maksud sajak yang terukir di batu itu."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengetahui artinya?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Belum," ujar Yaya sambil mendesah pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata itu."

"Ah, begitu ya," gumam Boboiboy, ikut mendesah kecewa. "Jadi tidak ada harapan untuk kita bisa kembali seperti semula?"

"Yah, kurasa masih ada harapan. Kita kan sudah tau kalau hujan akan membuat kita kembali bertukar tubuh. Dan kalau kita terus berusaha mencari tau arti sajak itu, pasti di sana ada jawabannya," ujar Yaya sambil menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya.

"Benar juga. Kita harus menunggu hujan turun, ya," kata Boboiboy sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Yap," balas Yaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja ke tempat yang sedang turun hujan?" usul Boboiboy.

"Ke mana?" tanya Yaya, mengerutkan dahinya.

Boboiboy mengeluakran ponsel dari sakunya dan dengan secepat kilat mulai mencari tau. "Ah, di New York hujan! Ayo kita ke sana!" serunya, yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Yaya.

"Yang benar saja, dasar Otak Jeruk," gerutu Yaya sambil memutar bola matanya, sementara Boboiboy hanya memberengut kesal ke arahnya. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk memandang jam tangannya. "Alamak! Kita sudah terlambat!"

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan semua murid bersorak gembira. Namun ada dua siswa yang tidak ikut merasa gembira, Boboiboy dan Yaya. Gara-gara keasyikan mengobrol tadi pagi, mereka jadi terlambat tiba di sekolah. Dan sialnya yang menjaga gerbang adalah Papa Zola, yang entah kenapa selalu muncul saat mereka terlibat masalah. Alhasil keduanya kembali mendapat hukuman dari si guru nyentrik itu. Kali ini hukumannya mencabut rumput di halaman belakang sepulang sekolah.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kalian sering ketimpa sial, ya," komentar Ying sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Begitulah," ucap Boboiboy pasrah.

"Kok telatnya bisa barengan? Kalian janjian?" selidik Gopal.

"Ya, nggaklah! Ngapain juga janjian buat terlambat ke sekolah?" gerutu Yaya kesal.

"Yah, siapa tau aja," ucap Gopal sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian," kata Ying sambil memeriksa isi tasnya untuk meyakinkan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Nggak usah. Kalian duluan aja," tolak Yaya, merasa tidak enak dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Iya, ngapain juga kita nungguin mereka? Lagian aku mau cepat pulang dan nonton pertandingan basket di TV," kata Fang.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan," kata Boboiboy sebal.

"Apa kau bilang?!" balas Fang kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kubilang, kau tidak setia kawan! Masa lebih mementingkan pertandingan basket di TV daripada sahabat sendiri?" kata Boboiboy sengit.

"Sudahlah. Biar saja Ying, Gopal, dan Fang pulang duluan, Kan kasian kalau mereka harus menunggu kita," ujar Yaya, seperti biasa berusaha menengahi pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tuh kan, Boboiboy juga bilang nggak usah nunggu … eh?" Fang menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Boboiboy dengan bingung. Tentu saja, ia mengira Boboiboy adalah Yaya, dan selama ini pemuda berkacamata itu tidak pernah terlibat adu mulut dengan gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

Fang memandang Boboiboy dan Yaya bergantian. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua, sifat mereka seolah tertukar. Yaya yang biasanya selalu melerai pertengkarannya dengan Boboiboy, kini justru menjadi orang yang mengajaknya bertengkar. Sedangkan Boboiboy sendiri terlihat berusaha melerai dirinya dan Yaya.

"Kalian agak … aneh," Ying mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiran Fang. Pemuda itu menatap si gadis berkuncir dua dan tau bahwa gadis itu juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Sementara Gopal —yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keanehan Boboiboy dan Yaya— hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Aneh … kenapa?" tanya Yaya waspada. Alarm peringatan mulai berdering di kepalanya. _Gawat, mereka mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah padaku dan Boboiboy_ , pikir Yaya panik.

"Entahlah, sifat kalian seperti … tertukar," kata Fang, mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Masa? Kami tetap seperti biasa, kok. Iya kan, Boboiboy?" ucap Boboiboy panik, yang dibalas oleh anggukan gugup dari Yaya.

"Tapi …" Belum selesai Ying berbicara, pintu kelas mereka terbanting membuka, memunculkan sosok guru dengan pakaian superhero ketatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa kalian masih di sini, hah?!" seru Papa Zola sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Kami baru mau ke halaman belakang sekarang kok, pak!" ujar Yaya sambil buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jadi kenapa kalian masih bersantai-santai di sini? Cepat ke halaman belakang, SEKARANG!"

Boboiboy dan Yaya bergegas mengambil tas mereka dan berlari meninggalkan ketiga sahabat mereka yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat masing-masing.

"Kalian juga kenapa belum pulang?! Cepat pulang sekarang!" seru Papa Zola kepada ketiga muridnya itu.

"Ba-baik, pak!" seru Ying, Fang, dan Gopal berbarengan. Ketiganya kemudian segera berlari ke luar kelas, sebelum harus mendengarkan sang guru nyentrik kembali mengomel.

.

.

.

"Fuh, tadi nyaris saja," ucap Boboiboy sambil mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh cukup subur di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ya, untung saja Papa Zola datang dan menyelamatkan kita," kata Yaya, ikut bersyukur karena berhasil lolos dari situasi berbahaya saat bersama ketiga sahabat mereka.

"Sepertinya keadaan kita semakin berbahaya. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kembali ke tubuh semula, kita bisa ketahuan!" kata Boboiboy.

"Kau juga, sih. Kenapa malah adu mulut sama Fang lagi, sih? Tidak bisakah sekali-kali kau menahan diri?" gerutu Yaya kesal.

"Fang itu terlalu menyebalkan! Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu saja membuatku kesal. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menonjok wajah sombongnya itu," kata Boboiboy sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencabuti semakin banyak rumput.

"Setidaknya kau harus menjaga diri saat sedang berada di tubuhku. Kalau tidak kita akan ketahuan oleh mereka," kata Yaya.

"Yah, akan kucoba," gumam Boboiboy. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya kita akan pulang telat hari ini," ucapnya begitu melihat banyaknya rumput liar yang harus mereka bersihkan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Yaya sambil terus mencabuti rumput satu persatu.

"Ah, aku ada ide!" ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Ia mengeluarkan jam kuasa —yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di saku celananya— dan mengaktifkannya. "Boboiboy kuasa tiga!" serunya. Boboiboy pun berpecah tiga menjadi Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

"Nah, sekarang kita bisa bekerja lebih cepat," kata Gempa ceria.

"Bagus! Kalau begini kita tidak akan pulang terlambat," kata Yaya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita …" Taufan menghentikan ucapannya, sementara matanya membelalak menatap sesuatu di belakang Yaya. Kedua pecahannya yang lain juga ikut membelalak, sementara Yaya hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia pun akhirnya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang membuat ketiga elemental Boboiboy memasang ekspresi wajah ngeri. Mata Yaya membulat begitu ia menyadari apa yang dilihat oleh para pecahan Boboiboy.

 _Ying, Fang, dan Gopal tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya sambil memandang mereka dengan mulut ternganga._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aku tau chapter ini gagal dan terlalu absurd.**

 **Niatnya sih masukin sedikit adegan (?) misteri biar readers penasaran, tapi ternyata memang nggak berbakat buat cerita misteri u.u**

 **Dan aku juga mau ngaku, kalau aku sengaja nunda Boboiboy sama Yaya untuk pergi ke hutan itu karena aku terlalu bingung merangkai kata-kata untuk sajak yang terukir di batu itu.**

 **Tapi emang dasarnya nggak bisa merangkai kata-kata, jadinya malah terlalu gaje /nangisguling2**

 **Aku minta maaf atas semua kegajean yang telah kuperbuat u.u, dan juga aku mau berterima kasih untuk semua review dan semangat dari kalian, seriously I love you guys /lebay #peluksatu2 #dihajar**

 **Nah, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! Ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih review untuk chapter ini?**

 **p.s. untuk nisa, yang minta adegan kissing Boboiboy sama Yaya, maaf kayaknya itu nggak bisa kukabulin. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lagi-lagi aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.**

 **Ini dia chapter 13 nya, selamat membaca ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Normal POV

Gopal, Ying, dan Fang terus memandangi tiga orang 'Yaya' yang ada di hadapan mereka. Gopal bahkan tak bisa menutup mulutnya yang terus menganga lebar, sementara Ying dan Fang terlihat _shock_.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut ketiga sahabatnya, ketiga pecahan Boboiboy hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipi sambil meringis.

"Uups," ucap Taufan pelan.

"Gawat," gumam Halilintar.

"O-oh," Gempa ikut bergumam bingung.

Sementara itu, Yaya hanya bisa memandang bergantian antara Ying, Fang, dan Gopal, dengan tiga elemental Boboiboy dengan wajah ngeri. Otaknya berputar cepat memikirkan cara ntuk menjelaskan situasi gawat ini kepada ketiga sahabatnya yang masih dilanda _shock_.

"Apa—apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yaya bisa berpecah tiga?!" seru Gopal histeris.

"Uh, ini …" Gempa kembali menggaruk-garuk pipinya karena tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sebenarnya kami ini Boboiboy, bukan Yaya," ucap Taufan tiba-tiba. Kedua pecahannya yang lain, dan juga Yaya, langsung memelototinya. "Apa? Perkataanku benar, kan?" ujarnya lagi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"APA?!" seru Ying, Gopal, dan Fang berbarengan.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau langusng memberitahu mereka yang sebenranya?" desis Halilintar sambil menjitak kepala Taufan.

"Lho, kita kan memang sudah ketahuan. Untuk apa disembunyikan lagi?" balas Taufan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Gara-gara perkataanmu mereka malah jadi makin _shock_ ," ujar Gempa, menunjuk Ying, Fang, dan Gopal.

"Benar juga," ucap Taufan. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi ketiga teman mereka itu, tapi karena tidak ingin dijitak Halilintar lagi, maka ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yaya?" tanya Gempa cemas.

Yaya, yang terlihat sama _shock_ nya dengan Ying, Fang, dan Gopal, menghela nafas pelan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mereka tau mengenai dirinya dan Boboiboy, tapi karena mereka sudah tertangkap basah sepertinya memang tak ada cara lain kecuali memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian harus kembali bersatu, setelah itu kita akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka," ucap Yaya.

"Eh? Serius, nih?" ucap Halilintar.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," balas Yaya pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita bersatu," kata Gempa. Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk, dan dalam sekejap mata ketiganya pun kembali bergabung menjadi satu.

"GYAAA! Mereka juga bisa bersatu!" seru Gopal, dan ia langsung mendapat jitakan dari Fang.

"Nggak usah berlebihan bisa nggak, sih?" kata Fang kesal.

"Apaan sih? Kau sendiri juga kaget, kan?" balas Gopal sebal karena kepalanya dijitak.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Ying. Gadis itu akhirnya berhasil pulih dari rasa kagetnya. Ia memandangi Boboiboy dan Yaya yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. "Bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya

Boboiboy dan Yaya saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kalau bisa memilih, Yaya ingin berbohong saja pada ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi ia juga tidak tega kalau harus terus membohongi mereka. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk menceritakan kebenaran tentang dirinya dan Boboiboy. Ia menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhrinya berucap,

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian."

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Seandainya saat ini kau tengah memegang kamera, aku ingin sekali mengambil beberapa gambar sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ekpresi Ying, Fang, dan Gopal saat mendengarkan cerita Yaya benar-benar patut untuk diabadikan. Mulut Gopal terus menganga, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada serangga yang hinggap di sana. Ying terlihat pucat dan ketakutan, baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya seperti itu. Sementara Fang hanya memandangi kami dengan dahi mengerut, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan cerita kami.

"Nah, jadi begitulah ceritanya. Saat ini Boboiboy dan aku bertukar tubuh gara-gara batu aneh di hutan tempat kita berkemah," ujar Yaya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Ying, Fang, dan Gopal memandangiku dan Yaya bergantian. Mereka kelihatannya tengah berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yaya.

"Kalian pasti bercanda," ucap Fang, setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau percaya, ya sudah," ujarku, mengangkat bahu. Aku sudah menebak reaksi mereka pasti akan seperti ini. Cerita kami memang sedikit tidak masuk akal, aku juga mungkin tidak akan percaya kalau tidak mengalaminya sendiri.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi aku tidak berbohong, memang inilah yang terjadi," kata Yaya.

"Kau—kau benar-benar Yaya?" tanya Ying sambil menatap Yaya, yang masih berada di tubuhku.

"Ya, Ying. Aku Yaya, dan ini Boboiboy," kata Yaya, menunjuk diriku yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," gumam Ying sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang," gumamku.

"Tapi aku percaya pada kalian," kata Ying lagi.

"Eh? Sungguh?" ujarku dan Yaya bersamaan. Ying mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Ying. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik," kata Yaya, ia merentangkan tangannya dan bersiap memeluk Ying, namun aku buru-buru menahannya.

"Hoi, kau masih di tubuhku tau, jangan asal peluk," kataku memperingatkan.

"Ah, benar. Maaf, Ying," kata Yaya. Ying masih terlihat kaget karena Yaya —yang ada di tubuhku— hampir memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya yang gila siapa, sih? Aku atau kalian?" kata Fang, yang sepertinya masih tidak bisa memercayai semua ini.

"Ya pasti kau, lah. Aku sih jelas-jelas tidak gila," kataku santai.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak gila tau!" kata Fang sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau gila," balasku.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Tadi!"

"Aku tidak gila! Kau yang gila!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja?" ujar Yaya lelah.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal dan melipat lenganku di depan dada sambil memandangi Fang dengan kesal, rivalku yang paling menyebalkan itu balas memandangku dengan tak kalah sengit. Setelah saling adu tatap selama beberapa saat, Fang akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian," ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba percaya?" tanyaku heran, melihat perubahan sikapnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin Yaya. Yang selalu mengajakku bertengkar cuma Boboiboy," kata Fang dengan wajah cemberut.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucapku. Kami kembali saling melemparkan tatapan kesal.

Aku tiba-tiba menyadari ada seseorang yang dari tadi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Gopal, dan sedikit kagum karena ia masih belum menutup mulutnya sedikit pun.

"Gopal, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya cemas, melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah Gopal.

"Eh?" ucap Gopal. Ia akhirnya berhasil menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terus menganga, dan memandangi Yaya dengan mata berkedip-kedip. "GYAAAAA! Kau siapa?!"

"Aku Yaya," kata Yaya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin Yaya! Kau kan Boboiboy!" kata Gopal.

"Oh ayolah Gopal, Ying dan Fang sudah percaya, masa kau masih menganggap kami berbohong?" ujarku.

"Eh? Kalian percaya dengan mereka?" tanya Gopal pada Ying dan Fang. Sepertinya otaknya memang berhenti bekerja sejak tadi.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi," kata Fang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Boboiboy dan Yaya tidak mungkin mengarang cerita yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu," tambah Ying.

"Hmm, benar juga," gumam Gopal. Ia terlihat memasang pose berpikir. "Baiklah aku percaya pada kalian," katanya akhirnya.

"Bagus, Gopal! Kau memang terbaik!" kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Wuah, kau memang Boboiboy," kata Gopal takjub saat aku mengucapkan kata andalanku.

"Dari tadi kan sudah kubilang aku Boboiboy," kataku, memutar bola mata.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kalian akan jadi seperti ini?" tanya Ying.

"Kami juga tidak tau. Yang jelas, kami akan kembali bertukar tubuh saat hujan turun," kata Yaya.

"Tapi kelihatannya hujan tidak akan turun dalam waktu dekat," komentar Fang setelah memandang langit cerah di atas kami.

"Memang. Hujan baru akan turun beberapa hari lagi, kalau menurut ramalan cuaca," kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi kau pasti senang dengan pertukaran tubuh ini kan, Boboiboy?" tanay Gopal sambil memandangiku dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus senang? Ini menyusahkan tau!" kataku sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Tapi kau kan bertukar tubuh dengan seorang perempuan! Berarti kau bisa …" Belum sempat Gopal menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah dihajar duluan oleh Yaya.

"Jangan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu!" seru Yaya kesal, dengan tinju masih teracung. Aku memandangi Gopal yang terkapar di tanah dengan tatapan kasihan. _Dasar Gopal bodoh, jangan membicarakan hal itu di depan Yaya, dong_ , pikirku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Eh, tunggu dulu," kata Fang tiba-tiba. Ia sepertinya teringat sesuatu dan memandangiku dan Yaya dengan ekspresi _horror_. "Yang waktu itu menjerit saat melihatku di kamar ganti siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangi rivalku itu dengan bingung. Seingatku aku tidak pernah menjerit saat melihatnya ganti baju, lagian tubuhku juga lebih bagus darinya. Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah Yaya yang menutup mulutnya dan memandangi Fang dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Yaya, jangan bilang kau …" Aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku dan hanya memandangi Yaya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa? Yaya mengintip Fang ganti baju?" ucap Gopal sambil berusaha bangkit dari rumput.

"Aku tidak mengintip!" seru Yaya marah, kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Gopal. _Gopal yang malang …_

"Eh? Jadi itu kau, Yaya?!" tanya Fang _shock_.

"Umm, ya itu aku …" gumam Yaya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Yaya! Kau melarangku melihat anak perempuan ganti baju, tapi kau sendiri mengintip Fang yang sedang ganti baju!" kataku tidak terima. Aku bukannya kesal karena Yaya melarangku berganti baju dengan anak perempuan yang lain, aku kan anak baik-baik, tapi aku tidak rela kalau Yaya melihat laki-laki lain berganti baju. Apalagi itu Fang!

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengintip! Waktu itu kukira ruang gantinya sudah kosong! Lalu Fang tiba-tiba muncul, dan aku … Tapi aku langsung menutup mata, kok! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa, sumpah!" jelas Yaya panik.

"Huh, aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat tubuh indahku," kata Fang.

"Indah apaan! Badan kurus kerempeng gitu dibanggain!" kataku kesal.

"Enak aja! Badanku tidak kerempeng! Kau yang kegendutan!" balas Fang.

"Kau ngajak berantem, ya?" ujarku. Kilat memercik di kedua telapak tanganku, dan mucul dua keris petir andalanku.

"Ayo, siapa takut?!" ujar Fang tak mau kalah. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua! Aku akan mencatat nama kalian kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar," ancam Yaya.

Aku dan Fang buru-buru menghentikan perkelahian kami. Ancaman itu selalu berhasil untuk menghentikan pertengkaranku dengan Fang. Walau sekarang kami sudah SMA, tapi ketakutan akan ancaman catatan Yaya tetap membuat nyali ciut.

"Bagus. Kalian memang anak baik," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anuu …" ucap Ying tiba-tiba. Aku, Yaya, dan Fang —Gopal masih terkapar di tanah— langsung berbalik dan menatap Ying.

"Ada apa, Ying?" tanya Yaya.

Ying menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah. "Umm, yang menggendongku ke UKS waktu itu siapa?" tannyanya dengan suara pelan.

 _Menggendong?_ Ah benar juga, waktu itu Yaya pernah menggendong Ying ke UKS saat ia sakit, tapi saat itu ia masih berada di tubuhku. Mungkin Ying mengira itu adalah aku. "Ah, yang membawamu ke UKS waktu itu Yaya," kataku.

"Oh, begitu ya," gumam Ying. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba jadi murung. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Ada apa, Ying?" tanya Yaya lembut.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Ying cepat. Ia kemudian memandangi jam kuasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, aku baru ingat aku harus buru-buru pulang. Sampai jumpa!" Aku hanya melongo memandangi Ying yang berlari menjauh meninggalkan kami.

"Ying kenapa ya? Sikapnya mendadak aneh," kata Yaya cemas.

Fang menghela nafas pelan dan memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh. "Kalian memang tidak peka," ujarnya pelan.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tau kenapa Ying bersikap seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya taulah," kata Fang angkuh.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dan Yaya berbarengan.

"Huh, cari tau saja sendiri," kata Fang.

"Dasar landak ungu jelek!" ujarku kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Fang, mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Aku akan menyusul Ying," kata Yaya, yang sepertinya semakin mencemaskan Ying.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang menyusulnya," kata Fang. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan kami yang masih kebingungan dan menyusul Ying.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Ying duduk dengan kedua tangan melingkar di rantai ayunan yang didudukinya. Matanya menatap kosong anak-anak yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran tak jauh darinya.

 _Huh, bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh berharap cuma gara-gara Boboiboy menggendongku ke UKS. Dan ternyata itu Yaya, bukan Boboiboy. Aku benar-benar bodoh_ , batin Ying.

Entah sejak kapan, Ying memang mulai merasakan perasaan aneh terhadap Boboiboy. Ia jadi lebih mudah gugup bila sedang bersama pemuda itu, Ying bahkan mencoba untuk terlihat lebih feminim, tapi tidak ada siapa pun yang memperhatikan perubahannya.

Karena selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu, Ying jadi tau bahwa Boboiboy menyukai Yaya, sahabatnya. Dan Ying tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka berdua, karena ia sangat menyanyangi keduanya sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi sejak kejadian saat dirinya sakit itu, Ying jadi kembali menaruh harapan. Namun harapannya kini kandas sudah. Karena ternyata yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat itu adalah Yaya, bukan Boboiboy yang ia sukai.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Ying terlonjak. Ia menoleh dan melihat Fang berdiri di belakangnya dengan memegang dua kaleng jus.

"Nih, kau suka jus apel kan?" kata Fang, menyodorkan kaleng yang berwarna hijau muda.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ying.

"Boboiboy dan Yaya menyuruhku untuk pergi menyusulmu. Mereka khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan langsung pulang," ujar Fang sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, ia sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk menyusul si gadis berkacamata.

"Oh, begitu. Mereka bedua memang baik," ucap Ying, tersenyum tipis. Ia terkejut saat merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Lh-lho?" Ying berusaha menghapus air matanya, namun air mata semakin banyak mengalir dari kedua iris biru tuanya.

"Ja-jangan menangis di sini, dong! Malu dilihat sama anak-anak itu!" kata Fang panik.

"Ma-maaf," gumam Ying. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir lagi. Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat sebuah sapu tangan ungu yang diulurkan kepadanya.

"Nih, hapus air matamu. Aku tidak tahan melihat anak perempuan menangis," ujar Fang sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Ada apa sih denganmu dan warna ungu? Kenapa sampai sapu tangan juga warna ungu?" cibir Ying, masih sedikit terisak.

"Cih, kalau tidak mau ya sudah," ucap Fang kesal, menarik kembali sapu tangannya. Namun Ying mengambil sapu tangan itu sebelum sempat ditarik kembali oleh Fang.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ying sedikit malu.

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Fang. Pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya di ayunan di sebelah Ying. Keduanya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Fang memutuskan untuk membuka kaleng jusnya karena tidak tau bagaimana harus memecah keheningan ini.

"Ternyata memang tidak ada harapan untukku ya," gumam Ying akhirnya. Gadis itu menggengam sapu tangan Fang ditangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang kaleng jus yang belum terbuka.

"Yah, sejak awal memang tidak ada harapan, kan? Kau kan tau mereka berdua saling menyukai," kata Fang. Ia tau Ying menyukai Boboiboy, karena seperti Ying yang selalu memperhatikan pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu, Fang juga selalu memperhatikan si gadis berkacamata bundar yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku tau, tapi aku tetap saja berharap. Aku memang gadis bodoh," ucap Ying.

"Memang," kata Fang. "Tapi aku suka kok gadis bodoh sepertimu," ujarnya lagi. Ia langsung merutuki dirinya setelah mengatakan itu.

Ying memandangi Fang dengan sedikit tercengang. Bibirnya kemudian melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih, Fang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Fang.

Fang hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Sementara Ying hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi malu pemuda itu. Ia kemudian membuka kaleng jus apel yang dibelikan Fang untuknya, dan meneguknya perlahan.

 _Mati satu, tumbuh seribu. Yah, sudah saatnya untuk mencari cinta yang baru, kan?_

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku melangkah terseok-seok menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulutku yang menguap lebar. Tadi malam aku terpaksa bergadang lagi untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai pertukaran tubuhku dan Boboiboy dari sajak di batu itu. walaupun aku sudah mengerti sebagian besarnya, tapi tetap saja di sana tidak tertulis bagaimana caranya kami kembali ke tubuh semula. Siapa sih yang segitu kurang kerjaannya membuat sajak tidak berguna seperti itu? Dan yang paling penting siapa yang meletakkan mantra aneh di batu itu yang membuat kami bertukar tubuh? Kenapa ia tidak menulis cara untuk menghapus mantranya? Dasar orang tidak berguna.

Mataku melebar begitu melihat sosok berkuncir dua yang berjalan beberapa meter di depanku. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku untuk menyusulnya.

"Ying!" Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Selamat pagi Bobo—eh, Yaya," ucap Ying gugup.

Aku langung menutup mulut Ying sambil memandang ke sekeliling, untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Ying, jangan panggil aku Yaya di depan orang lain, oke? Kalau ketahuan aku bertukar tubuh dengan Boboiboy bisa gawat," pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Ying. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat aku menurunkan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?" tanyaku sambil mengecek keningnya.

"Ya—Yaya! Jangan terlalu dekat, aku malu!" gumam Ying sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Oh, benar juga. Maafkan aku Ying. Kadang-kadang aku lupa kalau aku sekarang jadi anak laki-laki," ujarku sambil menghela nafas. Aku dan Ying kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertukar tubuh dengan Boboiboy?" tanya Ying dengan suara berbisik.

"Urgh, rasanya mengerikan sekali. Entah apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai aku harus mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini," kataku sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala pasrah. "Ying … apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak akan bisa menikah lagi di masa depan, kalau suamiku nanti tau aku pernah bertukar tubuh dengan laki-laki lain, aku pasti akan …. Argh! Kenapa aku jadi sesial ini sih?"

Ying tertawa kecil di sebelahku. "Jangan khawatir, asal kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain, semuanya pasti baik-baik sjaa, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Tapi menurutku semua ini bukan cuma kebetulan.," kata Ying tiba-tiba. "Mungkin ada semacam kekuatan magis yang menarik kalian ke hutan itu. kekuatan takdir, mungkin?" lanjutnya lagi..

"Kau juga berpikir begitu? Aku juga merasa aneh kalau semua ini cuma kebetulan. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Boboiboy? Kalau memang harus dihubungkan dengan kekuatan takdir, kenapa tidak dengan Josh Hutcherson? Atau Daniel Radcliffe? Aku pasti akan menjadi gadis paling berbahagia di dunia ini," ujarku dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan ngawur, Yaya. Mana mungkin kau bisa dengan Josh Hutcherson dan Daniel Radcliffe? Kenal juga nggak," cibir Ying. "Tapi mungkin saja kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Boboiboy. Makanya kalian bertukar tubuh, supaya bisa lebih saling mengenal luar dalam," lanjut Ying lagi sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Ying!" Aku meninju pelan bahu Ying, membuat sahabat berkacamatku itu tertawa lepas, sementara aku hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut. Seseorang tiba-tiba merangkulku dari belakang, membuatku terkejut dan menoleh.

"Pagi, Boboiboy!" sapa Gopal sambil nyengir lebar.

"Gopal, jangan peluk-peluk!" ujarku kesal, berusaha menyingkirkan lengannya dari bahuku.

"Lho, nggak apa-apa, dong. Aku sering kok kayak gini sama Boboiboy. Kan sekalian biar orang lain juga nggak curiga kalian bertukar tubuh," kata Gopal, masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Aku dan Ying memutar bola mata bosan melihat kelakuan Gopal. Terserah deh, lagipula ini memang bukan tubuhku, jadi tidak masalah kan?

"Ehem," aku, Ying, dan Gopal serentak menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Boboiboy tengah menatap Gopal dengan ekspresi wajah mengerikan. "Selamat pagi, Gopal," ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Gopal buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya dariku, "Se-selamat pagi, Bo—eh, Yaya," ucapnya dengan suara gemetar.

Boboiboy langsung menyeret Gopal ke kelas bersamanya, dan aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan sedikit melongo. Gopal memasang wajah memohon bantuan, tapi aku hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

"Boboiboy kenapa ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Entahlah," kata Ying. Ia tersenyum kecil, membuatku semakin kebingungan. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas," lanjut Ying lagi. Aku pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan ke kelas.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Yaya melangkah menyusuri jalan beraspal sambil bersenandung pelan. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang tidak tertutup topi. Ia mendongak dan langsung tersenyum senang begitu melihat awan kelabu yang berarak pelan di langit.

"Ah, akhirnya mendung juga. Berarti sebentar lagi hujan dan aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku, iyeah!" Yaya buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena takut dikira orang gila. Untunglah di sana hanya ada seorang anak kecil yang tengah menatap gedung yang sedang dibangun. Insting keibuannya mendadak muncul, dan Yaya pun menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Kamu sedang apa? Di sini bahaya, lho," kata Yaya sambil menunjuk tanda dilarang masuk yang tertulis besar-besar di bagian depan gedung yang baru setengah jadi itu.

"Kucingku masuk ke dalam," ucap si gadis kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, kucing? Kamu tunggu di sini ya, biar kakak yang masuk dan mengambil kucingmu," kata Yaya sambil menepuk kepala si gadis kecil pelan. Anak itu mengangguk.

Yaya melangkah mendekati gedung itu dan melompati penghalang kayu yang dipasang di depannya. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya, takut ada yang memergokinya masuk. Tapi di dalam tidak ada siapa pun, mungkin para pekerjanya sedang istirahat?

Awan kelabu semakin bertambah banyak dan mulai menutupi cahaya matahari. Yaya mendongak ke atas dan sedikit menyipitkan mata saat angin kencang menerpanya.

 _Gawat, kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa kehujanan lagi_ , pikir Yaya, teringat saat terakhir dirinya dan Boboiboy bertukar tubuh, dan berakhir dengan tubuh mereka yang kebasahan.

Matanya kembali bergerak mencari sosok kucing milik si gadis kecil. Yaya menepuk kepalanya saat ingat ia lupa menanyakan seperti apa kucing milik gadis kecil itu.

"Huh, kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat kembali ke tubuhku, aku bisa-bisa jadi pelupa seperti si Otak Jeruk," gumam Yaya. "Ngomong-ngomong dia sekarang di mana? Apa rapat komitenya sudah selesai?"

Boboiboy terpaksa mengikuti rapat komite sekolah, menggantikan Yaya, karena tubuh mereka masih tertukar. Walaupun awalnya sedikit cemas, tapi Yaya mau tidak mau terpaksa menyuruh Boboiboy mengikuti rapat itu dan berharap semoga Boboiboy tidak membuat masalah di sana.

"Meong."

Yaya segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara kucing di dekatnya. Matanya akhirnya berhasil menangkap sesosok kucing kecil berbulu abu-abu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ada sebuah kalung dengan lonceng kecil di leher kucing itu. _Pasti itu kucingnya_ , batin Yaya.

"Ah, ternyata kau di sana. Ayo, kemarilah kucing manis," ujar Yaya sambil berjongkok memanggil si kucing. Namun kucing itu hanya menatap Yaya dengan mata kuningnya, sebelum melangkah pergi. "Hei, tunggu dulu!"

Setelah sepuluh menit bermain petak umpet dan kejar-kejaran dengan kucing abu-abu itu, Yaya akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega dengan si kucing yang terlihat kesal berada di pelukannya.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga, dasar kucing nakal," kata Yaya sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan gemas. "Nah, ayo kita kembali ke majikanmu."

"Hei nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Suara bentakan tak jauh darinya mengalihkan perhatian Yaya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pekerja bangunan tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan galak.

"Ma-maaf, saya akan segera pergi." Yaya buru-buru melangkah pergi, namun tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah tiang kayu di dekatnya.

"Awas, bahaya!"

Yaya mendongak, matanya membelalak ketakutan melihat balok-balok kayu yang berjatuhan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seolah berusaha mencegah agar balok-balok itu tidak jatuh menimpa dirinya. Saat itu hujan perlahan turun dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Yaya tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tertarik dari dalam dirinya, dan kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

"Hai, Ochobot!" Aku menyapa robot kuning bulat yang tengah mengelap cangkir di meja _counter_.

"Oh, Boboiboy. Kau baru pulang?" tanya Ochobot, masih sibuk mengelap cangkir-cangkir.

"Ya, aku baru selesai ikut rapat komite. Siapa sangka ternyata rapat itu membosankan sekali? Padahal kukira bakal lebih keren karena yang mengikuti rapat itu orang-orang 'hebat' di sekolah," kataku panjang lebar sambil menghempaskan diri di selah satu bangku.

"Kau sih memang tidak cocok dengan hal-hal seperti itu," komentar Ochobot.

Aku tertawa, "Kau benar," ujarku. "Oh, ya Ochobot, kau tau apa?"

"Apa?"

"Coba lihat ke atas," kataku sambil menunjuk langit yang tertutup awan kelabu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ochobot bingung sambil memandnag langit lekat-lekat.

"Mendung, Ochobot! Itu berarti sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke tubuhku semula!" seruku gembira.

"Oh, bagus deh," kata Ochobot datar. Robot kuning itu mengambil lap dan mulai mengelap meja counter di depanku.

"Kok cuma begitu sih? Kau tidak senang aku kembali ke tubuhku?" kataku sebal melihat reaksinya.

"Iya, iya, aku senang. Sleamat ya," kata Ochobot, masih dengan nada datar.

"Ochobot nggak asik, ah," kataku sambil menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Biarin," balas Ochobot cuek.

Aku hanya menatapnya sambil memanyunkan bibir. "Tapi ternyata ramalan cuaca memang tidak terlalu akurat ya? Padahal katanya baru beberapa l\hari lagi hujan akan turun," komentarku, kembali memandangi langit kelabu di atas.

"Yah, namanya aja manusia, biasalah kalau salah," balas Ochobot.

"Benar juga, sih," ujarku. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Tok Aba mana?"

"Tok Aba sedang istirahat di rumah," jawab Ochobot.

"Ooh," aku mengangguk-angguk paham. Aku menatap ke sekeliling, "Yaya mana?" tanyaku lagi saat menyadari gadis itu tak ada di sini.

"Lho, bukannya dia pulang denganmu?" tanya Ochobot balik.

"Tidak. Aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan untuk membantu di kedai."

"Eh, benarkah? Tapi aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Mungkin dia di rumah," kataku sambil menengok ke belakang, ke arah rumah Tok Aba yang hanya kelihatan atapnya dari sini.

"Aku baru saja balik dari rumah, tapi dia tidak ada di sana," kata Ochobot.

"Jadi Yaya ke mana?"

"Ya, mana aku tau. Kan kau yang seharusnya tau dia di mana."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencarinya," kataku akhirnya. Aku melepaskan ranselku dari bahu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Tasnya kutitip di sini ya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan," kata Ochobot.

Hujan turun tepat saat aku melangkah melewati gerbang taman tempat kedai Tok Aba berada. Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku merasa sesenang ini saat hujan turun. Aku berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, membiarkan hujan perlahan membasahi tubuhku, dan akhirnya ia muncul. Perasaan aneh, seolah ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku yang ditarik keluar. Aku memejamkan mata dan untuk sesaat aku merasa diriku melayang. Ketika aku membuka mata kembali, yang kulihat adalah tempat asing yang dipenuhi balok-balok kayu dan juga batangan besi.

"Lho, ini dimana?" gumamku bingung. Aku merasa sesuatu menggeliat di lenganku.

"Meong." Ternyata seekor kucing. Mata kuningnya menatapku, seolah tengah memperingatkan sesuatu.

"Ini kucing siapa?" gumamku lagi, semakin kebingungan. Aku baru menyadari aku tengah berlutut di tanah, dengan hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhku.

"Hei nak, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir dari sana!" Sebuah suara panik menyerukan peringatan dari arah belakangku. Aku menatap seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dariku, yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan panik, menyuruhku menyingkir.

Entah kenapa otakku bereaksi lebih lambat dari biasanya. Aku hanya duduk di sana, mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Suara bip pelan dari pergelangan tanganku membuatku tersentak. Aku melihat jam kuasa merah muda milik Yaya berkedip pelan, dan tanpa sadar aku mendongak ke atas.

Balok-balok kayu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhku melayang hanya beberapa meter di atas kepalaku. Pikiranku menyerukan peringatan dan menyuruhku lari. Namun sebelum aku sempat bergeser sesenti pun, jam tangan Yaya menyerukan bunyi bip panjang dan balok-balok itu pun berjatuhan ke arahku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bagian Ying suka sama Boboiboy sedikit maksa, ya? Sebenarnya aku udah ngerencanain itu dari awal, tapi karena terlalu focus sama Boboiboy Yaya, aku jadi lupa buat naro hintsnya.**

 **Yaah, karena aku tetap pengen masukin bagian itu ke sini, yaudah deh aku tulis aja walau jadi rada maksa gitu, sekalian bisa nyempilin scene FangxYing xD**

 **Yaudah deh langsung aja, makasih udah mau baca chapter ini ;)**

 **Review, please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sesuai yang kujanjikan, ini dia chapter barunya!**

 **Maaf karena harus update malam, sebenarnya aku berniat nyelesain chapter ini tadi siang, tapi malah molor sampai malam, sekali lagi maaf karena lama menunggu!**

 **Happy reading! ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Yaya's POV

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, menanti saat balok-balok kayu itu jatuh menghantam tubuhku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, sambil mulutku berkomat-kamit merapalkan doa. Ya Tuhan, aku pasti telah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat berdosa sampai harus berakhir seperti ini. Pertama aku harus merelakan tubuhku tertukar dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah sahabatku, dan sekarang aku akan mati mengenaskan tertimpa balok kayu hanya karena mencari seekor kucing. Yah, kalaupun aku memang harus mati, semoga saja dosa apa pun yang telah kuperbuat bisa terampuni.

Detik-detik terus berlalu, tapi aku masih tidak merasakan apa pun. Mungkin balok-balok yang jatuh itu langsung membuatku tewas seketika sehingga aku tidak merasakan sakit apa pun? Kalau begitu baguslah, paling tidak aku tidak harus menderita dulu sebelum mati.

Tapi aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak ada suara apa pun di sekitarku, hanya ada kesunyian. Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati? Tidaaak! Aku masih ingin menjalani hidupku lebih lama lagi! Eh, tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu. Kenapa tubuhku basah? Dan juga sepertinya aku mendengar suara rintik-rintik hujan. _Eh, hujan?_

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik lagi, aku akhirnya mencoba membuka mataku dengan takut-takut. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah jalan beraspal yang perlahan basah oleh hujan. _Ini di mana?_

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, membuatku jantungku hampir melompat keluar saking kagetnya.

"Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Itu suara Ochobot.

Aku berbalik dan melihat robot bulat kuning yang melayang di belakangku sambil sebelah tangan robotnya memegang sebuah payung kuning. "Ochobot? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Bukannya kau bilang mau mencari Yaya? Kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan di sini? Nanti kau bisa sakit lagi," omel Ochobot sambil menyerahkan payung yang dipegangnya kepadaku. Tapi aku hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh? Mencari Yaya? Tapi aku …" Aku kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Mataku membelalak saat aku mulai menyusuri tubuhku dan menyadari aku tidak memakai jaket oranye milik Boboiboy. Tanganku bergerak meraba kepalaku dan tidak menemukan topi di sana, melainkan sehelai kain yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan juga rambutku. Ini … jilbab.

Tetes-tetes hujan membasahi rumput-rumput di sekitarku. _Benar juga … hujan!_

"Aku kembali! Aku sudah kembali, Ochobot!" pekikku gembira.

"Eh? Kembali ke mana?" tanya Ochobot bingung.

"Aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku semula! Aku Yaya!"

"Eeeh?! Benarkah?" Mata biru elektrik Ochobot terlihat melebar. Aku mengangguk bersemangat dan buru-buru bangkit. Ah, lagi-lagi bajuku basah dan kotor. Kenapa harus seperti ini setiap kali bertukar tubuh, sih?

"Kau benar-benar Yaya?" tanya Ochobot sambil memandangiku yang tengah berusaha membersihkan tanah yang mengotori seragam sekolahku.

"Iya, Ochobot, aku Yaya. Hujan membuat kami bertukar tubuh, ingat?" ucapku, masih tidak bisa menahan kegembiraanku. Akhirnya, setelah hampir dua minggu terjebak di tubuh Boboiboy, aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku semula!

"Ah, benar juga, tadi Boboiboy juga bilang begitu," kata Ochobot sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Boboiboy?" Tubuhku membeku saat mendengar pertanyaan Ochobot. Karena terlalu senang kembali ke tubuh asliku, aku sampai melupakan hal yang sangat penting. Boboiboy. Kalau sekarang ia berada di tubuh aslinya, itu berarti …

Tanpa menghiraukan Ochobot yang terlihat kebingungan, aku segara berlari menerobos hujan. Pikiranku dipenuhi kekalutan saat aku membayangkan apa yang mungkin telah menimpa Boboiboy. Kalau ia sampai kenapa-napa gara-gara aku, aku … Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Boboiboy tidak boleh terluka gara-gara aku! Tuhan, kumohon semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Boboiboy …

Aku tiba di depan gedung yang sedang dibangun itu, tempatku tadi berada sebelum kembali ke tubuhku semula. Jantungku langsung mencelos begitu melihat ada banyak orang yang berkerumun di sana, semuanya memakai payung untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan. Sedangkan aku, dengan tubuh yang hampir basah seluruhnya, dengan sedikit bersusah payah berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu. Nafasku tercekat begitu melihat sebuah mobil ambulan terparkir di sana. Tidak mungkin, apa Boboiboy benar-benar …

Saat itu aku melihat beberapa petugas yang memakai jas hujan menggotong sebuah tandu, dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat melihat sosok yang terbaring di sana. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket oranye, matanya terpejam, dan rambut hitamnya basah oleh air hujan dan … _darah._

"Boboiboy!" Aku menjerit dan langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Namun para petugas yang menggotongnya menahanku agar tidak mendekati tandu itu.

"Maaf, nak. Kami harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," kata salah satu dari petugas itu.

Aku hanya bisa memandang tak berdaya saat Boboiboy dimasukkan ke ambulan, dan mobil itu pun melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara aku berdiri mematung di tengah rinai hujan, aku bisa mendengar orang-orang di sekitarku saling berbisik.

"Eh, itu tadi bukannya cucu Tok Aba?"

"Yang benar? Si Boboiboy itu?"

"Wah, kita harus segera memberitahu Tok Aba."

Tok Aba … Apa yang akan dikatakannya jika tau akulah yang menyebabkan cucunya seperti itu? Seharusnya aku yang tertimpa balok-balok kayu itu, bukan Boboiboy. _Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

Normal POV

Ying memegangi payung birunya erat-erat di tangan kiri, sementara tangan satunya memegangi kantung putih berisi belanjaan yang dititipkan ibunya. Menyebalkan sekali disuruh berbelanja di hari hujan seperti ini, padahal di cuaca seperti ini akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur sambil menikmati secangkir cokelat panas.

Gadis berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kerumunan kecil orang di hadapannya _. Apa yang mereka lakukan di tengah hujan begini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ batin Ying sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin mencari tau, tapi kantung belanjaan berat di tangannya membuat Ying ingat bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat pulang dan menyerahkan belanjaan titipan ibunya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu terpaksa menelan rasa ingin taunya, dan ia kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah pulang. Namun baru dua langkah, ia kembali berhenti. Iris birunya membelalak di balik kacamatanya begitu melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Seragam putri dari SMA-nya, dan juga kerudung merah muda, itu pasti …

"Yaya!" Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Ying baru ingat bahwa sahabatnya itu bertukar tubuh dengan Boboiboy, jadi mungkin itu Boboiboy, bukan Yaya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin memanggilnya Boboiboy di depan semua orang ini, kan?

Ying akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi berkecipak di atas genangan air hujan. Begitu tiba di sebelahnya, Ying baru menyadari bahwa gadis berkerudung itu tidak memakai payung dan seluruh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup.

"Ya—Boboiboy, sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau tidak memakai payung? Tubuhmu basah kuyup!" kata Ying dengan suara berbisik.

Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu berbalik, Ying kaget melihat air mata di wajahnya yang telah menyatu dengan air hujan.

"Boboiboy, kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ying panik sekaligus cemas. Ia menggeser payungnya untuk menutupi tubuh sahabatnya itu agar tidak semakin kehujanan.

"Ying … Boboiboy … Boboiboy kecelakaan …" Suara yang keluar dari mulut Yaya sangat pelan dan tertutup oleh suara hujan, seingga Ying yakin ia pasti salah dengar.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Boboiboy kecelakaan? Bukannya kau Boboiboy?" tanya Ying tak mengerti. Kemudian ia ingat tentang perkataan kedua sahabatnya beberapa hari lalu, mereka bertukar tubuh saat hujan. Apa itu berarti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Yaya yang asli?

Bahu Yaya —atau Boboiboy, Ying juga masih belum yakin— bergetar pelan, dan isakannya terus terdengar di tengah derai hujan. Kalau saja tangan Ying tidak penuh, ia pasti sudah memeluk sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Ya—Yaya? Kau Yaya, kan? Kalian sudah bertukar tubuh kembali?" tanya Ying pelan, setidaknya ia harus memastikan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Gadis berkerudung di hadapannya mengangguk pelan sambil terus menangis. Ying mendesah lega, setidaknya ia sudah mengerti satu hal.

"Oke, kalau begitu bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya aku tadi salah dengar, apa tadi kau bilang Boboiboy … kecelakaan?" Ying berharap Yaya akan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan bahwa ia memang benar-benar salah mendengar ucapan Yaya karena dikaburkan oleh suara hujan. Tapi sahabatnya itu justru mengangguk dan terisak semakin keras.

Jantung Ying mencelos. Selama beberapa saat ia tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia hanya bisa menatap Yaya yang kelihatan sangat terpukul. Ying tersentak saat Yaya tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya.

"Ying, kita harus ke rumah sakit!" kata Yaya setengah berbisik.

"O, oke, baiklah." Ying menatap kantung belanjaan di tangannya. Ibunya mungkin sedang menunggunya di rumah, tapi ini lebih penting, ia harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui kondisi sahabatnya. "Pegang lenganku kuat-kuat Yaya," ujar Ying.

Gadis berkacamata itu mengaktifkan jam kuasa miliknya, dan dalam sekejap mata ia pun melesat meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan Yaya yang terus memegang lengannya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Sekelilingku terlihat kabur, dan aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya. Setelah benda-benda di sekitarku tak lagi terlihat kabur, barulah aku menyadari seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dariku, seorang wanita berpakaian ungu muda tengah serius menatap _clipboard_ di tangannya.

"A-anu…" Suaraku terdengar lemah, tapi untunglah wanita itu bisa mendengarku.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujarnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"I-ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku bingung. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak terlalu asing. Mungkinkah ini …

"Kau ada di rumah sakit." _Eh? Jadi ini di rumah sakit? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?_ "Kau tertimpa balok kayu dan pingsan, ingat?" ujar wanita — yang sepertinya seorang perawat— itu lembut.

Oh, benar juga, balok kayu itu. jadi aku memang tertimpa ya? Padahal seingatku aku sudah berusaha menghindar di detik-detik terakhir.

"Tapi untunglah lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Sepertinya kau berhasil menghindar di detik-detik terakhir ya?" ujar perawat itu lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan kagum, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Mungkinkah wanita ini bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Eh, i—iya. Sepertinya begitu," kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi. Aku sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit di bagian kepala. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh dahiku yang terbalut perban.

"Lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak digerakkan dulu. Walaupun lukanya tidak parah, tapi kau mengalami gegar otak ringan," kata sang perawat.

Aku memandang perawat itu dengan ngeri. Gegar otak? Aku mulai memutar otakku untuk mengingat apa saja hal yang kutahu tentang gegar otak. Gegar otak bisa berarti kerusakan otak, kan? Kalau otakku rusak apa seluruh sistem di tubuhku juga akan rusak? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi? Apa aku akan lumpuh? Aku berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakiku yang tertutup selimut dan mendesah lega karena ternyata keduanya masih bisa bergerak.

Perawat itu sepertinya mengetahui kekhawatiranku. Ia pun berujar dengan lembut, "Jangan khawatir. Dokter sudah memeriksa kepalamu dan tidak ada kerusakan yang parah. Kau akan segera sembuh tak lama lagi."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," ucapku penuh syukur.

"Bagaimana perasanmu? Apa kau merasa pusing atau mual?" tanya sang perawat.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," ujarku. Wanita itu terlihat mencatat sesuatu di _clipboard_ -nya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau merasakan gejala-gejala aneh, tolong segera diberitahu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. Perawat itu mencacat beberapa hal lagi, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan perlahan meninggalkanku.

"A—anu, apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanyaku.

"Jangan dulu, kau masih harus dirawat."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bangun dan …" Aku mencoba turun dari tempat tidurku dan tubuhku langsung limbung sesaat setelah kakiku menyentuh lantai, untunglah perawat itu berhasil menangkapku sebelum aku ambruk.

"Kan sudah dibilang, lukamu memang tidak parah, tapi kau mengalami gegar otak. Mungkin gejalanya akan muncul nanti, karena itu sampai benar-benar pulih kau harus dirawat dulu di sini," omel si perawat sambil membantuku naik kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ta—tapi aku pasti bisa pulih, kan?" tanyaku takut-takut. Jangan sampai aku benar-benar jadi lumpuh cuma gara-gara tertimpa balok kayu itu.

"Ya, tenang saja. Kau pasti akan segera sembuh," katanya sambil mengelus rambutku lembut. Ah, aku jadi teringat ibuku.

Aku pun mengangguk dan membiarkan perawat itu menyelimuti tubuhku. Setelah itu ia pun melangkah keluar, meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar yang tidak terlalu luas ini. Aku menatap langit-langit di atasku dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Ah, Tok Aba! Apa Tok Aba sudah tau aku masuk rumah sakit? Pasti atok akan sangat cemas kalau sampai tau. Tapi seseorang pasti sudah memberitahunya kan?

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbanting membuka, membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku menoleh dan melihat Ying berdiri di pintu dengan ekspresi wajah panik sekaligus khawatir.

"Boboiboy!" Gadis itu segera menghambur ke arahku. Kupikir ia akan memelukku, namun langkahnya berhenti tepat di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kepalamu di perban? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan?" tanya Ying bertubi-tubi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti sebagian pertanyaannya karena ia berbicara terlalu cepat.

"Tenanglah, Ying, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan cobalah berbicara pelan-pelan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ujarku. Aku mengubah posisiku yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk dan memandang iris biru tua di balik kacamata bundarnya. "Dari mana kau tau aku ada di sini?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Yaya dan … Eh? Mana Yaya?" Ying menoleh dan menyadari tak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya. Aku hanya bisa melongo bingung saat melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba melesat kembali keluar.

Ah, benar juga, aku hampir saja melupakan Yaya. Dia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya, kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ying kembali sambil menyeret seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda. Yaya terlihat basah kuyup dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dasar gadis itu, kenapa ia bisa sampai kehujanan lagi, sih? Kalau dia sakit bagaimana?

"Aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu Yaya saat baru pulang berbelanja," ujar Ying. Aku baru menyadari kantung belanja yang ada di tangan kanan Ying. Untuk apa ia membawa-bawa itu ke sini? "Lalu Yaya bilang kau … kau kecelakaan dan aku—kami, langsung berlari ke sini, dengan menggunakan jam kuasaku tentu saja," jelas Ying.

Aku menatap Yaya yang berdiri diam di sebelah Ying. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Aku melirik Ying dan bertanya tanpa suara kepadanya, namun Ying hanya menggeleng pelan tanda bahwa ia juga tidak mengerti.

Belum lagi aku berhasil mencerna perubahan sikap Yaya yang aneh, Ying tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi. "Err, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Boboiboy. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya? Aku harus mengantarkan belanjaan ibuku, dan juga harus ada seseorang yang memberitahu Tok Aba tentangmu, Boboiboy," kata Ying.

"Eh? Ah, benar juga. Tolong beritahu Tok Aba bahwa aku baik-baik saja, agar atok tidak khawatir," pintaku.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Aku baru saja mengedipkan mataku, dan Ying sudah menghilang. Kemampuan manipulasi waktunya memang luar biasa, aku jadi ingin memiliki kekuatan itu juga.

Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Yaya, dan berdecak pelan saat melihat air yang menetes perlahan dari bajunya yang basah.

"Yaya, kalau kau tidak segera ganti baju nanti kau bisa masuk angin," kataku. Yaya tetap tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Aku mulai khawatir melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Bahu Yaya bergetar, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mulai menangis terisak-isak. Aku langsung panik dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ma, maaf Yaya, aku bukannya bermaksud mengomelimu atau apa. Kalau kau tidak mau ganti baju ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kok," kataku. Aku mengira ia menangis karena aku menyuruhnya ganti baju. Tapi masa seorang Yaya menangis cuma karena itu? Memangnya dia anak kecil?

"… salahku," ucap Yaya pelan. Aku mendesah lega karena ia akhirnya mau membuka suara.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," kataku.

"Ini semua salahku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi kecelakaan. Gara-gara aku kau sampai harus masuk rumah sakit," kata Yaya dengan suara terisak-isak.

Oh, jadi itu yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi? Ternyata Yaya merasa bersalah karena membuatku jadi seperti ini. Dia yang ada ditubuhku sebelum aku kembali, kan? Jadi karena dialah aku bisa berada di tempat itu tadi.

"Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu, Yaya. Aku begini karena terlambat menghindar dari kayu-kayu itu. Dan mungkin kau malah telah menyelamatkanku, jam kuasamu sempat menahan kayu-kayu itu selama beberapa saat dan aku jadi punya waktu beberapa detik untuk bisa menyingkir. Kalau tidak lukaku mungkin akan lebih parah dari ini," kataku sambil menunjuk perban di kepalaku.

"Tapi, tapi akulah yang dengan bodohnya masuk ke tempat itu padahal sudah tau itu berbahaya. Dan aku juga yang tidak sengaja menyenggol tiang kayu itu sampai ambruk dan jatuh menimpamu. Seharusnya aku yang tertimpa, bukan kau," kata Yaya sambil menatapku dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku bersyukur hujan turun saat itu, dan kita bisa bertukar tubuh kembali. Jadi aku bisa menggantikanmu tertimpa kayu-kayu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu," kataku. Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi lagi-lagi tubuhku limbung. Aku mulai mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang mungkin disebabkan oleh gegar otakku.

Yaya menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang dingin saat ia membantuku duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Yaya, kau kedinginan. Kau harus segera mengganti bajumu yang basah," kataku khawatir. Yaya menggeleng pelan, dan tanpa peringatan apa pun, gadis itu tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Aku tadi takut sekali saat melihatmu tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Ku—kupikir aku telah membunuhmu. Kupikir aku telah kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya." Yaya terisak-isak di bahuku dan tangannya memeluk leherku erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ujarku lembut. Aku terus mengelus kepalanya yang tertutup jilbab merah muda kesukaannya, sampai gadis itu mulai sedikit tenang. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari leherku, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ma, maaf, aku tadi kehilangan kendali," ucapnya malu, sambil menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang karena kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu," kataku sambil nyengir. Wajah Yaya semakin memerah, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mataku. "Yaya, kau benar-benar harus segera ganti baju. Nanti ibumu bisa cemas kalau kau sakit," ujarku, sekali lagi memintanya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup. Air yang menetes dari seragam sekolahnya sudah menggenang di lantai, dan bahkan bajuku juga sedikit basah karena pelukannya tadi.

"Tapi kalau aku pergi, nanti kau sendirian," kata Yaya sambil memandangku cemas.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya. "Astaga Yaya, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tidak akan menangis kalau ditinggalkan sendirian," ujarku.

"Tapi …"

"Yaya, ayolah, apa kau ingin melihat ibumu mencincang-cincang tubuhku karena membiarkanmu terus basah kuyup seperti ini?"

"Ba, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Yaya akhirnya, membuatku bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku akan pulang dan ganti baju."

Aku mengangguk. Yaya berbalik dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia sempat menoleh kembali ke arahku dan menatapku khawatir, namun aku melambaikan tanganku dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Akhirnya Yaya membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucapnya sebelum menutup kembali pintu geser itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

Normal POV

Tok Aba hampir terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar cucu kesayangannya masuk rumah sakit. Lelaki yang sudah cukup tua itu sedang membuatkan cokelat panas untuk salah satu pelanggannya, saat beberapa warga tiba-tiba mendatangi kedainya dan mengabari bahwa Boboiboy kecelakaan. Untunglah saat itu Ying tiba, dan gadis itu segera memberitahu Tok Aba bahwa Boboiboy baik-baik saja dan ia tak perlu khawatir. Kalau Ying tidak muncul tepat waktu, mungkin pemilik kedai kokotiam itu akan mengikuti jejak cucunya harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Boboiboy sedang tidur saat Tok Aba dan Ochobot tiba di rumah sakit. Pemuda itu terbangun begitu merasakan seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum saat sang melihat sang kakek tengah duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, Tok Aba kapan sampai?" tanya Boboiboy berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ceria.

"Baru saja," kata Tok Aba. Ia mengelus kepala Boboiboy yang tertutup perban. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Boboiboy? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Boboiboy nggak apa-apa kok, atok nggak perlu khawatir. Cucu atok ini kan kuat, kalau cuma segini sih biasa," canda Boboiboy.

"Atok ampir kena serangan jantung saat tau kau masuk rumah sakit," ujar Tok Aba sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Ehehe, atok nggak perlu mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy bisa jaga diri kok, kan cucu atok ini seorang superhero," kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir lebar.

Tok Aba tersenyum, "Benar juga. Cucu atok kan bukan cuma anak biasa. Tapi lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Boboiboy," ujarnya.

"Oke, Tok!"

Yaya kembali satu jam kemudian, bersama Ying, Fang, dan juga Gopal. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu langsung memeluk Boboiboy erat, hampir saja membuat sahabatnya itu pingsan lagi karena kehabisan nafas. Untung saja Boboiboy diselamatkan oleh Ying, yang langsung menarik Gopal menjauh darinya sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas.

Mereka menemani Boboiboy di rumah sakit sampai malam tiba. Barulah setelah jam besuk hampir habis, satu persatu mereka berpamitan untuk pulang. Namun Yaya tidak mengikuti teman-temannya dan bersikeras ingin menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Boboiboy. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa bersalah dan menganggap bahwa dirinya punya kewajiban untuk menjaga Boboiboy karena ia lah yang menyebabkan pemuda itu sampai seperti ini.

"Yaya, ayolah, kau tidak boleh menginap di sini," kata Boboiboy untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia benar-benar lelah kalau harus berhadapan dengan sifat keras kepala Yaya.

"Siapa bilang tidak boleh? Di rumah sakit ini tidak ada larangan untuk menginap, kan?" kata Yaya bersikeras.

"Nanti ayah dan ibumu bisa cemas kalau kau tidak pulang," kata Tok Aba ikut membujuk.

"Yaya bisa menelepon mereka untuk mengabari kalau Yaya akan menginap di sini. Pasti ayah dan ibu akan mengerti," ujar Yaya, masih keras kepala.

"Tapi Yaya, atok jadi tidak enak dengan orangtuamu kalau membiarkanmu menginap di sini," ucap Tok Aba.

"Sudahlah, tok, biarkan saja Yaya menginap di sini," kata Ochobot tiba-tiba. Yaya langsung memandang robot itu dengan sorot mata penuh terima kasih. "Boboiboy dan Yaya kan sedang dimabuk cinta, jadi mungkin mereka tidak mau berpisah," lanjut sang bola kuasa santai.

Boboiboy memelototi robot kuning itu, sementara Yaya ingin sekali menjitak kepala bulatnya.

"Ya sudah, ka-kalau begitu Yaya akan pulang sekarang," kata Yaya akhirnya. Ia menatap Ochobot dengan tatapan kesal, sementara robot itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau begitu biar atok antar," kata Tok Aba menawarkan.

"Nggak usah tok, Yaya bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Yaya halus.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati," kata Tok Aba.

"Ya, Yaya pulang dulu, assalamualaikum," ucap gadis berkerudung itu.

"Waalaikumsalam," sahut Tok Aba dan Boboiboy. Pemuda itu menangkap sekilas tatapan dari Yaya, sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Wajar saja, sekarang baru pukul tujuh lebih lima menit di pagi hari. Walau jam besuk rumah sakit ini dibuka sejak pukul tujuh, tapi tetap saja tidak banyak orang yang datang menjenguk sepagi ini. Aku juga sebenarnya harus masuk sekolah, dan mampir ke sini mungkin bisa membuatku terlambat.

Tapi aku harus menjenguknya pagi ini, kalau tidak bayangan tentang mimpi burukku semalam tidak akan bisa hilang dari kepalaku. Aku harus meyakinkan diriku kalau mimpi itu tidak nyata, aku harus memastikan kalau 'dia' baik-baik saja.

Kakiku berhenti di depan ruangan dengan angka 203 tertulis di dekat pintu masuknya. Nama 'Boboiboy' tertulis rapi tepat di bawah angka itu. Dengan sangat perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, aku pun membuka pintu bercat abu-abu itu.

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk dari sela-sela gorden yang tidak tertutup rapat, memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku melangkah pelan menghampirinya, menjaga agar langkah kakiku tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuatnya terbangun. Aku mendesah lega saat melihat dadanya yang bergerak naik turun perlahan. Itu artinya dia masih hidup, dia masih ada di sini, bersamaku.

Aku meletakkan buket bunga yang kubawa di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan setelah itu aku pun menarik kursi dan duduk.

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, dan mengusapnya lembut. Aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang pelan dan teratur, dan aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk terus mengucapkan syukur karena ia benar-benar masih hidup. Aku masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah yang sedari kemarin menggelayuti hatiku.

Aku hampir saja membuatnya celaka. Aku hampir saja 'membunuh'nya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja waktu itu jam kuasaku tidak berhasil menahan balok-balok kayu itu dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menyingkir. Tapi biarpun begitu, tetap saja ia terluka. Walaupun aku sempat —tanpa sengaja— mengaktifkan jam kuasaku sebelum kami bertukar tubuh, ia tetap saja tidak bisa menghindar dari balok-balok kayu itu dan harus berakhir di rumah sakit ini. Dengan kepala diperban dan juga mengalami gegar otak ringan. Dan semua itu adalah kesalahanku.

"Yaya?" Aku tersentak saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Buru-buru aku menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini pagi-pa … Tunggu dulu, apa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan suara panik.

Aku baru menyadari air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk mataku, dan buru-buru menghapusnya. "Ah, tidak, ini … Aku tadi menguap, makanya mataku berair," ujarku.

"Oh, begitu," Boboiboy menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Untunglah dia bukan orang yang terlalu peka dengan hal seperti ini.

Boboiboy berusaha bangkit dan aku membantunya duduk dan meletakkan bantal di belakang punggungnya agar ia bisa lebih nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ke sini pagi-pagi? Bukannya kau harus pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Boboiboy. Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah melangkah ke arah jendela untuk menyibakkan gorden dan membiarkan lebih banyak cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar itu.

"Yah, rumah sakit ini kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Cuma sepuluh menit kalau berjalan kaki. Jadi kupikir aku bisa menjengukmu sebentar sebelum pergi ke sekolah," ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, bilang saja kau merindukanku, kan? Kau pasti sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu denganku di sekolah hari ini," kata Boboiboy sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Otak Jeruk," cibirku. Aku melangkah kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buket yang tadi kuletakkan di sana.

"Tok Aba mana? Tidak menginap di sini?" tanyaku sambil mencari vas untuk meletakkan bunga yang kubawa.

"He-eh. Aku menyuruh atok pulang, kasihan kalau Tok Aba harus menginap di rumah sakit," ujar Boboiboy.

Aku hanya ber-oh pelan tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi. Keheningan menjalar di kamar yang tidak terlalu luas itu, namun aku tidak berniat memecahkannya. Aku menyibukkan diri memasukkan bunga tulip putih yang kubawa ke dalam vas yang baru saja kutemukan.

"Yaya," panggil Boboiboy pelan.

"Hm?" Aku hanya bergumam pelan tanpa menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jari-jariku yang tengah mengelus kelopak bunga terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Boboiboy. Aku menundukkan wajahku, terlalu malu untuk menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Aku tau," ucapku pelan. Jawaban macam apa itu? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Apa aku juga harus bilang bahwa aku mencintainya? Tapi aku sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan perasaanku.

Aku akhirnya berhasil memaksa diriku untuk berpaling ke arahnya menatap mata cokelatnya yang sewarna karamel. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini?" tanyaku. Bukan apa-apa, aku senang mendengar hal itu terucap dari mulutnya, tapi mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Di rumah sakit, saat dia baru saja selamat dari maut karena harus menanggung kecerobohanku.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir aku harus mengatakannya selagi sempat. Siapa tau nanti aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya lagi," kata Boboiboy, nadanya terdengar santai, tapi aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran di dalam suaranya. Mungkin bukan cuma aku yang mendapat mimpi buruk tadi malam.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Boboiboy. Kau membuatku takut," ujarku pelan. Ya, aku takut, aku takut kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi, dan mungkin kalau itu terjadi ia tidak akan seberuntung ini, masih bisa duduk dan berbicara denganku.

"Jangan menganggap serius ucapanku, kau tau aku hanya bercanda," kata Boboiboy sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Aku terus menatap ke dalam matanya, berusaha mencari tau apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Apa ia juga merasa gelisah sepertiku?

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," ucapku tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, tapi memang itu yang ingin sekali kuucapkan sejak kemarin.

Boboiboy tersenyum lembut dan balas menatap mataku, "Tentu saja. Aku janji."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku nulis chapter ini dengan sepenuh hati, karena aku paling suka kalau bisa nulis sweet moment Boboiboy sama Yaya. Chapter depan mungkin bakal lebih banyak sweet moment mereka, jadi semoga kalian menantikannya! #maksa**

 **Dan … aku memutuskan untuk membalas review dari para guest! Solanya aku ngerasa nggak enak kalau terus mengabaikan kalian *peluk satu-satu* *dilempar ke laut***

 **Jadi, yang reviewnya udah kubalas lewat PM, silakan skip aja bagian ini, dan langsung tekan tombol review, oke? #kedip2mata #dibakar**

 **Bunkers : Maaf, Ying suka sama Boboiboy itu cuma sebagai pemanis (?), pair utamanya tetap BoboiboyxYaya kok ;) Makasih udah review!**

 **DMTS : Wah, makasih udah dibilang bagus. Itu jam kuasa Yaya lagi aktif, makanya kayu-kayu itu melayang dan nggak langsung nimpa Boboiboy. Tapi sama kayak jam kuasa Ying, ada batas waktunya juga, jadi bunyi bip itu tanda waktunya udah habis (p.s. ini cuma imajinasiku aja, nggak tau apa di kartunnya juga kayak gini). Boboiboy selamat kok, udah baca di chapter ini, kan? Makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Selir baekhyunah : Eh, serius?! Kok bisa mirip gitu ya? Jangan-jangan kita punya hubungan batin? /iniapa Ehehe, ini cuma imajinasiku aja kok, kalau ada kesamaan dengan dunia nyata hanya kebetulan semata (?) Btw, makasih udah review!**

 **Cansa403: Ini udah lanjut, makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Ananda tia : Iya, aku juga berpikir lebih bagus kalau sahabat-sahabat mereka tau. Dan ini udah di next ya, makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Hanna Yoora : Ini udah update, maaf menunggu lama. The Story of Usnya juga udah diupdate rabu kemarin. Makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Kim Jong Kook : Iya, sesuai janji, ini udah di update chapter barunya. Makasih udah menunggu, dan makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Lala : Ini udah di next, makasih udah review!**

 **Sweet Baekhyun : Ini udah di update ya, makasih udah review!**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Maaf lagi-lagi nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha update setidaknya seminggu sekali, mudah-mudahan kalian bisa sabar menunggu :')**

 **Selamat membaca chapter 15 ini ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Normal POV

Siang itu Yaya kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Ying. Gopal harus pulang untuk membantu ayahnya, sedangkan Fang ada kegiatan klub, tapi kedua pemuda itu berjanji akan segera menyusul setelah kegiatan mereka selesai. Alhasil kini hanya Ying dan Yaya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar bernomor 203.

Ying menggeser pintu perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada sosok Boboiboy yang kelihatan tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

"Kelihatannya Boboiboy tidur," bisik Ying pada Yaya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Yaya sedikit berjinjit dan mengintip dari balik bahu Ying. Benar saja, pemuda itu memang tertidur, dengan selimut menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali bagian wajah.

Dengan sangat perlahan, kedua gadis itu pun melangkah masuk. Langkah-langkah kaki mereka hampir tidak menimbulkan suara di lantai berkeramik putih itu. Ying meletakkan sekantung buah yang dibelinya bersama Yaya di sebelah tempat tidur Boboiboy.

"Huh, dia jadi seperti Air, kerjaannya tidur terus," gerutu Yaya dengan suara pelan, menatap Boboiboy yang tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

"Air kan memang bagian dari dirinya," balas Ying, tertawa kecil. Gadis itu melangkah ke arah jendela dan menatap ke bawah, ke halaman rumah sakit yang cukup luas. Yaya mengikuti jejak sahabatnya dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Ying.

"Cukup ramai, ya?" komentar Yaya saat melihat pasien-pasien rumah sakit yang tengah menghabiskan waktu di halaman berumput, ditemani langit biru cerah dan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan rumah sakit terbesar di Pulau Rintis," kata Ying. Ia melirik sedikit ke belakangnya, ke arah Boboiboy yang masih tertidur lelap, sebelum menoleh pada Yaya.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Ying.

"Eh? Hubungan siapa?" tanya Yaya balik, tak mengerti apa maksud sahabatnya.

"Kau dan Boboiboy," ucap Ying sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah? Hu-hubungan apa maksudmu? Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa," kata Yaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik.

"Lho, kalian kan bersahabat. Itu juga hubungan, kan?" ujar Ying, menyeringai jahil.

"Te-tentu saja. Maksudku, kami masih sekedar sahabat, tidak lebih," ujar Yaya.

"Oh, benarkah? Sayang sekali," kata Ying, memasang wajah kecewa.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Ying. Kita berlima bersahabat, kan? Kau, aku, Fang, Gopal, dan juga Boboiboy. Aku—aku tidak ingin mengubahnya, setidaknya tidak sekarang," ujar Yaya pelan.

Ying memandang sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum samar. Ia tau Yaya masih ragu dengan perasaannya, mungkin gadis itu harus sedikit diberi dorongan.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah rahasia padamu. Kau mau dengar?" tanya Ying tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Rahasia apa? Mau, mau!" ujar Yaya bersemangat. Kedua gadis itu sepertinya lupa harus memelankan suara mereka.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik." Ying diam-diam melirik ke arah Boboiboy, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dulu ada seorang gadis kecil yang pemalu. Ia benar-benar sangat pemalu, bahkan terkadang saat berbicara dengan orang di sebelahnya saja harus menggunakan telepon. Tapi gadis itu akhirnya bisa merubah dirinya setelah ia bertemu dengan empat orang luar biasa yang akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya. Gadis itu sangat menyayangi keempat sahabatnya dan berharap mereka akan selalu ada di sisinya."

"Dan saat ia mulai beranjak dewasa, gadis itu perlahan mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh terhadap salah satu sahabatnya. Sahabatnya itu seorang pahlawan yang senang menolong orang banyak. Ia selalu ceria, ramah, dan baik hati kepada semua orang. Kadang ia sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi di lain waktu ia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan untuk keempat sahabatnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya gadis kecil itu akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu."

Mata Yaya membelalak lebar menatap Ying yang kini berpaling darinya. Gadis berkacamata itu meletakkan salah satu tangannya di kaca jendela, dan mata birunya menerawang keluar dengan sorot sedih.

"Tapi gadis itu tau bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain. Dan gadis yang disukai oleh pemuda itu juga adalah sahabatnya. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melupakan cintanya itu. Ia menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya melebihi apa pun. Dan tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain kedua sahabatnya itu bisa hidup bahagia bersama, karena kebahagian mereka juga adalah kebahagiannya. Sekarang ini gadis itu hanya berharap bahwa kedua sahabatnya bisa saling membuka perasaan mereka, karena ia benar-benar ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Tamat."

Ying menoleh kembali ke arah Yaya dan tersenyum lebar. Sorot kesedihan yang tadi sempat ditunjukkannya menghilang entah kemana. Ia menatap sahabatnya yang mengenakan kerudung merah muda, seolah tengah menunggu responnya. Namun Yaya hanya bisa memandang Ying dengan ekspresi tak percaya, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Ying … I—itu cerita karanganmu?" tanya Yaya takut-takut.

"Bukan. Itu kisah nyata, lebih tepatnya itu kisahku sendiri" kata Ying santai. Ia tidak kelihatan malu atau gugup karena baru saja menceritakan rahasia yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya sendiri. Malah gadis itu merasa lega akhirnya bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Kau—kau menyukai … Boboiboy?" Suara Yaya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, dan ia menatap iris biru tua di balik kacamata Ying, menunggu konfirmasinya.

"Yah, begitulah," kata Ying, mengangkat bahu. Raut sedih kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Hening. Tak ada yang mengucapkan apa pun selama beberapa saat. Ying menempelkan keningnya di jendela, membiarkan pemandangan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di bawah sana mengisi seluruh penglihatannya.

"Ying … Aku tak pernah tau kalau kau menyukai Boboiboy," ucap Yaya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat pandai menyembunyikannya, kan?" kata Ying, berusaha membuat suaranya seceria mungkin.

"Maafkan aku. Padahal aku sahabatmu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyadarinya," gumam Yaya , menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan minta maaf, Yaya, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun," kata Ying. "Dan lagi aku menceritakan hal ini padamu bukan untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku ingin kau juga bisa lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri," lanjut Ying lembut.

"Jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri?" tanya Yaya tak mengerti.

"Kau tau kan kalau Boboiboy menyukaimu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau tau Boboiboy menyukaiku?"

"Siapa pun yang memperhatikan, pasti akan menyadari hal itu. Boboiboy bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya," kata Ying, tersenyum samar. "Jadi, apakah kau juga menyukainya?" Ia menatap Yaya cukup lama, menantikan jawaban gadis itu.

Yaya menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. "Aku—aku tidak tau," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah cari tau. Sekarang masih belum terlambat untuk mencoba jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya," kata Ying sambil menepuk bahu Yaya pelan. Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu mengangguk. Keduanya kembali diam dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, sampai sebuah suara membuat kedua gadis itu terlonjak.

"Lho, Ying, Yaya? Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia menyingkap sedikit selimutnya dan mengubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Boboiboy! Ka-kau baru bangun?" tanya Yaya gugup. Ia benar-benar lupa mereka sedang berada di kamar rawat Boboiboy. Apa pemuda itu mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Ying?

"Ya, begitulah." Boboiboy menguap lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. "Kalian baru datang?" tanyanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Ya, kami baru saja tiba. Karena kau sedang tidur, kami memutuskan untuk menunggumu bangun," kata Ying.

"Oh, begitu? Maaf, aku benar-benar merasa bosan di sini, makanya aku ketiduran," ujar Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

"Dasar, kau memang tukang tidur," cibir Yaya. Boboiboy hanya menatapnya sebal, namun tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Yaya melirik jam tangannya dan terkesiap kaget. "Ya ampun sudah jam segini! Aku belum shalat Dzuhur!" pekiknya.

"Jangan melalaikan shalat, dong. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi istri sholehah kalau shalat aja masih sering lalai?" komentar Boboiboy. Wajah Yaya memerah mendengar kata 'istri'.

"Jangan cerewet, Otak Jeruk," gerutu Yaya sebal, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kalau begitu aku mau ke mushola dulu. Ying kau mau kubelikan sesuatu? Biar sekalian," tawar Yaya.

"Hmm, aku mau jus apel aja," kata Ying setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu!" Yaya segera berlari keluar meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Ying melirik Boboiboy yang tampak canggung karena ditinggal berdua dengannya. "Kau tadi mendengar semuanya, kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"E-eh? De-dengar apa? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa!" kata Boboiboy gugup, menolak untuk menatap mata Ying.

Ying tesenyum tipis memandang shabatnya itu. Ia kemudian melangkah ke arah vas bunga di atas meja dan mengelus kelopak-kelopak putih itu.

"Aku tau tadi kau cuma pura-pura tidur. Dan aku sengaja menceritakan hal itu pada Yaya, supaya kau juga bisa mendengarnya," ucap Ying pelan.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah lelah menyimpannya terlalu lama. Dan aku juga selalu ingin menyampaikannya padamu, bahwa aku menyukaimu," kata Ying, sambil tersenyum.

Boboiboy terdiam, tak tau harus berkata apa. Siapa sangka sahabatnya sejak kecil ini menyukainya? Boboiboy mengira hanya ia yang jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata sahabatnya yang lain juga ada yang jatuh cinta padanya. Ia memang sering mendengar bahwa persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan kebanyakan berujung pada cinta, tapi siapa yang mengira mereka akan saling jatuh cinta sperti ini? Dan sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menanggapi pernyataan Ying? Haruskah ia menjawabnya?

"Ying … a-aku …"

Ying mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat Boboiboy kembali bungkam. "Kau tidak perlu memberi jawaban apa-apa," ujarnya, masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah manisnya. "Aku menyampaikan perasaanku padamu bukan untuk meminta jawaban darimu. Lagipula aku sudah tau apa jawabanmu."

"Maaf," ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Jangan minta maaf. Justru akulah yang haru sminta maaf karena sudah lancang menyukaimu padahal aku tau kau menyukai orang lain."

"Ti-tidak, kau tidak lancang. Kita kan tidak bisa mencegah perasaan suka begitu saja."

"Kau benar." Ying menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi aku jadi merasa malu. Seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu, pasti aku kelihatan menyedihkan ya?"

"Tidak. Kau justru terlihat keren bagiku. Belum tentu ada gadis lain yang punya keberanian sepertimu untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang disukainya."

Ying menengadah dan menatap langit-langit di atas kepalanya. "Keren, ya?" gumamnya. "Syukurlah kalau kau menganggapnya begitu." Ia menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dan melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ying ingin membalas senyumnya, namun ia takut air mata yang telah menggenang di kedua matanya akan mengalir turun kalau kedua sudut bibirnya naik.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, Ying …" Ucapan Boboiboy hampir membuat pertahanan Ying runtuh. Ia buru-buru berpaling dari pemuda itu dan mengusap sudut-sudut matanya.

"Aku—aku mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Ying. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Boboiboy, gadis itu pun berlari keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ying berdiri di depan pintu dan membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir turun.

"Jangan menangis di sini, malu dilihat orang."

Suara familiar itu membuat Ying menghentikan tangisnya dan menoleh ke samping. Seorang pemuda berkacamata tengah berdiri di sebelahnya, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai ke dinding, sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela. "Fang? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Ying, mengusap air mata dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Fang singkat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kalau kau sudah sampai di sini?" tanay Ying dengan suara sedikit tercekat. "Jangan-jangan kau menguping ya?" tanyanya lagi curiga. Fang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dasar tukang nguping."

"Biarin," balas Fang cuek. Ia memandangi gadis di sampingnya yang kini tengah menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau sudah lega sekarang?" ucapnya pelan.

Ying tidak menjawab dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ya, aku memang merasa lega," gumamnya akhirnya. Tapi air mata yang menggenang di kedua iris birunya kembali mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang pucat. "Aku memang merasa sangat lega. Tapi kenapa … kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti?" isak Ying.

Mata Ying melebar begitu merasakan kedua lengan Fang merangkulnya dan mendekap kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ying terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak bawa sapu tangan, jadi aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu. Karena itu lebih baik kau menangis di bajuku saja," kata Fang.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" kata Ying, yang merasa wajahnya kini terbakar. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Fang terus memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajah Ying ke dadanya.

"Kalau kau mau dilepaskan, berhentilah menangis. Aku … aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti itu," gumam Fang sambil berusaha menjaga agar Ying tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Ying akhirnya berhenti meronta-ronta. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau … begitu peduli padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara teredam.

"Karena kau sahabatku," jawab Fang pelan.

"Cuma itu?"

"Dan juga karena … aku menyukaimu …"

Fang melepaskan rangkulannya dari Ying, namun gadis itu tetap membenamkan wajahnya di seragam sekolah Fang. Ia menggenggam kemeja putih itu dengan kedua tangannya, seolah tak ingin dilepas.

"Tapi … aku menyukai Boboiboy," gumam Ying.

"Aku tau. Karena itulah aku akan membuatmu melupakannya dan berpaling padaku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sampai kau lupa bahwa kau pernah menyukai orang lain selain aku."

"Huh, coba saja kalau bisa," kata Ying sambil mendengus. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Fang yang berkilau di balik kacamata bergagang ungunya.

Fang menghapus bekas air mata yang berkilau di wajah Ying. "Kita lihat saja nanti," balasnya, tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah menyusuri lobi rumah sakit sambil tangannya membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa kaleng jus dan juga makanan untuk mengganjal perut. Matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh gempal yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Ia pun segera berlari menyusul pemuda berjaket hjau itu.

"Gopal!" panggil Yaya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat gadis berkerudung merah muda itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Lho, kau sendirian? Mana Ying?" tanya Gopal begitu Yaya telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ying di atas, di kamar Boboiboy. Aku baru kembali dari mushola untuk sholat dzuhur," kata Yaya. Gopal mengangguk-anggukkkan kepalanya. Keduanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lantai dua. "Oh iya, kau tidak datang bersama Fang?"

Gopal menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadi Fang bilang dia sudah pergi duluan karena latihan basketnya sudah selesai. Dan karena kau masih harus membantu ayahku berjualan es krim, jadi aku baru bisa datang sekarang," jelas Gopal. Kali ini giliran Yaya yang mengangguk. Ia melirik kantung plastik di tangan Yaya. "Itu apa?"

"Oh, ini. Tadi Ying nitip beli jus apel, dan karena kami belum makan siang jadi kupikir sekalian saja kubelikan beberapa makanan kecil," kata Yaya, menunjukkan isi kantongnya.

"Aku juga boleh minta sedikit, kan?" tanya Gopal sambil menatap kepingin makanan yang ada di dalam kantung plastik putih itu.

"Kau belum makan juga?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Sudah sih. Tapi aku masih lapar," kata Gopal sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Huh, dasar," dengus Yaya. Gopal hanya nyengir.

Yaya dan Gopal akhirnya tiba di koridor lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar inap Boboiboy berada. Mereka hanya tinggal berbelok ke kiri dan setelah itu langsung tiba di kamar nomor 203. Tapi begitu kakinya berbelok di ujung koridor, Yaya buru-buru mundur kembali dan membuat Gopal yang berjalan di belakangnya hampir menabrak tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Gopal bingung.

"Ssst," Yaya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mengisyratakan agar Gopal diam. Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke koridor di balik dinding bercat abu-abu itu. Gopal yang penasaran, mengikuti gerakan Yaya dan mengintip dari balik bahu gadis berkerudung itu.

Mata Gopal melebar dan mulutnya ternganga begitu ia mengetahui alasan Yaya tiba-tiba memilih untuk bersembunyi.

"AH! Itu kan …" Gopal langsung mengaduh kesakitan begitu Yaya menginjak kakinya.

"Ssssst! Jangan berisik, Gopal! Nanti mereka terganggu!" bisik Yaya kesal. Ia kembali mengintip dari balik tembok dan mendesah lega saat melihat dua orang yang berdiri di depan kamar Boboiboy sepertinya tidak mendengar seruan Gopal.

"Tapi—tapi … itu Fang dan Ying, kan?" tanya Gopal, kali ini memilih untuk mengecilkan suaranya daripada dihajar oleh Yaya. Namun pemuda berjaket hijau itu terlihat sangat bersemangat saat kembali melongokkan kepalanya di balik bahu Yaya.

"Iya, makanya jangan berisik," kata Yaya.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka mereka berdua punya hubungan seperti itu. Nanti aku akan minta pajak jadian pada mereka!" kata Gopal sambil cekikikan.

"Mereka kan belum tentu sudah jadian," gumam Yaya.

Gadis itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berpelukan itu —atau setidaknya ia melihat lengan Fang merangkul Ying, walau gadis berkacamata itu tidak balas merangkul Fang. Entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, Yaya diam-diam merasa … lega. Jujur saja sejak tadi ia terus kepikiran tentang pengakuan Ying bahwa sahabatnya itu menyukai Boboiboy. Yaya berpikir, kalau Ying menyukai Boboiboy, berarti ia tidak boleh lagi menyukai pemuda itu. Karena—yah, Ying sahabatnya kan? Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Yaya tidak ingin persahabatan mereka jadi rusak hanya karena menyukai orang yang sama.

Tapi saat melihat Ying bersama Fang seperti itu, dalam hati Yaya merasa bersyukur dan juga berharap —seperti Gopal— bahwa mereka berdua bisa jadian. Dengan begitu ia bisa bebas menyukai Boboiboy tanpa harus merasa bersalah dengan Ying, kan?

"Hei, Yaya, mereka sudah tidak berpelukan lagi. Ayo kita hampiri mereka," kata Gopal. Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat bahwa yang dikatakan Gopal benar. Sebelum ia sempat berkata apa pun, Gopal sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dan menghampiri Ying dan Fang.

"Tunggu, Gopal …" Namun Fang dan Ying sudah melihat kehadiran Gopal dan buru-buru saling menjatuhkan diri dengan sedikit kikuk. Yaya menyunggingkan senyum samar sebelum akhirnya melangkah menyusul Gopal.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku duduk sendirian di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih, dengan punggung bersender di bantal. Mataku menerawang ke arah jendela, menatap awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan melintasi langit biru. Kepalaku yang masih terbalut perban terasa sakit, tapi kurasa itu bukan karena luka yang kudapat kemarin. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan banyak hal, dan pikiranku terasa sangat penuh sampai membuatku pusing.

Cinta … Sebenarnya pa itu cinta? Kupikir setelah bertahun-tahun mencintai Yaya secara diam-diam, aku akhirnya mengerti apa makna dari kata yang hanya terdiri dari lima huruf itu. Tapi ternyata aku memang belum sepenuhnya mengerti arti kata itu.

Aku sudah terbiasa menyimpan perasaanku pada Yaya selama ini, tapi siapa yang mengira ada orang lain yang juga menyimpan rasa terhadapku? Dan lagi dia juga bukan orang lain, Ying adalah sahabatku dan juga sahabat Yaya. Sekarang, setelah ia tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu dengannya? Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami jadi canggung gara-gara hal itu.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Yaya juga merasa kebingungan sepertiku saat aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Maksudku, selama ini ia kelihatannya hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku mencoba memberikan kode padanya bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi Yaya kelihatannya tidak juga mengerti dan tidak peduli. Mungkin baginya cinta itu hanya sebuah kata yang sering digunakan para pujangga dan penyair dalam setiap karya mereka, namun tak memiliki makna apa pun di dalam hatinya. Aku sedikit menyesal karena telha sembrono mengucapkan kata sakral itu padanya. Ia mungkin merasa bingung, sama sepertiku sekarang yang kebingungan setengah mati dengan pengakuan Ying. Kenapa cinta harus serumit ini, sih?

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan aku menoleh. Keempat sahabatku melangkah masuk dan kedua sudut bibirku otomatis melengkung naik, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahku.

"Hei, Boboiboy! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Gopal ceria. Ia menarik kursi dan langsung mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidurku.

"Yah, lumayanlah. Tapi aku masih belum diizinkan banyak bergerak oleh dokter," jawabku santai. Yaya meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik putih di meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. "Itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Cemilan," kata Yaya singkat. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng jus dan mulai membagikannya kepada setiap orang. Aku mendapat sekaleng jus jeruk dingin. "Kau sudah makan siang kan, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya, kini mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus makanan kecil.

"Sudah," jawabku sambil berusaha membuka kaleng jusku. Sialnya kaleng itu tidak mau terbuka.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Yaya lagi, mengambil kaleng di tanganku dan membukanya dengan mudah.

"Errr—sudah," gumamku, menerima kembali minumanku dan meneguknya. Yaya melirikku tajam, seolah tengah mencari tau apakah aku berkata jujur. Ia tau aku benci minum obat, tapi kali ini aku memang sudah meminumnya kok. Seorang perawat berwajah galak tadi mengawasiku minum obat, jadi mau tak mau aku harus menelan pil-pil terkutuk itu kalau aku tidak mau diomeli oleh si perawat yang sepertinya bisa meremukkan tubuhku dengan mudah kalau aku berani melawannya.

Yaya sepertinya memutuskan kalau aku tidak berkata bohong dan akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Aku diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. Ditatap oleh orang yang kusukai seperti itu, sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan jantungku.

"Fang, kau sudah makan?" tanya Yaya setelah menyerahkan sebungkus _sandwich_ pada Ying. Fang menggeleng sambil meminum jus anggurnya. "Oh kebetulan sekali aku tadi membeli donat." Yaya mengeluarkan sebungkus donat kesukaan Fang dan mata _rival_ -ku itu langsung berbinar bahagia.

"Donat lobak merah!" serunya gembira, seperti anak kecil yang diberi mainan. Aku dan ketiga sahabatku yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan bosan, sementara ia yang terlihat malu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya."A-apa lihat-lihat!"

"Huh, kau seperti anak kecil. Lihat donat aja langsung berbinar-binar kayak gitu," cibirku sambil mendengus.

"Heh, enak saja! Kau saja yang tidak mengerti keindahan yang dimiliki oleh donat lobak merah! Tak ada makanan lain yang bisa menandingi nikmatnya donat ini!" serunya berapi-api. Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Dasar maniak donat! Kok bisa-bisanya aku punya sahabat seperti dia?

Aku mendengar Ying tertawa kecil di sebelah Fang. Namun saat mata kami bertatapan, ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku tidak mendengar percakapan Ying dan Yaya. Seandainya tadi aku benar-benar tertidur, aku pasti tidak harus merasa tidak enak seperti ini. Semoga saja keadaan seperti ini tidak berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku mengupas kulit apel yang berwarna merah gelap itu dengan hati-hati. Suasana di kamar ini hening, hanya suara samar dari koridor di luar yang sesekali memecah keheningan. Ying, Gopal, dan Fang sudah pulang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Boboiboy, karena akulah yang membuatnya masuk rumah sakit.

Tok Aba harus berjualan di kedai dan Ochobot juga harus membantu Tok Aba. Jadi setidaknya kalau aku tetap di sini, mungkin Boobiboy tidak akan merasa kesepian. Walau sejak tadi kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mungkin kami sama-sama merasa canggung.

"Ini apelnya," kataku sambil menyerahkan piring berisi apel yang telah kukupas dan kupotong kecil-kecil.

"Terima kasih," gumam Boboiboy. Ia mengambil piring dari tanganku dan hampir saja menjatuhkannya, untunglah aku masih memegang ujungnya jadi piring itu tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Aku menatap Boboiboy dengan khawatir. Kudengar cedera yang dialaminya membuatnya terkena gegar otak. Memang tidak parah, tapi itu sedikit mempengaruhi sistem geraknya. Ia mengalami kesulitan berjalan dan juga menggerakkan tangannya. Dokter bilang Boboiboy pasti bisa pulih sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah karena akulah yang menyebabkannya seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf," kata Boboiboy, menatap piring yang hampir dijatuhkannya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa," gumamku. Ia menatap kedua tangannya dengan wajah sedih, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih seperti itu. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kusuapi saja?" tawarku, sedikit gugup. Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan merawatnya sampai ia pulih sepenuhnya. Kalau perlu, aku akan menjadi kaki dan tangannya, sampai ia bisa kembali menggunakan edua kaki dan tangannya sendiri seperti sedia kala.

"E-eh?" Boboiboy menatapku dengan kaget. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, membuatku mau tak mau menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku.

"Nah, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaah." Aku menusuk apel dengan garpu dan menyorongkannya ke mulut Boboiboy. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan patuh, membuatku lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Aku jadi merasa seperti tengah menyuapi adik kecilku. Wajah Boboiboy yang tengah mengunyah apel terlihat imut sekali, membuatku hampir tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

 _Astaga, Yaya! Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-anhe. Dia itu Boboiboy, bukan Totoitoy, adikmu!_ batinku sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir pikiran ngawurku tadi.

Aku melirik Boboiboy dan melihatnya tengah menatapku dengan bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamku, menggeleng pelan. Aku menunduk menatap piring berisi potongan apel di tanganku. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelayuti pikiranku. Aku sudah merasakannya sejak tadi, saat Ying mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Boboiboy. Saat itu aku belum benar-benar menyadarinya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan karena sejujurnya ini memang pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku akhrinya mengerti. Ying menyuruhku untuk mencari tau tentang perasaanku sendiri. Dan kurasa aku kini sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Yaya?" Aku mendongak dan melihat Boboiboy menatapku dengan khawatir. Matanya yang sewarna karamel seolah menyihirku, membuatku tak mampu berpaling darinya.

Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha melakukan apa pun dengan tidak mementingkan diri sendiri. Aku selalu berusaha berbuat baik dan mencoba untuk mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini, bolehkah aku menjadi sedikit egois? Bolehkah aku berharap kalau mata itu hanya akan menatapku saja? Bisakah aku memohon agar kedua iris caramel akan selamanaya menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Tatapan lembut yang meneduhkan, seolah meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Tatapan yang hanya untukku seorang. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dariku.

"Boboiboy, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucapku pelan.

Boboiboy memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku. "Ya, tentu saja. Mau bertanya apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi pagi, apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Errr, yang mana?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya. Dia memang pelupa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak masalah dengan itu. Aku kembali menyuapkan sepotong apel ke mulut Boboiboy, dan ia memakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Kau bilang kau … mencintaiku? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu?"

Boboiboy tiba-tiba tersedak dan aku buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Aku menunggunya pulih dari keterkejutannya, dan menunggu jawaban darinya dengan sedikit berdebar-debar.

"Te-tentu saja! A-aku tidak mungkin berbohong tentang itu! Kata-kata itu tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam!" kata Boboiboy dengan gugup. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata ia memang terlihat imut kalau sedang gugup seperti ini. "Ta-tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Anggap saja itu hanya angin lalu." Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir. Dia serius? Bagaimana bisa ia memintaku untuk tidak memikirkannya? Menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Umm, itu, a-aku sudah memikirkannya lagi tadi. Sepertinya aku terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Seharusnya aku menunggu saat yang lebih tepat. Aku mungkin sudah membuatmu bingung atau merasa tidak enak gara-gara pengakuan tiba-tiba itu. Jadi kalau itu memang mengganggumu, lebih baik lupakan saja. Aku …"

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikan ocehannya. "Kau menyuruhku melupakannya? Apa itu berarti kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu itu? Kau tidak … mencintaiku?" Aku merasa sedikit sakit hati. Kenapa ia bisa semudah itu menyuruhku melupakan hal sepenting itu?

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan pengakuanku. Aku tau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, dan aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku hanya karena aku menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku tidak ingin … kehilangan dirimu," ujar Boboiboy. Ia menunduk dan memainkan selimutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tertunduk sedih. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi penyesalan yang tulus di wajahnya. Ternyata Boboiboy memang sungguh-sungguh memikirkan perasaanku. Ia tau aku pasti merasa bingung dengan pengakuannya, dan ia merasa bersalah karena itu. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Boboiboy benar-benar peduli padaku.

"Tadinya … aku memang berpikir begitu," kataku. Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatapku. "Saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku di atap sekolah, aku mengira kau tidak benar-benar serius. Saat itu ada banyak hal yang terjadi, tubuh kita yang tertukar, dan aku terlalu kalut untuk sempat memikirkan ucapanmu. Mungkin saat itu aku memang sedikit berharap, tapi aku bisa dengan mudah menepisnya, karena kupikir aku memang masih belum siap dengan perasaan seperti itu."

"Tapi, saat kau kembali mengucapkannya tadi pagi, aku merasa senang sekaligus juga takut. Aku takut, karena aku tidak tau bagaimana menjawab perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku sendiri masih bingung apakah aku maish menganggapmu hanya sebagai sahabatku, atau mungkin lebih … Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Dan tadi aku mendengar bahwa ada … seseorang yang menyukaimu." Aku hampir saja mengucapkan nama Ying, tapi kupikir aku tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia Ying. Biar Ying sendiri nanti yang memberitahu Boboiboy, kalau ia sudah siap. Boboiboy tidak terlihat terkejut dan terus menatapku tanpa berkata apa-apa, jadi kurasa aku bisa melanjutkan kembali monologku.

"Saat aku tau ada orang lain yang menyukaimu, aku jadi merasa … tidak rela. Aku jadi merasa sedikit egois. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain mengambilmu dariku. Walau aku tau aku tidak punya hak apa-apa atasmu, tapi … aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Mungkin tanpa kusadari selama ini aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Boboiboy. Aku … mencintaimu."

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis, tapi air mata yang mengalir deras di pipiku tidak mau berhenti. Aku tidak ingin Boboiboy menganggapku gadis cengeng, tapi perasaanku rasanya kacau sekali, aku tidak bisa menahan cairan bening yang terus menetes membasahi lengan seragam sekolahku.

Tangan Boboiboy bergerak mengusap pipiku, menghapus air mataku. "Terima kasih, Yaya. Terima kasih karena mencintaiku. Terima kasih … karena telah membalas perasaanku."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Ia sudah membuktikan banyak hal padaku. Dan walaupun ia tidak mengucapkannya lagi, aku sudah mengerti. Aku tau ia akan selalu menerima diriku apa adanya. Aku tau ia akan selalu ada di sampingku, menjagaku, dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan asal aku bisa selalu bersamanya, aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **INI APA?! #bantingkomputer #bantinghp #terjunkelaut (Udah woi!)**

 **Aku pengen buat adegan romantis, tapi kenapa malah kayak gini? Feelnya nggak kerasa, dan kata-katanya amburadul. Sseseorang tolong ajari aku cara bikin diksi yang bagus T.T #nangis darah**

 **Maaf aku malah masukin BBBxYing dan FangxYing di sini. Bukan apa-apa sih, aku cuma mengikuti saran dari pembaca setiaku *kedip mata ke mak imut* *dilempar balok* untuk memperjelas tentang hubungan mereka. Aku memang bikin Ying suka sama Boboiboy cuma untuk pemanis (?) aja, tapi kan kasian juga kalau cuma ditulis sambil lalu gitu, terus diabaikan tanpa ada penjelasan apa-apa lagi. Makanya di sini aku mencoba untuk menyelesaikan konflik itu, jadi untuk ke depannya nggak ada lagi gangguan buat Boboiboy dan Yaya x'D**

 **Ah, maaf juga bagian Boboya-nya cuma dikit di sini, padahal aku udah bilang chapter ini mau banyakin scene mereka, tapi yah karena yang tadi itu aku mau nyelesain konflik dulu makanya aku tunda dulu adegan romantis (?) Boboya-nya. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa buat tentang mereka deh. Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Dan saatnya membalas review!**

 **Lala : Sama-sama ^^ Dan makasih juga udah bersedia membaca dan memberikan review ;)**

 **Secret admire : Ehehe, itu masih rahasia. Liat aja nanti bakal sad atau happy ending ;) Makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Guest : Yyyyyeeeeeaaayyyyy, maaf udah lama menunggu! Wahaha, Boboiboy kan emang ngenes. Tapi tenang aja, di chapter ini Yaya udah balas perasaannya kok, jadi Boboiboy nggak perlu galau lagi xD Makasih atas semangatnya, dan makasih udah mereview!**

 **Hanna Yora : Huhuhu, aku juga bahagia kok ada yang mau baca cerita aku. Makasih atas dukungannya, dan makasih atas reviewnya~**

 **Kim Jong Kook : Eh, eheheh masa sih? Jadi malu / Makasih udah baca dan review!**

 **Cellina276 : Hayoo lho, ntar dikira orang gila kalau ketawa-ketawa sendiri #ditabok Makasih atas reviewnya~**

 **Siti NorDiana : Itu rahasia, kalau mau tau pantengin terus aja ff ini, oke? *kedip-kedip mata* *digampar* Oke, makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **ThunderClone : Waah, makasih udah bersedia memunculkan diri dan memberikan review x'D. Ah, makasih juga udah suka sama ff ini. Sama dong, pair favorit kita sama-sama Boboya, hidup Boboiboy Yaya! #dilemparbatu Err, tenang aja, Boboiboy nanti juga sembuh kok, mungkin sih … Sekali lagi makasih atas reviewnya! Muaach :***

 **Cansa403 : Err, maaf kayaknya chapter ini belum terlalu sweet ya? Di chapter depan deh, insya Allah, ditunggu aja ya! Makasih udah mereview~**

 **Ananda tia : Ah, makasih udah baca dan memberikan review~ Jangan bosan mampir ke sini ya ;)**

 **Hanako Frost : Uwaah nggak apa-apa kok, makasih udah meluangkan untuk membaca fic ini. Dan semangat juga buat sekolahnya! Err, soal ending sebenarnya aku masih sedikit dilemma sih, mungkin bakal happy ending, tapi nggak menuup kemungkinan juga bakalan jadi sad ending *dihajar massa* Liat aja nanti ya ;) Makasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Ina : Maaf menunggu lama, ini udah di-next. Makasih udah mereview~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Maaf karena updatenya telat banget. Sebagai gantinya, aku buat chapter ini (sedikit) lebih panjang, semoga kalian menikmatinya ^^**

 **Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.**

 **Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.**

Boboiboy's POV

Pernahkah kau memimpikan sesuatu yang terasa benar-benar nyata? Seperti mimpi-mimpi indah yang kau alami saat tidur dan membuatmu merasa tidak ingin bangun. Kurasa aku sedang merasakan hal itu. Karena apa yang sedang kualami saat ini tidak mungkin nyata. Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan, tapi kalau ini hanya mimpi mungkin lebih baik aku tidak usah bangun lagi selamanya.

Aku baru saja mendengar Yaya menyatakan cintanya padaku. Gadis yang kusukai selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya membalas perasaanku. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan mimpi? Tapi walaupun ini cuma sekedar bunga tidurku saja, aku bahagia sekali bisa mendengar Yaya mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku.

Yaya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dan membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku memandangnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, sambil mencoba menerka apakah ini semua memang hanya mimpi.

"Boboiboy, kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?" Suara Yaya sarat kekhawatiran, namun aku malah tersenyum lebar. Senang rasanya melihatnya mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini, walaupun cuma di dalam mimpi. Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa sangat nyata? Haruskah aku membuktikan apakah aku memang sedang bermimpi atau tidak?

"Boboiboy, jangan bengong terus seperti itu, kau membuatku takut," kata Yaya lagi. Wajahnya mulai terlihat panik, mungkin ia mengira gegar otakku telah membuatku mulai tidak waras.

"Yaya, maukah kau menolongku?" pintaku.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tolong tampar aku."

"Eh?"

"Tampar aku," ulangku sekali lagi. Yaya memandangku seolah aku benar-benar sudah gila, tapi ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Dan tiba-tiba saja, bahkan sebelum aku menyiapkan diri, telapak tangannya sudah melayang ke pipi kiriku.

Tamparannya benar-benar keras, pipiku sampai terasa panas dan mataku berair. Tapi aku justru merasa sangat bahagia. Sakit di pipi kiriku membuktikan kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini semua nyata! Yaya benar-benar membalas perasaanku!

"Ma-maafkan aku, Boboiboy! Aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu sekeras itu, aku lupa untuk mengurangi tenagaku dan …" Yaya terlihat benar-benar panik melihat pipiku yang memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru merasa sangat senang," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" Yaya kembali memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. "Boboiboy, sepertinya aku memang harus memanggil dokter. Sepertinya kepalamu agak …" Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yaya," ujarku, memutar bola mata. "Aku hanya merasa … sangat senang."

"Senang kenapa?" tanya Yaya tak mengerti.

"Karena ini semua bukan mimpi. Kau benar-benar membalas perasaanku," kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Huh, tentu saja ini bukan mimpi, Otak Jeruk. Masa kau tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan?" gerutu Yaya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maukah kau mengucapkannya lagi?" pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

"Mengucapkan apa?"

"Bahwa kau mencintaiku," kataku, nyengir.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Yaya langsung, membuatku langsung memasang wajah kecewa.

"Eeeh? Kenapa?" kataku, menggembungkan pipi sebal.

"I-itu terlalu memalukan untukku! Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi!" kata Yaya dengan wajah merona.

"Cih, kau ini pelit sekali. Kalau tau begitu, seharusnya aku merekam kata-katamu tadi," kataku.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak omong, Otak Jeruk. Nih habiskan apelmu," kata Yaya, menyuapkan potongan apel yang tersisa ke mulutku. Aku mengunyahnya sambil terus tersenyum lebar. Susah sekali rasanya menahan senyum saat mimpi terindahmu menjadi kenyataan seperti ini.

Setelah piring itu kosong, Yaya meletakkan di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Ia kemudian memandangiku selama beberapa saat, dan aku balas memandangnya dengan cengiran yang tak hilang dari wajahku.

"Berhentilah menyeringai seperti itu, Boboiboy. Senyummu itu memuakkan," kata Yaya sedikit ketus. Senyum lima jariku langsung menghilang, digantikan oleh wajah cemberut.

"Kau tega sekali merusak _mood_ bahagiaku," gerutuku. Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari angin di luar?" ucap Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Kalau angin sih aku bisa buat sendiri. Lho, mana jam kuasaku?" Aku mencari-cari di sekitarku begitu menyadari jam kuasa itu tidak melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

"Jammu ada padaku," kata Yaya.

Oh, benar juga. Waktu itu aku masih memakainya sebelum kami bertukar tubuh kembali.

Aku melihat Yaya memegangi kepalanya dan menggeleng-geleng pelan. Apa ia sedang sakit kepala?

"Maksud perkataanku tadi, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di luar? Kau pasti bosan kan di kamar terus?" ujarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, begitu," kataku sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. "Iya juga, sih. Aku memang merasa bosan. Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seruku bersemangat. Baru saja aku meletakkan kedua kakiku di lantai dan mencoba melangkah, tubuhku terhuyung ke depan dan Yaya dengan sigap menahan tubuhku.

"Kau ini, kan dokter sudah melarangmu banyak bergerak," omel Yaya, mendorongku kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Eeeh, tapi kita kan mau jalan-jalan. Kalau aku tidak bergerak, gimana mau jalan-jalan?" kataku, sedikit merengek.

"Aku akan mengambilkan kursi roda untukmu," kata Yaya.

"Apa? Kursi roda? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau naik kursi roda, aku bisa jalan sendiri," kataku, menolak keras usulan Yaya. Aku naik kursi roda? Yang benar saja.

"Berdiri saja kau masih kepayahan, gimana mau jalan? Pokoknya kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan membawakan kursi roda untukmu," kata Yaya tegas.

"Tapi kalau aku pakai kursi roda nanti aku jadi kayak orang sakit," kataku, masih berusaha menolak. Rasanya terlalu memalukan kalau kau harus berjalan-jalan dengan didorong di atas kursi roda oleh Yaya.

"Kau memang sedang sakit, Boboiboy," kata Yaya penuh kesabaran. "Kalau kau tidak mau memakai kursi roda, kita tidak jadi jalan-jalan," ancamnya.

"Iya deh iya. Aku mau," kataku akhirnya. Mana mau aku melewatkan kesempatan berjalan berdua dengan Yaya. Ini bisa sekalian dianggap kencan, kan? Yah, walaupun di rumah sakit sih.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah di sini, aku akan segera kembali," kata Yaya.

"Oke," kataku, mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan kemana-mana! Awas saja kalau aku melihatmu turun dari tempat tidur," katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Iya iya, Yaya sayang. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok. Aku akan duduk manis di sini menunggumu," kataku, sedikit menyeringai.

"Jangan memanggilku sayang!" kata Yaya kesal. Wajahnya kembali merona merah, membuatku kembali ingin menggodanya.

"Jangan marah gitu dong sayang. Tapi, kau jadi tambah cantik kalau sedang marah," godaku.

"Dasar Otak Jeruk jelek!" kata Yaya gusar. Ia melangkah ke luar dan membanting pintu dengan agak kasar. Aku tertawa kecil melihat kekesalannya. Kemudian aku pun kembali membaringkan diri sambil menunggu Yaya kembali.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Ternyata halaman rumah sakit tempat Boboiboy dirawat memang sangat luas. Pohon-pohon rindang tersusun rapi mengelilingi halaman berumput yang dipenuhi orang-orang dari berbagai macam usia. Ada anak-anak kecil berpakaian warna-warni sedang berlarian dengan gembira, dan juga orang-orang dengan pakaian pasien seperti yang dipakai Boboiboy.

"Di sini ramai sekali," komentar Boboiboy begitu aku mendorong kursi rodanya ke tanah berumput.

"Memang," gumamku. Aku tadinya berharap tidak akan seramai ini, tapi yah apa boleh buat. Aku kan tidak bisa mengusir mereka begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat lain?" usul Boboiboy.

"Eh? Ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Tempat yang agak sepi?"

"Kenapa kau ingin ke tempat yang sepi?" tanyaku curiga.

"Aku cuma butuh ketenangan, Yaya, tidak perlu curiga seperti itu," cela Boboiboy. "Kalau bising seperti ini nanti kepalaku sakit."

"Hmm, benar juga. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke atap?" usulku, teringat bahwa lift rumah sakit ini punya akses langsung ke atap.

Boboiboy mengangguk menyetujui. Aku pun memutar kembali kursi rodanya memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Setelah menaiki lift yang hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 5 menit, aku dan Boboiboy akhirnya tiba di atap rumah sakit. Atap itu sangat luas dan lapang, dan angin sore yang lembut membuat suasananya terasa sangat nyaman. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat tengah menghabiskan waktu di sana, tapi jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit daripada yang ada di halaman. Sehingga suasana di sini benar-benar tenang.

Aku mendorong kursi roda Boboiboy ke arah salah satu bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari pagar yang membatasi atap ini. Aku membantu Boboiboy duduk di bangku itu, dan kemudian mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya.

Tak ada percakapan apa pun. Aku dan Boboiboy hanya duduk di sana dalam keheningan, sambil menatap matahari yang perlahan turun dan meninggalkan semburat jingga di langit.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tengah menatapku dengan ingin tahu.

"Aku hanya … sedang memikirkan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," ucapku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, tak sanggup menatapnya terlalu lama tanpa membuat wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Kau menyesal sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Boboiboy. Ada sedikit kekecewaan tersirat dalam suaranya, membuatku sedikit menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku.

"Bukan begitu," kataku, mengulum senyum. "Aku justru merasa sebaliknya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu. Aku bersyukur bisa melewati hari-hariku bersamamu. Dan—walau butuh waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk menyadarinya, aku bersyukur aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau selalu menganggap aku orang yang menyebalkan?"

"Memang, kau itu orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui," kataku, membuat Boboiboy cemberut. "Tapi mungkin karena itulah kau menyukaimu. Kau selalu menjadi dirimu apa adanya. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang lain untuk membuat orang menyukaimu. Kau selalu bersikap apa adanya, dan karena itulah aku akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu."

Boboiboy memandangiku selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. Kali ini giliran aku yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Apa kau sedang menertawakan ucapanku?" kataku sebal.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu," kata Boboiboy, berusaha menahan tawanya, walau ia masih memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku hanya tak menyangka benar-benar bisa mendnegar hal itu darimu. Aku sangat senang, sungguh. Sejujurnya aku sering membayangkan hari seperti ini akan tiba, tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka keinginanku ini kan menjadi kenyataan. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?"

"Tidak, Boboiboy. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku memang mencintaimu," kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah ini bukan mimpi," kata Boboiboy, ikut tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Ah, sayang sekali. Aku lagi-lagi lupa merekam kata-katamu. Nanti kapan-kapan kalau kau mau mengucapkannya lagi, bilang-bilang dulu padaku supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan tape rekaman." Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepalanya.

Boboiboy nyengir melihatku memasang wajah kesal. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku mengikuti jejaknya, dan kami pun menatap matahari terbenam dalam diam.

"Aku berharap bisa menghentikan waktu saat ini, dan hidup di sini selamanya," ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Aku juga."

Semburat cahaya matahari senja menyinari wajahku. Matahari terbenam memang selalu membuatku takjub dengan keindahannya, tapi sekarang ia terlihat jauh lebih indah sebelumnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahuku dan melihat kepala Boboiboy telah terkulai di bahu kiriku. Kelihatannya ia teridur.

"Dasar tukang tidur," gumamku sambil tertawa kecil.

Saat ini aku benar-benar berharap bisa memiliki kekuatan manipulasi waktu seperti Ying. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan waktu selamanya, tapi aku bisa sedikit memperlambatnya, sehingga aku dan Boboiboy bisa seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Semakin lama kalian berdua semakin mencurigakan."

Boboiboy dan Yaya menoleh ke arah Gopal, orang yang baru saja berbicara. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu tengah melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Mencurigakan bagaimana?" tanya Yaya sambil menyuapkan sepotong jeruk ke mulut Boboiboy.

"Kalian selalu menyangkal kalau ditanya sudah pacaran atau belum. Tapi sekarang kalian malah suap-suapan kayak orang lagi pacaran!" tuding Gopal.

"Lho, memangnya nggak boleh? Lagian Boboiboy lagi sakit dan nggak bisa makan sendiri, makanya aku bantu suapin," kata Yaya santai.

"Tuh kan ngelak lagi! Ayo cepat ngaku, apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian?" tanya Gopal sambil menunjuk kedua tersangka yang dicurigainya, Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tau hubungan kami itu seperti apa. Mungkin … Teman Tapi Mesra?" ujar Boboiboy sambil mengerling jahil ke Yaya. Gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Eh? Kok nggak jelas kayak gitu sih?" kata Gopal dengan wajah cemberut. Ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. "Kalian sudah saling menyatakan cinta?" tanya Gopal lagi, sedikit menyeringai.

"Sudah dong," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yang benar? Kapan? Kok nggak ngasih tau aku? Aku kan pengen liat!" kata Gopal sambil mengguncang-guncnagkan tubuh Boboiboy.

"Gopal, stop! Kau bisa membuat gegar otaknya semakin parah!" kata Yaya sedikit panik, menarik Gopal menjauh dari Boboiboy.

"Oh, maaf Boboiboy," kata Gopal nyengir. Boboiboy memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, sementara Yaya memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy mengangguk. Gadis berkerudung itu kembali menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah ke mulut Boboiboy, sementara pemuda itu makan dengan patuh.

Gopal yang tidak tahan dengan adegan mesra di depannya, kembali memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Oke, jadi kalian berdua sudah saling menyatakan cinta, tapi kalian belum pacaran? Jadi sekraang kalian menjalani hubungan tanpa status?"

Boboiboy mengunyah jeruknya sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Memangnya 'status' pacaran itu penting, ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya penting, dong! Kau kan harus memberitahu semua orang bahwa kalian punya hubungan special, jadi orang lain tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi," kata Gopal, sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tidak berpikir begitu. Banyak juga orang-orang yang mengakui berpacaran, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar saling mencintai, kan? Yang penting bagiku adalah aku mencintai Yaya, dan Yaya juga mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup untukku," kata Boboiboy.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Boboiboy, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan keempat sahabatnya —yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Boboiboy— tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ying memandangi Boboiboy dan Yaya bergantian sambil tersenyum lebar. Fang memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang ingin muntah. Dan mata Gopal terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Huhu, kata-katamu bagus sekali. Aku seolah tengah mendengarnya dari drama yang biasa ditonton ibuku," kata Gopal terharu.

"Sepertinya kau juga terlalu banyak menonton drama seperti ibu Gopal, Boboiboy," cibir Fang.

"Biarin. Yang penting aku terlihat keren, iya kan?" kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

"Keren darimana? Kau malah terlihat norak," ujar Fang. Boboiboy memeletkan lidahnya, sebelum tanganyya bergerak mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

Gopal menatap Boboiboy dan menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Kalau begini berarti tinggal kau yang belum mempunyai pasangan. Kau sudah punya Yaya. Dan Fang punya Yi—hmph!" Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu sedikit meronta-ronta saat Yaya membekap mulutnya. Gadis itu memperingatkan Gopal melalui tatapan matanya, dan Gopal tentu saja langsung diam dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak boleh membicarakan tentang 'adegan' peluk-pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Fang dan Ying kemarin, karena tentu saja kalau ia mengungkapkannya, maka akan ketahuan bahwa ia dan Yaya mengintip mereka kemarin. Dan entah apa yang akan dilakukan Fang padanya kalau ia ketahuan mengintip mereka.

"Eh, apa, apa? Fang punya pacar? Siapa? Kok nggak ngasih-ngasih tau?" tanya Boboiboy bersemangat. Ia memandangi keempat sahabatnya, menunggu jawaban. Namun mereka semua bungkam, bahkan Gopal yang mulutnya tidak lagi dibekap oleh Yaya tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

Boboiboy menatap Fang, mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah pemuda itu. Namun Fang memalingkan wajahnya, dan Boboiboy sempat melihat wajah itu sedikit memerah. Ying, yang berdiri di sebelah Fang juga memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ya udah deh, kalau nggak ada yang mau ngasih tau aku," kata Boboiboy dengan wajah cemberut. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala. Yaya mengguncangkan tubuhnya sedikit, menyuruh Boboiboy menghabiskan jeruknya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap bersembunyi di balik selimut, berpura-pura ngambek. Namun di balik selimut itu bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis.

Boboiboy tentu saja tau apa yang tadi ingin dikatakan Gopal. Tentang Fang yang juga sudah punya pasangan. Boboiboy tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Fang dan Ying di depan pintu kamarnya, setelah gadis itu menyatakan cinta padanya dan tiba-tiba berlari keluar. Bukannya bermaksud menguping, tapi, ayolah, mereka berbicara persis di depan pintu kamarnya, mana mungkin ia tidak dengar?

Boboiboy baru tahu kalau Fang menyukai Ying. Dan sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit malu karena semua orang bisa dengan mudah mengetahui perasaaanya pada Yaya, tapi ia tidak bisa menebak perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya —bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Ying yang diam-diam menyukainya, dan Fang yang ternayta menaruh hati pada si gadis berkacamata. Hubungan persahabatan yang mereka jalin bertahun-tahun justru berakhir dengan benang-benang kusut bertajuk cinta. Tapi syukurlah, dengan begini berarti semuanya sudah memiliki _happy ending_ masing-masing, kan?

Ah, kecuali Gopal, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Kedua lenganku kulipat di belakang kepala, sementara mataku menatap langit-langit putih di atas kepalaku. Membosankan sekali. Tok Aba dan Ochobot baru saja pulang beberapa menit lalu, dan sekarang aku sendirian di kamar ini. Mungkin aku seharusnya menerima tawaran Tok Aba untuk menginap di sini, tapi aku tidak tega kalau kakekku itu harus tidur di sofa, nanti sakit pinggangnya malah kambuh. Aku sempat berpikir untuk meminta Ohcobot tinggal di sini bersamaku, lagipula dia robot, tidak masalah tidur di mana pun, malah aku kadang heran kenapa ia butuh tidur. Tapi kalau Ochobot menemaniku di rumah sakit, nanti kasihan Tok Aba sendirian di rumah.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi menyamping. Suasana terasa hening. Tidak ada suara dari arah koridor, mungkin karena jam berkunjung sudah habis. Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar, hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Tapi kuurungkan niat itu karena aku pasti akan dimarahi oleh perawat kalau sampai ketahuan berjalan-jalan.

Mataku melirik sesuatu di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Tanganku bergerak mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, ponselku. Aku memandangi jam yang tertera di layar, sudah pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Kalau aku menelepon seseorang, apa aku akan mengganggu mereka? Tapi kurasa teman-temanku belum ada yang tidur jam segini, jadi mungkin aku bisa menelepon mereka.

Pilihan pertamaku adalah Gopal. Tanganku bergerak menyusuri layar, mencari nama Gopal dalam daftar kontak di Hp-ku. Namun bayangan seseorang melintas di benakku, dan aku pun melewati nama Gopal dan terus meng- _scroll_ ke bawah, sampai tiba di deretan nama paling bawah. Kusentuh tombol panggil di nama teratas di deretan nama berawalan Y.

Nada tunggu yang lembut mengalun merdu di telingaku. Aku tau lagu ini. Ini lagu yang sering digumamkan Yaya, lagu kesukaannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal menggantikan alunan merdu lagu itu.

" _Halo, Boboiboy?_ "

Bibirku otomatis membentuk senyum saat mendengar suaranya. Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu ia pulang, tapi aku sudah merindukan suaranya. Gadis ini memang sudah membuatku gila.

" _Boboiboy? Ada apa_?" tanya Yaya saat aku tidak juga menjawabnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma … sedang bosan dan butuh teman bicara," kataku.

" _Oh, kupikir ada apa. Jadi … kau mau aku menemanimu mengobrol_?"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengganggumu, kan? Kau sudah tidur?"

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan khawatir, ini belum masuk jam tidurku. Dan ya, sebenanrya kau sedikit mengganggu, aku tadinya sedang belajar saat kau menelepon_."

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu silakan lanjutkan belajarnya, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu belajar si Nona Pintar."

Yaya tertawa kecil dari seberang telepon. " _Tidak apa. Mungkin malam ini sudah cukup aku belajar_."

"Yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa belajar sambil mengobrol denganku, aku tidak keberatan mendengar beberapa teori aljabar atau algoritma." Yaya kembali tertawa mendengar perkataanku.

" _Kau tidak perlu menyiksa diri mendengar teori-teori itu. Lagipula … mana mungkin aku bisa konsentrasi belajar saat mendengar suaramu_."

Aku bersyukur Yaya tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah. Sejak kapan ia belajar mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu? Kalau begini, lama-lama aku bisa mati kena serangan jantung.

"Kau sudah pandai menggombal, Nona Pintar," kataku sambil tersenyum.

" _Yah, aku belajar dari ahlinya_ ," balas Yaya. Kali ini aku yang tertawa.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat dan saling mendengarkan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Entah kenapa kalau bersama Yaya aku selalu merasa egois. Aku selalu menginginkan lebih. Aku ingin lebih sering bersamanya, ingin lebih banyak mendengar suara taanya, ingin selalu menatap matanya. Dan saat ini, aku ngin dia ada di sini, bersamaku. Bukan hanya bercakap-cakap lewat telepon, tapi saling bertatapan langsung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara di telepon kan?" kataku setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang.

" _Tidak juga. Aku pernah beberapa kali meneleponmu saat membutuhkan sesuatu. Kau juga, kan? Terutama saat kita sedang bertukar tubuh_."

"Yah, itu kan beda. Biasanya kita menelepon cuma kalau ada keperluan. Tapi tidak pernah menelepon hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol, kan?"

" _Benar juga sih. Tapi kita kan hampir setiap hari bertemu. Dan lagi, rumah kita bersebelahan, untuk apa repot-repot pakai telepon_?"

"Iya juga sih."

" _Tapi berbicara di telepon seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga_."

"Yah, memang. Apalagi kalau kita sedang terpisah jauh seperti ini."

" _Jangan berlebihan, Otak Jeruk. Kita cuma terpisah beberapa kilometer, tidak jauh_."

"Tapi bagiku tetap jauh. Aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu lebih sering."

" _Aku kan sudah datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Apa itu belum cukup_?"

"Tentu saja belum, dan tidak akan pernah cukup. Sampai aku bisa menghabiskan setiap menit, dan bahkan detik, dalam hidupku bersamamu."

Yaya terdiam sebentar, namun saat ia membalas, aku seolah bisa merasakan ia sedang tersenyum. " _Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku, Otak Jeruk. Aku tidak mempan dengan gombalanmu itu_."

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal, Nona Pintar. Itu tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam."

" _Yaah, tapi kau mungkin harus sedikit lebih realistis, Otak Jeruk. Mana bisa kau terus menghabiskan waktu bersamaku setiap detik? Memangnya kau tidak punya kerjaan lain?_ "

"Aku akan mengesampingkan semua hal demi bisa bersamamu."

" _Bagaimana kalau kau harus ke toilet? Kau tidak mungkin tetap bersamaku kan?_ "

"Kita bisa ke toilet sama-sama."

" _Dasar Otak Jeruk mesum_!"

"Kan kau duluan yang menanyakan hal itu. Berati kau juga mesum dong."

" _Tapi aku kan tidak mikir ke situ!_ "

"Jadi mikir ke mana?"

" _Sudahlah. Berdebat tentang hal seperti ini denganmu hanya akan membuatku sakit kepala._ "

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Mataku melirik ke arah jam di dinding di depanku. Sudah hampir jam sebelas. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu saat suasana sedang menyenangkan?

"Sudah jam sebelas. Kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku.

" _Tidak. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk tidur_."

"Ternyata kau suka bergadang juga ya, Nona Pintar."

" _Sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi … aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu_."

"Astaga Yaya, berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak saking bahagianya."

" _Eeeh, tapi kau selalu mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu padaku. Sekarang gantian, biar aku yang melemparimu dengan kata-kata manis yang bisa bikin sakit gigi_."

"Oh, jadi kau mau kita adu gombal? Ayo kalau begitu."

" _Tidak sekarang, terima kasih. Besok aku harus ke sekolah, dan aku belum siap mati kejang-kejang karena mendengar rayuan mautmu_."

"Sekarang kau yang mulai berlebihan, Nona Pintar."

" _Kurasa aku mulai tertular kebodohanmu_."

"Tidak, kau cuma tertular virus cintaku."

" _Hentikan itu, Boboiboy. Nanti aku bisa mati kejang-kejang sungguhan. Dan kau seharusnya segera tidur Boboiboy. Kau kan harus banyak istirahat supaya lekas sembuh_."

"Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu."

" _Jangan mencuri kata-kataku_."

"Tapi kau duluan yang mencuri hatiku."

" _Oke, bicaramu mulai semakin ngawur. Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri telepon ini dan segera tidur_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau yang tutup duluan."

" _Tidak, kau duluan_."

"Kau sajalah yang duluan, Nona pintar. _Lady first, right_?"

" _Tidak, tidak. Untuk kali ini,_ gentleman first."

Kami terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Sampai Yaya akhirnya mengalah dan menutup telepon duluan. Aku tersenyum lebar selama beberapa saat, sambil terus memandangi layar ponselku. Akhirnya aku pun meletakkan kembali benda elektronik itu di atas meja. Aku melirik jam lagi, sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku menguap lebar dan baru menyadari betapa mengantuknya diriku. Kutarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan dalam beberapa detik, aku langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Cermin seukuran badanku yang tergantung di dinding bercat merah muda memperlihatkan bayangan diriku yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi. Aku membenarkan sedikit letak kerudung yang kupakai sebelum akhirnya mengangguk puas. Kusambar tas tangan yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

Kepalaku sedikit berdenyut saat aku melangkah menuruni tangga. Aku menghentikan langkah dan memijit pelan pelipisku. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering sakit kepala. Terkadang cuma sedikit pusing, tapi tak jarang juga kepalaku rasanya seperti ingin meledak, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun, tentu saja, terutama orangtuaku. Mereka mudah panik, dan mungkin kalau aku memberitahu mereka kepalaku sering sakit, ayah dan ibuku akan langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit dan memaksaku untuk menjalani rawat inap. Sangat berlebihan tentu saja, tapi begitulah orang tuaku. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan sakit kepalaku, bagiku ini masih wajar, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan atau apa. Aku sering bergadang akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mengatur kembali pola makan dan jadwal tidurku supaya tidak benar-benar jatuh sakit.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah hampir pukul tiga. Boboiboy pasti sudah menungguku. Ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit sore ini —syukurlah, dan aku sudah berjanji akan datang untuk menemaninya.

Setelah denyutan di kepalaku mereda, aku kembali berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur untuk pamit pada ibuku. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku pun segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Boboiboy duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengawasiku yang tengah melipat baju-bajunya dan memasukkannya dengan rapi ke dalam tas. Tok Aba dan Ochobot akan datang menjemput pukul setengah enam, dan aku dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang Boboiboy.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Umm, sepertinya sudah," gumamku sambil mengecek isi tas, meastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal. "Oh iya, sikat gigimu mana?" tanyaku.

"Di kamar mandi," kata Boboiboy.

Aku melangkah ke bilik kecil di sudut ruangan dan menemukan sikat gigi putih dan juga pasta gigi yang tinggal separuh. Setelah memasukkan keduanya ke dalam tas, aku pun mengancingkan tas itu dan tersenyum puas.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seruku.

"Terima kasih," ucap Boboiboy sambil ikut tersenyum. Senyum itu tidak juga menghilang dari wajahnya setelah beberapa menit, malah terlihat semakin lebar. Aku pun menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum nggak jelas kayak gitu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri. Kau membereskan barang-barangku dan benar-benar kelihatan seperti istriku," kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, Otak Jeruk," kataku dengan wajah merona malu. "Aku membantumu cuma karena kau sahabatku."

"Ya, dan juga karena kau mencintaiku," kata Boboiboy, nyengir.

"Tolong jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, aku malu!" kataku.

"Oh ayolah, kau sering menggodaku di telepon. Tapi kenapa kalau bertatapan langsung kau malah malu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau bisa melihat wajahku. Kalau di telepon kau kan tidak tau aku berekspresi seperti apa."

"Hmm, benar juga sih. tapi aku lebih senang kalau bisa melihat ekspresi malu-malumu itu."

"Boboiboy!"

"Iya, iya, maaf." Boboiboy tertawa lepas, sementara aku hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Oh iya Yaya, aku sebentar lagi kan keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Iya, jadi kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat wajah dan menatap iris karamelnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton film?"

"Nonton … film?"

"Yep, ke bioskop."

"Errr, berdua?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya mau ber-berapa?"

"Berlima? Kita bisa mengajak Ying, Gopal, dan Fang."

"Jangan!" seru Boboiboy, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya malu. "Ma-maksudku aku cuma ingin pergi berdua denganmu."

"Maksudmu kencan?" tanyaku. Wajahku kembali menghangat. Boboiboy mengajakku pergi menonton film berdua, apalagi namanya kalau bukan kencan?

"Ka-kalau kau tidak mau, kita tidak perlu menganggapnya kencan. Mungkin cuma sekedar menonton film biasa, sebagai sahabat?" ujar Boboiboy ragu-ragu.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Boboiboy selalu berhati-hati dan mencoba untuk menjaga perasaanku. Ia tau kami sama-sama saling menyukai, tapi Boboiboy tidak memaksaku untuk menjaid pacarnya. Ia mungkin sesekali menggodaku, tapi ia selalu tau batas. Kalau aku memang harus memercayakan hatiku pada seseorang, aku bersyukur orang itu adalah Boboiboy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan menonton film berdua, tapi cuma sebagai sahabat, bukan kencan, _deal_?" ujarku.

" _Deal_ ," balas Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Yaya bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk mall, yang terletak tak jauh dari café tempatnya duduk. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan orang yang ditunggunya. _Ke mana dia?_

"Tenanglah, Yaya. Kau tidak perlu gelisah seperti itu, Boboiboy pasti akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Ying, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan dia lupa tentang janji hari ini. Kau tau seperti apa sifat pelupanya," kata Yaya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin, walau Boboiboy melupakan semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, dia tidak akan melupakan janji kencan denganmu," kata Ying sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan. Kami cuma berniat nonton film sama-sama," kata Yaya dengan wajah merona.

"Ya, dan cuma kalian berdua, tanpa orang lain. Itu namanya kencan, Yaya," kata Ying sedikit gemas.

"Tapi aku dan Boboiboy sudah sepakat kalau ini cuma sekedar nonton film biasa. Tidak lebih," kata Yaya lagi.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Terserah kalian saja," kata Ying akhirnya mengalah. Ia menggigit _waffle_ -nya sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah Yaya. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat gugup. Ia terus-terusan merapikan kerudungnya, padahal kerudung merah muda itu tidak berubah letak sedikitpun. Malah Yaya mungkin sudah membuatnya sedikit kusut karena terus di tarik-tarik.

"Oh, sepertinya itu Boboiboy," kata Ying saat melihat sosok bertopi jingga di antara kerumunan pengunjung di pintu masuk.

"Mana?" Yaya ikut menoleh dan mencari-cari sosok yang dikatakan Ying. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum manis saat menyadari itu memang orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Ayo, kita hampiri Boboiboy," kata Ying, menarik tangan Yaya. Kedua gadis itu pun melangkah ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan sedikit kebingungan di dekat pintu masuk. Boboiboy langsung terlihat sumringah begitu melihat mereka berdua.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Boboiboy pada Yaya.

"Tidak juga. Aku dan Ying makan waffle di café itu sambil menunggumu," kata Yaya dengan pipi merona. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Boboiboy.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, masa di kencan pertama sudah telat?" omel Ying.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tadi harus menolong seorang bapak yang mobilnya terjebak di selokan. Makanya jadi sedikit terlambat," kata Boboiboy, sambil meringis merasa bersalah.

"Dasar, masa kau lebih mengutamakan orang lain daripada pacarmu sendiri?"

"Ying! Sudah kubilang kami tidak pacaran!" protes Yaya dengan wajah memerah malu. "Lagipula aku tidak masalah kalau Boboiboy lebih memilih untuk menolong orang lain dulu. Itu kan sudah tugasnya —tugas kita juga— sebagai _superhero_ , kan?"

"Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan gadis pengertian seperti Yaya, Boboiboy."

"Tentu saja. Aku orang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia."

Ying tersenyum. Yah, walaupun ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya _move on_ , tapi ia tulus merasa bahagia untuk kedua sahabatnya. Ia senang mereka akhirnya bisa saling jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kutitipkan Yaya padamu, Boboiboy," kata Ying.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau ikut nonton dengan kami? Kita bisa nonton bertiga," tawar Boboiboy, walau mungkin sedikit tidak rela.

"Tidak- tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan pertama kalian," ujar Ying sambil mengedip pelan ke arah Yaya. "Lagipula aku juga punya janji kencan dengan Fang."

"Serius? Jadi kau dan Fang sudah …"

"Bercanda, kok. Fang cuma memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku," kata Ying. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk. "Ah, sepertinya Fang sudah sampai. Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua!" Ying melambai ke arah Boboiboy dan Yaya sebelum menghilang di balik kerumunan.

Setelah kepergian Ying, suasana jadi sedikit canggung di antara Boboiboy dan yaya. Keduanya terlalu gugup untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Akhirnya Boboiboy yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak Yaya ke bioskop yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Mereka berdua pun melangkah bersisian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengamati poster-poster film yang berjejer di depannya.

"Entahlah. Semuanya kelihatan seru. Kau mau nonton yang mana?" tanay Yaya balik, yang juga tak bisa memilih film mana yang ingin ditontonnya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Boboiboy, menunjuk salah satu film bergenre _romance_.

"Err, tidak. Sepertinya itu membosankan," tolak Yaya.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang semuanya seru," kata Boboiboy.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka film _romance_."

"Bukannya waktu itu kau pernah nonton film _romance_?"

"Kapan?"

"Di ruang klub film. Yang pemainnya siapa? Lion Hemwort?"

"Liam Hemsworth," koreksi Yaya.

"Ah, ya itu dia. Kau bahkan sampai menangis saat menonton film itu."

"Waktu itu beda," kata Yaya, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Sekarang aku pengennya nonton film _action_."

"Tapi kalau kencan kan harusnya nonton film _romance_."

"Kan kita sudah sepakat ini bukan kencan," kata Yaya datar.

"Oh benar juga, aku lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu. Film _action_ mana yang akan kita tonton?"

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku memandangi layar lebar di hadapanku, yang tengah memperlihatkan adegan seorang gadis dengan rambut terkepang yang tengah menembakkan panah ke udara kosong di antara gedung-gedung yang sudah setengah hancur, dan tiba-tiba saja api berkobar dari tempat yang tadi di panahnya.

Yah, kalau boleh jujur aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud film ini. Kudengar dari Yaya, film ini merupakan bagian ke empat dari sebuah seri terkenal, dan aku tidak pernah menonton bagian pertama sampai ketiganya, jadi tentu saja aku tidak mengerti sama sekali jalan ceritanya. Yang kutahu adalah film ini menceriakan tentang perang yang dipicu oleh pemberontakan. Dan seorang gadis yang selalu membawa busur dan anak panah kemana-mana menjadi _mascot_ mereka.

Aku melirik Yaya yang duduk di sebelahku. Kelihatannya ia serius sekali menonton dan benar-benar menghayati setiap adegan. Aku melihat ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah, mulai dari terkejut, marah, sedih, dan juga senang —walaupun ekspresi terakhir itu sangat jarang karena sepertinya film ini terlalu penuh dengan tragedi. Dan bagiku, mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi Yaya lebih menyenangkan daripada menonton film.

Film itu akhirnya selesai setelah dua jam lebih. Lampu kembali dinyalakan, dan para pengunjung satu persatu mulai meninggalkan studio. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang sedikit pegal dan menatap Yaya yang masih sedikit terisak. Ya, Yaya sudah mulai menangis sejak di pertenaghan film. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti alasannya, tapi kurasa karena ada beberapa tokoh yang meninggal di film tadi. Aku sedikit menyesal tidak membawa sapu tangan atau tisu. Lagipula aku tadinya tidak mengiraYaya akan menangis, karena kupikir ini film action yang hanya ada adegan tembak-tembakan atau hanya sekedar perkelahian.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi," kataku, berusaha sedikit menghibur sambil kami berjalan meninggalkan studio.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak menyangka akan sesedih itu. Padahal aku sudah membaca bukunya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak rela kalau mereka harus mati," kata Yaya, masih sedikit terisak-isak.

"Mereka kan cuma tokoh fiksi, Yaya," kataku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Mereka bukan cuma sekedar tokoh fiksi! Bagiku mereka itu nyata, dan aku tidak rela kalau mereka mati!"

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan mereka atau apa," kataku. Yaya memandangku dengan wajah cemberut dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Oke, satu pelajaran untukku. Jangn sekali-kali mengatakan bahwa karakter favorit seorang fangirl hanya tokoh fiksi, karena ia bisa mengamuk. Yah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka, tapi aku jelas tidak ingin merasakan amukan dari seorang Yaya hanya karena aku memberitahunya bahwa itu semua cuma fiksi.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Acara menonton film kami sudah selesai, tapi aku belum ingin pulang. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau hari ini harus berakhir begitu saja hanya dengan menonton sebuah film, walaupun itu memang rencana awal kami. Aku tidak tau apa Boboiboy juga berpikiran sama, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya mampir di kedai kopi langgananku hanya agar aku bisa menunda waktu perpisahan kami. Berlebihan dan terdengar egois, memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak setiap hari aku bisa menikmati hari spesial seperti ini.

Aku memesan dua _cheesecake_ untukku dan Boboiboy pada waitress yang melayani kami, juga secangkir _cappuccino_ untukku dan segelas _milksahake_ vanilla untuk Boboiboy. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami tiba, aku menyibukkan diri mengamati dekorasi tempat ini yang sebenarnya sudah sering kulihat. Tapi aku terlalu malu kalau harus bertatapan langsung dengan Boboiboy yang duduk di hadapanku. Lagipula aku juga tidak tau harus mengobrol apa dengan Boboiboy.

"Kau sering mampir kemari?" tanya Boboiboy. Aku diam-diam menghela nafas lega karena ia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Yap, cukup sering. Biasanya aku pergi berdua dengan Ying, tapi kadang aku juga pergi sendirian," kataku.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "O-oh …"

Hening lagi. Astaga, bagaimana orang-orang bisa dengan mudahnya saling mengobrol saat sedang berkencan? Tunggu dulu, aku kan sudah sepakat dengan Boboiboy kalau ini bukan kencan. Tapi rencana awal kami hanya menonton film, kenapa sekarang aku malah mengajak Boboiboy duduk-duduk di café? Apa ini berarti aku melanggar kesepakatan?

"Hei, Yaya," gumam Boboiboy.

Aku tersentak kembali ke alam nyata. "A-apa?" ucapku gugup.

"Kau … punya rencana lain setelah ini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Eh? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujar Boboiboy. "Ta-tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya buru-buru.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" kataku cepat.

"Eh? Jadi kau mau?"

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Asal kau tidak membawamu ke tempat yang aneh-aneh saja. Kalau itu, aku tidak mau," candaku.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat ini," ujar Boboiboy sambil membalas senyumku.

Pesanan kami tiba dan kami berhenti mengobrol selama beberapa saat. Tapi setelah itu, sambil menikmati _cheesecake_ , aku dan Boboiboy mulai melanjutkan obrolan kami. Tidak ada lagi suasana cvanggung, hanya ada percakapan yang sesekali diselingi tawa. Dan sejujurnya, kalau ini memang kencan aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali, sungguh.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Akuarium?"

"Yep, baru dibuka minggu lalu. Aku melihat ada yang membagikan brosur tentang akuarium ini saat pergi menemani Gopal membeli kaset video game."

Yaya menatap bangunan berbentuk kubah besar di hadapannya. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah pergi ke akuarium. Membayangkan bisa melihat berbagai jenis binatang laut secara langsung membuat Yaya sangat antusias.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya yang terlihat senang dan ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tidak salah memilih tempat. Pasti Yaya akan sangat gembira begitu masuk ke dalam nanti.

"Ayo, kita beli tiket masuk dulu," ajak Boboiboy.

"Umm!" Yaya mengangguk bersemangat. Ia mengikuti Boboiboy berjalan ke loket pembelian tiket yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit, dan dua tiket masuk Akuarium sudah berada di tangan Boboiboy. Tapi ia sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui Akuarium ini akan ditutup pukul enam sore, yang berarti mereka hanya punya waktu kurang-lebih 30 menit untuk berkeliling. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengajak Yaya ke sini lebih cepat.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya memastikan dulu kapan waktu tutupnya," kata Boboiboy menyesal sambil menatap tiket di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tiga puluh menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melihat-lihat," kata Yaya menenangkan. Mengetahui bahwa mereka hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk berkeliling tak menurutkan semangat Yaya. Baginya bisa pergi ke Akuarium untuk pertama kalinya sudah merupakan kesenangan yang luar biasa. Lagipula, kalau ia masih belum puas, masih ada hari lain. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Boboiboy ke sini lagi kapan-kapan.

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat antusiasme Yaya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk."

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Kalau kau bingung ke mana kau ingin mengajak orang yang kau sukai berkencan, aku merekomendasikan Akuarium. Selain bisa melihat mahkluk-makhluk rupawan nan menggemaskan berenang-renang di sekitarmu, kau juga bisa menyaksikan ekspresi bahagia pujaan hatimu saat sedang menonton ikan-ikan bergelut di balik terumbu karang. Yah, walau ia mungkin akan mengabaikanmu karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ikan-ikan itu, tapi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya benar-benar layak untuk dinikmati.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di salah satu pilar yang ada di dalam gedung Akuarium sambil terus memperhatikan Yaya yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia para ikan. Sudah hampir lima belas menit terakhir ia sepenuhnya mengabaikanku karena terlalu sibuk mengagumi para makhluk bersirip itu. Bukannya menanggapi perkataanku, Yaya malah mengajak berbicara ikan-ikan yang ada di balik kaca, yang tentu saja tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Aku sempat berpikir untuk berubah menjadi Air dan ikut berenang bersama sekelompok ikan badut agar Yaya bisa kembali memperhatikanku.

Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, tentu saja. Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke tangki-tangki besar itu dan berenang berkeliling sambil menjadi tontonan para pengunjung. Aku tidak mau merusak image kerenku, terima kasih. Jadi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa berjalan di samping Yaya, sementara ia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dan mencoba berbicara dengan seekor lumba-lumba. Tapi saat melihat betapa bahagianya Yaya, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali telah membawanya ke sini. Walau aku merasa sedikit sedih karena diabaikan, tapi aku puas bisa melihat bibirnya yang terus melengkung membentuk senyum gembira. Dan aku tidak akan bosan sekalipun bila harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan melihat senyum itu.

Suara dari _intercom_ di atas kepalaku membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Aku melihat senyum gembira Yaya perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi kecewa begitu mendengar suara wanita yang mengumumkan bahwa Akuarium akan segera ditutup. Dengan sedikit merasa tidak enak, aku pun mengajak Yaya mengikuti para pengunjung yang perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Maaf, seharusnya kau mengajakmu ke sini lebih awal jadi kau bisa menikmatinya lebih lama," ujarku.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah cukup puas melihat-lihat hari ini," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi kekecewaan di wajahnya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa menyesal.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kemari lagi," gumamku pelan.

"Sungguh?" ujar Yaya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tinggal bilang kapan kau ingin kembali ke sini, dan aku pasti akan menemanimu," kataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pegang janjimu, Otak Jeruk," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah melenceng jauh dari rencana awal ya? Padahal kita kan cuma berniat nonton film, tapi malah berakhir jalan-jalan seperti ini," kataku.

"Yah, kita jadi kelihatan seperti sedang kencan sungguhan, ya?" kata Yaya sambil tertawa.

"Yep. Bagaimana kalau kita anggap saja ini memang kencan?"

Yaya terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggguk. "Oke, kalau begitu kita anggap hari ini sebagai kencan pertama kita."

"Eh, serius?" ujarku sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya seriuslah. Oh iya, tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanya Yaya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Err, tanggal 17 Oktober," kataku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Oke." Yaya terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di _smartphone_ -nya. "17 Oktober … kencan … pertama … dengan … Boboiboy. Baiklah, selesai!" kata Yaya sambil menunjukkan layar telepon genggamnya padaku. Ternyata Yaya mengetikkannya sebagai pengingat di handphonenya. "Sekarang aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini sebagai peringatan kencan pertama kita," katanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Aku jadi gemas melihat ekspresinya itu dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengelus-elus kepalanya. Yaya sedikit menggerutu karena aku membuat jilbab yang dipakainya berantakan. Sambil menunggunya merapikan kembali kerudungnya, mataku tak sengaja melihat pedagang cinderamata yang berjualan tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," kataku. Yaya hanya menatapku bingung saat aku berlari ke arah penjual cinderamata.

Tak lama kemudian aku sudah berdiir kembali di sebelah Yaya sambil membawa dua buah gantungan HP dengan hiasan lumba-lumba kecil di bagian ujungnya. Satu berwarna jingga, dan satunya lagi berwarna merah muda.

"Oleh-oleh kencan pertama," kataku sambil memasangkan gantungan yang berwarna merah muda di ponsel Yaya, dan yang berwarna jingga di ponselku.

Yaya menatap lumba-lumba merah muda kecil yang kini tergantung di ponselnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, entah karena terharu atau mungkin ia hanya sedang merindukan lumba-lumba yang tadi ditemuinya di Akuarium.

"Terima kasih. Ini cantik sekali," kata Yaya dengan pipi merona.

"Tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih cantik," kataku, mengulum senyum. Wajah Yaya tidak memerah seperti yang biasa terjadi saat aku menggodanya, ia justru malah menatapku sambil cemberut.

"Masa kau mmebandingkanku dengan gantungan lumba-lumba ini? Tentu saja aku lebih cantik," gumam Yaya sebal. Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Wah, wah, kau sudah mulai narsis juga rupanya, Nona Pintar," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak mengacak-acak jilbabnya lagi, tapi Yaya segera berkelit menjauh.

"Itu bukan narsis. Aku hanya mencoba realistis," kata Yaya, masih terlihat cemberut, mungkin karena aku hampir saja merusakkan kerudungnya lagi. "Kalau mau membandingkanku, bandingkan dengan manusia asli dong. Jangan dengan gantungan ponsel."

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Mau dibandingkan dengan apa pun, atau siapa pun, bagiku kau tetap wanita paling cantik yang kedua di seluruh dunia," kataku.

"Kenapa kedua? Siapa yang pertama?" tanya Yaya curiga.

"Tentu saja ibuku," kataku santai.

"Oh, benar juga," kata Yaya sambil menunduk malu. aku tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit di atas yang mulai menggelap. Sayang sekali hari ini harus berakhir, padahal aku ingin menikmati 'kencan pertama' ini lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku tidak boleh membawa pulang Yaya terlalu larut, bisa-bisa nanti aku dijadikan sate oleh ibunya yang galak itu.

"Sudah malam. Kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku. Yaya ikut memandangi langit di atas dan mendesah pelan.

"Waktu memang tidak bisa dihentikan, ya," gumamnya pelan.

"Benar sekali," kataku, ikut mendesah. "Tapi tidak apa. Ini baru kencan pertama, kan? Masih ada kencan-kencan lain yang menanti kita," ujarku sambil nyengir.

Yaya menatapku dan tertawa pelan. "Kau benar."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan berpura-pura mengajaknya bergandnegan tangan, dan Yaya langsung menatapku dengan pandnagn mencela.

"Uh-oh, _no touchy_ ," ujarnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk di depan wajahku.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, Yaya," kataku, memutar bola mata.

Yaya tertawa." Aku tau," ucapnya.

Aku dan Yaya kemudian melangkah menyusuri jalanna kota yang kini diterangi lampu-lampu jalan. Kami tidak saling berangkulan, atau bahkan bergenggaman tangan seperti pasangan-pasangan lain yang banyak kulihat di sekitarku. Bahkan ada jarak di antara langkah-langkah kakiku dan Yaya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, sungguh. Akan ada saatnya nanti aku bisa menggenggam tangan Yaya dan bahkan memeluknya, setelah aku mengucapkan ijab kabul di depan penghulu dan seluruh keluarganya. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan dengan senang hati menikmati setiap kebersamaan kecilku dengan gadis ini. Tanpa genggaman, tanpa pelukan, tanpa sentuhan, tapi yang jelas aku dan Yaya sama-sama mengerti, bahwa kami saling mencintai.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Udah cukupkah scene Boboiboy Yaya nya? Maaf kalau nggak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian.**

 **Ada beberapa adegan lagi yang sebenarnya pengen kutambahin, tapi takutnya nanti malah terlalu panjang dan membosankan, jadi aku cukupin sampai di sini aja.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca ;)**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Azrul : Do not give hope too much, this might be sad ending /dilempar sabit/ Makasih atas semangatnya xD Dan makasih juga atas reviewnya :))))**

 **Kim Jong Kook : Maaf menunggu lama, ini udah banyak sweet moment BoboiboyxYaya, mudah-mudahan cukup ya :') Err, untuk The Story of Us harap bersabar sedikit lagi, aku masih berusaha untuk menyelesaikan itu x( Makasih banyak atas reviewnya, dan salam manis juga dari Indonesia :'***

 **Hanna Yoora : Yess, mereka emang saling mencintai kok, cuma Yayanya aja yang sok jual mahal /dihajar Yaya/ Kalau Fang sama Ying sih tunggu Boboiboy Yaya nikah dulu baru mereka jadian (?) Kalau Gopal … *krik krik* Makasih atas semangatnya, dan semangat juga buat nyucinya xD (udah telat woi!) Makasih udah mereview ^^**

 **secret admire : Yep, ini memang udah mau sampe ke konflik klimaksnya kok. Yah, mereka mungkin bisa dibilang cinta segiempat (?) xD Kalau berjalan sesuai perkiraanku sih, ff ini mungkin berakhir di chapter 20, tapi liat aja nanti. Ending masih rahasia, aku nggak mau bocorin dulu, silakan menebak aja ;) Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!**

 **Neefola : Ini udah di-next. Makasih atas reviewnya ;)**

 **Love UchiHaruno : Makasih atas semangatnya. Yep, ini memang penuh dilemma dan drama /apaan/ Makasih udah menyempatkan diri mereview~**

 **Ananda Tia : Err, sama-sama. Aku juga bahagia Yaya akhirnya bisa menyatakan cinta sama Boboiboy :') Ying, ya? Mungkin bisa, tapi nggak akan terlalu cepat. Move on kan butuh waktu :''' Makasih atas reviewnya :D**

 **Nia Nalia : Err, ini udah cukup banyak belum? Makasih udah memberikan review~**

 **Syaf : Waah, makasih banyak udah mau membaca dan memberikan review, it means so much for me :') BoboiboyxYaya memang pairing kesayanganku, jadi yah ffku nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari mereka. Yep, secara nggak langsung (?) mereka udah bisa dianggap pasangan. Makasih atas reviewnya, dan juga salam sayang dari Indonesia ;)**

 **Nurul2001: Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya, salam manis juga dari Indonesia ;D**

 **cansa403 : Huhuhu, aku juga pernah ngerasain kayak gitu kok, berarti kita senasib :'' *peluk* *ditendang* Makasih udah menyempatkan diri mereview, ini udah di next, maaf lama :")**

 **BabyDirah98 : Ini udah diupdate chapter 16-nya, maaf menunggu lama. Dan makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya!**

 **F-Rosevelt-S : Ini udah di-next, nggak penasaran lagi kan? ;) Eh, eheheh, makasih atas pujiannya :''' Maaf updatenya lama, makasih udah menunggu, dan juga makasih udah mereview~**

 **Rampaging Snow : Eh, makasih banyak :'' Makasih juga atas semangat dan reviewnya~**

 **Febriansyah Scout Boboiboy : Err, ending mungkin masih sekitar empat chapter lagi, semoga sabar menunggu ya. Ini udah diupdate, maaf lama :"( Makasih atas reviewnya~**

 **Guest : Ini udah next ya, maaf menunggu lama :' Makasih udah mereview~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 17!**


	17. Chapter 17

Maaf lama. Ini dia chapter 17-nya, selamat membaca ;)

Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.

Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hei, Boboiboy."

Pemuda yang selalu mengenakan topi walau di dalam rumahnya sendiri sekalipun itu mendongak dan menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sebentar lagi genap tiga minggu," kata Yaya.

Boboiboy menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi _shock_ tertera jelas di wajahnya. "APA?! KAU HAMIL?!"

Yaya melempar kamus besar yang ada di atas meja dan telak mengenai wajah Boboiboy membuat pemuda itu hampir terjungkal dari sofa. "Siapa bilang aku hamil? Dasar Otak Jeruk bego!" ujarnya kesal setengah mati.

"Ta-tapi tadi kau bilang sudah tiga minggu," kata Boboiboy sambil mengurut pelan hidungnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan bertransformasi menjadi hidung Voldemort.

"Maksudku sudah tiga minggu sejak terakhir kali kita bertukar tubuh," kata Yaya masih dengan tampang sebal di wajahnya.

"Oh, ngomong yang jelas dong. Jangan ambigu kayak gitu," kata Boboiboy mencela.

"Otakmu saja yang terlalu mesum," kata Yaya sinis.

"Hei, aku tidak mesum!" Yaya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Boboiboy menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Nah, jadi Otak Jeruk, yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu adalah, kita sudah hampir tiga minggu menjalani hidup normal kembali, tanpa adanya sesuatu yang aneh seperti bertukar tubuh atau apa pun itu," ujar Yaya.

"Ya, dan itu karena sudah beberapa minggu ini hujan tidak turun," kata Boboiboy menimpali.

"Benar sekali. Itu karena hujan tidak turun. Itu berarti hipotesis kita mengenai hujan yang membuat kita bertukar tubuh itu benar."

Boboiboy memandangi Yaya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau ini sebenarnya mau membicarakan apa sih? Kenapa bertele-tele sekali?"

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Yah, aku cuma ingin menjabarkan semuanya dulu agar lebih jelas, dan siapa tau penyakit lupamu sedang kambuh," ujarnya datar. Boboiboy memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Nah jadi, ini sudah hampir tiga minggu kan? Aku yakin langit tidak akan selamanya berbaik hati pada kita dengan tidak menurunkan hujan. Lagipula kasihan tumbuhan yang sudah mulai mengering karena cuaca panas. Tak lama lagi hujan pasti akan turun. Pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang akan kita lakukan saat hujan turun?"

Pemuda bertopi jingga itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya bingung. "Errr, kita … lari?"

"Lari ke mana, Otak Jeruk?"

"Yah, ke tempat yang tidak hujan, kan? Mungkin kalau kita bisa menghindar dari hujan, kita tidak akan bertukar tubuh lagi."

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Yaya sedikit sangsi.

"Yap. Percaya saja padaku," kata Boboiboy sambil menepuk dada.

"Kau kan tidak bisa dipercaya," cibir Yaya.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit melankolis.

"Kenapa topiknya tiba-tiba beralih ke situ, sih?" gerutu Yaya kesal.

"Karena cinta kita ada di mana-mana."

"Nggak nyambung, dasar Otak Jeruk bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, Nona Pintar!"

"Kau kan memang bodoh, Otak Jeruk!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Tidak!"

"Bodoh!"

"Tidak!"

"Ehem."

Boboiboy dan Yaya serentak menoleh dan melihat Tok Aba dan Ochobot tengah berdiri memandangi mereka dari pintu depan.

"Eh, Tok Aba udah pulang," kata Boboiboy sambil cengengesan. Sementara Yaya hanya menunduk malu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bukannya kalian bilang mau menegrjakan tugas bersama? Kok malah berantem?" tanya Tok Aba.

"I-ini lagi ngerjain tugas kok, tok. Cuma biar nggak bosan diselingi sama adu mulut, gitu," kata Boboiboy sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi.

Yaya memutar bola mata tak percaya mendengar alasan Boboiboy. Tok Aba memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga. Sementara Ochobot terlihat berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Kalian … pacaran?" Pertanyaan Tok Aba membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama melotot ngeri.

"Nggak kok, tok! Kata siapa kami pacaran?" kata keduanya berbarengan.

"Nggak kata siapa-siapa. Atok cuma menebak aja. Biasalah, insting orang tua," kata Tok Aba nyengir. Boboiboy dan Yaya tersenyum gugup dan diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kalau begitu atok mau ke dapur dulu. Kalian lanjutkan buat tugasnya."

"Oke, tok!"

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Saat aku masuk ke kelas pagi itu, aku mendapat tontonan yang cukup menarik untuk mengusir rasa kantuk akibat bergadang menonton bola. Gopal dan Fang sedang bertengkar —adu mulut lebih tepatnya, sementara Iwan yang malang —teman sebangku Fang— berusaha melerai mereka. Bukan hal baru melihat mereka bertengkar, tapi tetap saja sebagai teman yang baik, aku harus mencegah sahabat-sahabatku berkelahi.

"Whoa, whoa, ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi udah bertengkar? Latihan pagi?" kataku, berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar di depan mereka. Fang memandangku seolah ingin sekali menempeleng kepalaku, sementara Gopal hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Aneh sekali, biasanya ia selalu terlihat ketakutan kalau bertengkar dengan Fang.

Karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka —Gopal dan Fang— yang kelihatannya berniat menjawab pertanyaanku, aku berpaling ke arah Iwan, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, namun ia hanya menggeleng tanda tak mengerti.

Aku pun berjalan melewati Gopal dan duduk di bangkuku. Fang dan Gopal masih sama-sama bungkam, maka aku membuka kopi kalengan yang tadi kubeli dan menenggaknya.

"Fang cemburu padaku. Ia menuduhku tengah berusaha mendekati Ying." Aku hampir saja menyemburkan kopiku mendengar pernyataan Gopal.

"Ap-apa?" ucapku terbata-bata sambil mengelap kopi yang sedikit menetes dari sudut bibirku. "Fang cemburu … dengan Gopal?"

Tawaku meledak setelah melihat Fang yang mengalihkan wajahnya dengan malu.

"Astaga Fang, jadi kau memang menyukai Ying?" tanyaku di sela-sela tawa. Fang memandangku dan menyuruhku diam dengan tatapan matanya.

"Jangan berisik bodoh! Kalau orang lain tau bagaimana?" kata Fang sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan gugup. Syukurlah keadaan kelas masih cukup sepi.

"Eh, tapi Iwan sudah mendengarnya," kataku sambil menunjuk Iwan yang mengkerut ketakutan di sebelah Fang.

Fang memberikan _death-glare_ terbaiknya ke arah teman sebangkunya, dan aku yakin Iwan tidak akan berani buka mulut tentang hal itu sedikit pun.

"Oke, jadi Fang cemburu karena mengira Gopal mendekati Ying. Bagaimana ceritanya bisa sampai ke situ?" tanyaku penasaran.

Gopal yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Fang bilang kemarin ia melihatku tengah berjalan-jalan di kota dengan Ying, dan ia mengira kami sedang berkencan. Padahal aku cuma menemani Ying membeli kado. Katanya itu untuk ucapan terima kasih pada F—umm, neneknya." Gopal kelihatannya mengubah kata-katanya yang terakhir, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin.

"Hah? Ucapan terima kasih untuk neneknya? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mungkin karena … neneknya sudah mengurusnya selama ini?" Gopal menggaruk kepalanya dan terlihat sama bingungnya denganku.

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan tentang hal itu padaku tadi!" kata Fang tidak terima.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya padamu? Kau datang dan langsung menuduhku yang tidak-tidak tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!" kata Gopal, kembali terlihat kesal.

Sebenarnya ini tontonan yang menarik. Jarang-jarang aku melihat Gopal berani melawan ucapan Fang, biasanya ia takut dengan kuasa bayang si penggila kepopuleran itu. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ini teman yang baik. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan sahabat-sahabat tercintaku saling bermusuhan.

"Oke, jadi ini cuma salah paham, kan? Fang, kau terlalu terbakar api cemburu. Masa kau bisa-bisanya berpikir bahwa Gopal menyukai Ying. Itu tidak mungkin," kataku sambil tertawa. Tapi kemudian aku teringat tentang 'persahabatan jadi cinta' yang baru-baru ini membuatku sedikit bingung, dan aku jadi sedikit takut. Jangan-jangan Gopal benar-benar menyukai Ying? "Errr, kau … tidak menyukai Ying kan, Gopal?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Gopal tegas. Aku langsung menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya hubungan persahabatan kami tidak akan menjadi semakin rumit. "Aku sudah mengenal Ying sangat lama. Dan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti … adik?"

"Kenapa kau ragu-ragu ebgitu?" tanyaku, kembali meminum kopiku yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Soalnya Ying kan lebih muda dariku, jadi cocok kalau kuanggap adik, kan? Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikapnya sih kayaknya dia lebih cocok jadi kakakku," kata Gopal cengengesan.

"Benar juga," kataku sambil tertawa. Aku melirik Fang yang baru saja duduk di kursinya tepat di belakangku. "Jadi, masalah selesai kan?" Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Gopal mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus bersalaman. Tanda damai," kataku nyengir.

"Ogah!" tolak Fang langsung.

"Eeeh, kok gitu? Kau harus minta maaf padaku karena sudah menuduhku tanpa bertanya lebih dulu!" kata Gopal.

"Nggak mau! Salah sendiri kenapa kau membuatku jadi salah paham!" balas Fang ketus.

"Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Minta maaf!"

"Nggak!"

Pertengkaran dua bocah itu baru berakhir setelah Ying dan Yaya tiba bersamaan di kelas. Fang buru-buru memasang pose _cool_ dan berpura-pura tengah menatap keluar jendela, sementara Gopal menyapa kedua gadis itu dengan ceria.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan kopi dinginku sambil mendengarkan percakapan antara Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying. Namun saat melihat Gopal, sebuah pertanyaan terbersit di benakku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya, sampai kejadian pertengkaran Gopal dan Fang tadi.

 _Kira-kira, siapa gadis yang disukai Gopal?_

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Kuhitung dengan cermat tumpukan buku yang ada di hadapanku. 10. Oke, pas. Sepuluh adalah batas maksimal buku yang boleh dipinjam di perpustakaan sekolahku. Karena akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak tugas, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku meminjam sebanyak mungkin buku.

Tapi tidak semua buku-buku yang kupinjam ini adalah buku yang berguna untuk tugas-tugasku. Beberapa di antaranya adalah buku-buku lama yang sudah lusuh tentang berbagai macam mantra dan kutukan, juga sihir. Bukan, aku bukannya mau belajar ilmu hitam atau semacamnya. Itu dosa besar, aku tau. Aku memerlukan buku-buku ini untuk mencari tau lebih banyak tentang kutukan —aku menganggapnya seperi itu— yang membuatku dan Boboiboy bertukar tubuh. Siapa tau aku bisa dapat petunjuk baru.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru ingat kalau Boboiboy pernah bilang ia bertemu dengan seorang kakek saat kami kembali ke hutan waktu itu. Dan ia bilang bahwa kakek itu yang memberitahunya tentang sajak yang tertulis di atas batu. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa sebenarnya kakek itu?

Menurut buku-buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca, biasanya orang tua yang kau temui di hutan belantara seperti itu pastilah jelmaan penyihir atau semacamnya. Mungkin saja kakek itulah yang menaruh mantra —atau apapun itu— di batu itu kan? Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin karena bukan aku sendiri yang bertemu dengannya. Mungkin aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Boboiboy. Siapa tau ia mau diajak mencari kakek itu. Karena, penyihir atau bukan, aku yakin kakek itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami.

Setelah mencatat nama dan juga judul buku-buku yang kupinjam pada petugas perpustakaan, aku pun dengan susah payah membawa setumpuk buku itu kembali ke kelas. Ini sudah jam pulang, tapi aku meninggalkan tasku di kelas, dan Boboiboy juga menungguku di sana. Maka dengan langkah sehati-hati mungkin, aku berusaha menyeimbangkan buku di tanganku dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju kelasku. Buku-buku ini sedikit menghalangi pandanganku ke depan dan aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa aku tidak akan menabrak siapa pun.

Kepalaku mendadak terasa pusing. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan buku-buku di pelukanku, dan hampir saja jatuh menyusul buku-buku itu kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku tepat waktu, menahanku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yaya?" Ternyata Gopal. Ia membantuku berdiri tegak dan memgangi bahuku, seolah takut aku akan terjatuh lagi.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Gopal," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," kata Gopal, ikut nyengir. Ia kemudian memandangi tumpukan buku di bawahku dan berdecak. "Kau ini, kenapa memaksakan diri membawa buku sebanyak ini sendirian, sih? Kau kan anak perempuan, Yaya," ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hei, hei, jangan remehkan aku. Aku bisa menjatuhkan sepuluh laki-laki dalam sekali pukul. Aku ini kuat, tau! Liat jam kuasaku," kataku sambil memamerkan jam merah muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru ingat kalau aku punya kuasa manipulasi gravitasi. Kenapa aku tidak menggunakannya tadi?

"Dasar berlagak," gumam Gopal.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa. Sini kubantu membawa buku-bukunya." Gopal menunduk dan memunguti buku itu satu persatu, tapi aku berusaha mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Sayangnya, kakiku tersandung salah satu buku itu dan tubuhku kembali oleng. Sebelum aku sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku sudah berada di pelukan Gopal.

Ya, kau tidak salah membaca, aku jatuh tepat di pelukan Gopal! _Damn!_

Aku berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengumpat. Tapi tetap saja, umpatan itu tercetus di dalam hatiku. Tolong maafkan anakmu ini, ayah, ibu.

Sial, kenapa jadi seperti adegan di FTV atau drama begini sih? Sejak kapan hidupku jadi seperti ini? Aku benar-benar merindukan kehidupan damaiku yang dulu.

"Ma-maaf." Aku buru-buru menjauh dari Gopal, dan berusaha agar tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Tolonglah, kejadian tadi itu terlalu memalukan! Walau aku dan Gopal sudah berteman cukup lama, tapi tetap saja yang tadi itu tidak seharusnya terjadi. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada orang lain yang melihat.

"Maaf, Yaya. Aku tidak bermaksud …" Gopal kelihatan salah tingkah dan juga merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Yang tadi itu salahku. Aku yang seharusnya minta ma …"

Mataku membelalak saat sebuah tinju melayang tepat ke hidung Gopal. Ia jatuh tersungkur ke belakang sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Boboiboy berdiri di sebelahku dengan ekspresi marah. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal masih teracung tepat di mana hidung Gopal tadinya berada.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan menyenderkan punggung ke bangku. Mataku sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kelas yang tertutup, tapi kelihatannya tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang kutunggu akan segera tiba.

"Yaya lama sekali sih," gumamku. Aku melirik tas ransel merah muda yang masih tergeletak di meja Yaya tepat di depan tempat dudukku. Ia bilang mau meminjam buku sebentar di perpustakaan, tapi sudah hampir setengah jam dan gadis itu belum juga kembali. Tidak mungkin ia pulang duluan, kan? Atau jangan-jangan Yaya diculik hantu penunggu perpustakaan?

Aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran ngawur itu. Mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu, otakku jadi terlalu bosan dan mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku akhirnya memutuskan bangkit dari kursi dan menyampirkan tasku di bahu.

 _Mungkin Yaya meminjam buku terlalu banyak dan kesulitan membawanya kembali,_ pikirku. Itu tidak aneh sih, gadis itu kan memang kutu buku, walau tidak separah Ying.

Maka aku mengambil tas ransel Yaya dan ikut menyampirkannya di bahu, saling bertindihan dengan tasku. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku pun melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong dan berjalan ke perpustakaan.

Sambil melangkah santai menyusuri koridor yang sepi, aku memikirkan kembali pertengkaran Fang dan Gopal tadi pagi. Ternyata persahabatan antar laki-laki dan perempuan itu memang rumit, ya? Selalu ada kemungkinan akan saling jatuh cinta. Kalau jatuh cintanya dengan orang yang berbeda sih tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana kalau menyukai orang yang sama? Apa persahabatan akan hancur begitu saja cuma karena masalah cinta?

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja pemikiran Fang bahwa Gopal menyukai Ying itu cukup konyol. Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Gopal sejak sekolah dasar dan selama ini aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda Gopal menyukai Ying. Bahkan aku tidak yakin apa ia pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Bukan berarti aku meragukan orientasi seksualnya. Aku yakin Gopal masih normal. Hanya saja, selama ini Gopal terlihat tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah cinta atau pacaran. Kelihatannya yang ada di pikirannya cuma makanan, dan juga game. Kalau pun Gopal memang sedang menyukai seseorang, aku yakin orang itu bukan Ying. Dan juga bukan Yaya.

Tapi saat kakiku menapaki koridor lantai dua, apa yang kulihat di hadapanku membuatku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Fang. Menyukai orang yang sama dalam persahabatan itu sama sekali tidak mustahil, jadi kenapa aku begitu yakin bahwa kami tidak akan mengalami sesuatu seperti itu?

Sebelum aku bahkan menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku sudah berdiri di depan sahabat baikku, dan melayangkan tinjuku tepat ke hidungnya.

"Boboiboy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Yaya kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Gopal yang tersungkur dan buru-buru berjongkok untuk membantunya. "Gopal, kau tidak apa-apa? Ya ampun, hidungmu berdarah!" Yaya buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membantu mengusap darah yang mengucur dari hidung Gopal.

Pikiranku terasa kosong. Aneh sekali bagaimana saat kau marah, semua hal yang ada di kepalamu seolah menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah amarah yang butuh disalurkan. Dan aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri, karena entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Mungkin aku akan berubah menjadi Halilintar, atau malah yang terburuk, Api.

Gopal menyadari tatapan marahku dan buru-buru menjauh dari Yaya yang masih berusaha menyeka darahnya. Ia kelihatan ketakutan setengah mati, dan sejujurnya aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena itu.

"Boboiboy, kenapa kau cuma berdiri saja di situ? Cepat minta maaf pada Gopal!" kata Yaya, menyerah berusaha membantu Gopal karena ia terus menjauh dari Yaya. Aku bisa melihat wajah Yaya yang memerah karena marah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hei, yang seharusnya marah itu aku!

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf? Dia tadi memelukmu, Yaya! Wajar saja kalau aku marah dan memukulnya!" kataku frustasi. Bayangan tentang kejadian tadi kembali melintas di benakku dan membuat kedua tanganku kembali mengepal erat.

"Itu tadi cuma kecelakaan! Aku tersandung dan tak sengaja jatuh ke pelukan Gopal!"

"'Jatuh ke pelukan Gopal'? Yang benar saja, Yaya!"

"Mak-maksudku bukan jatuh ke 'pelukan' seperti itu!" Yaya terlihat malu dan marah sekaligus. Tapi ia tetap membalas tatapanku tanpa terlihat takut sama sekali. "Aku tersandung, dan untung saja ada Gopal yang menahanku, kalau tidak mungkin mukaku sudah terbentur lantai!"

"Oh, jadi kau sengaja jatuh ke arah Gopal?"

"Ternyata otakmu memang cuma sebesar jeruk, ya? Kapan aku bilang aku sengaja? Itu cuma kecelakaan, bodoh!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh!"

"Bo-Boboiboy, maaf, i-ini salahku. Aku yang …" Gopal berusaha menengahi pertengkaranku dan Yaya, namun gadis itu menyelanya dengan kasar.

"Jangan ikut campur, Gopal! Ini urusanku dengan Boboiboy. Lagipula bukan kau yang salah di sini."

Tapi aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Yaya dan menatap Gopal. Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini, marah, kecewa? Aku juga tidak tau.

"Jadi … kau tidak menyukai Ying. Tapi kau menyukai Yaya? Kupikir kita teman baik, Gopal. Kupikir kau sahabatku."

"Kita memang teman baik, Boboiboy. Dan aku sahabatmu. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Itu tadi murni kecelakaan, sumpah!" kata Gopal serius.

Aku mulai sedikit bimbang. Tadi pagi aku mencela Fang karena sembarangan menuduh tanpa bertanya lebih dulu. Apa sekarang aku akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama?

"Cepat minta maaf pada Gopal!" perintah Yaya ke arahku.

"Tidak mau!" kataku keras kepala. Walau itu cuma kecelakaan, tapi tetap saja Gopal memeluk Yaya —atau Yaya memeluk Gopal? Entahlah, yang jelas mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengkhianatiku. Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianatan.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Boboiboy. Kau sudah memukul Gopal dan menuduhnya sembarangan, jadi kau harus meminta maaf padanya!"

"Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu kalian! Kalian berdua sudah mengkhianatiku!"

"Mengkhiantaimu? Yang benar saja! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak menonton film dan drama, Boboiboy. Sekarang kau jadi over-reacting!"

"Aku tidak over-reacting! Aku cuma merasa kecewa padamu. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Tapi kau berpelukan dengan sahabat baikku?"

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak berpelukan!"

Gopal melangkah mendekat dan berusaha berbicara dengan takut-takut. "Err, anu, sebaiknya kalian berhenti bertengkar. Aku …"

"Diam, Gopal!" kataku dan Yaya bersamaan. Gopal langsung membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat dan melangkah mundur kembali.

"Bagiku itu sama saja seperti berpelukan! Bukankah kau sebagai seorang gadis seharusnya lebih menjaga diri? Apa kau memang serendah itu? Masa kau bisa begitu saja berpelukan dengan laki-laki mana saja yang ada di depanmu?"

Aku terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu saja tubuhku sudah terhempas ke belakang dan menghantam salah satu dinding yang menghimpit koridor lantai dua. Kepalaku terantuk cukup kuat dan aku mengerang kesakitan. Aku melihat Yaya berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan tangan kanan terkepal. Pandanganku sedikit buram, tapi aku bisa melihat betapa marahnya ia.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu tentangku? Jadi kau menganggapku wanita serendah itu?" teriak Yaya marah. Ia bersiap melayangkan tangan kanannya kembali ke arahku, namun Gopal menahannya.

"Jangan, Yaya! Kau bisa membunuh Boboiboy kalau memukulnya dengan menggunakan kuasamu!" kata Gopal, jelas-jelas terlihat panik.

Yaya melepaskan tangannya dari Gopal. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku dan Gopal, juga buku-buku yang baru kusadari berserakan di lantai. Namun sebelum Yaya pergi, aku sempat melihat air mata menggenang di iris karamelnya.

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar dan hampir membuat benda persegi panjang itu lepas dari engselnya. Syukurlah ibuku sedang tidak di rumah, kalau tidak aku pasti kena omel karena membanting pintu sekeras itu. Kuhempaskan tubuh ke atas ranjang dan membiarkan air mataku tumpah di atas bantal merah muda pucat.

Aku masih tidak percaya Boboiboy mengatakan hal itu padaku. 'Aku berpelukan dengan laki-laki mana saja yang ada di depanku'? Tega sekali dia menganggapku murahan seperti itu. Memangnya aku gadis macam apa, sehingga dia bisa sampai berpikir seperti itu?

Kejadian dengan Gopal tadi benar-benar cuma kebetulan yang tak sengaja terjadi. Kenapa Boboiboy harus membesar-besarkan masalah sepele seperti itu sih? Astaga, cuma gara-gara itu dia menganggapku gadis murahan. Sebenarnya seperti apa diriku yang ada di pikirannya?

Kini aku tidak tau lagi harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat bertemu dengannya. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki kurang ajar itu. Aku marah, tentu saja. Aku sakit hati. Mungkin ia mengucapkan hal itu tanpa berpikir panjang, mungkin juga tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya, tapi itu benar-benar melukai perasaanku. Aku masih tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari pemuda yang pernah berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku.

 _Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

.

Normal POV

Ochobot memandangi makhluk jingga yang tengah tengkurap di tempat tidur dengan tampang mengenaskan dengan ekspresi iba. Sejujurnya ia ingin tertawa meihat tampang menyedihkan itu, hanya saja ia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menertawakan penderitaan Boboiboy. Ia bahkan tidak tau masalah apa yang tengah menimpa sahabat manusianya itu. Pemuda itu pulang sedikit terlambat, dengan bagian belakang kepala benjol, dan langsung naik ke kamar dan meratap di atas tempat tidur. Kalau menurut analisis Ochobot yang tidak mungkin salah, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yaya. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuat Boboiboy memperlihatkan wajah mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Ochobot …"

Sang bola kuasa tersentak kaget mendengar suara Boboiboy, terutama karena suara itu sama sekali tidak mirip Boboiboy. Kedengarannya lebih seperti suara kucing yang tengah sekarat.

"I, iya. Ada apa … Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot takut-takut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ochobot? Rasanya hidupku sudah berakhir," ratap Boboiboy, masih dengan wajah tengkurap di atas seprai.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ochobot.

"Aku … aku tak sengaja menyakiti Yaya …"

"Kau memukul Yaya?" kata Ochobot kaget.

"Ya, nggaklah! Mana mungkin aku memukulnya!" kata Boboiboy kesal.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang menyakiti Yaya. Berarti kau memukulnya, atau semacam itu, kan?"

"Yang kulakukan lebih buruk dari memukul. Aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah kuucapkan, Ochobot! Aku sudah melukai perasaan gadis yang kucintai setengah mati!" ratap Boboiboy sambil menenggelamkan kepala di atas bantal.

"Memanganya apa yang kau katakan pada Yaya?" tanya Ochobot penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau mengucapkannya lagi! Cukup sekali aku membiarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, dan sekarang aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku! Huwaa, Ochobot, aku ingin mati saja …"

"Hush, jangan berbicara seperti itu, tidak baik," kata Ochobot. "Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, seharusnya kau minta maaf, kan? Kau sudah minta maaf?"

"Belum! Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Yaya berkali-kali, tapi ia tidak menjawab teleponku. Pasti ia sangat membenciku sekarang!"

"Hmm, kalau Yaya sampai menolak panggilanmu seperti itu, berarti dia benar-benar marah. Pasti kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan."

"Memang. Kata-kataku tadi sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku bisa sampai berbicara seperti itu, apalagi pada Yaya! Aku menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun mengejarnya, dan sekarang aku benar-benar akan kehilangan Yaya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ochobot?"

"Kau harus ke rumah Yaya dan minta maaf. Rumahnya kan di sebelah, tidak jauh kan?" saran Ochobot.

"Ta—tapi, aku takut. Bagaimana kalau Yaya menolakku? Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar membenciku dan tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku?" Boboiboy memandangi Ochobot dengan ekspresi wajah tersiksa.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena sudah menyakitinya."

"Ochobot …"

"Boboiboy, kalau kau memang laki-laki, kau haurs berani minta maaf. Jangan jadi pengecut yang cuma bisa meratapi kesalahan tanpa mau berbuat apa pun."

"Ochobot, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," kata Boboiboy sedikit terharu.

"Bukannya kau mencintai Yaya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku jauh lebih mencintai Yaya, tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

Ochobot memutar bola mata biru elektriknya. Sepertinya otak Boboiboy mulai korslet lagi. "Sudahlah, cepat ke rumah Yaya dan minta maaf," ujarnya datar.

"Oke! Doakan aku ya!" kata Boboiboy sambil berjalan dengan bersemangat ke arah pintu.

"Kalau ditolak jangan nangis, ya," kata Ochobot santai sambil melayang turun ke bawah.

"Ochobot!"

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Tanganku yang mengepal terhenti hanya beberapa centimeter dari permukaan pintu bercat putih itu. Aku berusaha menyiapkan hati untuk kemungkinan terburuk, tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Yaya benar-benar menolak permintaan maafku dan membenciku seumur hidupnya?

Tapi tetap saja, berpikir sebanyak apa pun tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku harus bertindak, bukan cuma meratap dalam hati. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan, dan walaupun mustahil ia akan memaafkanku, aku harus tetap mencoba.

Buku-buku jariku mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu beberapa kali dan mengucapkan salam. Aku menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar, sampai pintu itu akhirnya menguak terbuka dan seorang wanita berdiri di baliknya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Oh, Boboiboy. Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Yah ramah. Ia kelihatannya baru pulang dari bepergian. Baju terusan yang dipakainya terlihat terlalu bagus untuk pakaian sehari-hari di rumah.

"Errr, Boboiboy mau bertemu dengan Yaya, bibi. Yayanya ada, kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Ada sih. Tapi barusan bibi dari kamarnya dan ia bilang sedang tidak enak badan. Kelihatannya ia tidak ingin diganggu dulu sekarang," kata ibu Yaya, kelihatan sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Oh, begitu ya," kataku kecewa. Seharusnya aku sudah tau. Yaya memang tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Ia benar-benar membenciku. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Boboiboy pulang dulu, bibi. Assalamualaikum," ucapku berpamitan.

"Waalaikumsalam," balas Nyonya Yah. Aku merasakan tatapan matanya mengikutiku saat aku berjalan ke arah pagar. Mungkin ibu Yaya menyadari bahwa aku dan Yaya sedang ada masalah. Tinggal dengannya selama beberapa minggu —saat aku dan Yaya bertukar— membuatku menyadari bahwa insting seorang ibu itu sangat kuat. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Nyonya Yah kalau tau aku telah menyakiti hati putri kesayangannya.

Aku kembali ke rumah dan tidak mendapati Ochobot di mana pun. Mungkin robot itu sudah kembali ke kedai untuk membantu Tok Aba. Aku juga seharusnya membantu di sana, tapi saat ini aku bakan tidak punya tenaga untuk naik ke kemarku di lantai dua. Maka aku menghempaskan diri di sofa dan menutupi wajahku dengan lengan.

 _Bagus sekali, Boboiboy,_ pikirku. _Kau akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kau malah menghancurkan segalanya, dan sekarang kau akan kehilangan gadis yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus orang yang kau cintai._

Seharusnya aku berusaha lebih keras untuk mengontrol emosiku. Terkadang aku bisa mengatasi masalah apa pun dengan kepala dingin, tapi di lain waktu emosiku bisa sangat meledak-ledak tak terkendali.

Itu tadi cuma masalah sepele, aku juga menyadarinya. Kenapa aku harus membiarkan emosiku meledak cuma gara-gara kecemburuan semata? Itu berlebihan sekali, seharusnya aku merasa malu karena bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu. Aku sudah menuduh sahabat terbaikku, Gopal, merebut gadis yang kusukai. Dan aku juga melukai perasaan satu-satunya gadis yang benar-benar kucintai dengan sepenuh hati. Aku benar-benar manusia tidak berguna.

Seandainya bisa memutar ulang waktu, aku ingin sekali menarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Orang bilang, lidahmu harimaumu. Berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau ucapkan dari mulutmu karena kata-kata bisa menyakiti seseorang lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa luka yang kutorehkan di hati Yaya. Apa aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan luka itu?

.

.

.

Normal POV

Semua orang tau —terutama teman sekelas mereka, bahwa Boboiboy dan Yaya memang sering bertengkar. Entah karena masalah sepele seperti lupa mengerjakan PR (Boboiboy yang lupa, dan Yaya yang memarahinya), atau masalah-masalah lain. Tapi biasanya kedua sejoli itu tidak bertengkar terlalu lama. Kalau mereka sedang mogok bicara, paling lama hanya satu hari, atau cuma dalam hitungan jam, bahkan menit. Karena biar bagaimana pun, —walaupun keduanya selalu saja menyangkal— mereka berdua sama-sama saling menyukai dan tidak tahan kalau harus saling berdiaman terlalu lama.

Karena itulah, banyak yang merasa heran saat pasangan fenomenal ini tidak juga berbaikan setelah bertengkar lebih dari tiga hari. Keduanya hampir tidak saling berbicara sama sekali, dan bahkan mereka terlihat saling menjauh satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui secara pasti masalah apa yang tengah menimpa mereka, kecuali tentu saja ketiga sahabat mereka.

"Hei, mereka berdua masih mogok bicara?" bisik Fang pada Ying yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sekarang waktu istirahat, dan Ying sekali lagi gagal mengajak Boboiboy dan Yaya untuk mau makan bersama mereka.

Sejak tiga hari lalu, Boboiboy menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap seorang diri, sedangkan Yaya lebih memilih tetap duduk di kelas. Tak peduli sekeras apa pun usaha Ying untuk membujuk mereka, keduanya tetap keras kepala dan menolak untuk ikut makan bersama di kantin.

"Um," balas Ying sedih. Ia tidak tega melihat kedua sahabtanya terus seperti ini. Ying juga merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang sahabat karena tidak bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi tentu saja yang paling merasa bersalah adalah Gopal. Bisa dibilang, ialah penyebab Boboiboy dan Yaya bertengkar pada awalnya, walaupun itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Tapi tetap saja, Gopal merasa bersalah setengah mati. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak lewat di koridor lantai dua hari itu. Ia tak menyangka niat baiknya membantu Yaya saat itu justru akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ying hampir melayangkan seribu tendangan laju ke arah Gopal saat ia mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari pemuda bertubuh gempal itu. Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama menolak untuk bercerita, maka Gopal-lah yang turun tangan memberitahu kebenaran kepada dua sahabatnya yang lain. Ying sebenarnya juga berniat menghajar Boboiboy karena telah menyakiti hati sahabat perempuannya, tapi melihat betapa depresinya pemuda itu, Ying pun menyimpan kekesalannya untuk nanti, saat keadaan sudah kembali normal.

Gopal dan Boboiboy sudah berbaikan, kurang lebih. Boboiboy langsung mendatangi rumah Gopal sore itu untuk meminta maaf. Tapi justru Gopal yang pada akhirnya meratap dan memohon maaf pada Boboiboy. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena secara tidak sengaja merusak hubungan mereka. Hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil, sampai bisa menimbulkan salah paham dan berakhir dengan sangat buruk. Saat itu Boboiboy terlihat bersikap sangat biasa. Ia berkata akan segera meminta maaf pada Yaya dan yakin gadis itu akan memaafkannya. Tapi Gopal melihat mata Boboiboy yang dipenuhi penyesalan dan keputusasaan, dan tahu bahwa Boboiboy hanya berpura-pura tegar.

Gopal jelas tahu Boboiboy tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu kepada Yaya. Ia juga tahu bagaiamana putus asanya Boboiboy mencoba meminta maaf kepada Yaya, namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh gadis yang suka mengenakan kerudung merah muda itu. Hingga akhirnya Boboiboy menyerah dan memilih untuk menjauh dari Yaya, memberinya waktu untuk memulihkan diri dari sakit hatinya.

Waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka apa pun. Tapi seberapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk sebuah luka agar bisa pulih sepenuhnya, tak ada yang mengetahuinya secara pasti.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Cermin di hadapanku memperlihatkan pantulan diriku yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rambut acak-acakan, baju kusut, dan yang cukup membuatku kaget adalah kedua mataku yang membengkak. Aku bukan orang yang matanya cepat membengkak setelah menangis semalaman. Tapi mungkin menangis selama lebih dari tiga malam berturut-turut memang bisa membuat mata siapapun membengkak hampir seukuran bola golf. Bagus, sekarang aku jadi kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang depresi.

Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur empuk dan berharap agar gumpalan kapas di balik punggungku bisa menenggelamkanku dan membuatku lenyap dari sini.

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari berlalu sejak pertengkaranku dengan Boboiboy. Ia berulang kali menghubungiku, dan bahkan mendatangi rumahku. Tapi aku selalu menolak menjawab panggilannya dan tidak mau menemuinya saat ia muncul di depan pintu rumahku. Aku menolak mentah-mentah permintaan maafnya yang ia utarakan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan di sekolah, satu-satunya tempat di mana aku tak bisa terus melarikan diri darinya. Aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan ucapannya, dan kupikir aku belum bisa memaafkannya dalam waktu dekat.

Saat aku masih kecil, ibuku pernah berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh bermusuhan dengan orang lain lebih dari tiga hari, dosa katanya. Dan sementara aku berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih, aku mulai memikirkan tentang perkataan ibuku itu. Haruskah aku menambah lagi dosa-dosaku yang sudah bertumpuk hanya karena tidak mau memaafkan seseorang? Boboiboy sudah berulang kali minta maaf, tapi aku tetap bersikeras tidak ingin memaafkannya. Haruskah hubunganku dan Boboiboy berakhir seperti ini?

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya tidak tahan berlama-lama menjauh darinya. Tidak sekarang, saat aku telah menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi segalanya telah menjadi rumit, aku sendiri yang memperumitnya dengan kekeras kepalaanku. Aku seharusnya memaafkan Boboiboy. Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku menyadari bahwa Boboiboy sama sekali tak pernah berniat menyakiti hatiku. Kata-kata kasar yang diucapkannya waktu itu hanyalah bentuk dari emosi sesaat. Ia terlalu dikendalikan oleh amarah sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku menghubunginya dan meminta maaf? Kurasa sudah waktunya saling membuka diri kembali. Aku dan Boboiboy sama-sama saling mencintai, kami berdua sama-sama tersakiti kalau keadaannya terus seperti ini. Dan kali ini, akulah yang harus membereskan semuanya.

Kupandangi jam yang tergantung di dinding berwarna merah muda. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Mungkin Boboiboy sudah tidur.

 _Apa besok saja minta maafnya?_ batinku.

Tapi aku ingin melakukannya malam ini, detik ini juga. Tidak perlu menunda lebih lama lagi, nanti semuanya malah jadi semakin tak terkendali.

Baru saja jari-jariku menyentuh ponsel yang kuletakkan di meja belajar, kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Ini bukan sakit kepala yang biasanya kualami, tapi jauh lebih parah. Kepalaku rasanya seperti akan terbelah dua, dan tanpa sadar aku menjerit.

Ayah dan ibuku berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamarku setelah mendengar jeritanku. Aku bisa melihat sosok samar mereka melalui pandanganku yang memburam. Entah sejak kapan, tubuhku sudah meringkuk di lantai yang dingin di sebelah meja belajar. Ibu berlutut di sampingku, menyerukan hal-hal yang tak bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Tapi samar-samar, aku mendengarnya menyebut namaku berulang kali.

Aku yakin sekali aku akan mati. Dan sejujurnya aku berharap aku segera mati agar rasa sakit ini bisa menghilang. Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang saat ayahku mengangkatku dari lantai dan membawaku turun sambil sedikit berlari.

Kalau memang aku akan segera mati, seharusnya ada banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan, tentang berapa banyak dosa yang telah kulakukan saat hidup, dan bahwa aku juga belum sempat membahagiakan orang tuaku. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang melintas di benakku adalah, aku belum berbaikan dengan Boboiboy. Aku akan mati tanpa sempat meminta maaf padanya.

Lalu semuanya menghilang, ayahku, ibuku, dan juga bayangan Boboiboy dalam benakku. Dan aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekat yang tak berujung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Fufufu, fluffnya udah cukup di chapter kemarin, kan? Jadi nggak apa-apa dong kalau dibanyakin konflik? /ditabok

Maafkan tentang banyaknya adegan penuh drama. Aku kayaknya emang udah overdosis(?) drama Korea, makanya cerita yang kubuat selalu penuh drama u.u /sigh

Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan Gopal ke drama cinta-cintaan(?) yang terjadi, karena aku rada kasihan sama Gopal yang selalu ditinggalkan x'D /peluk Gopal

Ini udah mulai masuk bagian klimaks, jadi kira-kira tiga atau empat chapter lagi bakal tamat. Semoga kalian masih belum bosan menanti :')

* * *

Balasan review (yang pakai akun juga aku balasnya di sini, soalnya nggak sempat ngirim PM /bilang aja males/ *plak) :

 **Love UchiHaruno** : Makasih udah menunggu ;) Yap, sama-sama. Dan makasih juga atas reviewnya~

 **Hanna Yoora** : Yeei, syukur deh kalau senang dengan adegan Boboiboy Yayanya. Ehehe, kalau soal itu tanyain aja langsung sam Fang Yingnya xD /plak. Makasih semnagatnya, dan maaf karena nggak bisa update kilat, huhu T.T Mau juga dong dibeliin no drop, kan lagi musim hujan(?). Makasih reviewnya!

 **Lily** : Thank you so much for your excitement. It made my day knowing that you enjoyed my fanfic that much. About you suggestion, can you give me some more time to think about it? This story is BBBxYaya centric, so I don't want too much couples to distract the readers from them. But I'll think about a way to fit it in this story. Thanks again for your review!

 **BabyDirah98** : Maaf sudah menunggu. Semoga adegan Boyanya cukup memuaskan ya. Makasih udah memberikan review~

 **Secret admire** : Makasih atas reviewnya!

 **Cellina276** : Wuah, bagus deh kalau ini udah romantis. Aku lumayan nggak yakin juga sih. Err, nanti deh ada adegan romantis lagi. Ditunggu aja ya! Makasih reviewnya~

 **Nurul2001** : Iya maaf, chapter 16 itu memang khusus aku buat untuk masukin adegan manis Boboya. Itu cuma sebagai selingan, sebelum mulai balik ke konflik utama lagi. Makasih banyak atas sarannya. Dan makasih juga reviewnya!

 **Haruko1212** : Maaf karena updatenya lama u.u Err, kalau itu sih nggak bisa janji, soalnya kau mau fokusin ke BBBxYaya, tapi kalau bisa aku coba nyelipin FangxYing kok ;) Makasih atas reviewnya~

 **Annisa Wijayanti** : Ini udah di next. Salam kenal juga :D Dan makasih untuk reviewnya~

 **Rampaging Snow** : Sahabat jadi cinta itu memang sesuatu banget ya, kayak ada manis-manisnya(?). Makasih atas reviewnya!

 **Ananda tia** : Cinta mereka emang kuat kok, jadi sebesar apa pun masalah menghadang, pasti akhirnya bisa bersatu /ngomong apa nak/ Kalau soal Fayi itu tanyain aja langsung sama mereka /plak/ Ini udah nect, maaf lama menunggu. Makasih sudah memberikan review~

 **Ananda 202** : Sini aku ilapin ingusnya /plak/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Blue moonlight shining** : Boboya itu emang sweet kok, sweet sejagad raya! Kalau Fayi nggak bisa janji dulu, tapi aku usahain buat nyelipin adegan mereka ;) Makasih atas reviewnya!

 **Hanna Safira** : Makasih reviewnya~

: Emang xD. Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya~

 **kidy team** : Makasih atas reviewnya~

 **rizki56** : Ini udah next, maaf nggak bisa kilat T.T Makasih udah mereview~

 **Uchiah951** : Sama dong, aku juga pengen(?). Maaf nggak bisa update kilat u.u Makasih reviewnya~

 **Cansa403** : Uwaaah, maaf maaf, aku udah ngecek ulang tapi ternyata masih ada typo yang kelewatan ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Chapter ini udah kucek berulang-ulang kali, semoga nggak ada typo yang nyelip lagi ya. Yess, itu Mockingjay part 2, senang deh ada yang nyadar x) Err, kekuatan mereka itu cuma pelengkap(?) aja kok, ini kan lebih fokus ke romance jadi yaaah, begitulah. Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!

 **Febriansyah Scout Boboiboy** : Syukur deh kalau suka ;) Endingnya liat aja nanti ya~ Makasih reviewnya~

 **karli sweet** : Maaf, bener-bener maaf karena nggak bisa update cepat. Aku udah coba usahain, tapi yaah … :" Uwaah, makasih banyak, aku terharu lho, seriusan :') Ini udah diupdate chapter 17nya, semoga suka ya. Makasih atas reviewnya!

 **Raihsya248** : Wah, selamat datang di fandom ini :) Nggak apa, aku dibaca aja udah senang kok sebenarnya :') Ini udah next, maaf nggak kilat u.u Makasih udah memberikan review~

 **Faiz** : Ini udah next ya~ Makasih reviewnya~~

Ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih review untuk chapter ini?

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	18. Chapter 18

Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.

Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Boboiboy terjaga dari tidurnya dan —dengan sedikit berisik— berlari ke kamar mandi. Untunglah kamarnya memiliki kamar mandi sendiri, kalau tidak ia mungkin bisa membangunkan Tok Aba yang sedang tidur di kamarnya di bawah. Tapi tentu saja, ia telah membangunkan Ochobot yang tidur tepat di sebelah ranjangnya.

Penasaran, robot berbentuk bola itu mengintip ke kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak tertutup dan melihat Boboiboy tengah memuntahkan makan malamnya yang hanya ia sentuh sedikit.

"Ya ampun, Boboiboy. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau masuk angin? Perlu kuambilkan obat?" tanya Ochobot khawatir. Ia melayang ke sebelah Boboiboy dan mengusap tengkuk sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Boboiboy, sedikit terengah. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan menyalakan kran air. "Cuma mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi buruk?" ucap Ochobot bingung.

"Ya. Mimpi yang sangat buruk," gumam Boboiboy. Ia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh bersimbah keringat dingin.

Ochobot hanya memandangi Boboiboy dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Memangnya seburuk apa mimpinya sampai ia terbangun dan langsung muntah-muntah seperti itu? Bola kuasa itu berniat mengajak Boboiboy kembali ke tempat tidur, karena kalau tidak ia bisa benar-benar masuk angin jika terus duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy menarik salah satu lengan robotnya.

"Ochobot, aku harus ke rumah Yaya," kata Boboiboy dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hah? Sekarang? Untuk apa?" tanya Ochobot kaget.

"Iya, sekarang. Aku harus memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja." Boboiboy bangkit dan benar-benar berniat melangkah keluar kamarnya. Namun Ochobot buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Boboiboy, ini sudah hampir tengah malam! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya datang ke rumah orang jam segini!" kata Ochobot.

"Tapi aku harus memastikan kalau Yaya tidak apa-apa!"

"Yaya tidak apa-apa, Boboiboy. Dia baik-baik saja di rumahnya, aku yakin. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang tidur dan bermimpi indah. Jangan sampai kau mengganggunya hanya karena kau bermimpi buruk!"

"Mimpi itu bisa jadi pertanda, Ochobot!"

"Mimpi itu cuma bunga tidur, Boboiboy. Kau terlalu depresi akhir-akhir ini, makanya kau bermimpi buruk."

"Tapi …"

"Sudahlah, cepat kembali ke tempat tidurmu. Kau bisa membangunkan Tok Aba kalau terus membuat ribut."

Boboiboy pun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Ochobot mendorong punggungnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Robot itu menawarkan diri untuk menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya, tapi Boboiboy menolak mentah-mentah. Ia menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan bersiap kembali tidur, tapi telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara derum mobil yang baru dinyalakan. Boboiboy bertanya-tanya siapa yang menyalakan mobil jam segini, dan ke mana mereka hendak pergi. Namun rasa kantuk menyergapnya, dan hanya dalam hitungan menit, ia telah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku menarik simpul dasiku yang terlalu miring ke kiri dan merapikannya. Bagus, sekarang pakaianku sudah cukup rapi, kurang lebih. Beberapa hari ini aku memang sedikit —tidak terlalu sedikit sebenarnya— depresi, tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Tapi kurasa aku memang tidak mahir menyembunyikan perasaan, karena kelihatannya semua orang, terutama teman-teman di sekolahku, sudah melihat betapa merananya aku belakangan ini.

Mereka tentu saja mengetahui tentang pertengkaranku dengan Yaya, walau aku yakin mereka tidak mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya. Banyak gosip yang bermunculan tentang penyebab kami bertengkar, dan tidak ada satu pun yang mendekati kebenaran. Bahkan kebanyakan gosip-gosip itu terdengar menggelikan. Kemarin, aku tak sengaja mendengar salah satu anak perempauan kelas satu berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu kepada teman-temannya bahwa alasan aku dan Yaya bertengkar adalah karena Yaya memergokiku pergi ke Love Hotel dengan seorang wanita. Yang benar saja! Gosip macam apa itu? Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku ini anak baik-baik. Aku tidak mungkin pergi ke Love Hotel!

Tapi aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan emosiku meledak-ledak lagi. Aku harus belajar mengendalikannya. Karena membiarkan amarah meluap itu hanya akan berakibat buruk, contohnya, lihatlah aku sekarang.

Sudah berulang kali aku mencoba berbicara pada Yaya di sekolah, tapi ia selalau saja berhasil menemukan cara untuk menghindar dariku. Entah suda berapa ribu kata maaf yang kulontarkan, tapi tetap saja tak ada tanggapan. Aku bahkan sudah terlalu putus asa untuk meminta maaf tapi tak kunjung dimaafkan. Jangankan menjawab permintaan maafku, melihat wajahku saja Yaya kelihatannya sudah sangat muak. Tapi kalau aku menyerah sekarang, aku mungkin akan kehilangan gadis itu untuk selamanya. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sekali lagi, aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Wajahku menyiratkan tekad. Hari ini aku harus bisa berbaikan dengan Yaya. Aku tidak ingin dibenci olehnya. Perkataanku saat itu memang sangat kelewatan, dan aku benar-benar menyesalinya setengah mati. Tapi aku yakin, tidak, aku tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku tetap berharap, bahwa masih ada sedikit ruang di hati Yaya yang bersedia menerimaku kembali, memaafkanku, memberiku kesempatan kedua. Dan aku tidak boleh menyerah sampai aku mendapatkan itu.

Kuambil tas yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan memakainya di bahu. Beberapa langkah sebelum kakiku mencapai pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan Ochobot melayang masuk dengan ekspresi panik di wajah bulatnya.

Oke, aku tau, Ochobot itu robot, dia tidak punya ekspresi. Tapi aku sudah tinggal bersama Ochobot cukup lama, jadi aku bisa sedikit membaca ekspresinya melalui dua bola mata biru elektriknya.

"Lho, Ochobot? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak membantu atok di kedai?" tanyaku.

Ochobot berbicara dengan nada panik. "Boboiboy! Aku tak sengaja mendengar Tok Aba bicara dengan ayah Yaya dan …"

"Tunggu dulu, kau menguping pembicaraan orang tua? Itu tidak baik, Ochobot," kataku dengan nada mencela.

"Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, Boboiboy!" kata Ochobot tak sabar. Dan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya berikutnya membuatku langsung membeku. "Yaya, masuk rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

Normal POV

Tuan dan Nyonya Yah duduk berdampingan di ruangan bernuansa putih yang tidak terlalu luas, sementara seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian dokter terlihat tengah menjelaskan sesuatu kepada pasangan suami istri ini.

"Putri anda terkena Aneurisma Otak," ujar sang dokter dengan suara lambat dan jelas. "Ini penyakit yang menyerang otak yang ditandai dengan adanya tonjolan menyerupai balon dalam pembuluh darah yang ada di dalam otak. Jika tonjolan ini pecah, akan menyebabkan pendarahan otak yang bisa sangat membahayakan. Apa Yaya pernah mengeluhkan sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini?"

Nyonya Yah menggeleng. "Tidak, Yaya tidak pernah bilang apa-apa. Tapi kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak terlalu sehat," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Gejala Aneurisma Otak memang seringkali tidak terlihat, terutama jika tonjolannya belum pecah. Tapi saat pecah, pendarahan otak yang disebbakannya bisa merusak dan membunuh sel-sel pada otak, dan juga —di beberapa kasus— terjadi pengulangan pendarahan yang bisa menyebabkan kerusakan lebih lanjut pada sel otak. Karena itulah penyakit ini sangat berbahaya dan harus segera ditangani sedini mungkin."

"Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Yaya? Apa kondisinya sudah mencapai tahap membahayakan?" tanya Tuan Yah. Ia sejujurnya takut mendengar jawabannya, karena firasatnya mengatakan ini tidak akan berakhir baik.

Pria berjas putih itu menghela nafas pelan dan menatap pasangan suami istri di depannya. "Sayang sekali. Menurut pemeriksaan kami, aneurismanya telah beberapa kali bocor dan sudah terjadi pengulangan pendarahan di otaknya," ujarnya.

Nyonya Yah terkesiap dan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh sang suami.

"Tapi, Yaya masih bisa disembuhkan, kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan untuknya kan?" tanya Tuan Yah.

"Maafkan saya. Tim dokter sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Yaya. Pendarahan di otaknya memang sudah bisa dihentikan, tapi kerusakannya sudah terlalu parah," kata sang dokter dengan nada menyesal. Kata-katanya berikutnya ia ucapkan dengan sangat berat hati. "Anda harus meyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Bahwa putri anda mungkin tidak akan bisa terbangun lagi."

.

.

.

Normal POV

Boboiboy berdiri dengan sedikit terengah-engah di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Terima kasih kepada kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia bisa tiba di sini hanya dalam waktu lima menit sejak Ochobot memberitahunya bahwa Yaya masuk rumah sakit.

Setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya yang kelelahan setelah berlari, Boboiboy pun menghampiri resepsionis untuk menanyakan di kamar mana Yaya dirawat. Entah cuma kebetulan, atau mungkin takdir, Yaya ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama dengannya dulu saat kepalanya terhantam balok dan terkena gegar otak, yaitu kamar 203. Maka dengan jantung berdebar tak karuan, Boboiboy pun melangkah menuju lantai dua.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat tiba di koridor lantai dua adalah ibu Yaya, nyonya Yah, yang tengah duduk seorang diri di salah satu bangku di sana. Dengan sedikit ragu, Boboiboy pun menghampiri wanita itu.

"A-anu, bibi …" ucap Boboiboy pelan.

Nyonya Yah mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Bo-Boboiboy dengar Yaya masuk rumah sakit …" kata Boboiboy, masih dengan suara pelan.

"Oh, kau mendengarnya dari paman Yah, ya?"

"Eh, tidak. Boboiboy dengar dari Ochobot."

"Oh, begitu."

Boboiboy bisa melihat betapa kacaunya wanita yang menjadi ibu sahabatnya ini. Jilbabnya terlihat berantakan, dan ada bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Yaya. Nyonya Yah bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian rumah, mungkin ia terus di sini sejak —entah kapan— Yaya dibawa ke sini.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, Boboiboy akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantui benaknya.

"Bibi, apa yang terjadi dengan Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia sedikit takut mendengar jawabannya. Bagaimana kalau firasat buruknya ternyata benar? Boboiboy sedikit kaget saat ibu Yaya tiba-tiba menangis terisak-isak. Bahunya bergetar dan ia menenggelamkan wajah di dalam telapak tangannya. "Bi-bibi, ma-maaf, Boboiboy tidak …"

"Yaya koma …" Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan sangat pelan dan juga diselingi oleh isak tangis, sehingga awalnya Boboiboy mengira ia salah dengar. Namun kata-kata berikutnya membuatnya benar-benar kehabisan nafas. "Yaya koma, dan dokter berkata bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bangun lagi …"

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

 _Aneurisma otak_ …

Sementara aku duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yaya, menatap matanya yang terpejam, dan juga kabel-kabel dari alat medis yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, aku berusaha mencerna arti dua kata yang benar-benar terdengar asing di telingaku.

Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mendengar ada penyakit bernama Aneurisma, sampai hari ini, saat aku mengetahui ternyata sahabat kecilku menderita penyakit ini.

Kini aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku selalu berkata betapa aku mencintai Yaya, bahwa aku selalu memperhatikannya dan aku mengetahui segala hal tentangnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyadari kalau ia menderita penyakit seberbahaya ini.

Ketiga sahabatku mulai berdatangan satu persatu. Dimulai dari Ying, yang muncul begitu tiba-tiba hingga hampir membuat Tuan Yah —yang baru kembali dari rumahnya— jantungan. Disusul oleh Fang dan Gopal, yang datang bersamaan tak lama kemudian. Kedua orang tua Yaya —atau lebih tepatnya hanya ayahnya, karena ibu Yaya sepertinya masih belum bisa berbicara tanpa harus menangis terisak-isak— menjelaskan mengenai kondisi Yaya pada mereka. Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara kaget yang dilontarkan oleh mereka bertiga, tapi kau tidak berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi mereka. Aku hanya duduk diam di sana, menanti kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu membuka.

Hari itu kami berempat bolos sekolah, walau dengan sedikit pertentangan dari kedua orang tua Yaya. Tapi akhirnya, sepanjang hari itu kami hampir tidak pergi meninggalkan kamar Yaya, kecuali untuk ke toilet atau membeli makanan. Aku dan Ying duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat tidur Yaya, sementara Gopal dan Fang duduk di sofa. Orang tua Yaya bolak-balik mengurus banyak hal dan mempercayakan penjagaan Yaya pada kami.

Sementara semua orang merasa sedih dan khawatir setengah mati, aku justru marasa hampa. Yang kulakukan sepanjang hari hanya duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yaya, sementara kepalaku berulang kali menghitung detak jantung yang terdengar dari monitor di sebelahku. Tapi itu hanya caraku untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari semua emosi yang sebenarnya membuncah di dalam dadaku. Hatiku rasanya kosong, tapi itu jenis kekosongan yang terasa menyesakkan. Aku ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, tapi aku bahkan tidak sanggup melakukannya. Duniaku seperti runtuh, karena salah satu mimpi terburukku kini menjadi kenyataan.

 _Aku telah kehilangan gadis yang kucintai. Mungkin untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pintu berderit pelan saat Ochobot membukanya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap. Ia melayang ke arah tempat tidur di salah satu sudut ruangan dan menatap sosok tak bergerak yang terbaring di atasnya.

"Boboiboy, kau sudah tidur? Atok menyuruhmu turun untuk makan malam," kata Ochobot.

"Aku tidak lapar," gumam Boboiboy. Ia tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Ochobot, sehingga robot itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi kau belum makan dari pagi. Nanti kau bisa sakit," kata Ochobot lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba menunggumu di bawah, Boboiboy. Ayo turunlah dan makan, ya?" Ochobot masih terus berusaha membujuk, namun Boboiboy tetap keras kepala.

"Bilang sama atok aku sudah tidur," ujar pemuda itu.

"Tapi …"

"Ochobot, aku ingin sendiri. Pergilah temani atok makan," kata Boboiboy, secara halus mengusir robot itu. Ochobot mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya melayang pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Kalau kau lapar, turunlah ke dapur," kata Ochobot terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Boboiboy menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menenggelamkan diri di dalam kegelapan dan berharap agar dirinya bisa menghilang dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu berlalu. Tapi gadis yang menyukai warna merah muda itu masih tenggelam di dalam mimpinya. Ia terus saja berbaring tak bergerak, sementara berbagai alat-alat medis yang tersambung ke tubuhnya berusaha menjaga agar ia tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari dunia ini. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang dan damai, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa gadis itu sedang mengalami mimpi indah. Padahal bisa saja mimpi-mimpi itu akan berlangsung selamanya, dan gadis itu benar-benar tidak akan terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

"Boboiboy, aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" ujar Ying lembut kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk sambil menatap tak berkedip ke arah si putri tidur.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar," kata Boboiboy dengan suara datar.

"Tapi Ochobot bilang kau belum makan apa pun sejak kemarin. Dan kau juga jarang makan selama beberapa hari ini," kata Ying khawatir.

"Tapi aku memang tidak ingin makan," ujar Boboiboy, masih dengan nada monoton yang terus digunakannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan minum? Mau kubelikan jus jeruk?" tanya Ying lagi. Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepala. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu, meninggalkan Boboiboy seorang diri bersama Yaya, yang masih setia terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

Tangan Boboiboy bergerak merapikan bagian atas kerudung Yaya yang sedikit kusut. Kemudian tangannya kembali ia letakkan di sebelah tangan Yaya yang dipasangi jarum infus.

"Kau ingat, Yaya? Di sini tempat pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku. Saat itu aku benar-benar senang, sampai aku mengira bahwa itu hanya mimpi dan memintamu untuk menamparku. Tamparanmu keras sekali saat itu, tapi itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak bermimpi. Kau akhirnya benar-benar membalas cintaku," kata Boboiboy sambil terus menatap Yaya, berharap melihat sedikit saja pergerakan dari gadis itu. Tapi tubuh itu tetap bergeming.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus tertidur seperti ini?" ujar Boboiboy dengan suara tercekat, menahan tangis. "Bukannya kau sering memarahiku karena sering ketiduran di kelas? Kau juga selalu mengataiku tukang tidur. Tapi lihat sekarang siapa yang terus-terusan tidur. Apa mimpimu sangat menyenangkan, samapi kau tidak mau terbangun lagi? Kumohon Yaya, kumohon … bangunlah … bukalah matamu … kumohon …"

Air mata mengalir di pipi pucat Boboiboy yang sedikit tirus. Ia menangis tanpa suara, sementara hatinya terus berdoa agar Yaya segera sadar. Namun harapannya saat ini mungkin terdengar sia-sia, karena dokter sudah memvonis bahwa gadis itu memang tidak akan terbangun lagi. Hanya karena permintaan dari kedua orang tua Yaya, yang masih terus berharap putri mereka akan segera sadar, yang membuat alat-alat medis itu masih terus setia menopang hidup Yaya. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau mereka memutuskan untuk mencabut semua alat-alat itu.

Boboiboy menyesali banyak hal. Terutama ia menyesal karena belum sempat berbaikan dengan Yaya. Yaya belum menerima permintaan maafnya atas kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia ucapkan tempo hari pada gadis itu. Mungkin Yaya memang telah benar-benar membencinya, karena itulah gadis itu memilih untuk tetap terlelap karena ia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan rasa bersalah yang terus menggerogoti hatinya. Dan yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda itu hanyalah meratapi semua kebodohannya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku duduk di depan meja belajar sambil tanganku sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas. Sesekali mataku melirik ke arah _smartphone_ yang terletak di atas meja, mengamati apa yang tertera di layarnya dan kembali menulis. Tidak ada suara apa pun di sekitarku, selain suara gesekan pena dengan kertas.

Aku seorang diri di rumah. Tok Aba dan Ochobot sedang menjaga kedai, dan aku diminta untuk menjaga rumah. Mungkin Tok Aba menyadari betapa menyedihkannya keadaanku akhir-akhir ini, jadi ia memutuskan aku boleh beristirahat dan tidak perlu membantu di kedai. Walaupun aku merasa bersalah pada Tok Aba, tapi aku bersyukur karena diberikan kesempatan untuk menyendiri dan menyusun rencana.

 _Ya, rencana untuk menebus kesalahanku._

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam berkutat dengan kertas, pulpen, dan juga _smartphone_ , aku pun menghempaskan punggung di sandaran kursi dan menghela nafas panjang. Kelihatannya rencanaku akan berjalan lancar, tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan. Awalnya kupikir ini akan sedikit merepotkan dan melibatkan sedikit kejahatan, bukan merampok atau sejenisnya, cuma kejahatan kecil, kok. Menculik dan membawa lari anak orang, misalnya.

Tapi, beruntunglah aku punya ponsel pintar yang bisa membantu. Dengan informasi yang kudapatkan, aku bisa melaksanakan rencanaku tanpa harus melibatkan aksi kriminal. Tapi aku masih tidak terlalu yakin dengan teoriku. Aku bukan tipe pemikir, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat. Kalau begini, hanya ada satu cara yang mungkin bisa kulakukan. Yaitu mencari tahu sendiri di tempat di mana semua ini bermula.

Ya, aku harus kembali ke hutan _itu_.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tanah keras yang tertutupi dedaunan kering. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia mulai khawatir dirinya tersesat, namun saat dilihatnya sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh di depannya, pemuda bertopi itu mendesah lega. Tanpa ragu, Boboiboy melangkah melewati pepohonan dan akhirnya tiba di tanah lapang tempat batu yang dicarinya berdiri. Namun sudah ada orang lain yang menunggunya di sana, dan Boboiboy setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya berjalan menghampiri sosok tua itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, anak muda," kata kakek tua yang dulu pernah ditemuinya. Boboiboy membungkuk singkat ke arah sang kakek.

"Kakek sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja," kata si kakek tenang.

"Kakek tau aku akan datang ke sini?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit kaget, sekaligus … _takut_.

"Ya," jawab kakek itu sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa kakek juga tau alasanku datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja, anak muda. Kau sedang mencari petunjuk, atau mungkin jawaban, yang bisa membantumu menyelamatkan gadis itu, kan?"

Boboiboy sedang bersiap-siap lari sekarang. Kakek itu terlihat semakin menakutkan, dengan kemampuannya mengetahui segala hal. Mungkin ia jelmaan penyihir, dan kalau Boboiboy tidak segera menyelamatkan diri, ia mungkin akan disihir atau semacamnya.

"Jangan takut. Kakek tidak akan mencelakanmu," kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum. Bukannya merasa lega, Boboiboy malah semakin ketakutan dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. "Kakek memiliki jawaban untuk permasalahanmu."

Kata-kata itu sukses menahan kaki Boboiboy yang tengah bersiap lari secepat kilat. Ia menoleh ke arah sang kakek, dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Kakek bisa membantuku?" tanya Boboiboy ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, dan kakek akan memberitahumu jawabannya," kata kakek itu, masih dengan suara tenangnya.

Boboiboy masih terlihat bimbang, namun ia memutuskan untuk mencoba. "Apa aku dan Yaya memang bertukar tubuh saat hujan?"

Kakek itu mengangguk. "Ya. itu sudah tertulis jelas di atas batu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk batu besar yang berdiir tak jauh darinya.

 _Tertulis jelas, apanya? Kalau mau menuliskan dengan jelas, pakai bahasa yang mudah dimengerti dong, jangan bahsa alien seperti itu. Untung saja Yaya bisa menerjemahkannya_ , batin Boboiboy sedikit kesal.

"Ka-kalau salah satu dari kami sedang tidak sadarkan diri, apa pertukaran itu tetap berlaku?" tanya Boboiboy lagi. Sang kakek kembali mengangguk, dan Boboiboy diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Oke, kalau begini rencananya mungkin akan berhasil.

"Apa kami berdua sama-sama harus terkena hujan supaya bisa bertukar?"

"Tidak harus. Yang penting kalian masih ada di tempat yang sama."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jika salah satu dari kalian berda di tempat yang sedang turun hujan, sedangkan yang satu lagi berada jauh ddi tempat yang tidak turun hujan, maka walaupun yang satunya kehujanan, jiwa kalian tidak akan tertukar."

Boboiboy menatap sedikit takjub ke arah sang kakek. Ternyata kakek ini lebih berguna daripada mesin pencari google, maupun wikipedia. Dan jawaban yang diberikan kakek itu semakin membulatkan tekad Boboiboy. Ternyata ia memang harus melakukan ini. Lagipula ini sama sekali tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, Boboiboy kembali bertanya, kali ini pertanyaan yang memang sejak lama ingin ia tanyakan pada sang kakek.

"Dulu kakek pernah bilang padaku, bahwa hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan Yaya. Apa saat itu kakek sudah tau tentang … penyakit Yaya?"

"Ya … dan tidak." Jawaban sang kakek membuat Boboiboy mengerutkan kening. "Kakek tidak tahu kalau gadis itu memiliki penyakit parah, hanya saja yang kakek tau gadis itu perlu diselamatkan, olehmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Kerutan di dahi Boboiboy semakin bertambah banyak. "Bagaimana kakek bisa tau?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Walaupun sudah menyadari bahwa kakek itu punya kekuatan supernatural untuk mengetahui banyak hal aneh, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Boboiboy heran.

Kakek itu berjalan ke arah batu dan mengelus permukaannya yang berukir. "Yang bisa menemukan batu ini hanya orang-orang 'terpilih'," katanya pelan. "Dan kau, anak muda, adalah salah satu orang terpilih itu. Kau diberi kesempatan untuk bertukar tubuh dengan gadis itu, agar kau bisa menyadari kondisinya dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi kau terlambat, dan semuanya berakhir seperti ini."

Boboiboy terhenyak. Memang benar, ia menghabiskan beberapa hari —bahkan minggu— di tubuh Yaya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Padahal kalau ia bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat, penyakit Yaya mungkin bisa ditangani lebih cepat, dan gadis itu tidak perlu berakhir koma berhari-hari di rumah sakit.

"Tapi … kau sudah menemukan cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya, kan?" tanya sang kakek, dengan senyum sedih terukir di wajah keriputnya.

"Ya …" gumam Boboiboy sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia memang sudah memiliki rencana, dan kalau rencananya ini berhasil ia bisa menyelamatkan Yaya.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Boboiboy, kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa kalau salah satu dari kami … mati, saat tubuh kami tertukar. Apa roh kami akan kembali ke tubuh semula, atau tetap tertukar?"

"Roh —atau jiwa— kalian akan tetap tertukar. Karena jika jasad yang ditempatinya mati, maka jiwa itu tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke tubuh asalnya," terang sang kakek.

Boboiboy mengangguk puas. Dengan begini, ia benar-benar bisa menebus kesalahannya. Ia akan menyelamatkan Yaya, dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, Boboiboy teringat baris terakhir dari sajak yang tertulis di batu itu. " _Kutukan ataupun anugerah, cinta sejati dan pengorbananlah yang akan membuktikan…_ " ucapnya, setengah berbisik. "Jadi maksud baris terakhir itu … ini? Kami menganggap ini sebagai kutukan, tapi dengan kutukan ini aku bisa menyelamatkan Yaya dan itu berarti ini juga sebuah anugerah?"

"Ya, begitulah kira-kira…" ujar sang kakek.

"Berarti sejak awal, aku dan Yaya memang ditakdirkan untuk menemukan batu ini?"

"Takdir itu seperti benang kusut, nak. Tidak ada yang tau kemana ia akan berujung." Ucapan sang kakek sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi Boboiboy sudah cukup puas. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit dan melihat hari sudah beranjak sore. Sudah waktunya pulang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, kek," ujar Boboiboy berpamitan. Ia kembali membungkuk singkat ke arah sang kakek. Namun, sebelum kakinya melangkah pergi, Boboiboy menanyakan satu hal lagi yang baru ia sadari terus mengganggu pikirannya. "Sebenarnya … kakek ini siapa?" tanyanya.

Sang kakek tersenyum dan berujar dengan nada tenangnya yang biasa. "Kakek hanya seorang penjaga hutan."

.

.

.

"Boboiboy, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ochobot khawatir, begitu Boboiboy muncul di kedai tok aba menjelang sore. "Aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengecekmu dan mendapati kau tidak ada di sana. Aku baru saja mau meminta mereka untuk pergi mencarimu," ujar robot itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Ying, Fang, dan Gopal yang tengah duduk di kursi kedai.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tadi hanya … berjalan-jalan sebentar," kata Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipi dan berusaha agar tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Boboiboy?" tanya Ying. Suaranya sarat akan kecemasan. "Saat Ochobot bilang kau menghilang, aku jadi panik, kupikir kau mungkin pergi untuk … melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," gumam gadis berkacamata itu.

"Sesuatu yang bodoh apa, misalnya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sesuatu yang sangat bodoh, seperti … bunuh diri," kata Fang datar. Ying mendelik ke arahnya, sementara pemuda berkacamata itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tidak berniat bunuh diri, kan, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal panik, sekaligus takut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu konyol sekali. Untuk apa aku bunuh diri?" ujar Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil. Ketiga sahabatnya, dan juga Ochobot, sedikit tercengang mendengar ia tertawa. "Apa?" tanya Boboiboy begitu menyadari semua orang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Ying sambil menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. "Tapi kelihatannya kau sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Hah?" tanya Boboiboy tak mengerti.

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan seperti mayat hidup. Wajahmu selalu terlihat datar, dan kau juga berbicara dengan nada monoton. Tapi kelihatannya kau sudah sadar kembali," kata Fang.

"Oh, begitu. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir," kata Boboiboy.

Ying dan Gopal mengangguk, sementara Fang hanya mendengus. Tapi Ochobot menatap Boboiboy dengan curiga. Hidup bersama dengan pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun membuat sang bola kuasa sedikit banyak bisa membca emosi Boboiboy. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu, dan kelihatannya itu tidak terlalu bagus.

"Kau tidak perlu menghadapi semua ini seorang diri, Boboiboy. Masih ada aku, Gopal, dan Fang. Kita hadapi ini sama-sama, ya?" ujar Ying lembut.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia merasa kerongkongannya sedikit tercekat, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkan apa-apa agar mereka tidak menyadari ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Gopal bangkit dan merangkul bahu Boboiboy. "Jangan memendam semuanya sendirian lagi, Boboiboy. Aku ini kawan baikmu, kan? Kau bisa berbagai apa pun padaku," ujar pemuda bertubuh gempal itu.

Boboiboy lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, takut kalau ia mengeluarkan suara ia benar-benar akan menangis. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Gopal dan berjalan ke balik _counter_ kedai.

"Kalian mau es cokelat? Aku yang traktir," ujarnya sambil tersenyum seceria mungkin.

"Eh, serius? Mau, mau!" sambut Gopal bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau mentraktir es cokelat?" tanya Fang curiga.

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya. "Ini cuma sebagai ucapan terima kasih kok, sekaligus permintaan maaf juga atas sikapku selama beberapa hari ini," ujarnya sambil mulai meracik es cokelat.

Fang kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya pun menunggu Boboiboy yang sibuk menyiapkan es cokelat untuk mereka.

"Nah, selamat menikmati!" kata Boboiboy sambil menyerahkan tiga gelas plastik berembun berisi cairan berwarna cokelat.

Sambil memperhatikan ketiga sahabatnya menghabiskan es cokelat mereka, Boboiboy kembali mengatur ulang semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya. Kalau rencananya itu berhasil, ini mungkin akan menjadi saat terakhir ia melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu. Boboiboy ingin, setidaknya, mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tapi ia tau itu hanya akan membuat mereka curiga. Maka ia hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati.

 _Terima kasih, karena sudah mau menjadi sahabatku …_

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku memandangi kertas putih yang penuh coretan di hadapanku dan membacanya ulang dengan memanfaatkan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Aku sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu agar Ochobot tidak terbangun dan mengetahui rencanaku. Robot itu tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya dan aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelannya yang melebihi omelan ibu-ibu.

Desahan pelan lolos dari mulutku saat aku akhirnya selesai membaca. Kutatap langit malam di balik jendela dan mulai sedikit khawatir. Langit cerah sekali malam ini, dengan bulan dan bintang yang bersinar gemerlapan, dan aku khawatir bahwa cuaca cerah ini akan bertahan sampai besok. Karena kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa rencanaku gagal.

Tadi di rumah sakit, kondisi Yaya sempat menurun, dan aku ketakutan sekali kalau gadis itu benar-benar akan pergi. Karena itulah, aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melaksanakannya besok. Kalau menundanya lebih lama lagi, aku takut kalau aku akan terlambat. Waktu yang kumiliki semakin sempit, tak ada jalan lain selain melakukannya secepat mungkin.

Saat ini aku hanya bisa berdoa bahwa ramalan cuacanya tepat. Bahwa besok di Pulau Rintis, hujan akan turun deras. Dan saat itulah, aku akan mengakhiri semua ini.

.

.

.

Aku mengendap-endap menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lengang. Ini masih pukul enam lebih sedikit di pagi hari. Jam berkunjung baru dibuka kira-kira satu jam lagi, tapi di sinilah aku, menyelinap masuk dengan gerakan kilat dan berusaha tiba di kamar tempat Yaya dirawat tanpa ketahuan oleh perawat.

Kuhembuskan nafas lega saat aku akhirnya tiba di lantai dua. Pintu dengan angka 203 tertulis besar-besar di depannya kugeser perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Aku mengintip perlahan dan mendesah lega saat tak menemukan seorang pun di dalam, kecuali sosok tubuh mungil yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Segera kututup kembali pintu setelah melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

Ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram itu hening, hanya ada bunyi-bunyi lembut dari alat-alat yang mengelilingi sosok yang masih betah terus tidur sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Dan aku lagi-lagi mendesah lega, saat mendengar monitor kecil di sebelah Yaya masih tetap setia menghitung detak jantungnya. Itu berarti ia, setidaknya, masih di sini, Yaya masih belum benar-benar pergi.

Aku melangkah mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dan menarik sebuah kursi mendekat.

"Halo, Yaya …" ucapku pelan begitu telah duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku mengunjungimu sepagi ini. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan, dan aku ingin melihat wajahmu dulu sebelum …"

Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku, dan sebagai gantinya aku menghela nafas panjang. Pandanganku beralih ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan langit pagi yang masih cukup gelap. Gumpalan awan mendung berarak pelan menutupi sedikit cahaya matahari yang baru saja terbit. Melihat awan-awan itu membuatku lega, sekaligus sedih, karena itu berarti rencanaku akan berjalan lancar. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Yaya yang wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, seolah ia memang sedang bermimpi indah.

"Ada … beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kuharap kau bisa mendengarnya, karena aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mengucapkannya lagi nanti …" ujarku, dengan suara bergetar. Sial, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, dan mulai berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Jangan mencintai orang lain … Hiduplah seorang diri dengan hanya memikirkan aku seorang. Aku tau ini kedengaran egois, tapi … ini keputusan yang sudah kupikirkan matang-matang, karena aku hanya tidak tahan kalau memikirkan kau akan mencintai orang lain. Lagipula, akan terlihat aneh jika nanti kau jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain, itu kalau rencanaku berhasil," ujarku, sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki lain, terutama Fang dan Gopal. Mereka itu sahabatku, Yaya, nanti aku bisa cemburu kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

Suara guntur mulai terdengar di luar, dan kata-kataku berikutnya hampir tak bisa keluar dari kerongkonganku yang mulai sedikit tercekat.

"Bagiku, kau selalu menjadi gadis yang luar biasa. Aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu, dan juga bersyukur telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku suatu hari nanti …"

"Di masa depan nanti, tetaplah menjadi Yaya yang selalu dikagumi semua orang. Jadilah gadis luar biasa dan mengagumkan, seperti dirimu yang selama ini selalu kukagumi dan kucintai."

Mataku mulai memanas, dan bulir-bulir bening lolos dari kedua sudut mataku. Aku menatap wajah Yaya dengan pandangan yang memburam karena air mata. "Aku akan merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu …" ujarku dengan suara tercekat.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membungkuk ke arahnya, mengecup pelan kepalanya yang tertutup jilbab. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyusup di hatiku karena melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kulakukan, tapi aku tak akan punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi.

Kutegakkan kembali tubuhku dan pun aku menatap Yaya untuk terakhir kalinya sambil bergumam pelan, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahku. "Aku mencintaimu … Aku mencintaimu …"

Suara guntur kembali terdengar, dan aku pun membalikkan tubuh. Aku melangkah ke arah pintu dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yaya tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N :

Wuhuu, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Aku udah lama banget pengen nulis bagian ini, bahkan tiap nulis chapter-chapter sebelumnya aku pasti selalu gregetan pengen nulis ini, tapi akhirnya kesampean juga nulis ini.

Tapi … ini cuma perasaanku aja, atau memang alur di chapter ini kecepetan? Adakah yang bikin bingung? Kalau ada, silakan ditanyain aja di kotak review. Kalau ada saran dan kritik juga boleh, kok.

Oh, iya, ada yang tau apa rencana Boboiboy? Pasti ketebak banget ya, aku nggak jago bikin misteri sih.

Makasih yang udah mau baca! See you in next chapter!

Balasan review :

 **Faiz** : Makasih~ Eh, tapi aku pengennya sad ending, gimana dong? /ditabok/ Liat aja nanti ya gimana endingnya, aku nggak mau kasih spoiler dulu~ Makasih reviewnya!

 **Haruko1212** : Eh, sama-sama ;) Yaya nggak mati kok, belum sih, liat aja nanti pokoknya. Makasih atas reviewnya~

 **Nurul 2001** : Aduh jangan gitu dong, kan kasian si Otak Jeruknya *peluk Boboiboy* Makasih udah menyempatkan diri me-review~

 **Cansa403** : Iya, aku takutnya sih gitu, nanti pada bosen kalau terlalu panjang. Justru aku yang senang kalau dapat review panjang (terutama yang ngasih saran) dan berusaha sebisa mungkin dibalas panjang juga xD Itu karena saran dari salah satu pembaca juga kok, dan juga aku senang bisa masukin Gopal di situ. Makasih banyak atas reviewnya x)

 **Rizki56** : Maaf nggak bisa cepat, tapi ini udah di-next kok. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Hanna Yoora** : Fang mah emang gitu, saking cintanya sampe cemburu buta(?). Dan ujung-ujungnya Gopal yang kena /puk-puk Gopal/ Yaya … nggak mati, kok, belum. Tapi mungkin nanti bakal mati /ditabok/ Err, ini nggak lama kan updetnya? Cuma seminggu kok *kedip-kedip mata* Uwooh, es krim sandwich! Aku mau! /udah woi!/ Oke, makasih atas reviewnya yang selalu heboh *peluk cium*

 **Karli sweet** : Iyaa, sama-sama~ Aku juga pengen mereka gembira kok, tapi nggak ada salahnya kan kalau sesekali mereka dibuat menderita? /dilempar beling/ Soal ending, liat aja nanti, kemungkinan sih bakal happy ending, tapi mungkin nggak happy-happy banget (?) Oke deh, sip, aku bakal coba buat cerita yang kayak gitu, semoga aja bisa u.u Dan makasih banyak atas reviewnya yang selalu jadi moodbooster aku =w=

 **Aqua** : Gopal emang kasian ya, maafkan diri ini yang telah menistakanmu naak~ Eh iya, kebanyakan pengalih perhatian(?) ya, sampe lupa ceritanya sebenarnya tentang itu u.u Makasih reviewnya mak imuut~

 **Guest** : Makasih =/= Sama dong, aku juga suka Boboiboy-Yaya (nggak ada yang nanya!) Soal tukaran tubuh lagi, kalau perhatiin chapter ini baik-baik pasti bakalan terjawab kok ;) Makasih udah menyempatkan diri membaca dan memberikan review!

 **Rampaging Snow** : Iya, Boboiboy mah ngomongnya kelewatan /dilempar keris petir/ Makasih atas reviewnya~

 **Anisa Aulia Apni** : Waalaikumsalam. Makasih udah menyempatkan diri mampir di ff ini! Nah, semua pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chapter ini, kan? ;) Makasih reviewnya~

 **Febriansyah Scout Boboiboy** : Nanti mungkin mereka baikan, mungkin lho x'D Makasih udah memberikan review!

 **Horan Cyclone** : Aduh~ Makasih(?)~ Gopal emang pengganggu sih /diinjek/ Makasih atas reviewnya~~


	19. Chapter 19

Halo again~~

Maaf updatenya lama. Mood nulisku kemarin lagi pergi liburan dan baru balik hari ini, makanya ini baru bisa dilanjutin /dilempar sandal/

Ya udah deh, langsung baca aja jika berkenan~

Ah iya, di sini bakal ada beberapa bagian yang membingungkan, jadi kurasa kalian sebaiknya baca pelan-pelan biar nggak bingung. Ingat inti(?) utama cerita ini, Boboiboy dan Yaya yang bertukar tubuh, jadi … semoga chapter ini enggak terlalu bikin bingung. And … this gonna be a long-chapter, so prepare yourself~ /sok english

Selamat membaca!

Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.

Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.

* * *

Normal POV

Tok Aba berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan raut wajah gelisah. Hujan yang turun sejak pagi tadi semakin menambah kekhawatirannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu, berharap melihat orang yang dicarinya melangkah masuk. Tapi sang cucu yang menghilang sejak subuh tadi belum juga muncul, membuat pria pemilik kedai cokelat itu semakin khawatir.

Sesosok robot berbentuk bola melayang masuk dari arah ruang depan dan langsung menghampiri Tok Aba.

"Bagaimana, Ochobot? Kau sudah bertanya kepada teman-teman Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Sudah, tok. Ochobot sudah menghubungi Ying, Fang, dan juga Gopal. Tapi mereka bilang Boboiboy tidak ada di rumah mereka," kata Ochobot.

"Aduh, anak itu pergi ke mana sih? Pagi-pagi buta sudah menghilang tanpa kabar," gumam Tok Aba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Dia murung terus sejak Yaya masuk rumah sakit. Makan tidak mau, keluar dari kamar juga susah. Dan sekarang malah menghilang. Apa yang harus atok lakukan?" Tok Aba terus bergumam seorang diri sambil kembali terus melangkah mondar-mandir. Kalau saja di luar sedang tidak turun hujan, pemilik kedai cokelat itu pasti sudah pergi untuk mencari cucunya.

Ochobot melayang di dekat Tok Aba tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kepikiran tentang apa yang dikatakan teman-teman Boboiboy kemarin. Anak itu tidak benar-benar berniat bunuh diri, kan? Dia tidak mungkin punya pikiran sebodoh itu, kan?

Mata biru elektrik Ochobot memandang ke arah hujan yang turun di balik jendela. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan, tapi apa?

Hujan …

Kedua bola mata biru itu membelalak. Ia teringat perkataan Boboiboy dan Yaya tempo hari. Tentang tubuh mereka yang tertukar saat hujan. Jangan-jangan Boboiboy …

Suara dering telepon mengagetkan Tok Aba dan juga Ochobot. Dengan segera, Tok Aba melangkah ke arah telepon yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo. Dengan keluarga Boboiboy?"

"Ya, saya kakeknya. Ada apa ya?"

Ochobot hanya melayang diam di tempatnya sambil mendengarkan suara balasan dari gagang telepon yang digenggam Tok Aba, berharap ia bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan si penelepon. Namun sesaat kemudian bola kuasa itu telah melesat cepat ke arah Tok Aba, menahan pria tua yang kelihatannya tengah dilanda _shock_ itu itu agar tidak jatuh. Tanpa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan orang di seberang telepon tadi pun, Ochobot sudah tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan mengingat situasi saat ini, di mana salah satu penghuni rumah mereka tengah menghilang entah ke mana, ditambah lagi firasat buruknya bahwa Boboiboy tengah merencanakan sesuatu, Ochobot bisa sedikit menebak-nebak.

Telah terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy. Dan itu pastilah bukan hal yang bagus.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Fang menatap langit kelabu di balik jendela rumahnya. Bibirnya menyesap perlahan cairan cokelat yang sudah sedikit mendingin di dalam cangkir putih dalam genggaman tangannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, sementara suara hujan yang terus mengguyur kota tempat tinggalnya menjadi latar belakang lamunannya.

Pemuda itu tengah memikirkan percakapannya dengan sang bola kuasa beberapa saat yang lalu. Boboiboy menghilang dari rumah sejak pagi, katanya. Dan Fang jelas-jelas mendengar nada kekhawatiran di suara Ochobot saat _hologram_ robot itu muncul di jam kuasanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Boboiboy sampai ia harus kabur dari rumah pagi-pagi buta begini. Kenapa dia harus menyusahkan orang lain di hari minggu yang (seharusnya) damai ini, sih?

Sang penguasa bayang kini tengah menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia pergi mencari rivalnya itu? Mungkin Boboiboy hanya pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali tak lama lagi. Tapi firasat Fang menyerukan peringatan bahaya, seolah ia yakin sahabatnya itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Boboiboy bukan orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, jadi tentu saja Fang bisa tahu bahwa sang rival sejak beberapa hari ini memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Fang. Ia terus menatap tetes-tetes hujan di balik kaca yang berembun, sebelum akhirnya membuat keputusan. Kasihan kalau Tok Aba atau Ochobot yang harus mencari Boboiboy di tengah hujan seperti ini, jadi mungkin lebih baik kalau ia saja yang mencari si pemilik kekuatan lima elemen itu.

Baru saja Fang hendak melangkah ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan cangkir cokelat panasnya, angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus di wajahnya dan tahu-tahu saja sesosok gadis mungil dengan kacamata bundar bertengger di atas kepalanya telah muncul di hadapan Fang.

"Fang!"

Fang bersyukur ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini ia telah pergi ke alam sana. Sambil mengelus dada dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang karena kaget, Fang mendelik kesal ke arah si gadis berkacamata yang baru saja muncul di dalam rumahnya dengan pakaian basah kuyup.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" tanya Fang.

"Pintu depan tidak di kunci," kata Ying cepat. Gadis itu terlihat kehabisan nafas, mungkin karena kelelahan berlari. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Ying meraih tangan Fang dan langsung menariknya pergi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Mau ke mana?" ujar Fang sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kecil di dekatnya agar tidak jatuh dan pecah.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit," kata Ying, masih dengan nada cepat. Kelihatan sekali bahwa gadis itu tengah benar-benar panik.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Fang bingung. Ia kemudian teringat salah seorang sahabat perempuannya yang kini tengah terbaring koma di rumah sakit, dan pikiran buruk hinggap di kepalanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yaya?"

"Tidak," Ying menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan tentang Yaya."

"Kalau begitu siapa …?"

"Boboiboy," kata Ying. Ia berbalik dan menatap Fang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Boboiboy masuk rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Normal POV

Gopal duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sementara ia menunggu bersama Ochobot di koridor rumah sakit yang sedikit lengang. Tok Aba sedang berbicara dengan dokter di dalam mengenai kondisi Boboibboy, namun Gopal tidak sengaja mendengarnya sekilas, Boboiboy dinyatakan koma, sama seperti Yaya.

Kepala berbalut _headband_ merah itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan kilauan sepasang mata cokelat yang digenangi air mata. Satu lagi sahabatnya yang berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Tidak cukupkah ia kehilangan seorang sahabat? Apa sekarang sahabat terbaiknya juga akan pergi meninggalkannya?

Suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu menyusup ke gendang telinga Gopal, namun ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu mendengar Ochobot menyapa dua orang yang baru saja muncul.

"Fang! Ying!"

"Ochobot, apa yang terjadi? Di mana Boboiboy?" Suara cempreng seorang gadis dengan logat Tionghoa kental bertanya pada Ochobot dengan nada panik.

"Boboiboy ada di dalam," balas Ochobot sambil menunjuk ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Tok Aba sedang berbicara dengan dokter mengenai kondisinya."

"Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa masuk rumah sakit, lagi?" desak Fang.

"Aku-aku juga tidak mengerti. Dokter bilang Boboiboy ditemukan pingsan tak jauh dari sini," kata Ochobot, sedikit tercekat.

"Pingsan? Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Ying.

Sang bola kuasa menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi yang jelas, Boboiboy ditemukan pingsan di tengah guyuran hujan." Mata biru elektrik Ochobot menatap Fang dan Ying penuh makna, seolah tengah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu melalui tatapannya.

"Hujan …"

Gopal akhirnya mendongak dan melihat Fang dan Ying tengah terbelalak menatap Ochobot. Ia sendiri hanya bisa mengernyit heran karena tidak mengerti.

 _Memangnya ada apa dengan hujan?_

Lalu akhirnya pemahaman hinggap di benaknya. Dan sepasang mata cokelat itu juga ikut terbelalak memandang sang bola kuasa yang tengah mendesah sedih.

"Mungkinkah Boboiboy … mencoba menukar tubuhnya dengan Yaya?" bisik Ying lirih.

"Menurutku begitu. Tapi … entahlah …" gumam Ochobot.

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" tanya Fang.

Ochobot bertukar tatap dengan Gopal, sebelum pemuda itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. Sang bola kuasa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ying dan Fang yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Boboiboy … dinyatakan koma …"

.

.

.

Normal POV

Suasana rumah sakit memang tak pernah terlalu menyenangkan. Selalu ada perasaan muram dan sedih yang menyelimuti setiap manusia yang pernah singgah di sana. Apalagi saat ada —tidak hanya satu, tapi dua— orang yang disayangi tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri tanpa tahu kapan mereka akan membuka mata.

Sepasang manik safir Ying menatap sendu monitor yang bertugas menghitung detak jantung sahabatnya. Alat itu berbunyi pelan dan teratur, tanda bahwa orang yang tengah terbaring di dekatnya masih hidup, hanya saja jiwanya sedang pergi entah ke mana.

Sebenarnya Ying hari ini berniat mengunjungi Yaya. Ia akan menjenguk sahabatnya itu dan menggantikan Tuan dan Nyonya Yah menjaga Yaya, memberikan mereka waktu sejenak untuk beristirahat. Tapi masalah baru justru muncul, dan ia malah berada di sini, dua lantai jauhnya dari ruangan tempat Yaya berada.

Bukannya Ying lebih mementingkan Boboiboy, hanya saja ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Gopal sendirian yang menjaga Boboiboy, mengingat pemuda berjaket hijau itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi emosi yang bagus. Ia terus-terusan menangis sejak tadi, dan Ying tidak tau bagaimana cara menghiburnya, terutama karena ia sendiri pun sebenarnya juga sangat ingin menangis.

Pandangan Ying teralih ke sosok yang tengah duduk di seberangnya, yang tengah menatap sang sahabat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gopal …" Ying ingin sekali mengucapkan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku … Ini semua salahku," ujar Gopal tiba-tiba, membuat mata Ying terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa," kata Ying lembut.

"Tapi … Boboiboy dan Yaya jadi seperti ini … semuanya salahku …" Gopal bergumam di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Ying hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Gara-gara aku mereka bertengkar. Dan lalu Yaya … Boboiboy pasti merasa bersalah pada Yaya, makanya dia melakukan hal ini … Dan sekarang mereka berdua jadi seperti ini … Ini semua salahku …"

Ying hampir tidak bisa mengerti ucapan Gopal karena suaranya teredam oleh isakan. Tapi setidkanya Ying masaih bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Gopal. Pemuda itu menganggap ini semua kesalahannya karena ia lah yang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran Boboiboy dan Yaya sebelum sahabatnya itu koma.

Ying mengakui bahwa perkataan Gopal ada benarnya, bahwa Boboiboy merasa bersalah pada Yaya, karena itulah ia memilih untuk melakukan semua ini. Tapi Ying sama sekali tidak menganggap itu kesalahan Gopal. Siapa yang menyangka pertengkaran sepele akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Gopal … Ini semua bukan salahmu. Boboiboy dan Yaya bertengkar karena keegoisan mereka sendiri, yah walaupun aku mungkin ingin mengatakan bahwa itu sebenanrya gara-gara keegoisan Boboiboy. Tapi yang jelas, bukan kau yang harus dipersalahkan di sini. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, oke?" Ying berusaha berujar selembut mungkin, mengabaikan sikap kerasnya yang biasa. Ternyata saat sedang dibutuhkan ia juga bisa bertingkah lembut seperti anak perempuan kebanyakan.

"Tapi kalau mereka berdua tidak sadar-sadar, aku …"

"Sssh, jangan bilang begitu. Kita berdoa saja semoga Boboiboy dan Yaya akan segera sadar tak lama lagi," kata Ying. Gopal hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Pemuda itu menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan memejamkan mata sambil mulutnya berkomat-kamit merapalkan doa.

Suara pintu yang bergeser terbuka membuat Ying melirik ke balik punggung Gopal. Ia melihat Fang melangkah masuk sambil menenteng dua buah kantung plastik putih.

"Ini. Kalian belum sarapan kan?" kata Fang sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus _sandwich_ dari kantung plastik di genggamannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Ying. Ia menerima dua _sandwich_ telur dan sekaleng jus apel dari Fang. Kedua maniknya menatap sang pemuda yang tengah sibuk mendesak Gopal untuk makan. "Bagaimana Tok Aba?" tanya Ying.

"Tok Aba baik-baik saja. Aku menyuruh Ochobot untuk menjaganya. Kalau ada apa-apa, Ochobot pasti akan segera menghubungi kita," kata Fang.

"Kasihan Tok Aba. Pasti atok terkejut sekali melihat Boboiboy tiba-tiba dalam keadaan seperti ini," ujar Ying sedih.

Ochobot —dengan dibantu oleh Fang— segera membawa Tok Aba pulang setelah kakek pemilik kedai cokelat itu ambruk selepas berbicara mengenai kondisi cucunya dengan dokter. Beruntung Tok Aba tidak sampai terkena serangan jantung, mungkin hanya sedikit _shock_ saat tau sang cucu kesayangan dinyatakan dalam kondisi koma.

Tidak ada penyebab yang pasti kenapa Boboiboy tiba-tiba berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dokter sudah melakukan tes berulang kali, tapi tidak juga ditemukan apa penyebab sang pahlawan kota tak sadarkan diri dan berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Untuk saat ini, dokter hanya bisa menyatakan bahwa itu adalah efek dari gegar otak yang pernah dialami Boboiboy beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun hanya tiga remaja yang berada di ruangan ini —dan juga sebuah robot— yang mengetahui alasan kenapa sahabat mereka mengalami kondisi ini.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia bisa sampai koma?" tanya Fang sambil mengunyah _sandwich-_ nya yang terasa hambar.

"Karena ia mencoba menukar tubuhnya dengan Yaya, kan?" balas Ying. Ia menyeruput jus apelnya dan menatap hampa ke arah wajah yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya.

"Jadi … apa Boboiboy berhasil? Atau justru malah gagal, makanya dia jadi seperti ini?" Gopal yang sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya ikut menimbrung pembicaraan.

"Kita tidak akan tau … sampai mereka —atau salah satu dari mereka— sadar," kata Ying sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Si bodoh ini … Apa sih yang dia pikirkan sampai nekat melakukan hal itu?" gumam Fang sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Tok Aba alau sampai atok tau apa sebenarnya yang ia rencanakan?"

Tidak ada yang menanggapi perkataan Fang. Mereka hanya diam, mendengarkan bunyi pelan dari alat-alat yang mengelilingi tubuh Boboiboy. Menanti dalam keheningan dan berharap agar sepasang kelopak mata itu akan segera terbuka.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Ying meletakkan tangkai-tangkai bunga yang dibawanya ke dalam vas yang baru saja ia isi air. Meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur yang hampir penuh dengan barang-barang kesayangan Yaya yang dibawa kedua orang tuanya dari rumah, menjadi tempat yang dipilih Ying untuk meletakkan vas bunganya. Ia berpikir mungkin Yaya akan senang kalau bisa mencium aroma bunga yang disukainya. Warna putih dari kelopak bunga mawar itu terlihat cantik berpadu dengan warna dinding di belakangnya yang bercat cokelat. Ying menarik sebuah kursi mendekat dan menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah ranjang di mana sang sahabat tengah terbaring sejak lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau tau, Yaya, hari ini ada ulangan matematika di sekolah. Soal-soalnya lumayan sulit, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar. Dan aku juga yakin, kalau kau ada di sana, kita pasti akan saling berlomba siapa yang bisa menjawabnya dengan lebih baik," kata Ying sambil tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh jemari Yaya, sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Yaya. Aku rindu mengobrol denganmu. Membicarakan banyak hal, dan terutama membahas tentang pelajaran bersamamu. Aku rindu berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi nomor satu di kelas denganmu. Aku rindu melakukan banyak hal bersamamu."

Manik biru Ying menatap wajah pucat sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur. Entah sampai kapan gadis itu akan terus betah memejamkan matanya, dan Ying takut sekali bahwa Yaya benar-benar tidak akan pernah membuka mata lagi.

"Janagn tidur terus, Yaya. Bangunlah dan tersenyum lagi padaku, pada semuanya. Kau harus bangun dan memarahi Boboiboy karena ia lagi-lagi berbuat bodoh tanpa berpikir panjang. Masa kalian berdua tega sekali meninggalkan aku, Gopal, dan Fang seperti ini? Kalian mau mati bersama-sama? Memangnya ini kisah Romeo Juliet? Ayolah Yaya, jangan buat kami semua cemas terus seperti ini …"

Ying ingin sekali menumpahkan segala emosinya yang telah ia tahan selama beberapa minggu ini. Kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, dan sekarang yang satu lagi juga menyusul. Memangnya ia salah apa sehingga Tuhan harus mengambil kedua sahabat yang disayanginya?

"Kau harus bangun, Yaya, kumohon … Cepatlah bangun, supaya kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, seperti dulu …"

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Kedua mataku menatap tak berkedip langit-langit tinggi di atas kepalaku. Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Sehari? Sebulan? Sepuluh tahun? Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Waktu terasa mengalir sangat lambat di sini, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa memperkirakan sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak aku terdampar di tempat antah berantah ini.

Yang terakhir kali kuingat adalah aku sedang berada di kamarku dan tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit seperti mau pecah. Lalu semuanya gelap, dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di tempat ini. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan luas —benar-benar luas, sampai aku tidak tau di mana ruangan ini berujung— dengan langit-langit berbentuk kubah yang tinggi. Ruangan ini diterangi cahaya putih, yang terasa sangat menyilaukan saat aku pertama kali ada di sini. Dan yang membuatku takut adalah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari sini. Aku terkurung di sini —entah sudah berapa lama.

Awalnya kupikir aku sudah mati, karena sakit yang kurasakan saat itu benar-benar seolah merenggut semua nyawa dalam tubuhku. Tapi kematian seharusnya tidak seperti ini, kan? Bukankah saat seseorang mati, ia akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban tentang semua perbuatannya di dunia? Di mana para malaikat yang seharusnya menanyai tentang semua amal baik dan burukku selama aku hidup?

Jadi, aku berkesimpulan bahwa aku belum mati. Entah aku berada di mana sekarang, yang jelas aku yakin ini bukan surga ataupun neraka. Surga tidak akan terasa sekosong ini, dan neraka juga tidak mungkin sedingin ini. Karena itulah, yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menunggu. Aku tidak tau apa —atau siapa— yang kutunggu. Tapi hatiku jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa aku tengah menunggu sesuatu.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang sudah lama kurindukan. Sejak aku berada di sini, aku sudah sering mendengar banyak suara. Namun suara-suara itu selalu samar dan tidak jelas, tapi yang kutahu suara-suara itu selalu menyebutkan namaku. Walau aku tidak pernah bisa menemukan dari mana suara-suara itu berasal.

Tapi suara kali ini terdengar semakin lama semakin jelas, seolah ada yang tengah memanggilku dan memintaku datang kepadanya.

Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan berlari mencari sumber suara. Mataku menatap liar ke sekelilingku, mencari siapapun yang terus memanggilku berulang-ulang. Hingga aku akhirnya menangkap sosoknya. Sosok pemuda dengan topi terbalik dan _hoodie_ tanpa lengan. Ia berdiri tak jauh dariku dan melambai ke arahku, memanggilku mendekat. Aku berlari tanpa ragu ke arahnya.

"Boboiboy!"

Saat kakiku tinggal selangkah lagi menuju tempatnya berdiri, sosok Boboiboy tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan sekali lagi, semua yang ada di sekelilingku berubah gelap.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Gopal mengangkat kepalanya yang semalaman tergeletak di pinggir ranjang Boboiboy. Ia menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, terutama lehernya yang terasa pegal. Ah, seharusnya ia tidur di sofa saja semalam. Kenapa malah ketiduran di sini, sih? Beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur nasional, jadi ia tidak harus berangkat ke sekolah dengan kondisi tubuh pegal-pegal seperti ini.

Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha mengembalikan fokus yang masih sedikit kabur. Ia kemudian melirik ke seberangnya, di mana sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tengah tidur pulas dengan posisi yang sama seperti dirinya beberapa menit lalu. Kacamata bergagang ungu yang dipakainya sedikit melorot dan bertengger di bawah hidungnya. Kedua manik Gopal kemudian beralih ke arah satu sosok lagi yang berada di kamar itu, yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terus terpejam sejak dua hari lalu.

Tapi mata Gopal membelalak begitu melihat sepasang mata cokelat itu kini terbuka lebar.

"Boboiboy! Kau sudah sadar?" seru Gopal gembira.

Kedua iris karamel Boboiboy hanya memandang Gopal dengan datar dan sedikit tidak focus. Beberapa kali kelopak matanya mengedip, seolah masih berusaha mencerna pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Fang! Fang, bangun! Boboiboy sudah sadar!" Gopal mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda yang tidur di sebelah kanan Boboiboy. Yang dibangunkan mengeluh pelan dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam.

"Apa sih, Gopal? Aku masih ngantuk. Jangan ganggu aku dulu," gerutu Fang sambil menguap.

"Boboiboy sadar!" kata Gopal, sekali lagi mengulangi pernyataan itu. Mata Fang langsung terbuka lebar. Ia membenarkan letak kacamtanya dan ikut memandang ke arah sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya dan mendapati bahwa perkatan Gopal benar. Boboiboy memang sudah sadar.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," kata Gopal.

Pemuda itu bergegas berlari keluar, meninggalkan Fang yang masih terus memandangi Boboiboy tanpa berkedip.

"Boboiboy?" ucap Fang ragu.

"Fang?" balas Boboiboy sedikit serak.

"Kau … Boboiboy, kan?" tanya Fang memastikan. Ia benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tubuh itu memang jelas milik Boboiboy, tapi siapa yang tausosok yang berada di dalamnya? Kalau usaha nekat Boboiboy gagal, berarti ini memang benar-benar Boboiboy. Tapi kalau ia berhasil …

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan Boboiboy, aku ini Yaya, lah."

Fang sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sejak awal. Jika memang Boboiboy berniat mengguyurkan diri di tengah hujan dengan harapan bisa menukar jiwanya dengan Yaya, maka hal ini tentu saja akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja, saat kenyataan itu menghantamnya, Fang merasa terhenyak. Ia hanya memandangi sosok sang _rival_ dengan ekspresi _shock_.

"Fang, ada apa?" tanya Boboi—ah bukan, Yaya— sedikit cemas melihat ekspresi Fang. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing.

"Jangan bangun dulu. Kau baru saja sadar," kata Fang dengan suara bergetar. Ia membantu Yaya berbaring kembali dan meletakkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati di atas bantal.

"Fang apa yang terjadi? Apa ini … di rumah sakit?" tanya Yaya setelah melihat selang infus yang tertancap di lengan kirinya, dan juga berbagai alat medis lain yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Karena Fang tidak kunjung menjawab, Yaya kembali memandangi tangan kirinya yang tertancap selang infus, sampai ia akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Telapak tangannya terlihat lebih lebar daripada yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Sejak kapan tangannya membesar seperti ini?

Dan akhirnya pemahaman muncul di kepalanya. Fang yang memanggilnya Boboiboy, dan juga tubuhnya yang terasa seperti bukan miliknya …

"Fang, apa aku … bertukar tubuh lagi dengan Boboiboy? Apa hujan turun?" tanya Yaya lagi. Kali ini nadanya sedikit mendesak, berharap Fang segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Entah kenapa, Fang menolak memandang langsung ke mata Yaya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memelototi selimut putih yang sedikit menjuntai di samping tempat tidur.

"Ya, hujan memang turun dua hari yang lalu …" gumam Fang. Yaya mendesah lega karena Fang akhirnya mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu, di mana Boboiboy?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi pemuda berkacamata itu bungkam. Kali ini ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke keranjang kecil berisi buah di atas meja.

"Fang, di mana Boboiboy?" ulang Yaya dengan nada lebih mendesak. Ia baru saja terbangun, tapi tubuhnya rasanya lelah sekali bahkan untuk memaksa Fang berbicara.

"Boboiboy … ada di bawah," ujar Fang akhirnya, setelah keheningan cukup lama.

"Oh, dia ada di kantin? Atau lobi?" kata Yaya.

Fang menggeleng pelan. "Dia ada di ruang rawat, sama sepertimu, dua lantai di bawah ruangan ini," ujarnya. Suaranya makin lama makin terdengar pelan, dan Yaya merasa ia melihat kilauan air mata di balik lensa kacamata bergagang ungu itu.

"Apa dia juga dirawat? Memangnya apa yang etrjadi?"

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Fang menyesal kenapa bukan ia saja yang pergi memanggil dokter. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia harus menjelaskan ini semua kepada Yaya? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana harus menanggapi semua ini. Haruskah ia senang karena Yaya akhirnya sadar? Tapi … bagaimana dengan Boboiboy? Kenapa semuanya jadi semakin rumit seperti ini?

"Fang?"

Fang tersentak dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap langsung ke mata Yaya. Walau itu sebenarnya bukan mata Yaya, tapi mata Boboiboy, hanya saja sinarnya terlihat berbeda. Dan Fang menyadari bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat sinar jahil lagi di kedua bola mata itu.

"Boboiboy … dia memutuskan untuk menggantikanmu …" kata Fang tercekat. Yaya hanya memandangnya tak mengerti, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan menunggu Fang melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau sudah terbaring koma sejak … dua minggu yang lalu. Dan Boboiboy akhirnya memilih untuk menggantikan tempatmu. Ia sengaja hujan-hujanan supaya kalian bisa bertukar tubuh, dan sekarang dia …"

Butuh usaha keras bagi Fang untuk menjelaskan itu, dan sekarang ia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan karena suaranya bahkan sudah terlalu gemetar untuk bisa dimengerti.

Yaya memandang Fang tak percaya. "Tidak …" hanya itu yang keluar dari kedua bibirnya yang bergetar. "Itu tidak mungkin … Kenapa Boboiboy …"

Gopal tiba tak lama kemudian bersama dokter dan beberapa orang perawat. Namun pemuda itu tertegun saat mendapati sahabatnya yang baru saja sadar tengah menangis histeris, sementara sahabatnya yang satu lagi hanya bisa tertunduk diam dengan air mata yang juga mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Ying baru saja menutup buku yang telah selesai dibacanya saat pintu tiba-tiba tersentak membuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Boboiboy yang berdiri terengah-engah di ambangnya.

"Boboiboy! Kau sudah sadar!" pekik Ying gembira. Ia berniat berlari menghampiri pemuda itu, namun Boboiboy justru mendekat ke arahnya lebih dulu.

Boboiboy menghampiri ranjang tempat Yaya berbaring dan menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip.

"Bo … boiboy?" panggil Ying ragu.

"Ying … apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suara itu jelas-jelas suara Boboiboy, tapi Ying segera menyadari bahwa yang tengah berbicara dengannya sama sekali bukan Boboiboy.

"Yaya? Kau Yaya?" tanya Ying.

"Kenapa … dia rela menukarkan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkanku? Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Yaya putus asa. Ia menangis terisak-isak, dan sesaat kemudian tersentak saat Ying tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga … Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Yaya …" kata Ying, terisak pelan.

"Maafkan aku …" bisik Yaya lirih. Ia balas memeluk Ying, yang kini bertubuh jauh lebih mungil darinya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini memperlihatkan sosok Fang dan Gopal yang masuk dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Yaya, kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu. Tok Aba sebentar lagi ke sini, dan ia pasti akan khawatir lagi kalau kau tidak ada di sana," kata Gopal.

Fang menatap Ying yang masih memeluk Yaya dan berusaha menekan rasa cemburunya karena melihat gadis yang disukainya memeluk 'tubuh' rivalnya.

"Tapi, aku …" Yaya melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang kini tengah menggantikannya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Ayo kembali, Yaya. Boboiboy pasti tidak akan senang kalau tau kau membuat kakeknya jatuh sakit lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya untukmu," kata Fang.

Mata Yaya kembali berkaca-kaca, membuat Ying melemparkan tatapan jengkel ke arah Fang. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yaya. Aku akan menjaganya di sini sampai ayah dan ibumu kembali, setelah itu aku juga akan menyusul kalian ke atas," ujar gadis berkacamata itu.

Yaya akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Fang dan Gopal dengan sedikt dipapah. Ying kembali ditinggalkan seorang diri, dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kursinya di samping tempat tidur. Ditatapnya sosok yang kini diketahuinya adalah pemuda yang pernah ia sukai. Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara ingin menangis, namun juga ingin mengucap syukur.

"Kau berhasil, Boboiboy," gumam Ying pelan. "Kau berhasil membawa Yaya kembali …"

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku diizinkan pulang hanya sehari setelah aku sadar dari koma. Dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, jadi tidak ada gunanya juga menahanku lebih lama di rumah sakit. Aku hanya dipesan agar segera memberitahu jika mendapati adanya gejala aneh atau apa pun yang terasa tidak benar di tubuhku. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu dokter itu bahwa ini bahkan bukan tubuhku?

Tok Aba terlihat benar-benar gembira saat tau aku telah sadar. Fang dan Gopal —juga Ochoobot— memberitahuku bahwa Tok Aba jatuh sakit setelah Boboiboy dinyatakan koma oleh dokter. Melihat tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan juga wajah keriputnya yang pucat, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Apa yang akan Tok Aba katakan kalau tau aku yang saat ini bukanlah cucu kesayangannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Tok Aba kalau ia tau apa yang telah dilakukan Boboiboy untukku?

"Boboiboy, kau lapar? Mau atok buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Tok Aba begitu kami melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tidak usah, tok. Boboiboy kan sudah makan tadi di rumah sakit," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula Ochobot bilang atok masih sakit, jadi seharusnya Tok Aba beristirahat di kamar," lanjutku lagi, sedikit khawatir melihat tubuh ringkih Tok Aba.

"Jangan cemaskan atok. Atok baik-baik saja asal cucu atok juga sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Tok Aba.

Aku hampir menangis lagi mendengar ucapan Tok Aba. Tapi demi kakek yang sangat disayangi Boboiboy, aku harus tetap meneruskan sandiwara ini.

"Tapi Boboiboy tetap khawatir pada atok. Sekarang Tok Aba istirahat di kamar, ya? Boboiboy juga mau istirahat," kataku sambil sedikit memaksa Tok Aba agar berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ya, ya, baiklah, atok akan tidur sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera panggil atok, ya," ujar Tok Aba. Suaranya masih sarat dengan kekhawatiran, dan aku sama sekali tidak meragukan besarnya kasih sayang Tok Aba untuk cucunya ini.

"Oke, tok."

Aku mengantar Tok Aba ke kamarnya sebelum akhirnya naik ke lantai dua di mana kamar Boboiboy berada. Kulihat di sana sudah ada Ochobot yang tengah membereskan barang-barangku yang baru dibawa pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Biar aku saja, Ochobot," kataku, mengambil beberapa pakaian yang dipegang Ochobot dan memasukkannya ke lemari.

Sementara aku memasukkan kembali pakaian dari dalam tas ke dalam lemari dan merapikannya, Ochobot melayang di sampingku tanpa mengatakan apa pun, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia terus menatapku.

"Ada apa, Ochobot? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" ujarku akhirnya, jengah karena terus ditatap.

"Kau benar-benar Yaya?" tanya Ochobot.

Aku menoleh dan menatap mata robotnya yang berwarna biru terang dan menghela nafas pelan. "Maafkan aku, Ochobot." Ya, aku memang merasa harus meminta maaf, terutama kepada Tok Aba dan Ochobot, mungkin juga kepada kedua orangtua Boboiboy. "Tapi aku memang Yaya."

Ochobot tertunduk sedih, membuat rasa bersalah kembali menjalari seluruh hatiku. "Anak bodoh itu … Dia benar-benar …"

Aku hanya bisa menatap tak berdaya saat Ochobot melayang menjauh dan masuk ke tempat tidur mungilnya. Kuletakkan beberapa helai baju yang belum sempat kurapikan dan berjalan menghampiri Ochobot.

"Ochobot …" panggilku pelan. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang Boboiboy dan menatap kepala bulat kuning milik Ochobot. Robot itu menolak menatapku dan memilih untuk mengubur dirinya di tempat tidur. "Ochobot, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini salahku Boboiboy sampai …"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," gumam Ochobot. Ia masih menolak memandangku, tapi setidaknya ia masih mau berbicara denganku. "Aku senang kau akhirnya bisa sadar, tapi … kenapa Boboiboy yang harus …"

Aku meraih Ochobot dan mendekapnya erat. "Maafkan aku, Ochobot. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku juga tidak mau semuanya jadi seperti ini. Tapi kenapa Boboiboy sampai nekat melakukan itu?" gumamku sambil terus memeluk robot bulat itu.

"Dia mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak tau itu?" balas Ochbot.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Tapi kenapa ia sampai harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk seorang gadis sepertiku? Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Tok Aba dan kedua orang tuanya kalau mereka sampai tau apa yang sudah ia perbuat?" ujarku dengan suara bergetar.

"Entahlah. Boboiboy memang suka melakukan banyak hal tanpa berpikir panjang," kata Ochobot.

Aku dan Ochobot terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mataku kemudian terpaku pada topi jingga yang tergeletak di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, dan perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapku.

"Apa Boboiboy … mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi?" tanyaku lirih.

Ochobot menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mungkin ia kesulitan karena aku masih terus mendekapnya erat. "Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Anak itu … dia pergi begitu saja, bahkan tanpa berpamitan sedikit pun padaku ataupun Tok Aba," katanya sedih.

"Begitu, ya …" gumamku sebagai balasan. Aku terus memandangi topi kesayangan sang peguasa lima elemen, berharap topi itu entah bagaimana bisa mengembalikan pemiliknya ke sini.

"Aku … tidak mau kehilangan Boboiboy," kata Ochobot tiba-tiba. Ia terdengar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan kakak tersayangnya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di sekeliling kepala bulatnya.

"Aku juga, Ochobot. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan dia …"

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kedua manik _hazel_ itu menatap jauh dari balik lensa kacamata bergagang ungu yang bertengger di atas hidungnya. Jendela lebar yang memperlihatkan awan putih yang berarak pelan melintasi langit biru jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada pemandangan di balik punggungnya yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berjaket hijau dan seorang gadis berkamacata bundar yang tengah mengawasi sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sudah berapa lama ia terus berbaring seperti itu? Tiga minggu? Empat minggu? Fang sudah kehilangan hitungan waktunya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua Yaya dengan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa harapan hidup gadis itu benar-benar sudah hampir tidak ada. Walaupun Tuan dan Nyonya Yah terus bersikeras bahwa putri mereka akan segera sadar, tapi Fang lebih memilih untuk mempercayai sang dokter. Ia memang bukan orang yang optimis, terutama untuk situasi seperti ini.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang ia ketahui, yang tidak diketahui oleh dokter dan juga orang tua Yaya. Bahwa yang terbaring di sana bukanlah putri sulung keluarga Yah, melainkan cucu tunggal sang pemilik kedai kokotiam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yaya?" Suara Gopal memecah lamunan Fang. Ia melirik sedikit ke belakang, namun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada langit cerah musim panas di luar.

"Dia baik-baik saja, walau setiap hari ia jadi semakin pendiam dan epmurung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga tidak punya cara untuk menghiburnya," kata Ying, mendesah pelan.

"Gimana mau menghibur orang lain kalau kita sendiri juga perlu dihibur," imbuh Gopal, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Fang hanya mendengarkan gumaman kedua sahabatnya tanpa berniat ikut menanggapi. Karena apa yang ia rasakan saat ini mungkin saja berbeda dari apa yang dirasakan oleh Gopal dan Ying. Sejujurnya, daripada merasa sedih, saat ini Fang justru merasa marah dan sakit hati. Ia marah pada Boboiboy, tentu saja, yang membuat mereka —terutama dirinya, Gopal, dan Ying— merasa begitu dilema.

Di satu sisi, mereka benar-benar bahagia karena Yaya yang beberapa minggu lalu tak sadarkan diri, kini bisa kembali berada bersama mereka. Tapi di sisi lain mereka juga harus menelan kepahitan karena sekarang justru mereka kehilangan Boboiboy. Satu orang kembali, dan satunya lagi pergi. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk pergi, dan Fang benci karena Boboiboy seolah membuat mereka bertiga harus memilih. Kehilangan dirinya atau kehilangan Yaya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, kalau hujan turun lagi?" Gopal akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikiran Fang.

"Ki—kita … kita akan …" Ying terlihat bingung hendak menjawab apa, dan inilah persisnya alasan mengapa Fang merasa marah kepada Boboiboy.

"Dia pasti ingin kita menyembunyikan Yaya, kan?" kata Fang, akhirnya menoleh. Ia menatap ke arah sosok di atas tempat tidur dengan dahi mengernyit. "Melarang Yaya pergi ke mana pun setiap kali hujan turun. Jadi tubuh mereka tidak akan kembali tertukar dan Yaya bisa terus hidup."

Gopal dan Ying menatap Fang dengan tatapan sedih yang sama. Mereka tau bahwa perkataan Fang memang benar. Itu memang hal yang pasti diinginkan oleh Boboiboy. Tapi, apa mereka juga menginginkan hal yang sama? Haruskah mereka merelakan salah satu sahabat mereka untuk pergi selamanya? Tapi siapa yang harus direlakan?

"Ta-tapi, belum tentu juga seperti itu, kan? Mungkin saja Boboiboy akan sadar tak lama lagi, sebelum hujan berikutnya turun," kata Gopal terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, Gopal, berhentilah membodohi dirimu sendiri. Buang jauh-jauh harapan kosongmu itu. Kau sudah tau dia tidak akan pernah sadar lagi," kata Fang sedikit ketus.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Fang. Selama dia belum benar-benar dinyatakan meninggal, kita tidak boleh berhenti berharap," kata Ying. Kedua bola mata safir gadis itu digenangi air mata, dan Fang kembali membalikkan tubuhnya karena tidak tahan melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Terserah," balas Fang dingin.

Keheningan menggelayuti ruangan bernuansa cokelat muda itu. Namun ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu tidak menyadari satu sosok lain yang mengenakan topi jingga yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku menempelkan bagian belakang kepalaku ke dinding di sebelah pintu geser bercat abu-abu di sampingku. Mataku menerawang ke langit-langit, mengawasi lampu putih yang berpijar lembut menerangi koridor. Suara celotehan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku sama sekali tidak membuatku terusik. Aku hanya terus berdiri di sana, sementara pikiranku melayang jauh memikirkan pembicaraan yang tanpa sengaja kudengar dari balik pintu barusan.

Awalnya aku datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Boboiboy. Aku tau Ying, Fang, dan Gopal sudah lebih dulu tiba di sini, dan karena aku harus membantu Tok Aba dulu di kedai, maka aku tiba terlambat. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan di dalam, tepat saat aku hendak membuka pintu. Ying, Fang, dan Gopal sedang bertengkar, aku juga tidak yakin apa mereka memang benar bertengkar tapi nada yang digunakan Fang tadi jelas terdengar kasar. Dan tentu saja penyebabnya adalah aku—dan juga Boboiboy.

Sejak aku membuka mataku seminggu yang lalu dan mendapati bahwa aku tidak berada di tubuhku sendiri, hidupku selalu dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Setiap nafas yang kuhirup rasanya menyakitkan, karena aku tau, aku bisa hidup seperti ini dengan menggunakan tubuh orang lain, tubuh orang yang dengan sukarela mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Rasanya akan lebih baik kalau ia memukulku, atau menendangku, daripada membuat hatiku berdarah setiap kali aku menarik nafas.

Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa terus bertahan hidup seperti ini. Seminggu saja rasanya seperti berabad-abad, bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan mengetahui kalau aku hidup dengan mencuri kehidupan orang lain? Terutama karena hidup orang yang kucintailah yang telah kurenggut.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan membatalkan niatku untuk membesuk. Namun baru saja kakiku melangkah, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Aku mengangkat wajah dan bertatapan dengan wajah lembut ibuku.

"Oh, Boboiboy. Kau mau menjenguk Yaya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Tidak—eh, iya," kataku sambil menggaruk pipi gugup.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya ibu lagi.

"Boboiboy baru ingat kalau masih ada urusan, jadi mungkin nanti Boboiboy balik lagi ke sini," dustaku.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah," ujar ibu akhirnya. Aku merasakan ia tengah menatap ke arahku dan dengan sedikit takut-takut aku balik menatap mata cokelatnya yang diturunkan kepadaku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah sehat, kan? Tidak ada yang sakit lagi?" Perhatian ibu membuatku jadi sangat merindukan dirinya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini juga, dan menghapus segala kekhawatiran yang selalu kulihat di wajahnya setiap kali ia datang ke rumah sakit.

"Ya, Boboiboy baik-baik saja, bibi," kataku sedikit tercekat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarnya. Ibu mengelus kepalaku yang tertutup topi dengan lembut, dan aku hampir saja gagalmenahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. "Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan buat Tok Aba khawatir lagi," pesannya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil terus menahan diri agar tidak terisak. "Bibi juga harus jaga kesehatan. Jangan lupa makan. Yaya … pasti akan sedih kalau bibi juga jatuh sakit …" gumamku pelan.

Ibu tersenyum hangat dan menepuk pelan puncakkepalaku. "Ya, terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Boboiboy."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa terus menahan air mata kalau tetap berdiri di sini, maka aku pun berpamitan. "Kalau begitu, Boboiboy pamit pulang dulu … bibi," ucapku.

"Ya, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," kata ibu. Aku kembali mengangguk dan buru-buru melangkah pergi. Tepat setelah aku berbelok di koridor, air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir deras membasahi pipiku.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Ochobot memandang heran saat Yaya muncul kembali di pintu kamar hanya setengah jam setelah ia berpamitan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan yang membuat robot itu khawatir adalah ekspresi kusut di bawah Yaya, ditambah bercak-bercak air mata yang membekas di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak jadi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Ochobot. Yaya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih untuk menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur. "Ada apa, Yaya? Kau punya masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku. Biarpun cuma robot, tapi aku ini selalu dijadikan tempat curhat oleh Boboiboy," kata robot itu.

"Maafkan aku," kata Yaya dengan suara teredam di balik bantal. "Gara-gara aku kau jadi harus kehilangan Boboiboy."

Ochobot menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Kenapa manusia suka sekali menyalahkan diri sendiri, sih?

"Bukan kau yang salah, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu dan cobalah untuk lebih banyak bersyukur karena kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup," kata Ochobot.

Yaya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dalam waktu cukup lama, hingga Ochobot berpikir bahwa gadis itu sudah tertidur. Tapi akhirnya suaranya yang teredam gumpalan kapas kembali terdengar.

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian, Ochobot. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?" gumam Yaya.

Ochobot merasa sedikit tidak enak. Bukan karena ia diusir secara halus seperti itu, tapi karena ia teringat bagaimana Boboiboy selalu menyuruhnya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri sebelum pemuda itu membuat rencana bodoh itu.

"Yaya, aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Tolong jangan lakukan hal yang sama dengan Boboiboy. Kalian berdua bisa saja terus berputar-putar seperti itu kalau tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah," kata Ochobot, antara khawatir dan juga takut.

"Jangan khawatir Ochobot. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," balas Yaya. Ochobot jelas-jelas bisa membaca kebohongan dari nada suara Yaya, tapi robot itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin lebih baik malam ini ia tidak tidur, supaya ia bisa menjaga Yaya agar tidak kabur dari rumah, seperti yang dilakukan Boboiboy.

Setelah melemparkan satu lirikan terakhir ke arah sosok yang berbaring tertelungkup di atas tempat tidur, bola kuasa itu pun melayang keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur, menatap miniatur planet yang bergoyang pelan karena tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Pikiranku terasa kosong. Rasanya aku sudah terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk sekedar menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku tetap terbaring koma di rumah sakit, tak perlu memikirkan apa pun dan tidak perlu mempermasalahkan apa pun.

Kupaksa tubuhku bangkit, setelah kurang lebih satu jam terus berbaring tak bergerak di ranjang. Aku melangkah ke arah rak buku yang diletakkan di salah satu sudut kamar. Membaca biasanya bisa membantuku menghilangkan stress, jadi kuputuskan untuk memilih salah satu buku yang ada di sana untuk kubaca.

Berbeda dengan rak buku di kamarku yang jauh lebih besar dan memuat lebih banyak buku, rak ini hanya rak kecil yang digunakan untuk meletakkan beberapa buku sekolah dan juga buku-buku lain yang kelihatannya jarang disentuh, pertanda bahwa sang pemilik kamar tidak terlalu suka membaca. Aku menarik salah satu buku tebal yang diletakkan di susunan paling bawah dan membawanya ke meja belajar yang menghadap langsung ke jendela yang terbuka.

Saat hendak membuka sampul _hardcover_ itu, mataku menangkap secarik kertas yang terlihat menyembul dari salah satu halaman buku. Aku menarik kertas itu keluar dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah surat. Dan surat itu ditujukan untukku.

 _Untuk Nona Pintar …_

Jelas sekali ini surat yang ditulis Boboiboy. Entah kapan ia menulisnya, apa sebelum ia pergi hari itu?

Aku berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang berdebar kencang dan memfokuskan diri membaca surat itu. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadaku setiap kali aku memandang kata-kata yang ditulisnya di atas lembaran putih itu.

 _Kalau kau sedang membaca surat ini, berarti usahaku berhasil, dan kau harus tau bahwa aku benar-benar bahagia kalau kau bisa hidup dan membaca ini._

 _Awalnya aku sedikit ragu untuk menyelipkan surat ini di sini, tapi aku yakin di rumah ini hanya kau yang paling mungkin akan membuka atau bahkan membaca buku setebal ini._

 _Aku tidak pernah menulis surat (walau aku memang pernah mengirim kartu pos untuk orangtuaku, tapi kurasa itu sedikit berbeda), jadi ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Kau seharusnya merasa tersanjung karena menjadi orang yang menerima surat pertama, sekaligus surat terakhirku ini._

 _Kau tau, selama ini kita selalu menganggap apa yang kita alami sejak kembali dari hutan itu merupakan sebuah kutukan. Aku tau kau telah mengalami saat-saat yang buruk saat kita bertukar tubuh, dan kau mungkin menyesal karena telah menemukan batu itu. Aku juga awalnya menganggap seperti itu, tapi aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu sama sekali bukan kutukan. Ini adalah sebuah anugrah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Karena itu, kau harus bersyukur karena menjadi orang yang menerima hadiah tak terduga ini._

 _Sebenarnya … ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menuangkan semuanya dalam lembaran kertas ini. Aku juga tidak pandai merangkai kata, jadi aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa kau nantinya akan bisa mengerti hal-hal yang tidak bisa kutuangkan ke sini._

 _Pakailah pakaian yang keren setiap hari, agar popularitasku di sekolah tidak direbut oleh Fang. Jangan lupa memakai topi dan jaketku, kedua benda itu sangat berharga untukku. Nilai-nilaiku tidak terlalu bagus di sekolah, jadi mungkin lebih baik kau tidak terlalu menonjolkan diri agar orang lain tidak curiga. Tertawa dan tersenyumlah setiap hari, bertengkarlah sesekali dengan Fang atau Gopal, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Percayalah pertengkaran kecil antar sahabat itu lumayan menyenangkan._

 _Saat kau tidur di tempat tidurku, saat kau duduk dan melihat pemandangan melalui jendela yang sama seperti yang kulihat setiap hari, dan juga saat kau melakukan berbagai hal yang biasanya kulakukan, mungkin kita bisa menganggapnya seperti kau dan aku sedang bersama-sama. Mungkin dengan begini, kita bisa menganggap bahwa kita bahagia, sama seperti orang lain._

 _Dan yang terakhir, tentang pertengkaran kita waktu itu … Mungkin sudah terlambat kalau aku meminta maaf lagi sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal, Yaya. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa emosi dan tanpa sadar aku … Pasti sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku, tapi kuharap kau tidak akan membenciku selamanya._

 _Aku juga berharap kau tidak akan semakin membenciku karena bertindak seegois ini. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehku untuk menyelamatkanmu, dan juga untuk menebus sedikit kesalahanku._

 _Aku … bersyukur kita tersesat di hutan malam itu, Yaya. Aku beryukur kau menemukan batu itu. Karena dengan begini, aku bisa melakukan satu hal berarti untukmu. Dan percayalah … aku tidak menyesalinya sama sekali._

.

.

.

Normal POV

Ochobot melayang menaiki tangga menuju ke arah satu-satunya kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Biasanya ia akan memilih untuk langsung menghambur masuk, tapi mengingat Yaya tadi menyuruhnya untuk membiarkannya sendiri, Ochobot setidaknya merasa ia harus mengetuk pintu dulu kali ini.

"Boboiboy? Tok Aba memanggilmu turun untuk makan," ujar robot itu setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, dan robot itu mulai merasa sedikit was-was. _Jangan-jangan Yaya juga kabur dari rumah seperti Boboiboy_ , pikir Ochobot. Dengan sedikit panik, Ochobot akhirnya membuka pintu dan melayang masuk ke dalam.

Namun robot itu hanya bisa tertegun saat mendapati Yaya tengah menangis terisak-isak di atas tempat tidur sambil mendekap selembar kertas yang mulai kusut.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Aku menggeser pintu perlahan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding cokelat itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, selain sosok di atas tempat tidur. Ini bukan kebetulan, aku memang sengaja menunggu sejak tadi sore sampai ruangan ini benar-benar kosong. Gopal dan Fang baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian diikuti oleh Ying. Mungkin mereka hendak pulang, walau setahuku Ying selalu pulang saat jam besuk sudah habis. Ayah dan ibuku berada di rumah, aku sudah memastikan itu sebelum berangkat ke sini tadi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Aku tidak menarik kursi dan duduk, aku hanya berdiri di sana, di sebelah monitor yang masih terus setia memperlihatkan garis-garis yang naik-turun dengan teratur. Saat aku menatap sosok yang terbaring di hadapanku, aku tidak bisa mencegah benakku untuk berpikir bahwa aku lah yang seharusnya tengah terbaring di sana. Memang, itu adalah tubuhku yang terus tertidur sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, tapi yang ada di dalam sana bukanlah diriku, melainkan pemuda bodoh yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuuku.

Jari-jariku bergerak menyusuri berbagai selang dan kabel yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mataku berulang kali melirik ke arah monitor, seolah takut garis-garis melengkung itu akan berubah menjadi lurus.

"Kau tau, sejak dulu aku selalu suka membaca cerita dongeng. Ibuku selalu membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untukku saat aku masih kecil. Kisah tentang para putri cantik yang bertemu dengan pangeran tampan dan jatuh cinta. Mereka kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

 _Tik. Tik._

Suasana kamar yang hening membuatku mampu mendengar suara halus jam yang berdetak pelan di dinding. Kedengarannya seperti penghitung waktu mundur yang terpasang di sebuah bom yang siap meledak.

"Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kisah cinta seindah itu? Aku selalu mengharapkan kisah seperti itu sejak kecil. Bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan, dan kami akan menikah dan hidup bahagia sampai tua. Tapi aku memang terlalu naïf, kehdupan nyata tidak akan seindah cerita dongeng. Tidak ada yang namanya 'hidup bahagia selama-lamanya' di dalam cerita yang sebenarnya."

Aku memandangi kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu, bertanya-tanya apa ia bisa mendengar suaraku, dan sejujurnya aku memang berharap ia mendengarnya.

"Kau tau cerita _The Little Mermaid_? Aku dulu sangat tidak menyukai cerita itu, karena tidak ada akhir yang bahagia di sana. Seorang putri duyung kecil yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran dari negeri manusia. Ia rela memberikan suaranya kepada penyihir untuk ditukar dengan sepasang kaki, agar bisa menemui sang pujaan hati. Tapi cintanya akhirnya kandas di tengah jalan. Sang putri duyung kemudian memilih untuk melompat ke laut dan menghilang bersama buih di lautan."

Tanganku kini mulai menyusuri lipatan-lipatan di seprai putih yang melapisi tempat tidur. Aku hanya sedang mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Aku selalu mendambakan kisah cinta romantis seperti putri-putri cantik di negeri dongeng. Tapi siapa sangka kisahku justru akan berakhir tragis seperti cerita Si Putri Duyung Kecil? Aku memang bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, dan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi tidak akan ada akhir bahagia di ceritaku. Sama seperti si putri duyung, aku ditakdirkan untuk menghilang seperti buih di lautan."

Pertahananku mulai sedikit goyah saat aku menyadari bibirku mulai bergetar. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Aku harus jadi gadis yang kuat, seperti yang selalu diajarkan oleh ibuku.

"Tapi aku sedikit lebih beruntung daripada putri duyung itu. Pangeran yang kucintai juga balas mencintaiku. Ia bahkan rela menggantikan diriku untuk berubah menjadi gelembung di laut. Walau begitu, tetap saja, yang ditakdirkan untuk menghilang seperti gelembung adalah si putri duyung kecil. Dan sang pangeran seharusnya tidak mencoba untuk mengubah takdir yang sudah ada."

Aku mendongak ke arah langit-langit, berusaha mencegah air mata yang menggenangi kedua irisku agar tidak tumpah. Langit-langit bercat putih itu mengingatkanku pada sebuah tempat asing yang sangat luas, yang rasanya pernah kukunjungi belum lama ini.

"Aku tau kau sudah rela mengorbankan dirimu agar aku bisa terus hidup. Tapi yang seharusnya menjadi putri duyung dan ditakdirkan menghilang adalah aku. Jangan merasa kecewa atau sakit hati. Sang putri duyung sangat mencintai pangeran, karena itulah ia rela kalau dirinya memang harus menghilang bersama buih."

Tidak ada gunanya lagi menahan diri. Air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung akhirnya mengalir melalui sudut-sudut mataku dan menetes pelan ke punggung tangannya yang tergeletak di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kalau ini caramu untuk menebus kesalahanmu waktu itu, kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukannya. Karena aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, sehingga aku tidak akan bisa marah dalam waktu lama padamu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, Boboiboy. Kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu."

Aku bergerak meraih bagian atas kepalanya yang tertutup kerudung, merapikan sedikit kerutan kecil di sana. Namun aku tidak memperhatikan monitor di sampingku yang mulai memperlihatkan gelombang yang tidak lagi stabil.

"Karena itulah, ayo kita kembalikan semua ini seperti semula. Jika nanti hujan turun lagi, kumohon kembalilah ke tubuhmu sendiri. Kalau memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghilang, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku tau kau melakukan ini karena kau tidak mau kehilanganku, tapi bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang harus kehilangan dirimu? Aku tidak bisa Boboiboy, aku tidak bisa … Kita memang sama-sama egois, kita selalu mementingkan perasaan sendiri daripada perasaan orang lain, tapi untuk kali ini kumohon mengalahlah sekali lagi untukku. Aku mohon, kembalilah…"

Suara nyaring dari alat yang berdiri di sebelahku membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku menoleh dengan ngeri dan melihat layar monitor yang menunjukkan tanda detak jantung yang tidak beraturan.

"Bo-Boboiboy?" gumamku, menoleh kembali ke arahnya dan merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajahnya, tapi monitor di sebelahku berbunyi semakin nyaring dan aku benar-benar kehilangan pikiranku. Tanpa sadar aku meraih tubuhku yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"Tidak, Boboiboy, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini padaku! Kau harus tetap bertahan! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku hidup menderita seperti ini selamanya! Kau tidak boleh …"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentakku dan menarikku menjauh dari Boboiboy. Aku melihat beberapa orang perawat dan juga dokter yang kini tengah sibuk mengelilingi Boboiboy dan menyerukan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Sepasang tangan yang tadi menarikku, kini membawaku —mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeretku— keluar kamar. Aku mendongak dan mendapati paras cantik seorang perawat yang tengah menatapku penuh simpati.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kalut.

"Jangan khawatir, dokter akan menanganinya," ujar sang perawat lembut. Ia melepaskanku begitu kami tiba di koridor, kemudian wanita itu kembali berbalik ke dalam ruangan tempat Boboiboy berada.

"Aku juga ingin berada di dalam," ujarku memohon.

"Maaf, tapi untuk saat ini kau harus menunggu di luar dulu," ujarnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku memandangi pintu bercat kelabu itu dengan pandangan hampa. Apa semuanya memang harus berakhir seperti ini? Aku benar-benar … akan kehilangan Boboiboy?

Rasa sesak membuncah di dadaku dan membuatku jatuh berlutut di lantai yang dingin. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan memangis terisak-isak, menyadari betapa tidak berdayanya aku. Sungguh, kenapa garis takdirku harus menjadi setragis ini?

Suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa membuatku mengangkat wajahku. Dengan pandangan yang memburam karena air mata, aku melihat serombongan orang yang kini berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan cemas.

"Bo-Boboiboy, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" tanya Gopal. Ia dan Fang membantu menarikku berdiri, tapi kedua kakiku terasa goyah dan aku akhirnya kembali ambruk.

"Boboiboy, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yaya?" Kali ini ibuku yang bertanya. Aku memandang wajahnya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi isakanku yang semakin keras sepertinya cukup untuk menjadi jawaban.

Ayah segera merangkul ibu yang kini juga mulai menangis. Sementara itu Ying dan Gopal berlutut di sebelahku, berusaha menenangkanku walau aku tau mereka juga dilanda kekhawatiran yang sama.

Aku memandangi pintu yang tertutup di hadapanku sambil berusaha mengingat bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali, sampai aku berpikir paru-paruku mungkin sudah meledak, karena itulah aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sementara pikiranku terus mengulangi hal yang sama.

 _Jangan ambil dia … Kumohon jangan ambil dia … Aku yang seharusnya pergi, bukan dia …_

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus entah dari mana, membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Samar-samar, aku bisa mencium bau daun-daun kering di hutan. Dan kemudian, sebuah suara bergaung di benakku.

" _Kutukan ataupun anugerah, cinta sejati dan pengorbananlah yang akan membuktikan…_ "

Kepalaku mendadak terasa ringan. Hal terakhir yang kutahu adalah tubuhku oleng ke samping dan aku bisa merasakan ada lengan yang menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Aku memandang wajah-wajah panik di atasku yang perlahan mengabur, dan kemudian aku pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

A/N

Awalnya aku nggak berniat cut di bagian ini, tapi karena kayaknya udah terlalu panjang, jadi aku stop dulu deh. Kan lumayan bisa bikin cliffhanger /plak

Banyak yang minta happy ending ya? Padahal aku pengennya bikin sad ending lhoo /dibakar

Jadi, ada yang udah bisa nebak ini endingnya bakal gimana? Petunjuknya ada di summary, kalau diperhatiin pasti tau *wink*

Aku berencana bikin chapter depan jadi chapter terakhir, tapi kalau nggak memungkinkan, mungkin bakal ada satu tambahan chapter lagi. Mudah-mudahan kalian belum bosan dengan cerita ini.

Oh iya, yang nanya kenapa Yaya tetap pake kerudung walau lagi koma, aku jawabnya di sini aja ya?

Aku nggak tau apa secara medis ada larangan buat make kerudung/jilbab kalau lagi koma kayak gitu. Tapi karena Yaya muslim, aku memang sama sekali nggak kepikiran untuk buat dia buka jilbab kecuali di dalam rumah (dan juga di beberapa bagian di ff ini). Lagian Yaya emang digambarin pake jilbab ke mana-mana kan? Jadi yah, aku memang nggak kebayang kalau harus bikin Yaya lepas jilbabnya, gitu. Kalau memang menurut kalian aneh, aku minta maaf. Tapi sekali lagi, ini cuma fiksi, jadi dinikmati aja tanpa perlu dipikirkan terlalu dalam, oke? /kedip-kedip mata/

* * *

Saatnya balas review~~

Hanna Yoora : Eh? Nangis? Beneran? Yees, aku berhasil! /ditabok/ Err, mati nggak ya, mati nggak ya? Kalau mati gimana? Nggak pa-pa kan? /dilempar ke jurang/ Aku pengennya bikin sad ending lho, seriusan /ditabok lagi/ Tapi mungkin enggak jadi deh, kayaknya sih xD Maaf banget nggak bisa update kilat x( Tapi setidaknya masih update kan? :'' Aku nggak tau apa chapter ini bisa bikin sedih, walaupun aku berharapnya gitu :' Makasih reviewnya~

Secret admire : Err, Yaya sakit karena … udah takdirnya gitu? /dibuang/ Aku juga berharapnya kayak gitu kok (?) Endingnya liat di chapter depan ya, makasih reviewnya~~

Rampaging Snow : Ah, aku memang sejak awal berniat bikin cerita sedih kok, cuma biasanya gagal sih, hiks :'' Pengennya buat Boboiboynya yang meninggal, tapi aku takut diamuk readers x'D Liat nanti aja deh. Makasih udah review~

Faiz : Makasiih~ x) Kemungkinannya sih gitu /plak/ Bercanda kok, liat aja kelanjutannya nanti~ Makasih reviewnya!

Michelle : Makasih udah dibilang bagus :') Yah aku juga berharapnya bisa ngelanjutin sampai selesai, doain aja ya. Makasih semangat dan reviewnya~

Haruko1212 : Huhuhu, kenapa semuanya pengen happy ending sih? Aku kan maunya buat yang sad /ditendang/ Makasih reviewnya, dan maaf ini udah kelamaan banget updatenya x(

Sawsan : Hai juga Sawsan! Lho, nggak tau ya? Tapi udah terjawab di sini, kan? Err, aku belum pernah nonton Crows Zero /nggak ada yang nanya/ Ah pertanyaan itu udah kujawab di atas ya. Makasih reviewnya~ With love, kiss, and warm hug – Fanlady

Guest (1) : Makasih udah menunggu kelanjutan ff ini :') Iya hiks, aku juga merasa chapter-chapter kemarin terlalu bertele-tele dan sedikit menyimpang dari inti ceritanya. Tapi mudah-mudahan nggak lagi, ya. Uwaah makasih, aku terharu kalau ini dibilang keren :'') Makasih banyak reviewnya~~

Horan Cyclone : Boboiboy nggak bakal mati kok, dia akan selalu ada di hatiku selamanya(?) /dilempar ke laut/ Eh? Mau ending menyedihkan nih? Yang bener? Oke, aku buat menyedihkan nanti~ /ditabok/ Ini bukan chapter terakhir kok, kemungkinan sih chapter depan. Ini udah panjang belum? Makasih reviewnya~

Guest (2) : Iya maksudnya gitu. Huhuhu, jangan takut dong bacanya, nggak bakal gigit kok(?) Makasih semangat dan reviewnya~

Karli sweet : Woah, bisa bikin merinding? Kok bisa? /plak/ Sama dong, aku juga pelupa /nggak ada yang nanya/ Aww, I'm the one who should thank you. Eh, maaf, padahal kamu udah ngasih moodbooster, tapi moodku malah pergi jauh dan nggak balik-balik sampai berhari-hari :'' Aah, iya, kalau memang readers pengen happy ending, aku bakal usahain kok, aku kan sayang kalian semuaaa~ /peluk satu-satu/ Aku senang kamu perhatiin summarynya, sebenarnya kalau diperhatiin emang udah tau kok akhir cerita ini bakal gimana, dan bahwa sejak awal aku memang ngerencanain ending yang gimana (gimana apanya? /plak/) Liat aja di chapter depan nanti ya, endingnya bakal seperti apa ;)) Makasih lagi untuk reviewnya yang membahagiakan(?)~~

Guest (3) : Maaf, maaf, untuk saat ini kayaknya The Story of Us belum bisa update cepat, soalnya aku masih mencari pencerahan. Kalau untuk side story, mungkin setelah cerita ini tamat. Ditunggu aja ya~

Cansa403 : Belum tentu sad ending kok, liat aja nanti~ Yaah, aku memang suka bikin sad ending sih, karena bikin orang lain baper itu membahagiakan /dibuang ke jurang/ Aku memang berniat bikin cerita yang susah ditebak, dan syukur deh kalau berhasil :') Huhu, maaf nggak update kilat, dan makasih atas reviewnya~~

Love UchiHaruno : Err, ini udah diupdate chapter barunya. Maaf lama, dan makasih sudah mampir ke kotak review!

Febriansyah Scout Boboiboy : Syukurlah kalau sedih(?). Ah, makasih, tapi aku nggak tau apa chapter ini udah cukup baik. Mudah-mudahan memuaskan ya :') Makasih reviewnya~

Guest (4) : Maaf menunggu lama, ini udah diupdate kok. Pertanyaan itu udah kujawab di atas ya ;) Eh iya, ternyata aku sering bikin Boboiboy yang mati ya? /ditebas keris petir/ Soal ending … liat di chapter depan aja deh. Tenang aja, kemungkinan nggak sad kok, mungkin lho … mwahahaha /ditendang/ Makasih reviewnya~~

Anisa Aulia Apni : Waalaikumsalam. Ah aku memang suka bikin yang sedih-sedih sih, jadi aku bersyukur kalau memang ada yang nangis pas baca ini :'' Err, kemungkinan enggak, soalnya nanti repot kalau orang tua pada tau. Makasih reviewnya, waalaikumsalam~


	20. Chapter 20

Maaf menunggu lama, ini dia chapter barunya. Selamat membaca~

Warning : Gaje, super duper OOC, typo(s), dan keanehan lainnya.

Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan semata, jadi tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius.

Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta Studio, ide cerita terinspirasi dari drama Secret Garden.

* * *

" _Tidak mungkin … Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?"_

" _Kenapa kalian bertukar tubuh?"_

" _Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Karena aku menyukaimu, Yaya. Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Dan aku juga tidak masalah jika harus mengorbankan diri untukmu."_

" _Aku pernah mendengar bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semuanya sudah ditentukan oleh takdir masing-masing. Jadi mungkinkah dengan pertukaran tubuh ini, takdir sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk kau dan aku?"_

" _Kau harus menyadarinya sebelum terlambat, anak muda. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu."_

"… _tanpa kusadari selama ini aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Boboiboy. Aku … mencintaimu."_

" _Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."_

" _Aku akan merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu …"_

" _Aku mencintaimu …"_

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Suara langkah kaki yang menggesek dedaunan kering menjadi latar belakang yang memecah kesunyian malam. Angin dingin yang berhembus masuk melalui pori-pori kulitku terasa nyaman, membuatku memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik.

Kubuka kembali kedua kelopak mataku, dan kedua irisku tertuju pada punggung pemuda yang tengah berjalan di depanku. Bulan purnama yang tersebunyi di balik kanopi dedaunan sesekali menyinari puncak kepalanya yang tertutup topi berwarna jingga. Malam yang gelap dan dingin —walau sedikit disinari cahaya bulan— membuatku sedikit takut, tapi kehangatan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku membuatku tenang, karena aku tau dia ada bersamaku.

Pohon-pohon mulai semakin jarang, hingga akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah tanah lapang, di mana sebuah batu besar berdiri tegak di bagian tengahnya. Cahaya dari bulan purnama terpantul di batu itu, menjadikannya ikut bercahaya keperakan.

Aku dan Boboiboy melangkah perlahan mendekati batu itu, hingga akhirnya kami sama-sama berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah itu kami hanya diam menunggu, entah apa —atau siapa— yang kami tunggu.

Samar-samar kudengar seseorang melangkah mendekat. Aku menoleh dan melihat sosok yang agak sedikit bungkuk melangkah ke arahku dan Boboiboy. Saat sosok itu semakin dekat, aku akhirnya bisa melihat wajahnya yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Wajah seorang kakek tua yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kami.

Boboiboy membungkuk pelan ke arah kakek itu, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kakek," ucap Boboiboy.

"Ya. Selamat datang kembali, anak muda," balas sang kakek.

Aku hanya memandangi mereka berdua tak mengerti. Bagaimana Boboiboy bisa mengenal kakek ini?

"Kenapa … aku dan Yaya ada di sini?" tanya Boboiboy pelan. Ia menatap sang kakek, seolah takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. "Apa karena … kami berdua sudah mati?"

Kakek tua itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Bukan kalian berdua, tapi kau yang seharusnya sudah mati, anak muda," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Boboiboy.

"Apa? Tidak, kau tidak boleh mati! Kau tidak boleh mati, Boboiboy!" seruku sambil mengguncang-guncang tangannya kasar. Tapi Boboiboy hanya memandangiku dengan bingung.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kami ada di sini? Tidak …" Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala dan mengganti pertanyaannya. "Kenapa Yaya ada di sini, bersamaku?"

"Karena kau sudah mengorbankan diri untuknya," jawab sang kakek, dengan suara tenang dan lambat. "Kau sudah membuktikan cintamu, dengan bersedia mati untuk gadis ini. Itu berarti kau sudah melaksanakan apa yang tertulis di bait terakhir dalam sajak yang tertulis di batu ini. Itu berarti, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir."

Aku mengernyitkan kening, bingung setengah mati. Mungkin di kelas aku terkenal sebagai murid yang pintar, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud kakek ini, atau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini.

"Apanya … yang berakhir?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Mantra—atau kutukan kalau kalian menganggapnya begitu," kata kakek itu sambil tersenyum ke arahku. "Sekarang mantra kuno yang mengikat kalian sudah terlepas, karena pemuda ini sudah bersedia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu."

"Man … tra?"

"Yang membuat kalian bertukar tubuh."

"Oh!" Aku akhirnya mengangguk paham. Mataku melirik ke arah batu itu, membaca huruf-huruf rune yang terukir di sana.

' _Kutukan ataupun anugerah, cinta sejati dan pengorbananlah yang akan membuktikan…'_

Itu bunyi bait terkahir dari sajaknya. Jadi maksudnya ini? Salah satu dari kami harus berkorban untuk membuktikan cinta sejati, supaya bisa terlepas dari mantra ini? Kejam sekali, kenapa harus ada pengorbanan segala sih?

"Jadi, errr, kami tidak akanbertukar tubuh lagi mulai sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya, begitulah. Kalian sudah bebas."

Aku dan Boboiboy saling pandang dan saling melemparkan senyum senang.

Akhirnya … semuanya kan berakhir sekarang. Tapi tunggu dulu, kelihatannya masih ada satu masalah lagi yang belum terjawab.

"Tapi … bukankah aku seharusnya sudah mati? Berarti aku tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Boboiboy.

 _Tidak!_ pikirku panik. _Apa gunanya mantra yang mengikat kami terlepas kalau pada akhirnya Boboiboy pergi meninggalkanku?_

Aku memandang sang kakek, menanti jawabannya.

Kakek itu tersenyum. "Memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi seperti yang kakek katakan tadi, kau sudah membuktikan bahwa cinta kalian memang sejati. Dan cinta sejati selalu membawa keajaiaban. Kau bisa terus hidup, anak muda. Hidup dan menjalani harimu bersama orang yang kau cintai."

Tanpa kusadari, airmataku tumpah. Boboiboy hidup. Dia akan tetap hidup. Ia akan terus bersamaku. Ia tidak akan pergi meninggalakanku. Tanpa bisa kucegah, kedua lenganku memeluk Boboiboy, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Dan ia balas memelukku erat.

 _Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kami seperti ini, sebentar saja? Lagipula aku juga tidak yakin apa semua ini nyata._

"Sekarang kalian bisa kembali," ujar sang kakek. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menoleh ke arah kakek tua itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, kakek," ujarku dan Boboiboy bersamaan. Kami membungkuk dalam penuh terima kasih.

Kakek itu mengangguk. "Tapi ingatlah, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar pasti di dunia ini. Kalian mungkin akan menghadapi banyak penderitaan di hari-hari mendatang. Tapi selama kalian bisa membuktikan bahwa cinta kalian sejati, takkan ada yang bisa menghalangi cinta kalian."

Aku dan Boboiboy mengangguk, walau sebenarnya kami tidak benar-benar mengerti apa maksud kata-kata itu.

Sebuah cahaya keemasan tiba-tiba memancar dari batu itu. Sinarnya menyelubungi tubuhku dan Boboiboy, mengelilingi kami seperti tengah membentuk sebuah jarring perak keemasan. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menghalangi silaunya cahaya. Sampa aku merasa tubuhku ditarik mundur, dan hutan, batu, juga Boboiboy, menghilang dalam pusaran penuh warna.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sepasang kelopak mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Dua netra sewarna karamel memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung, menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak asing. Dinding bercat biru tua, dengan miniatur planet tergantung di atas kepalanya. Ini adalah kamarnya.

Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di …

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Boboiboy terlonjak kaget. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berdiri kaku memandangi robot kuning yang melayang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar!" seru Ochobot gembira. Ia melayang menghampiri Boboiboy dan memeriksa pemuda itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?"

Namun Boboiboy hanya memandang Ochobot dengan tatapan kosong, seolah ia tengah berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ochobot … kenapa aku ada di sini?" gumam Boboiboy.

"Eh?" Ochobot hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya bingung.

"Kenapa aku ada di kamarku? Bukannya aku seharusnya ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Oh, itu. Semalam kau pingsan di rumah sakit, jadi Fang dan Gopal membawamu pulang. Katanya kau kecapekan," terang Ochobot.

"Apa … apa maksudnya?" ujar Boboiboy. "Ke-kenapa aku pingsan di rumah sakit?"

Ochobot memandangi Boboiboy yang terlihat bingung luar biasa, ia juga bisa membaca sedikit kekalutan di wajah pemuda itu. Dan sang bola kuasa ikut merasa bingung.

"Fang dan Gopal bilang kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan setelah …"

"Aku seharusnya tidak di sini!" seru Boboiboy tiba-tiba, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku ada di tubuhku sendiri? Bukankah aku seharusnya bertukar dengan Yaya? Aku sudah sengaja hujan-hujanan supaya bisa bertukar tempat dengan Yaya! Kenapa aku malah ada di kamarku sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak bertukar? Apa yang terjadi, Ochobot?"

Bola mata biru elektirk Ochobot membelalak. Ia memandang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah.

 _Tadi dia bilang apa? Tubuhnya sendiri? Itu berarti …_

"Tunggu dulu, kau … Boboiboy?" ucap Ochobot ragu.

"Tentu saja aku Boboiboy! Siapa lagi?" balas Boboiboy kasar. Ia masih terlihat frustasi, namun sepasang mata cokelatnya membelalak begitu Ochobot tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Bo-Boboiboy … kau akhirnya kembali … Aku benar-bena rmencemaskanmu … Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi …"

Boboiboy hanya berdiri diam, semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Ochobot dari tubuhnya dan menggengam erat tubuh bulat sang robot.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Jelaskan padaku semuanya, Ochobot."

Sang bola kuasa mengangguk pelan, dan mulai menjelaksan semuanya kepada sang penguasa lima elemen.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali aku menbarak orang yang tengah berlalu lalang, tapi aku hanya meminta maaf singkat dan langsung berlalu.

Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ochobot. Ternyata aku berhasil menukar tubuhku dengan Yaya di hari itu. Aku berhasil membuat Yaya hidup kembali, di dalam tubuhku, dan sebaliknya akulah yang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Tapi tadi malam kondisiku —kondisi tubuh Yaya yang kutempati, maksudnya— tiba-tiba kritis. Dan Yaya yang panik melihat kondisiku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dan diantar pulang oleh Fang dan Gopal. Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi, tau-tau saja aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku sendiri.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah tepat di depan ruangan bernomor 203. Aku sedikit membungkuk, berusaha mengatur nafas yang terngah-engah. Mataku menatap nanar pintu bercat abu-abu di hadapanku. Jantungku berdetak cepat, panik sekaligus ketakutan setengah mati dengan apa yang mungkin akan kutemui di dalam.

Ochobot bilang ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Yaya, karena ia belum mendengar berita apa pun. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja kembali ke tubuhku, padahal menurut Ochobot, hujan sama sekali tidak turun? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yaya? Bagaimana kalau akhirnya tetap Yaya yang … Kalau begini sia-sia saja usahaku untuk menggantikan tempatku dengan Yaya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah bis amemaafkan diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menyiapkan hati. _Tuhan… semoga Yaya baik-baik saja …_

Pintu menggeser terbuka dan aku melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah punggung seorang pria berjas putih, mungkin itu dokter yang menangani Yaya, dan juga kedua orang tua Yaya yang berdiri di seberangnya, menghadap ke arahku.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu menyadari kehadiranku dan menoleh. Aku hanya tersenyum gugup, tak tau harus berkata apa. Mataku kemudian beralih ke arah sosok di tempat tidur, dan aku membelalak begitu menyadari sosok itu tengah duduk dengan bantal mengganjal punggungnya. Dan ia tengah menatapku, dengan sepasang mata cokelat lembut yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta.

"Yaya, kau sudah sadar!" pekikku tanpa sadar.

Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran dokter dan juga kedua orang tua Yaya, aku berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Aku berdiri di hadapan ranjangnya, menatap wajahnya dengan sedikit tak percaya.

 _Yaya baik-baik saja … Dia masih hidup … Kami berdua masih hidup …_

"Syu-syukurlah … Akhirnya kau sadar …" ucapku dengan suara tercekat, hampir tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia.

Yaya tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memandangiku dengan sorot mata sedikit bingung. Dokter dan orang tua Yaya juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Seharusnya saat itu aku sadar, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

Gadis berkerudung itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya, dan aku dengan gembira menanti apa yang akan diucapkannya. Tapi kata-katanya langsung menghancurkan semua perasaan bahagiaku.

Dengan wajah luar biasa bingung, Yaya berucap pelan, "Kau … siapa?"

.

.

.

Normal POV

" _Pendarahan akibat_ aneurisma _di otaknya membuat sebagian memori masa lalu yang dimiliki Yaya rusak. Untuk saat ini, Yaya hanya memiliki ingatan sampai ia berusia sembilan tahun, semua memori yang dimilkinya stelah berumur sembilan tahun tidak akan bisa diingatnya."_

Boboiboy menatap lantai keramik putih di bawahnya, merenungi kembali penjelasan dokter yang tadi didengarnya.

Amnesia ya? Bukan kata yang asing di telinganya. Ia sudah sering mendengarnya di film-film yang ditontonnya. Tapi sekali lagi, hidupnya berubah jadi sedramatis adegan-adegan di film.

Boboiboy bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, ia pertama kali bertemu Yaya saat umur mereka sama-sama sepuluh tahun. Dan mengingat saat ini Yaya hanya memiliki ingatan sampai ia berusia sembilan tahun, itu berarti gadis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki memori tentang dirinya.

Desahan pelan lolos dari bibir Boboiboy. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit, menertawakan nasibnya yang menyedihkan. Mungkin memang ada 'sesuatu' yang menginginkan kisahnya dengan Yaya tidak berjalan bahagia. 'Takdir', mungkin?

Seseorang menyerukan namanya dan Boboiboy menoleh. Ia melihat Gopal tengah berlari ke arahnya, diikuti oleh Fang dan Ying. Sahabatnya yang bertubuh gempal itu segera memeluknya erat begitu ia tiba di hadapan Boboiboy.

"Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati! Kupikir kau tidak kan pernah kembali lagi," ujar Gopal, sedikit terisak.

"Kami sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Ochobot. Ia bilang kau sudah kembali ke tubuhmu sendiri," jelas Ying, menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah Boboiboy.

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Gopal, menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ucap Boboiboy pelan.

Gopal akhirnya melepaskan Boboiboy. Ia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi bibirnya mlengkungkan senyuman, senang karena sang sahabat telah kembali.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yaya?" tanya Fang hati-hati.

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala dan menatap sepatunya.

"Jangan cemas, Boboiboy. Aku yakin kita bisa membuat Yaya ingat kembali tentang semuanya," hibur Ying.

"Tapi walaupun ia bisa mengingatku hari ini, Yaya tetap akan melupakanku keesokan harinya," gumam Boboiboy hampa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ying tak mengerti.

Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kalian belum tau?" tanyanya.

"Tau apa?" Gopal balik bertanya.

"Yaya tidak hanya kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya. Tapi dia juga kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengingat kejadian apa pun yang terjadi setelah dia terbangun," jelas Boboiboy dengan suara datar yang terdengar kosong.

"Errr—maksudnya?" Gopal menggaruk-garuk kepalanya binung.

"Maksudnya, Yaya tidak akan bisa mengingat apa pun mulai sekarang. Ingatannya cuma kan bertahan sehari. Dan saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, semua ingatan ituakan kembali menghilang," jelas Boboiboy, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan sesak di dadanya. "Itu berarti … Yaya tidak akan bisa mengingatku … lagi."

.

.

.

Normal POV

Yaya duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menatap keranjang buah-buahan dan juga buket bunga yang tergeletak di nakas di dekatnya, hadiah dari orang-orang yang datang menjenguknya yang —sebagian besar— tidak bisa dikenalinya.

Semuanya terasa begitu asing begitu Yaya membuka matanya pagi hari tadi. Ruangan berbau obat yang langsung disadarinya adalah ruangan rumah sakit, walau ia tidak ingat alasan kenapa dirinya bisa berada di rumah sakit. Kedua orang tuanya berada di sampingnya saat ia terbangun, tersenyum hangat padanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Semuanya terasa normal —kecuali fakta bahwa ia tengah terbaring di rumah sakit, sampai Yaya menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. dirinya bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Ia telah tumbuh beberapa puluh sentimeter sejak terakhir kali ia menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Yaya Yah, kini bukan lagi gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun, tapi seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Keadaan semakin membingungkan saat satu persatu orang-orang mulai bermunculan untuk menjenguknya. Ia mengenali Ying dan Gopal tentu saja, mereka sahabatnya sejak masuk sekolah dasar. Tapi ia tidak mengenal dua pemuda yang datang bersamaan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ying memperkenalkan mereka sebagai Boboiboy dan Fang, dan gadis berkacamata itu juga memberitahu Yaya bahwa mereka juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi Yaya sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tentang mereka.

Teman-teman sekolahnya selanjutnya ikut berdatangan. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dikenalinya. Mereka bukan lagi teman sekelasnya di sekolah dasar, tapi teman-temannya di sekolah menengah. Dan Yaya merasa sangat berdosa karena tidak bisa mengingat mereka, mengingat mereka semua bersikap sangat baik padanya.

Dokter berkata ia terkena amnesia, gabungan antara _retrograde amnesia_ —ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat memori masa lalu— dan juga _anterograde amnesia_ —tidak mampu mengingat apa pun yang terjadi setelah munculnya amnesia ini [1]. Hal ini disebabkan oleh rusaknya beberapa jaringan di otaknya, terutama hipokampusnya, karena pendarahan yang terjadi akibat aneurisma yang dideritanya. Dokter juga berkata, bahwa ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban karena dirinya masih bisa hidup dan membuka mata.

Yaya adalah gadis yang pintar. Walau ia belum pernah mendengar istilah-istilah yang dijelaskan dokter padanya, tapi otaknya mampu mencerna semua itu dengan cepat. Singkatnya, yang bisa dipahami Yaya sejauh ini adalah dirinya tidak bisa mengingat sebagian memori masa lalunya, dan juga kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengingat apa pun yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya nanti.

Dari apa yang diceritakan ibu dan ayahnya, Yaya mengetahui bahwa ia sudah mengalami hal ini selama kurang lebih seminggu. Ia akan mengingat semua penjelasan dokter, mengingat semua nama teman yang datang mengunjunginya hari ini, tapi ia akan melupakan semua itu keesokan paginya.

Bingung, tentu saja itu yang dirasakan oleh gadis yang selalu mengenakan kerudung itu. Rasanya seolah seseorang telah menekan tombol untuk mempercepat waktu dalam kehidupannya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, tapi dirinya sudah tumbuh dewasa. Gadis kecil yang kemarin dilihatnya saat menatap cermin, kini berubah menjadi gadis remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun. Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan, sehingga Yaya tidak tahu harus memulai menata pikirannya dari mana.

Kegelisahan yang terus menggerogoti dadanya, dikarenakan kekosongan di dalam kepalanya yang seharusnya terisi oleh kenangan selama lima tahun terakhir, membuat Yaya terkadang kesulitan bernafas. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa hidup dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini? Ia tidak akan bisa mengingat apa pun mulai sekarang. Setiap kali ia bangun di pagi hari, ingatannya akan kembali terulang saat dirinya berumur sembilan tahun.

Dan pada akhirnya yang bisa Yaya lakukan hanya menangis. Menangisi segala ketidakberdayaan yang dimilikinya mulai sekarang, dan juga selama sisa hidupnya.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Seseorang mengetuk pintu pelan, membuatku berpaling dari pemandangan di luar jendela yang sedari tadd kuamati. Aku melihat pintu menggeser terbuka, dan sesosok pemuda bertopi aneh melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah muda dan wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke arahku.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Sepertinya anda salah masuk ruangan," ujarku.

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat ke arahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah masuk ruangan. Aku ingin menjenguk seorang gadis cantik bernama Yaya Yah. Dan kurasa ini ruangan yang benar," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menatapnya curiga. Sepertinya aku tidak ingat punya kenalan seperti orang ini. Mungkin saja dia orang jahat kan? Haruskah aku memanggil perawat?

Saat tanganku bergerak hendak menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat, pemuda itu buru-buru mencegahku.

"Jangan! Tidka perlu memanggil siapa-siapa. Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat," katanya. Ia mengambil vas bunga di samping tempat tidurku dan mengganti bunganya yang layu dengan bunga yang baru saja dibawanya.

"Namaku Boboiboy," katanya sambil sibuk menata bunga-bunga di dalam vas.

"Boboiboy?" ucapku sedikit bingung. _Nama yang aneh_ , pikirku.

"Yap. Nama yang aneh, kan? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku diberi nama seperti itu," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Setelah selesai mengatur bunganya, ia kembali memandang ke arahku. "Aku cucu Tok Aba, pemilik kedai kokotiam. Kau kenal Tok Aba, kan?"

"Oh, cucu Tok Aba? Tentu saja aku kenal Tok Aba. Aku bertetangga dengannya," jawabku. Aku kini jadi lebih rileks. Sepertinya dia memang bukan orang jahat. Lagipula wajahnya memang terkesan familiar, walau aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku pindah ke Pulau Rintis sejak kelas 5 SD. Dan sejak itu aku tinggal bersama Tok Aba di rumahnya."

"Kelas 5 SD?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Menurut penjelasan dari dokter dan orang tuaku, aku sekarang berumur 17 tahun. Kalau Boboiboy pindah ke rumah Tok Aba sejak umur 11 tahun, itu berarti aku sudah pernah mengenalnya?

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah saling kenal?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Kita bahkan sudah berteman baik sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di Pulau Rintis ini," jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu," ujarku sambil mengangguk. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Kata dokter aku menderita amnesia. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun kecuali kenangan sampai aku berumur 9 tahun."

"Ya, aku tau."

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan memandang ke luar jendela. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih. Apa karena aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Kalau kami memang berteman baik, seharusnya aku bisa mengingatnya, kan?

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengingat tentang dirimu," ucapku pelan.

Boboiboy kembali menoleh ke arahku. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, tapi wajahnya tetap menyiratkan perasaan terluka, membuatku seolah bisa ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa mulai mengingatku dari sekarang," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk bersemangat. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melupakan tentangmu lagi," janjiku.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau cucu Tok Aba?" Aku menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku. Ia mengenakan topi aneh berwarna jingga dan _hoodie_ tanpa lengan dengan warna senada. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, walau aku merasa ia sedang menyembunyikan perasaan sedih dan terluka di dalam hatinya.

"Yap. Aku cucu satu-satunya yang paling disayang atok," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau datang ke Pulau Rintis untuk mengunjungi Tok Aba?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak umurku 11 tahun."

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Kau selalu melihatku. Kita bahkan sekelas di sekolah."

Aku kembali dikagetkan dengan fakta baru ini. Jadi aku sudah mengenal pemuda ini? Dan kami sudah lama berteman? Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Ah, benar. Aku 'kan amnesia.

"Apa hubungan kita dekat?" tanyaku penasaran.

Boboiboy, nama pemuda itu, terdiam cukup lama. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya di kelopak bunga lily putih yang tadi dibawanya. Aku bisa mendengarnya mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke arahku.

"Ya, tentu saja kita dekat," ujarnya. "Hubungan kita bahkan lebih dekat dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Aku hanya bisa menatap senyum sedihnya dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kedua netra cokelatku menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan di atas sana. Angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku yang tidak tertutup topi. Tapi angin itu tidak mampu mengusir segala kepenatan dan juga rasa putus asa yang bersarang di dalam diriku.

Ini sudah hari ke sepuluh sejak Yaya terbangun dari komanya. Tapi aku seolah selalu kembali ke hari yang sama saat aku melihatnya sadar. Saat aku menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengenaliku, atau bahkan mengingat apa pun tentang diriku.

Setiap hari aku datang menjenguk Yaya. Membawakannya bunga yang berbeda, kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Aku menceritakan banyak hal tentang kenangan yang pernah kami lalui bersama, berharap ia akan bisa mengingat semuanya kembali. Tapi tetap saja, saat aku melangkah masuk ke ruangannya keesokan harinya, ia tetap tidak mengenalku. Dan aku harus mengulang hal itu lagi dan lagi. Seolah, aku tengah berjalan berputar-putar di lingkaran yang tiada berujung. Salahkah kalau aku merasa sangat frustasi?

Sejujurnya, setelah sepuluh hari berlalu, aku mulai merasa jenuh dengan semua ini. Aku lelah harus selalu memperkenalkan diri setiap hari pada Yaya, berusaha membuatnya mengingat sesuatu tentang diriku. Dan tak peduli sebanyak apa pun aku menceritakan tentang diriku padanya, ia tetap akan melupakanku saat esok hari tiba. Kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima bahwa aku tidak kan pernah berada di memori Yaya lagi. Hanya satu hari Yaya bisa mengingatku, setelah itu semua tentangku akan menghilang dari benaknya.

Aku mendesah frustasi. Ingin rasanya melampiaskan semua rasa sakit hati yang bersarang di dadaku. Tapi pada siapa aku harus melampiaskannya? Siapa yang harus kusalahakn atas semua yang terjadi saat ini?

.

.

.

Normla POV

Fang melangkah santai menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi orang-orang berjas putih, dan juga beberapa perawat berseragam ungu. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sementara tangan satunya lagi menggenggam seplastik buah-buahan. Menjenguk orang sakit sudah sepantasnya membawa buah, kan?

Saat kedua kakinya menapaki koridor lantai dua, mata Fang menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk seorang diri di kursi tunggu tak jauh darinya. Wajah yang ditekuk ke bawah tidak membuat Fang lantas tidak mengenali orang itu. Jaket dan topi yang dipakainya membuatnya langsung bisa dikenali oleh siapa pun, terutama orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Fang. Ia berdiri di hadapan pemuda bertopi itu, menunduk menatap sang rival yang terus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Fang mendesah pelan dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Sudah bertemu Yaya hari ini?" tanya Fang lagi. Kepala yang tertutup topi itu menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?" lanjut sang pemuda berkamata lagi.

"Aku tidak sanggup … lagi," bisik Boboiboy lirih.

Fang menghela nafas panjang. Memang berat saat orang terdekatmu tidak bisa mengenali atau bahkan mrngingat apa-apa tentangmu. Fang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Boboiboy. Bagaimana pun, mereka berdua adalah orang yang ditemui Yaya saat gadis itu telah menginjak umur lebih dari 9 tahun. Itu berarti mereka sama-sama tidak ada dalam memori Yaya saat ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," gumam Fang. "Yaah, sebagai orang yang sama-sama dilupakan, kita berbagi perasaan yang sama."

Fang mendengar Boboiboy mendnegaus pelan. "'Berbagi perasaan yang sama' kedengarannya menjijikkan, terutama denganmu," ujar pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sudi berbagai perasaan denganmu?" dengus Fang.

Boboiboy tertawa pelan, walau dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Tapi kau benar. Kita sama-sama jadi orang yang terlupakan."

"Tentu saja aku benar," balas Fang sedikit angkuh. "Tapi sepertinya kesedihanku tidak akan bisa disandingkan denganmu. Kalau aku, sedih karena dilupakan oleh sahabat baikku. Tapi kau, menderita karena dilupakan oleh orang yang kau sukai. Terlebih lagi, dia juga seharusnya membalas perasaanmu, tapi karena hilang ingatan, Yaya juga tidak bisa mengingat bahwa dia pernah mencintaimu."

"Fang! Jangan menabur garam di luka orang lain bisa tidak sih?" gerutu Boboiboy, kesal setangah mati. Baru saja ia merasa sedikit terhibur, rivalnya itu sudah kembali mengorek luka di hatinya.

"Aku cuma sedang menjelaskan fakta," balas Fang santai.

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan pun aku sudah mengerti," kata Boboiboy.

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Kedua pemuda itu hanya diam memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka.

"Tapi kurasa masih ada satu hal yang belum kau pahami. Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya, hanya saja kau lupa karena terlalu sibuk menyesali nasibmu," kata Fang tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau mungkin merasa kecewa karena Yaya tidak bisa mengingatmu. Tapi kau seharusnya merasa bersyukur, karena dia … masih hidup."

Boboiboy memandang Fang cukup lama, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda tiu.

"Kau pasti masih ingat, betapa putus asanya dirimu saat berpikir bahwa Yaya tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Kau bahkan sampai mengorbankan dirimu —mengabaikan semua orang lain yang juga menyayangimu— untuk menyelamatkan hidup Yaya. Dan sekarang, Yaya ada di sini bersama kita. Dia hidup. Dia bernafas. Jadi, kenapa kau malah harus mengeluh hanya karena dia melupakanmu?"

Pernyataan Fang menohok Boboiboy. Benar, kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa tentang hal itu? Karena terlalu larut dalam rasa depresi akibat dilupakan oleh Yaya, Boboiboy sampai lupa, bahwa ia seharusnya bersyukur bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Tidak peduli walau Yayaa tidak bisa mengingat dirinya, yang penting gadis itu tetap di sini bersamanya.

"Kau benar …" gumam Boboiboy. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir perlahan melalui kedua sudut matanya. "Aku terlalu sibuk meratapi nasib, sampai aku lupa untuk bersyukur bahwa dia masih hidup. Kami berdua … masih hidup …"

Dang Fang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya duduk diam, mendengarkan Boboiboy yang menangis terisak-isak di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

Ibu mendorong kursi rodaku memasuki ruangan tempatku dirawat. Aku baru saja selesai menjalani terapi harian. Terbaring koma selama lebih dari tiga minggu membuat beberapa persendian di tubuhku menjadi kaku, sehingga aku harus melakukan terapi agar bisa kembali beegerak normal seperti biasa.

Setelah membantuku naik kembali ke tempat tidur, ibu berkata bahwa ia harus pergi sebentar, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan ibu meninggalkanku seorang diri di kamar. Tidak masalah, ibu bilang ibu akan segera kembali.

Tapi pintu yang baru saja tertutup kembali terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. Kupikir ibu mungkin kembali karena ketinggalan sesuatu, sampai aku melihat sosok pemuda bertopi jingga tengah tersenyum ke arahku.

"Oh, kau datang lagi, Boboiboy?" ujarku sambil membalas senyumnya. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, saat ia menjengukku. Ritual harian sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, katanya.

Boboiboy adalah salah satu orang yang tersimpan dalam memoriku yang hilang, itu berarti aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa pun tentangnya, sampai hari ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang setiap hari, setiap waktu, kalau bisa," katanya. "Kenapa? Kau bosan melihat wajahku?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku bosan? Aku justru merasa senang karena ada yang menemani," kataku.

"Bibi Yah ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Ibu sedang pergi sebentar, ada urusan katanya."

Boboiboy hanya ber-oh ria. Setelah itu kami tidak saling mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Hanya saling diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ah, iya aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," kata Boboiboy beberapa saat kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul merah muda dari dalam kantung kecil yang dibawanya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pensaran. Aku membukanya dan melihat lembaran-lembaran putih kosong yang terlihat menuntut untuk diisi.

"Buku catatan," kata Boboiboy. Ia mengetukkan jarinya di halaman kosong yang tengah kubuka. "Kau bisa menulis apa yang ingin kau ingat di sini. Kau bisa menceritakan semua kejadian yang kau alami hari ini, jadi besok pagi saat kau membacanya kau bisa mengingat semuanya kembali," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku menelusuri jariku di lembaran putih yang halus, membelainya lembut. Benar, aku bisa menuliskan semuanya di sini. Hal-hal yang ingin kuingat, semua kejadian yang tidak ingin kulupakan, aku bisa mengisinya di atas kertas-kertas ini.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap kedua iris karamel Boboiboy. "Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bsia kuucapkan untuk mewakili perasaan yang meluap-luap di dadaku. Walau aku tidak punya secuil ingatan pun mengenai Boboiboy, tapi kenapa kehadirannya bisa membuat hatiku merasa sehangat ini?

"Sama-sama," balasnya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu mengisi lembaran-lembaran buku ini."

Aku mengangguk sambil mendekap erat buku bersampul merah jambu itu di dadaku. Dengan buku ini, aku mungkin bisa menta ulang semua puzzle ingatanku yang terserak, walau aku harus melakukannya berulang-ulang setiap hari.

.

.

.

Malam hari, setelah semua orang pulang, barulah aku membuka kembali buku yang diberikan Boboiboy. Aku memandangi halaman pertama yang masih kosong, mencoba memutuskan hal apa yang harus kutulis pertama kali.

Dan kemudian namanya muncul begitu saja di benakku. Nama orang yang akan kutulis pertama kali di buku ini. Nama orang yang aku yakini sebagai orang yang berarti untukku, walau aku sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang dirinya.

 _Nama Boboiboy._

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Apa?"

Kedua mata Yaya membelalak tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja disampaikan sahabat baiknya, Ying.

"Aku dan Boboiboy … pacaran?" Yaya mengulang ragu apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ying.

"Yah, kira-kira begitu. Tapi mungkin tidak juga," kata Ying sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi yang benar yang mana nih?" tanya Yaya bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung, sahabatnya sejak kecil baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Boboiboy, yang jelas-jelas baru ia ingat namanya hari ini.

"Hubungan kalian rumit sekali. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti sebenarnya status kalian apa," kata Ying sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, sedikit panik. Bagaimana bisa ternyata ia punya hubungan sedekat itu dengan orang yang bahkan tak bisa diingatnya? Kalau begini, Yaya jadi makin merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengingat Boboiboy.

"Tapi … apa kau yakin aku punya hubungan semacam itu dengan Boboiboy … yang itu?" tanya Yaya ragu.

"Maksudmu?" Ying balik bertanya bingung.

"Yah, kelihatannya Boboiboy yang tadi kutemui sedikit berbeda dari tipe idealku. Dia kelihatan konyol, punya selera aneh —terutama topinya itu, dan yah … sama sekali bukan tipeku," kata Yaya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ada orang lain yang juga bernama Boboiboy? Seseorang yang … jauh lebih keren?"

Ying tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan Yaya. Jadi sebenarnya Boboiboy bukan tipe laki-laki yang disukai Yaya?

Gadis itu kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum sedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Boboiboy saat ini, dilupakan oleh gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku tidak tau apa ada orang lain yang punya nama seaneh nama 'Boboiboy'," kata Ying. "Tapi kalau pun ada, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan setulus hati. Dan dia adalah Boboiboy yang kau kenal selama ini."

Yaya tertegun, mencoba memikirkan arti perkataan Ying. Benarkah Boboiboy benar-benar sangat mencintainya? Apakah ia juga mencintai Boboiboy? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang pemuda itu?

"Jadi seperti apa tipe laki-laki idamanmu?" tanya Ying, berusaha mengganti topik saat melihat ekspresi kusut di wajah Yaya.

"Entahlah … Yang seperti Fang … mungkin?" ujar Yaya, mengingat-ingat satu lagi pemuda yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabatnya.

Ying langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Jangan. Kau tidak cocok dengan Fang," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya? tapi Fang memang cukup keren, kan?"

Gadis berkacamata itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia harus segera meyakinkan Yaya bahwa belahan jiwa gadis itu adalah Boboiboy, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Yaya benar-benar jatuh hati pada Fang.

"Yah, Fang memang keren. Tapi kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya," tegas Ying.

"Kenapa? Dia juga sahabatku, kan?"

"Memang benar, tapi …"

"Tunggu dulu Ying," Yaya akhrinya menyadari ekspresi Ying yang seolah tidak terima kalau ia menyatakan bahwa Fang adalah tipe laki-laki yang disukainya. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukai …"

"Stop!" Ying meletakkan tangannya di depan wajah Yaya, menahan sahabatnya itu agar tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jangan bahas tentang itu sekarang, oke?"

Yaya tertawa melihat rona merah di wajah ying. "Aku tidak menyangka gadis pemalu sepertimu bisa menyukai seseorang juga," ujarnya di sela-sela tawa.

"Hei, aku sudah bukan gadis pemalu seperti dulu!" protes Ying, masih dengan wajah merona merah.

"Benar juga. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah, ya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat satu hal pun," ujar Yaya, kembali murung.

"Yaya …"

"Rasanya menyebalkan sekali, terbangun di pagi hari dan mengira aku masih seorang gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun, padahal umurku sudah menginjak angka tujuh belas. Tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi selama 8 tahun terakhir. Aku tidak bisa mengenali orang-orang di sekitarku, betapa pun dekatnya mereka denganku. Aku benci hidupku yang seperti ini."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Seharusnya kau merasa bersyukur karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup," tegur Ying halus.

"Aku tau. Hanya saja terkadang aku berpikir, hidup dengan kekosongan seperti ini, apa bedanya dengan mati?"

Dan Ying tidak tau bagaimana harus menanggapi pertanyaan retoris yang terus bergaung di benak gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Apa lagi yang harus kutuliskan tentangmu di sini?" tanya Yaya, menghentikan gerakan menulisnya sedari tadi dan mendongak untuk menatap Boboiboy.

"'Boboiboy adalah laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku'," jawab Boboiboy sambil tertawa.

Yaya menutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, jangan bercanda Boboiboy. Aku sedang serius, nih," keluhnya. Ia menatap halaman-halaman kosong yang mulai terisi dengan tulisannya, mengenai hal-hal yang harus diingatnya setiap hari. Yaya membaca kata-kata yang ia tulis tentang Boboiboy. Sudah cukup banyak tulisan mengenai pemuda itu, tapi Yaya tetap merasa ada yang kurang.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Yaya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu, menatap kedua manik cokleat yang seolah tengah tersenyum, tapi juga sarat akan duka.

"Aku ingin kau menulis di buku itu, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Booiboy mencintai Yaya Yah. Dan hal itu tak akan berubah, walau berapa kali pun kau melupakannya," kata Boboiboy.

Yaya benar-benar berharap ia bisa mengingat semuanya. Ia ingin mengingat, bahwa pemuda ini mencintainya. Dan Yaya juga ingin ia bisa mencintai Boboiboy sama besarnya. Tapi tak peduli walau ia bisa mengingat itu semua hari ini, saat esok pagi tiba, semuanya akan kembali menghilang, menyisakan kekosongan yang tak akan pernah terisi di dalam memori-memorinya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy's POV

Aku mendorong pelan kursi roda yang diduduki Yaya melintasi halaman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Karena tak ada bangku kosong yang bisa kami tempati, maka aku mendorong kursi roda Yaya ke arah petak rumput di dekat semak bunga. Di sana tidak ada terlalu banyak orang dan juga cukup teduh, jadi kami bisa menikmati udara segar tanpa terganggu kebisingan.

"Jadi, benarkah kita memiliki jam tangan dengan kekuatan super?" tanya Yaya begitu aku mendudukkan diri di rumput.

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Kepalaku harus sedikit mendongak untuk bisa menatap kedua matanya yang berbinar seperti anak kecil. "Ya, ceritanya panjang dan melibatkan banyak pertarungan dengan alien berkepala kotak, tapi kau dan aku —juga Fang, Ying, dan Gopal— memang memiliki jam kuasa super," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Seperti apa kekuatan super kita?" tanya Yaya antusias. Aku jadi gemas melihat sikapnya yang benar-benar seperti seorang gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun. Kalau saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin aku sudah mencubit gemas kedua pipi yang bersemu merah itu.

"Kita berlima punya kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Kau punya kekuatan untuk memanipulasi gravitasi …"

"Memanipulasi gravitasi seperti apa?"

"Jadi kau bisa … err— menaikkan atau menurunkan kekuatan gravitasi di sekitarmu. Kau bisa membuat dirimu atau benda-benda di sekitarmu melayang, dan juga bisa membuat mereka menempel di tanah karena gaya gravitasi yang terlalu kuat."

"Wow, hebat!"

Yaya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, seolah tengah membayangkan dirinya bisa membuat benda-benda yang ada di sini melayang.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kekuatan apa yang kau miliki?" tanya Yaya, kembali memandang ke arahku.

"Oh, aku bisa menguasai lima elemen yang ada di bumi. Petir, angin, tanah, api, dan air. Aku juga bisa membelah diriku menjadi lima." jawabku.

"Membelah diri? Seperti amuba?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," kataku sambil tertawa geli. "Aku bisa berpecah menjadi lima, dan masing-masing pecahanku bisa menguasai elemen yang berbeda. Semuanya memiliki wajah yang sama denganku, jadi ummm, semacam jadi kembar lima gitu deh," lanjutku sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Yaya sambil mengangguk paham. "Keliahtannya asyik bisa berpecah seperti itu."

"Memang. Tapi kadang juga sedikit merepotkan," kataku sambil meringis.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" pinta Yaya penuh harap.

"Sayangnya hari ini aku lupa membawa jam kuasaku," ujarku menyesal. Melihat kekecewaan di wajahnya, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. "Lain kali aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

"Janji?" Yaya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan Boboiboy menuatkan jarinya ke jari Yaya.

"Janji."

.

.

.

Normal POV

 _Hujan …_

Tetes-tetes air yang turun tanpa henti dari langit membuka banyak kenangan yang tersimpan rapat di dalam pikiran Boboiboy. Kedua netranya menatap setiap butir air yang jatuh, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Saat hujan menjadi sebentuk kutukan, dan di saat bersamaan juga anugerah bagi dirinya.

Sudah beberapa minggu keadaan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya pertukaran tubuh saat hujan turun. Ia kini bisa membiarkan dirinya dibasahi tetes-tetes dingin itu tanpa perlu merasa cemas tubuhnya akan tertukar. Semuanya sudah berakhir, keajaiban yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya sudah berakhir.

Terkadang Boboiboy merindukan masa-masa itu. Saat ia dan Yaya panik luar biasa, mengetahui tubuh mereka tiba-tiba bertukar. Bagaimana mereka berusaha beradaptasi dengan kehidupan satu sama lain, berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu dari semua orang. Walau ada banyak masalah yang mereka hadapi karena pertukaran itu, tapi Boboiboy merasa bahwa kejadian itulah yang membuat dirinya dan Yaya semakin dekat. Mereka mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain luar dalam —secara harfiah— dan perasaan mereka juga mulai saling terikat. Terikat oleh benang takdir yang kusut.

Boboiboy kadang bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi kalau dirinya dan Yaya tidak pernah menemukan batu itu. Apa sekarang ia bisa berdiri tenang di sini, mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dicintainya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi? Ya, batu itu telah mengubah kehidupan mereka. Memberi setitik keajaiban dalam hidup mereka.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Yang Di Atas. Setiap langkah, setiap hembusan nafas, semuanya sudah memiliki jalannya masing-masing. Dan jalan itu dinamakan 'takdir'.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Boboiboy, membuatnya menoleh. Sesosok gadis berkerudung merah muda tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk. "Barang-barangku sudah dibereskan semua, tapi Ayah dan ibu masih harus membicarakan beberapa hal dengan dokter. Jadi mungkin aku baru bisa pulang sebentar lagi," jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" tawar Boboiboy.

"Eh? Tapi di luar hujan," kata Yaya, menatap ke jendela yang memperlihatkan tetes-tetes hujan di luar.

"Tidak apa. Sesekali hujan-hujanan seru juga, kan?" kata Boboiboy sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Yaya tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah ringan melintasi lobi rumah sakit yang ramai sambil sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa.

.

.

.

 _Five years later …_

Yaya's POV

Aku celingukan memandang ke sekelilingku, ke arah kerumunan orang yang berdiri saling berkumpul, berbicara dan bergurau, mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu. Tapi kelihatannya orang itu belum juga muncul. Aku melirik jam tangan merah muda di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak upacara wisuda selesai, tapi kenapa dia belum juga datang?

Aku mendesah pelan, mendongak untuk menatap langit biru di atasku.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengenal orang yang sedari tadi terus kutunggu. Aku hanya mengetahui tentangnya dari foto-foto yang terselip di buku harianku, dan juga di beberapa pigura yang kuletakkan di kamarku. Namanya mengisi sebagian besar buku catatan pribadiku, catatan yang kata ibuku harus kubaca setiap hari saat aku bangun tidur. Ada banyak nama yang harus kuingat di sana, yang sebagian besar sama sekali tidak kukenal, tapi hanya satu nama yang kelihatannya benar-benar berarti, karena nama itu kutulis berulang kali di setiap halaman, seolah aku takut sekali akan melupakannya.

Beberapa orang yang melintas sesekali menyapaku, mengucapkan selamat atas gelar sarjana yang akhirnya dengan susah payah berhasil kuraih. Disebabkan oleh penyakit ingatan yang kuderita, aku harus berusaha lebih keras dari orang lain untuk bisa lulus. Karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun setiap kali aku terbangun di pagi hari. Beruntung aku selalu mencatat semua hal-hal penting dalam buku catatan, yang kini sudah ada berpuluh-puluh buah di kamarku.

Sebuah tangan yang menepuk pelan pundakku membuatku menoleh kaget. Aku melihat sesosok pemuda dengan mata cokelat sewarna karamel tengah nyengir lebar ke arahku.

"Sedang mencari seseorang, nona cantik?" tanyanya menggoda.

Aku memandangi sosok di hadapanku dari atas sampai bawah. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang terpasang rapi. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan _hoodie_ tanpa lengan berwarna jingga, membuat penampilannya terlihat sedikit aneh. Seolah ia berusaha tampil formal, tapi gagal.

"Kau … Boboiboy?" tanyaku ragu. Dalam setiap lembaran foto di kamarku, Boboiboy selalu mengenakan topi aneh berwarna jingga. Tapi pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku sama sekali tidak mengenakan topi. Rambut hitamnya disisir ke belakang dengan rapi, walau beberapa helai terlihat sedikit mencuat.

"Yap, aku Boboiboy, cowok paling ganteng se-Asia Tenggara," ujarnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu, membentuk pose sekeren mungkin.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ternyata orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu dengan gelisah cuma cowok narsis tidak jelas. Mungkin aku sudah menunggu orang yang salah.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Acara wisudanya sudah selesai dari tadi," kataku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ada sedikit urusan mendesak, jadi tidak bisa datang tepat waktu," kata Boboiboy sambil meringis. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda dari balik punggungnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Tapi setidaknya aku tetap datang kan, Nona Pintar?"

Aku menerima bunga itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia tidak seburuk yang kuduga. "Terima kasih. Bunganya cantik sekali," ujarku.

"Tapi tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu," ujar Boboiboy sambil nyengir. Aku menendang tulang keringnya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan menggombal, Otak Jeruk. Aku tidak mempan dengan rayuan kuno seperti itu," kataku sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Lagipula aku masih marah padamu karena datang terlambat di hari wisudaku."

"Jangan marah, dong. Aku kan sudah minta maaf," kata Boboiboy dengan wajah memelas.

"Permintaan maaf ditolak," kataku datar sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hei, Yaya, tunggu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk buket bunga di tanganku. Boboiboy menyusulku tak lama kemudian, berdiri tepat di depanku dan menghalangiku untuk pergi lebih jauh.

"Oke, oke, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan malam nanti? Sekaligus untuk merayakan wisudamu," kata Boboiboy.

"Err, berdua?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya iyalah. Sama siapa lagi?" kata Boboiboy, memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," ujarku, keceplosan.

Aku menutup mulutku begitu melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Boboiboy. Seharian ini aku sudah cukup banyak melihat ekspresi serupa. Saat orang-orang datang menghampiriku, memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat. Tapi aku bakan tidak bisa mengenali atau mengingat seorang pun di antara mereka.

Segalanya terasa begitu asing sejak aku terbangun tadi pagi. Yang terakhir kali kuingat adalah aku masih seorang gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun, tapi tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berubah menjadi wanita berumur 23 tahun. Sulit sekali menerima keadaan seperti ini, karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang terjadi sejak 14 tahun belakangan. Walau dengan bantuan buku catatanku, dan juga penjelasan dari ibuku, semuanya tetap terasa salah.

Menyadari aku telah melukai perasaan Boboiboy, aku pun segera minta maaf sambil menundukkan wajahku. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud …"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," balasnya.

Aku tau, Boboiboy bukan hanya sekedar kenalan, atau teman biasa bagiku. Dia punya arti lebih, dia jauh lebih berharga bagiku daripada yang aku tau. Mengingat sebagian besar lembaran bukuku terisi oleh namanya, aku tau dia orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa mengingat lebih banyak tentangnya.

"Tapi … walaupun kau belum bisa mengingatku, setidaknya maukah kau ikut makan malam denganku? Kali ini saja," pinta Boboiboy dengan wajah memohon.

Aku tentu saja tidak mungkin menolaknya. Seharusnya aku memang sudah menerima permintaannya sejak awal. Aku akhirnya mengangguk mantap, menggenggam erat buket mawar di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

.

.

.

Normal POV

Lampu kota yang berkelip dari balik jendela membuat bibir gadis berkerudung itu melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Yaya menyukai malam hari. Ini adalah saat di mana semuanya tidak lagi terasa asing dan membingungkan. Ia sudah bisa mengingat cukup banyak tentang berbagai hal, dengan bantuan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan juga buku catatannya tentu saja.

Pelayan yang membawakan makan malam mereka akhirnya tiba. Boboiboy mengucapakan terima kasih pelan setelah sang pelayan meletakkan piring dan gelas mereka di atas meja.

Yaya memandangi makan malam mereka sambil sedikit meringis.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan, Boboiboy? Kita seharusnya makan malam di tempat lain saja. Makanan di sini semuanya terlalu mahal," kata Yaya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menggunakan kartu kredit yang diberikan ayahku," kata Boboiboy, nyengir.

"Dasar anak boros," cibir Yaya.

"Sekali-kali kan nggak apa-apa. Lagian ini hari spesial. Perayaan kelulusanmu, kan?" kata Boboiboy. Ia mulai mengambil peralaan makan yang tersusun rapi di sebelah piringnya dan menyantap makan malamnya.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja, makan malam di hotel berbintang lima seperti ini terlalu berlebihan," balas Yaya, ikut menyantap makanannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Nikmati saja makan malamnya."

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan utama, Boboiboy memesan makanan penutup untuk dirinya dan Yaya, membuat gadis itu kembali berdecak sebal karena menganggap sang kekasih terlalu boros.

Sambil menikmati _dessert_ mereka, Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah pemandangan malam yang memanjakan mata.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bosan dengan aku yang seperti ini?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba. Boboiboy menoleh dan melihat gadis berkerudung itu tengah menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Bosan kenapa?" ujar Boboiboy, mengernyit.

"Setiap kali aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Aku bisa saja melakukan banyak hal dalam satu hari, bertemu dengan banyak orang, membuat banyak kenangan indah, tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengingat apa pun keesokan harinya. Dan aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini, kenangan apa saja yang sudah kita buat, tempat apa saja yang pernah kita kunjungi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajah, maupun namamu. Apa kau tidak menyesal dengan aku yang seperti ini?"

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, menatap siluet samar dirinya yang terpantul di kaca yang gelap. Jarinya mengetuk pelan permukaan meja, merenung.

"Jujur saja, awalnya memang sangat berat. Setiap hari saat aku mengunjungimu, kau tidak akan ingat padaku. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku memberitahu namaku padamu, kau akan melupakannya saat terbangun di pagi hari. Kita punya banyak sekali kenangan, tapi hanya aku sendiri yang bisa mengingatnya. Terkadang aku bosan, harus mengulang hal yang sama setiap hari. Mengenalkan diri padamu, melakukan hal-hal bersama, tapi kau akan segera lupa tentang itu semua."

Pemuda itu kembali berpaling ke arah Yaya. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman seidh, menatap sepasang mata cokelat di balik bayangan kerudung merah muda.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesali apa pun. Aku tidak keberatan harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupku seperti ini. Mengulang hal yang sama setiap harinya. Karena aku benar-benar bersyukur kau ada di sini bersamaku. Tidak masalah walau kau harus melupakanku setiap kali kau terbangun, tidak masalah kau tidak bisa mengingat semua hal yang pernah kita lakukan. Aku tetap akan selalu bersyukur karena kau hidup, karena kau ada di sampingku."

Yaya membalas senyum Boboiboy dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia memang tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi menghabiskan banyak waktunya hari ini bersama orang ini, membuatnya yakin bahwa ia memang mencintai Boboiboy. Walau Yaya merasa ia baru mengenalnya hari ini, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa orang ini sangat berarti baginya. Walau besok ia akan kembali melupakan Boboiboy, tapi Yaya yakin, ia akan tetap mencintai Boboiboy, sampai kapan pun.

Boboiboy merogoh saku jas hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil yang diletakkannya di hadapan Yaya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama tiga belas tahun. Jatuh cinta padamu sejak umurku empat belas tahun. Dan aku telah menghabiskan lima tahun terakhir untuk meyakinkanmu setiap hari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan berapa kalipun kau melupakanku, kau tetap mempercayaiku, dan kau tetap mencintaiku sama besarnya setiap harinya. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan terus menerima cinta itu darimu, tak peduli seberat apa pun rintangannya."

Yaya menutup mulutnya, memandang tak percaya saat Boboiboy membuka tutup kotak mungil itu. Sebentuk cincin dari emas putih, dengan permata kecil di bagian tengahnya, berkilau lebih terang dari benda apa pun yang pernah dilihat Yaya.

"Karena itu Yaya Yah, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

[1] Sumber : Wikipedia

* * *

A/N :

Whoa, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic yang satu ini /guling-gulingbahagia(?)

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk buat happy ending, sebenarnya bukan karena banyak yang minta happy ending, tapi memang sejak awal aku berniat bikin ending yang bahagia. Cuma yah, di tengah jalan ada banyak bisikan setan(?) yang bikin aku pengen jadiin ini sad ending, tapi akhirnya tetap happy yang kupilih~

Tapi mungkin nggak happy-happy banget ya? Aku sengaja nambahin sedikit angst, biar endingnya nggak terlalu membosankan. Salahkan jiwa sadomaso saya yang sampai akhir tetap tergoda untuk jadiin ini sad ending /digebuk

Sebenarnya ini chapter terakhir, jadi artinya cerita ini beneran udah tamat. Tapi aku kepikiran untuk bikin satu chapter tambahan, tentang, umm, masa depan(?) Boboiboy sama Yaya, mungkin?

Jadi aku mau nanya pendapat kalian, ini udah cukup sampai di sini aja, atau mau kubuatin tambahannya? Kalau cukup sih, ya udah, berarti ff ini beneran udah complete, kalau mau tambahan, berarti masih ada satu chapter lagi.

So guys, what do you think? /sok English lagi

Ah, aku bakalan kangen nulis ff ini, soalnya dari semua ff yang kutulis, aku paling menikmati nulis yang satu ini, *coret*terutama-karena-bisa-nistain-Boboiboy-sama-Yaya*coret* xD

Jadi aku bahagia banget kalau kalian juga bisa menikmati membaca fanfic ini. Makasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal, yang udah ngasih review, dan juga yang udah follow dan fav ff ini. Aku cinta kalian semua! /peluk cium/

Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~~

* * *

Balasan review :

 **siderz** : Yess, aku berhasil bikin orang nangis! /ditabok/ Huhu, iya dong, cinta Boboiboy untuk Yaya kan sedalam samudra dan setinggi langit di angkasa(?) /plak/ Wa, mmaf, maaf, aku juga awalnya nggak berniat bikin tbc di bagian itu kok, tapi karna takut nanti kepanjangan, jadi yah di cut dulu x'D Nggak kok, nggak mati, udah baca di chapter ini kan? Iyep, ini happy ending kok, walau mungkin ada sadnya juga(?) Makasih review dan semangatnya~

 **blackcorrals** : Sedih, ya? Bagus deh /plak/ Yap, akhirnya aku buat happy ending, padahal aku serius pengen banget bikin sad lho~ Salam kenal juga, makasih udah nitip jejak~

 **Hanna Yoora** : Aduuh, maaf udah bikin nangis, sini aku ilapin air matanya /ditendang/ Wuoh, dengerin lagu Vietnam, aku seumur hidup belum pernah lho /nggak ada yang nanya/ Nggak kok, nggak sad ending, ini udah cukup happy kan? Makasih banyak atas semangatnyaa. Eh, kok aku jadi merasa bersalah ya? Sedihnya bukan karena baca ff ini kan? Semoga Hanna nggak sedih-sedih lagi, ya. Semangat terus buat Hanna~

 **Guest** : Aku emang berniat bikin orang nangis di chapter ini kok /dibuang/ Nggak kok, nggak sad, di sini udah ketauan kan? Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan sih, kalau nggak itu bukan cinta sejati namanya /eleh/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Sawsan** : Soalnya aku nulisnya sambil galau, makanya chapternya jadi galau(?) Iya, iya, ini udah dibikin happy ending kok, walau nggak terlalu happy juga sih sebenarnya x'D Eh? Tapi aku suka death chara lho, kan lumayan bisa makin baper /ditabok/ Aduh aku jadi sedih karena ada yang sampe ngantuk baca ff ini x'D Makasih reviewnya! With Love, Kiss, and Warm Hug –Fanlady

 **Guest** : Request accepted :) Makasih udah ninggalin jejak~

 **Mak imut** : Tisu di Ind*maret banyak mak /plak/ Jangan kebanyak esmosi mak, nanti jadi baper (?) Aku juga puas banget nulis sepanjang itu x'D Eh serius mak imut minta updatenya sebulan? Ini baru dua minggu gimana dong mak? X'D Makasih reviewnya mak imut~~

 **Horan Cyclone** : Yah, aku kayaknya lagi kesurupan sampe bikin chapter sepanjang itu /plak/ Kepanjangan ya? Sebenarnya itu mau dibikin lebih panjang lagi lho, tapi nggak jadi deh xD Boboiboy nggak mati kok, tenang aja~ Maaf ini nggak sepanjang yang kemarin, tapi udah cukup panjang, kan? Makasih reviewnya~

 **Nurul2001** : Ini udah next, makasih reviewnya~

 **Haruko1212** : Harapanmu terkabul, ini udah dibuat happy ending kok ;) Wkwkwk, iya, summary itu kan nggak kuubah dari awal, jadi sebenarnya dari situ udah ketauan kalau niat awal aku memang bikin happy ending. I-ini lanjutannya nggak terlalu lama kan ya? Cuma uda minggu kok /dilempar golok/ Makasih banyak reviewnya~

 **Febriansyah Scout Boboiboy** : Aduh, aduh, sini aku ilapin air mata sama ingusnya /ngambil tissue/ Ini udah di update kok, makasih udah menunggu~

 **Anisa Aulia Apni** : Waalaikumsalam. Err, kenapa ya? Yaya cuma berpikir kalau kisah cinta dia itu mirip sama si putri duyung, punya akhir yang tragis gitu, makanya Yaya certain tentang itu ke Boboiboy (yang lagi koma). Mudah ditebak … ya? Memang sih /pundung/ Makasih buat reviewnya~

 **Cansa403** : Belum tentu sad ending, soalnya aku masih galau mau milih sad atau happy /plak/ Yang pergi liburan mood nulis aku kok, aku mah boro-boro pergi liburan, keluar rumah juga jarang kecuali untuk pergi kuliah x'' Wah, semangat buat UAS dan TO-nya! Aku juga baper pas nulis bagian surat itu kok :'' ….. Maaf nggak update kilat, yang penting tetap update kan? /dilempar sabit/ Makasih reviewnya~

 **Mizuki Kanzaki** : Eh, nggak apa-apa kok, dibaca aja aku udah seneng :') Sama dong kita, tapi sayangnya aku mutusin untuk bikin sad ending, mudah-mudahan nggak kecewa ya. Maaf, maaf, aku suka naro cliffhanger di akhir chapter sih, bikin orang lain greget itu asik xD /ditabok/ Iya, ini kemungkinan bakal jadi last chapter. Makasih udah mereview~

 **Lia syifa** : Waalaikumsalam. Hai juga, makasih udah baca ff ini~ Ini udah dibuatin happy ending kok, mudah-mudahan puas ya. Di sini ada sedikit adegan romance, kan? Maaf nggak bisa update kilat, tapi ini udha update kok. Makasih Reviewnya!

 **mr gopalji** : Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf menunggu lama.

 **VanillaALG02** : Karena saya suka ngancurin kokoro orang dan bikin orang sedih /dicincang/ Waah hiatus ya, selamat datang kembali kalau gitu, ayo ramaikan fandom ini lagi! /apa sih/ Eh? Kok takut sad ending sih? Justru summary itu hints buat happy ending lho x'D Makasiih, aku lega banget kalo feelsnya bisa dapet :') Makasih atas reviewnya~ Waalaikumsalam.

 **Riris liasari** : Hai juga, kabarku baik kok ;) Boleh, boleh banget, sering-sering review ya /ditabok/ Iya, aku tau happy ending itu udah mainstream banget, tapi gimana ya? Niat awalnya emang bikin ff ini happy ending kok, kalau aku maksain bikin sad mungkin nanti bakal jadi aneh. Walau ini happy ending, tapi aku tetap nambahin sedikit angst, jadi biar endingnya juga nggak terlalu mainstream. Dan percayalah, aku harus susah payah nahan diri untuk nggak bikin sad ending lho x'') Maaf kalau kecewa karna endingnya nggak sad. Makasih atas reviewnya~~

 **karli sweet** : Omg, really? I love you more than you love this chapter /apaan sih/ /dibuang/ Woah, aku speechless lho kamu bilang gitu. Soalnya kau nganggap cerita ini gampang banget ketebak, apalagi aku udah semacam ngasih bocoran buat ending di dalam summarynya, jadi kupikir siapa pun pasti bisa nebak endingnya kayak gimana. Wah, makasih deh kalau gitu,aku senang kalau memang berhasil bikin cerita yang nggak bisa ditebak :') Makasih reviewnya~

 **Princess of The Heaven** : Surat itu memang bikin baper ya :'' Makasih reviewnya~


End file.
